Compañeros de Casa
by Day78
Summary: Bella es una estudiante de primer año en Darmouth que vive con otros cinco estudiantes más, incluyendo a Edward, un vegetariano que está obsesionado con los vampiros. Trama singular a Twilight, pero con más risas. TRADUCCIÓN: Escrito por AngryBadgerGirl
1. Como perder amigos y gente desinteresada

**Hola! Soy yo otra vez. :)**

**Aquí traduciendo este fic que se llama "Housemating season", pertenece a "AngryBadgerGirl" (con su permiso, claro)**

**Espero que les guste, la autora es genial. Puede escribir cualquier género y a la vez es muy divertida. Me encanta el modo en que escribe.**

**Todos los personajes de esta historia son humanos, pero hay varias similitudes con Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva.**

**Espero que la disfruten!**

**La historia original y el perfil de la autora lo pueden ver en mi profile, al igual que la canción del capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

"_I'm a new soul  
I came to this strange world  
hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take  
But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear  
finding myself making every possible mistake…"_

—Yael Naim, "New Soul"

"Soy un alma nueva

Vine a este extraño mundo

Esperando poder aprender como dar y recibir.

Pero desde que llegué, siento el miedo y la alegría

al encontrarme cometiendo todos los errores posibles."

— Yael Naim, "Alma Nueva"

**Capítulo uno: Cómo perder amigos y gente desinteresada**

Así que aquí estoy, Bella Swan, oficialmente una estudiante de primer año en la Universidad de Dartmouth. Es mi primer día en New Hampshire y me siento… bien. El sentimiento que tengo no es locamente asombroso, pero no es horrible tampoco. Es una mezcla de emoción y miedo a lo desconocido. Me gusta ser desafiada así, para ser honesta estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que viniera hacia mi.

Pero por otro lado, nunca pensé que me mudaría tan lejos de mi adoptado pueblo de Forks, Washington. Nací en Phoenix, pero me mudé con mi padre a Forks cuando tenía diecisiete. Mi mamá se volvió a casar luego de haberse divorciado de mi padre hace muchos años. Me agradaba mi padrastro y yo estaba feliz por mi madre. Pero honestamente, su matrimonio era el comienzo de una nueva vida y yo no quería estar en medio de ellos. Lo que quiero decir es que, la atmósfera entre ellos me hacia sentir rara. Estaba el constante besuqueo y los abracitos, y el "cariño" y "dulzura". Era como si fuera día de San Valentín todos los días y yo me sentía como una voyeur o una pervertida cuando estaba cerca de ellos.

Mi madre se merecía todo el romance y la felicidad, pero yo me merecía poder sentirme cómoda en mi propia casa. Así que la oportunidad vino con la forma de mi papá, Charlie. Pasé los veranos con él cuando era niña. Era divertido, hasta que me di cuenta que no había nada interesante que pudieran hacer los niños mayores de diez años, a menos que seas del tipo que te gusta la pesca y actividades al aire libre. Encima de eso, el clima apestaba. Pero a pesar de esas cosas, mi padre era un hombre decente que no hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacia, era honesto y franco. Me era fácil llevarme bien con él y hacia que fuera la persona ideal con la cual vivir. Así que, al principio de mi penúltimo año me mudé con él.

Mi profesora de Lengua en la secundaria era una graduada de Darmouth. Se acerco a mí en mi cumpleaños (en septiembre) en mi último año de instituto y me entregó un grueso sobre amarillo. Simplemente me dijo: "Llena esto y mándalo por mail. No lo pienses. Solo hazlo. Te escribiré una carta de recomendación. Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños." No tenía que mirar de cerca el papel para saber que era una solicitud para Darmouth.

Cuando llegué a casa esa tarde, si lo pensé, solo un poco. Honestamente no sabía cuales eran mis posibilidades de poder entrar en una prestigiosa Universidad, pero lo que si sabía era que no quería ir a la Universidad de Washington, en Seattle. Al parecer todos los graduados del Instituto de Forks que pretendían ir a la Universidad, irían a la de Washington. Nunca fui una persona que seguía lo que hacían los demás. Necesitaba hacer algo diferente y esta era mi oportunidad para hacerlo.

La verdad era que tenía buenas notas. La Literatura siempre fue mi pasión y había presentado todo tipo de papeles a diarios de estudiantes alrededor del país. Había publicado en algunos bastantes respetables, todos conocidos nacionalmente y muy selectivos. Fui voluntaria en la reserva de los Nativos Americanos en La Push, para ayudara los niños de primaria a leer. Trabajé como recepcionista en el Departamento de Policía de Forks, ya que mi papá era policía. Estas eran las cualidades que las más competitivas Universidades estaban buscando. Me dije: "A la mierda todo. Lo peor que me puede pasar es que me rechacen". Para mi verdadero y completo placer, no me rechazaron. Traducción: corrí alrededor de la casa, corriendo y gritando por una hora. Incluso mi muy calmado padre participó en mi locura. "Lo hiciste muy bien, Bella. Sabía que estarían locos si te rechazaran" dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Me dio un apretado abrazo y una palmada en la espalda.

Mi padre está conmigo hoy para ayudarme a instalarme, pero volará a casa en Forks esta misma tarde. Recibí hoy mi papel de la casa donde me quedaría, luego de no saber durante todo el verano donde iba a vivir. Resulta ser que la escuela tiene una mala escasez de casas este año y la oficina esta acomodando a los estudiantes de primer año donde sea que haya lugar.

Miro al papel con mi asignación. Dice:

Nombre: Swan, Isabella.

Localización: Grupo Meyer. #913. Co-Ed

No puedo creer mi suerte. Cuando digo suerte, no digo que sea mala ni buena. Primero y principal, juzgando por el mapa del campus, Grupo Meyer era un grupo de casas para alumnos más grandes. Genial, ¿Verdad? Um, si, es genial si te consideras a ti misma una persona genial. Segundo, decía ¿¡¿Co-ed?!? Estas casas tenían residentes femeninos y masculinos. No comparten habitaciones, pero probablemente con partían otras áreas… como baños. ¡Mierda! Charlie se volverá loco. Sin mencionar, no soy una mojigata, pero no se cómo me siento acerca de compartir algún espacio con el sexo opuesto. Solo espero que no sean babosos o pervertidos. Parece ser que estaré pasando mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Eh, algunas cosas no cambian.

Jugueteo con mis nuevas llaves que tengo en las manos y le muestro a mi papá hacia donde nos dirigimos

– Bells, esto dice 'co-ed'. – dice, mientras me mira con las cejas levantadas.

– Lo sé, papá. Créeme. Solicité una residencia con todas mujeres de primer año. Quería vivir en el piso de Literatura para especializados en Lengua, pero aquí es donde tenían espacio, supongo.

– ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con esto, Bella? – pregunta, luciendo un poco aprensivo. Oh oh, aquí viene Papa Oso. – No me gusta la idea de chicos universitarios viviendo en la misma casa que mi hija. Se que tú puedes cuidarte sola. Son _ellos_ en los que no confío. También fui un chico joven una vez, se cómo piensan, y ¡se lo que piensan! – se enfurruña, mientras que su párpado izquierdo empieza a hacer ese loco movimiento que hace cuando él estaba agitado. Es el único modo de saber cuando está alterado.

Un comentario como ese merece una respuesta nada seria.

– Me esforzaré al máximo para defender mi honor y mi virtud, Charlie. – imito lo mejor que pued a Scarlett O'Hara, mientras inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y presiono la parte de atrás de mi mano sobre mi frente. Siempre llamaba a mi padre por su nombre. Era mi forma de mostrarle afecto en mi propio y raro modo. – Además, si vivo en una casa con cocina, podré cocinar mis propias comidas. Eso solo hace que valga la pena. – agrego seriamente. Mi papá sabe cuanto adoro cocinar. Nunca lo sentí como una tarea, de hecho, era como mi hobby favorito que me hacia feliz. Y no era pretenciosa ni nada, pero la comida de la cafetería del campus no me apetecía para nada.

Parecía como que eso rompe su humor sobre protector y con resignación en su voz dice:

– De acuerdo, entonces. Lo que sea que te haga sentir como en casa, esta bien para mi, cariño. Sabes que solo tienes que llamarme. – estaba calmado ahora y su párpado había vuelto a la normalidad. – Bells, voy a extrañar tus comidas. – suspiró. Supe que es lo que en realidad iba a extrañar. Pero eso era lo bueno entre Charlie y yo. Él no tenía que decir las palabras exactas que estaba pensando para que yo lo entendiera.

Navegamos en nuestra camioneta alquilada a través del gran atasco automovilístico alrededor del campus y encontramos nuestro camino hasta mi nuevo hogar por los próximos nueve meses. El Grupo Meyer era un grupo de pequeñas casas de dos pisos, rodeada por árboles, sus hojas estan cambiando de color por el otoño. Todo luce tan pintoresco. Hermosos colores rojos, dorados y marrones adornan el paisaje. La pequeña casa tiene viejas lámparas de hierro color negro para iluminar suavemente el cielo nocturno. Las casas lucen como de otro siglo, hechas de ladrillo rojo y con ventanas arqueadas. Por supuesto, había hiedra creciendo en los costados de cada casa y tienen una encantadora chimenea en cada techo. Hay una gran ventana en el centro de cada primer piso con un largo banco acolchonado, en vez de un alfeizar de ventana- perfecto para acurrucarse con un libro en un frío y nevoso día. Estas casas son antiguas, pero mantenidas con cariño. Siento como si estuviera mirando una postal.

Encontramos mi casa y hay caos en cualquier parte alrededor del grupo. Hay personas moviendo sus cosas por doquier. Hay autos estacionados en el césped y las persona estaban arrastrando sus pertenecías en cajas, bolsas y camiones. Hay una energía frenética en el aire que no puedo evitar contagiarme. Todo era acerca de las _posibilidades_. Todo era acerca de sacar un gran mordisco de mi vida y disfrutar cada último pedacito. Era hora de empezar un nuevo capítulo en el libro de Bella y estaba más que dispuesta a ello.

Llego hacia el césped frontal de mi nueva casa- Meyer Lane 913. La puerta frontal está abierta ampliamente. Genial, ahora ese buen zumbido que estaba sintiendo se esta convirtiendo rápidamente en ansiedad. Alguien ya esta aquí. Puedo sentir literalmente como la inseguridad me invade. No es que fuera tímida. Solo que siempre tengo problemas haciendo una buena impresión. Es una conclusión sabida de antemano para mi que las personas necesitan un poco más de tiempo para conocerme realmente. Si mencionar, estos nuevos compañeros de casa eran todos más grandes que yo. Es probable que se hayan conocido desde hace tiempo y vivido junto. Estoy condenada a ser la rara aquí. Simplemente lo se.

Tomo una caja de la parte trasera de la camioneta y me encamino hacia la puerta. Veo que alguien sale. De repente mi pie se atraca con una piedra del piso y tropiezo hacia adelante, lanzando mi caja llena de artículos de tocador al aire y haciéndolos aterrizar desparramados por todo el césped. Mierda. ¿No es perfecto?

Levanto la mirada para encontrarme con la portada de Vogue mirándome con una ceja levantada. Es de una forma perfecta, alta y arqueada ceja en un rostro que haría que Heidi Klum se viera como un charco de avena. Tiene un hermoso pelo rubio que le cae en cascadas onduladas en sus delicados hombros. Se ve como una combinación de la hermosa Veronica Lake y la descarada Mae West. Esta usando una hermosa blusa roja de seda escotada y ajustados Capris color caqui. Miro su pie, zapatos de taco color negro con esa suela roja de esa marca registrada. Leo ocasionalmente los blogs de chisme de los famosos. Incluso una cuestionada de la moda como yo, podría reconocer unos tacos Christian Louboutin cuando los veía. Ella está de pie en el suelo, en un día de mudanza, usando tacos de miles de dólares. Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

Levanto la vista nuevamente hacia su rostro y veo que me está fulminando con la mirada. Ella es una aparición, aún cuando está molesta.

– Cariño. – suelta bruscamente, entre sus perfectos y blancos dientes. – ¿Puedes por favor no fertilizar mi césped con tustampones? – varias personas que estaban al alcance del oído, sueltan unas risitas.

Siento como el rubor asciende hacia mi rostro. ¡Maldición! Odio el modo en que me ruborizo. Es tan estúpido reaccionar de este modo cuando estoy nerviosa. Me hace parecer una retardada social.

– Um, si. Lo siento. Me tropecé y se me cayeron mis cosas. – tartamudeo, mientras intento enderezarme. Otra perfecta primera impresión hecha por Bella. Lo juro la ley de Murphy estaba escrita solo para mi. Solo yo me encontraría con una completa diosa y tropezar como una tonta en el primer minuto en que la veo.

– Si, lo vi. Déjame ayudarte antes de que riegues el césped con tu enjuague bucal. – contestasecamente. – seacercahacia mi y extiende una mano perfectamente pintada. – Soy Rosalie Hale. ¿Y tú eres?

– IsabellaSwan. Todos me dicen Bella. – contesto, mientras estrecho su suave y elegante mano.

– ¡Ah, Bella! ¿Parlatte italiano? ¿Come siete? Amo Milano nella molla. – dice, rodando las palabras fácilmente de su lengua. ¿De verdad me está hablando en un perfecto italiano? Estoy tan desencajada, y ni siquiera es gracioso.

– Lo siento, no hablo italiano. – contesto avergonzada – Tengounnombreitaliano porque a mi mamá le gustaba. – no puedo sentirme sentir más incómoda y común de lo que ya me sentía. De repente era como un pequeñito pescadito en un enorme océano y un hermoso y astuto tiburón estaba intentando tener una charla conmigo.

– Ah. – dijo, inclinando su cabeza y apretando sus rojos labios. Dios, Dita Von Teese no tenía nada de esta chica. – Pregunté como eras y dije que amo Milán en primavera. He pasado tiempo allí por placer y para trabajar en las sedes de Versace. Estoy especializándome en Economía y en francés. Planeo trabajar en una de las más grandes casas de moda en París cuando me gradúe, manejando las finanzas, fusiones y adquisiciones, cosas así. Tengo un intercambio para Channel en mi lista para el verano que viene.

_Por supuesto que amas __Milán en primavera y trabajas en moda y financias y hablas un montón de idiomas mientras te especializas en dos cosas a la vez, tú, perfecta criatura con deslumbrantes rasgos y modales culturales. Ahora déjame avergonzarme a mi misma aún mas, diciéndote que ni siquiera he estado en Canadá a pesar de haber vivido en Noroeste del Pacifico por dos años, _pensé. ¿_Ah, mencioné que solo hablo inglés y que todavía cuento con los dedos?_

– Wow, Milán, París… – tartamudeo. _Que buena respuesta, Bella .Simplemente rebosas glamour._

– Así que tú debes ser nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto. – dice – He escuchado que estamos inundadoscon estudiantes de primer año y los administradores de las casas del campus te han colocado aquí. Bueno, lo siento, pero estás estancada con nosotros – dice, sonriéndome cálidamente ahora. Creo que ella entiende la incomodidad de todo esto. Está claro que ella solo estaba siguiendo el protocolo social y no tratando de tranquilizarme. Los tiburones no se abrazan, después de todo.

– Ven, déjame mostrarte alrededor. Mis empleados de la mudanza meterán tus cosas, no te molestes tú con eso. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. – insiste, mientras se aclara la garganta ruidosamente. Instantáneamente, un hombre en uniforme se materializa a su lado. Con una sacudida de su mano y con unas rápidas palabras, lo envía en dirección de mi camioneta, llena con mis cosas.

¿De acuerdo, esta chica tiene sus propios empleados de mudanza? ¿Qué diablos…? Tiene todo un personal para mudarse en un día. Estoy aterrada y fundida por todo esto. Siento como si estuviera en un planeta diferente.

Luego de educadas presentaciones entre mi papá y Rosalie, le doy a mi padre la lista con las cosas que necesito de la tienda de comestibles y otras cosas que había rechazado en traer conmigo desde Forks. Los empleados de la mudanza ya han sacado todo desde la parte trasera de mi camioneta y lo han puesto en el césped. Con un asentido de cabeza y un movimiento de mano, mi papá se aleja manejando al volante para cumplir mis mandados.

Rosalie indica con la cabeza la puerta trasera.

– Te presentaré a los otros compañeros de casas. – dice, de alguna manera impaciente. Se vuelve bruscamente en sus hermosos pero peligrosos tacos y comienza a caminar, sin mirar si yo la seguía o no.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Pueden especular.. ¿Quiénes serán sus otros compañeros?**

**Espero que me dejen una review y me digan si les gusta la historia :)**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Day.**


	2. La extraña pareja y la extraña chica

**Esta historia se llama "Housemating Season" y pertenece a AngryBadgerGirl, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

"_People I know, places I go, make me feel tongue-tied  
I can see how people look down, they're on the inside  
here's where the story ends  
people I see, weary of me showing my good side  
I can see how people look down  
I'm on the outside…"_

—The Sundays, "Here's Where the Story Ends"

La gente que conozco, los lugares a los que voy, me hacen perder el habla

Puedo ver como las personas miran para abajo, ellos están en el interior

aquí es donde termina la historia

las personas que veo, cansadas de que muestre mi lado bueno

Puedo ver como la gente mira hacia abajo

Yo estoy en el exterior.

—The Sundays, "Aquí es donde termina la historia"

**Capitulo dos: La Extraña Pareja (s) y La Extraña Chica Afuera.**

Sigo rápidamente a Rosalie a través de la puerta y cuando miro a mi alrededor, no puedo creer lo que veo. Es como si hubiera entrado en la casa de Real World de MTV. Hay un hermoso juego de muebles de sala de estar, acomodados alrededor de una chimenea de piedra. Los sillones tienen lujosa tapicería roja y almohadas de todas formas y tamaños desparramadas encima. Podía afirmar que las almohadas habían sido colocadas así para verse "perfectamente descuidado". El piso de madera tiene una gran área con alfombra de audaces y modernos diseños y hay varios marcos de reproducciones de famosos cuadros de arte en las paredes. Incluso las luces fijas son geniales, de un acero inoxidable. Me pregunto sarcásticamente si Rosalie insiste en diseñar las bombillas de la luz también. Si, apuesto a que si. Me rio entre dientes.

Alguien está de pie en una corta escalera en frente de la chimenea, colocando una gigante televisión de pantalla plana en la pared. Por el modo en que luce ese chico, no parece estar teniendo problemas encargándose de esa pantalla gigante que lucía como si pesara más que Rosalie y yo juntas.

— Emmett, ven aquí. — Rosalie le ordena bruscamente. Solo una persona como ella puede hablarle a un chico de ese tamaño usando ese tono de voz.

— Rosalie, bebé, quiero montar esta TV de una vez así puedo montarte a _ti_ en un minuto. — gruñe juguetonamente en una voz tan grande como él. ¿Qué. Diablos…? ¿Este chico es su novio? Solo podía imaginarme a Rosalie del brazo de alguien deslumbrante como James Bond y con una cuenta bancaria más grande que la del sultán de Brunei. Pero a este chico, con sus fornidos músculos, su brusca voz y su crudo sentido del humor, no lo podía imaginar con ella. Huh, supongo que nunca se sabe.

— Emmett, bestia, ¡Bájate! Estás asustando a la pobre alumna de primer año que esta parado al lado mío. — le espeta. — Ven y conoce a nuestra nueva compañera de casa antes de que patee esa escalera que esta debajo de ti.

Él se da la vuelta y me mira por un segundo, luego, explota en carcajadas y todo su rostro se ilumina como la de un niño en Navidad. Ahora veo porque Rosalie está con él. Es ridículamente guapo. Su rostro es fuerte y masculino, con ojos marrones y espeso y ondulado pelo marrón. Tiene el pelo al estilo americano, con enorme y anchos hombros y bíceps que lucen como si pudieran levantar un coche utilitario, estando acostado en un banco. Él salta de la escalera en un fácil movimiento y se acerca a mí.

— Hola, siento lo de la charla _sucia. _No me di cuenta que había alguien más en la habitación. Soy Emmett McCarthy. Es un placer conocerte. — dice, mientras sonríe con esa sonrisa amistosa una vez más y extiende su mano hacia mi.

— Emmett, ella es Bella Swan. Viene de… de, ¿De dónde vienes? — Rosalie pregunta casualmente.

— Soy de un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington, llamado Forks. Esta a un par de horas en coche desde Seattle. – respondo, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Emmett.

— Los Seahawks. Amo ese equipo. Creo que este es su año. — dice.

— Si, eso es lo que dice mi papá, solo que él lo dice todos los años. — contesto, riendo entre dientes. Él ríe también y asiente.

— Emmett es un jugador titular en el equipo oficial de football de Darmouth. — Rosalie me informa. Luego me doy cuenta de la gran letra "D" en mayúscula tatuada en sus grandes bíceps. Es el emblema de la escuela.

— Si, bueno, alguien tiene que asegurarse que Harvard nunca gane un juego en contra nuestro. — el dice, con una sonrisa maligna.

— Bueno, Bella, ¿Ya sabes en que te vas a especializar? — él pregunta.

— Oh, ya anuncié mi especialización en Ingles. Ha sido mi mejor y favorita materia desde que aprendí a leer. Quizás adquiera como segunda especialización Fotografía, si tengo tiempo. — contesto.

— Eso es genial. Quizás puedes ayudarme a corregir mi tesis de último año. No puedo deletrear una mierda y mi gramática apesta. — admite libremente. Espera, ¿Este chico esta escribiendo una tesis de último año? Si recordaba bien la información sobre los alumnos de Darmouth que aun no se habían graduado, la tesis era una cosa opcional para los estudiantes en el _top_ _ten_ del porcentaje de sus especializaciones. Oh, no. ¿Este chico también? Aquí esta otro de los que son geniales y brillante. No sólo eso, él es sociable y encantador también.

— Claro, me encantaría ayudarte si lo necesitas. ¿En qué te especializas? — pregunto.

— Filosofía. Mi foco son los Anti-Racionalistas del siglo XIX, Kierkegaard y Nietzsche. — contesta. — A pesar de mis rasgos duros, soy un gran pensador y un serio académico. — dice en una deliberada voz nasal, mientras hace una mueca tonta. Ambos reímos. Es como si leyera el esceptismo en mi rostro y quisiera dispersarlo, pero sin querer avergonzarme. Aún así, me siento culpable por haberlo juzgado incorrectamente.

— Bueno, niña, déjame darte la bienvenida a nuestro lugar del pecado. Siéntete libre de pasar aquí el rato con nosotros si gustas. Puedes usar la TV cuando quieras, ¡pero nadie toca el control remoto excepto yo! — con eso, se vuelve a subir a la escalera para terminar de asegurar los últimos estantes sueltos que sostienen la pantalla plana a la pared. Ya podía decir que me agradaba Emmett. Tenía esa calidez en él que no se veía al principio con su apariencia tosca.

— Este lugar luce increíble. No puedo creer el modo en que está decorado. Es todo tan genial y lindo. Este no puede ser el mobiliario de las casas del campus. — hablé apresuradamente. Dios, sueno patética. No podía sonar más sencilla y nerd si lo intentara.

— Por supuesto que no lo es. — Rosalie se mofa. — El del campus es una completa basura. No dejaría que ni siquiera un perro se siente en esos sillones de piedra. Hice que la oficina del campus sacara esas cosas y puse mis propias piezas. Esa mesa de café de vidrio es importada de un diseñador finlandés quien la construyo a mano. — me dice, mientras me señalaba con su mano la hermosa mesa en el centro de la habitación. – Por favor, ten cuidado alrededor de eso, es única. — dice, con una helada condescendencia. Recuerdo mi torpe caída afuera hace unos minutos y me revuelvo incómoda en mi lugar.

Justo ahí, entra una pareja caminando lentamente de la mano por los escalones de en frente y a través de la puerta. Su sincronización es perfecta. Luego del comentario de Rosalie acerca de su mesa, un incomodo silencio cayó sobre nosotras y ahora desaparecería gracias a su llegada. La pareja era de una extraña similitud física. La chica es menuda y morena, una amistosa sonrisa y corto pelo negro. Es bastante diminuta, como una gimnasta o bailarina. Tiene ojos que destellan con energía y felicidad. Su novio, por otro lado, es bastante alto, con pelo rubio oscuro y ojos castaños que lucen tristes a pesar de su sonrisa.

Ambos son increíblemente guapos. _Me acabo de mudar oficialmente a un catalogo de J Crew, solo que los_ _modelos también son inteligentes hasta un grado absurdo. Claro_.

Entran e instantáneamente la novia se me acerca, corriendo a través de la habitación con la energía de un colibrí.

—¡Hola! Tú debes ser nuestra nueva compañera. — ella pía. Aun así su voz es animada y ligera. — No puedo decirte cuan contenta estoy de conocerte. Soy Alice Brandon, y este es mi novio Jasper Whitlock. — Jasper inclina su cabeza ligeramente hacia delante y dice. — Un placer conocerla, señora. — en la voz sureña más gruesa que había oído jamás. Nunca nadie me había llamado"señora" antes. Suprimo las ganas de ser sarcástica y decirle que suena igual que Foghom Leghorn y simplemente le respondo: — Hola, soy Bella Swan.

Estrecho las manos de ambos. Intercambiamos comentarios acerca de nuestras ciudades natales y nuestros intereses educativos. Alice es una especializada en Historia del Arte que viene de Philadelphia y que quiere abrir su propia galería algún día. Jasper es de Texas, se especializa principalmente en Psicología y segunda especialización en Historia de Estados Unidos, siendo un rebelde "duro de matar amante de Dixie" **(*Dixie es la canción popular usada para la marcha de la Confederación, durante la Guerra Civil.*)**, y un fan de cualquiera cosa relacionada con la Guerra Civil. Todos se conocieron cuando Rosalie y Alice estaban en primer año y Jasper y Emmett en segundo, viviendo en el mismo cuarto y en el mismo piso.

— Bella, déjame mostrarte tu dormitorio. Creo que te gustará mucho. Tiene vista hacia la parte trasera de la casa y le entra suave luz del sol gracias a la sombra de un gran y lindo árbol justo al lado de la ventana. — Alice me dice. Toma mi mano y la estrecha con su pequeñita mano, arrastrándome hacia la amplia escalera caoba.

— Por cierto Rosalie, diles a la gente de tu mudanza o sirvientes o quien sea que son que ya pueden terminar. – Alice la regaña. — ¿De verdad tiene ellos que mover tu ropa por ti? Honestamente Rosalie, necesitas una buena exanimación a veces. — Rosalie pone los ojos en blanco, diciendo. — De acuerdo. — en una exasperada voz. Murmura "enanita mandona" en voz baja, antes de poner un puchero y dar la vuelta bruscamente en sus costosos tacos.

— ¡ESCUCHÉ ESO, BARBIE DOMINANTE SADOMASOQUISTA! — Alice grita, mientras salta subiendo por las escaleras y a la vez arrastrándome junto con ella.

Apenas puedo creer el modo en que le acababa de hablar a Rosalie. Claramente, este pajarito tenía mucho carácter. Caminamos hacia la parte trasera del pasillo y nos paramos en frente de mi puerta.

Como si sintiera lo que estaba pensando, ella dice. — Rosalie es… Rosalie. Debes tomar su actitud con un grano de sal. La falsa fachada de la fría reina del hielo no es quien es ella en realidad. Hay una razón por la cual ella es así alrededor de las personas cercanas a ella. Cuando la conozcas mejor, un día te explicaré lo que quiero decir. Vamos; veamos cuánto te gusta tu cuarto.

Abre la puerta y entramos. Es perfecto más allá de lo que había imaginado. Por supuesto que el mobiliario es de la universidad y muy aburrido, pero el cuarto en sí es exactamente como había esperado. Es como si lo hubiera diseñado yo misma. Las paredes tiene moldes de coronas y en un lado hay una estantería que va desde el piso hasta el techo. Y claro, hay una gran ventana con un hermoso árbol frente a ella, sus ramas son extendidas y forma como una sombrilla natural que hace que la luz del sol se filtre más suavemente, convirtiendo al cuarto en un quieto resplandor. Voy a amar sentarme en el escritorio al lado de la ventana. Este es mi hogar ahora, y se siente genial.

Alice interrumpe mis pensamientos lanzándome un millón de preguntas a la vez. — Wow, tienes un montón de ropa para ejercitarte, ¿no? ¿Juegas algún deporte? ¿De verdad hay diez pares de pantalones de algodón en este baúl? — veo que los de la mudanza ya pusieron todas las cosas en mi dormitorio.

Dejo escapar una risa nerviosa. — Alice, esa no es mi ropa para ejercitar. Los uso siempre. No soy de vestirme muy elegante. — contesto — Mayormente uso jeans o pantalones de algodón a menos que vaya a algún lado especial. – ahí viene mi cara roja otra vez.

— ¡Oh, cariño, ya no lo harás! — Alice exclama — Esto es la universidad, Bella. Establécete y consíguete un vestuario que refleje quién eres, eso hace una declaración que dice "¡Yo soy Bella y _tú no lo eres_!"— explica. Nunca se me había ocurrido que la ropa tenía la habilidad de hacer otra cosa a parte de cubrir tu piel. Por cierto, Alice habla de la ropa como si fuera la llave para todos los misterios de mi vida. Habla casi con una reverencia espiritual_. Quizás deba prender algunas velas o algo,_ pienso.

— Debemos llevarte de compras. Mírate Bella, tienes una figura perfecta. No puedes cubrir esa exquisitez con este banda de elástico… — mientras que Alice continúa con su pequeño sermón de la moda, mis pensamientos se desvían y me doy cuenta que todavía hay un quinto compañero que aún no he conocido.

* * *

**Hola! Como están?**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, por poner a la historia en favorita, por ponerme en alerta, etc.**

**cristti: disculpa, lo puse mal, no es casaS, sino casa. Bella en vez de tener compañeros de cuarto, tiene compañeros de casa, o sea es ella y cinco estudiantes mas viviendo en esa casa de Grupo Meyer.**

**Besos!**

**Day.**

**Cuentenme que les parecio! Por fis. El próximo comienza la acción...**


	3. Adios Charlie, Hola Extraño

**Esta historia se llama "Housemating Season" y pertenece a AngryBadgerGirl, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

"_Hey read my lips  
'Cause all they say is kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss  
No it won't ever stop  
My hands are in the air, yes I'm in love  
My heart is beating like a jungle drum…"_

—Emiliana Torrini, _Jungle Drum_

"_Hey, lee mis labios _

_porque todo lo que ellos dicen es beso, beso, beso, beso, beso _

_No, no se detendrá Mis manos están en el aire, si estoy enamorada _

_Mi corazón esta latiendo como un tambor de la selva._

—Emiliana Torrini, _Jungle Drum_

**Adiós Charlie, Hola extraño.**

Alice está conmigo en mi habitación, animadamente ayudándome a acomodar mis pertenencias así puedo establecerme. Escucho su gran parloteo contentamente. Tiene ese temperamento animado que incluso iguala mi tendencia a ser cínica y sarcástica. Ella es como un caramelo para tu alma, de verdad. Cursi, pero cierto.

Va en detalle de cómo ella y Jasper se conectaron instantáneamente desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Caminó hacia él y le dijo: "Hola, soy Alice y un día me voy a casar contigo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Debía sacarme el sombrero ante Alice, de verdad. No creo que haya suficiente dinero en el mundo que me persuada a decir eso a un completo extraño. Suerte para ella, Jasper contestó a su audacia con un: "Soy Jasper Whitlock, y Dios, estoy dispuesto si tú lo estás, cariño." Creo que fue suerte, pero estoy segura de que Alice simplemente lo considera cosa del destino.

También explica como Rosalie y Emmet se hicieron pareja. Ellos también se atrajeron el uno al otro instantáneamente, pero fue una lucha para Emmett seguirle el ritmo a los oscuros humores de Rosalie. Finalmente la convenció de ir con él a hacer senderismo, un fin de semana cerca del final del primer año. Él rompió el taco de sus zapatos Manolo para que se le haga mas fácil caminar, lo cual la enfureció como un fantasma vengativo con síndrome premenstrual, pero cuando un oso casi los mata y por poco escaparon gracias a las agudas habilidades de supervivencia de Emmett, él finalmente fue capaz de literalmente levantar a Rosalie sin su zapato de diseñador.

Las historias de Alice son interrumpidas por mi papá que golpea la puerta, echando un vistazo hacia dentro.

— ¿Bella? Ya volví. Acomodé tus comestibles y tengo el resto de las cosas que querías. — dice.

— Hola. Entra, Charlie. — dije mientras le indicaba que pasara — Gracias por hacer las compras por mi, me salva el tener que pedirle a alguien que me lleve mañana. Oh, Charlie ella es Alice, una de mis compañeras de casa. Alice, él es mi papa, Charlie. — los presento.

— Señor Swan, es un placer conocerlo. Cuidaré de Bella y me aseguraré de que tenga un genial primer año, no se preocupe. — Alice le asegura, mientras le dedica su linda sonrisa traviesa. Ella sabe que decir eso es como música para las orejas de Charlie, y tiene razón. Él le dedica una sonrisa genuina y dice:

— Bueno, eso es muy amable de tu parte, Alice. Yo estaré lejos en Washington y ahora me siento mejor sabiendo que ella tiene una amiga en la que puede confiar. — oh, Charlie esta perdido ahora. Alice lo tiene comiendo de su mano, y ni siquiera es gracioso. No me importa ni un poquito. Estoy encantada con ella también, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que me importe? La chica puede dar vuelta al mundo y hacer un dinamo de felicidad.

Casi terminamos de acomodar la ropa cuando noto que mi papá esta haciendo algo a la puerta de dormitorio con un destornillador. — ¿Charlie, que le estás haciendo a mi puerta? Vas a perder tu depósito de seguridad que pagaste para que me mude aquí. — le digo, sintiéndome un poco perpleja.

— Bell, considera un depósito perdido una seguridad para tu querido viejo. Estoy poniendo un cerrojo en el interior de la puerta y no me importa un comino cuanto termina costándome. — mi papá dice con una mueca. Suspiro, pero me mantengo callada. Lo que sea, Charlie.

Luego de decir nuestras prolongadas despedidas, la mayoría mías, diciéndolo que estaré bien, mi papá finalmente se va para el aeropuerto en el coche rentado y vuela de regreso a Forks. Me despido con la mano hasta que el coche esta fuera de vista y giro para volver adentro.

Entro en la cocina para verificar las cosas. Estaré cocinando un montón, así que necesito saber que tipo de "espacio para trabajar" estaré manejando. Veo que el toque de decoración de Rose ha sido mínimo en esta habitación. Es una cocina básica, con electrodomésticos simples, pero es muy limpia y organizada. Estoy aliviada. Lo último que necesito es romper la licuadora Gucci de Rosalie.

Alice se desliza a mi lado. — Bella, vamos al patio. Hay un grupo de personas allí pasando el rato. Hay un barril de cerveza también, ven conmigo a disfrutarla antes que la seguridad del campus la confisque. — me explica apresuradamente. Otra vez su pequeña mano agarra la mía y lejos nos vamos.

— Te voy a presentar a algunos de nuestros amigos que viven alrededor de nuestra casa. — dice Alice, mientras toma un sorbo de su cerveza de contrabando. Estamos de pie en una amplia extensión de césped, conocido simplemente como "el patio". Luce como un común lugar para que las personas se reúnan a pasar el rato. Hay alumnos de ultimo año alrededor hablando, otros sentados aquí y allí. Alguien puso retumbante música para agregarle el humor festivo.

Veo un grupo de chicos jugando un casual juego de football, mientras que otros se arrojan un balón de un lado a otro. Reconozco la forma musculosa de Emmett entre el grupo que está jugando football. Alice me ve mirando a la gente y me dice. — ¡Dios, soy una cabeza hueca! Me olvidé de presentarte a nuestro otro compañero de casa, Edward…

Sus palabras se desvanecen de mis oídos cuando diviso a uno de los jugadores. No puedo evitar mirarlo y estudiar cada una de sus facciones. Es alto, con físico delgado pero musculoso, como un corredor o un nadador. Esta usando anchos shorts de basquetbol. Sus piernas son largas y fuertes. Su camiseta gris esta pegada a su pecho debido al sudor, y hay una isla de humedad extendida desde su cuello hacia abajo.

Su pelo es loco. _¿Por qué estoy mirando a su loco pelo?_ Trato de reaccionar mientras me lo como con los ojos, pero ignoro a mi urgencia de ser sensata. Su pelo es rojizo y despeinado en cada dirección, aún así luce perfecto. El pasa la mano a través de su pelo. Ahora entiendo porque esta tan desordenado.

Luego mis ojos viajan desde su pelo hacia su rostro_. ¡Su rostro, oh Dios, su rostro!_ No hay manera de que deje de mirarlo ahora. Veo una hermosa y angular mandíbula. Sus labios son perfectos, exuberantes, rellenos y rojos. Me pregunto si saben bien.

_Oh, estoy en el filo ahora, baby, y se siente bien._

Tiene una nariz recta, masculina y larga. Pero sus ojos, oh si sus ojos… son la mejor parte. Se amoldan debajo de gruesas pestañas que enmarcan esos exquisitos ojos. Él sigue luciendo cada vez más y más apetitoso y el juego que está jugando lo trae cada vez más cerca hacia mí.

— Bella, yo-hoo. ¡Tierra a Bella! — escucho a Alice intentando llamar mi atención y siento que me codea en un costado, pero no puedo sacar mi mirada de ese hombre ni aunque quisiera. Y no quiero.

— Bella, el chico al que estás mirando es Edward. Es nuestro otro compañero de casa. — dice. Mi mente empieza a funcionar. Trago saliva fuertemente mientras mi respiración se altera. Antes de saberlo, el juego se está terminando. El chico al cual había estado mirando sin pestañear está ahora caminando hacia mí y mi corazón se acelera. Finalmente hace contacto visual conmigo y me mira, al principio con interés mientras estudia mi rostro por unos segundos, luego con repentina alarma. Antes de que mi pastoso y confundido cerebro tenga oportunidad de registrar lo que esta por pasar, ya es demasiado tarde.

Termino golpeada fuertemente en un lado de la cabeza con un balón arrojado con mucha fuerza.

Rebota desde mi sien hasta mi ojo. El impacto de ello resuena en mi cráneo. Todo se vuelve de un blanco cegador por un segundo, luego un millón de estrellas aparecen detrás de mis ojos cerrados. Mis manos cubren mi cara mientras me inclino hacia delante, y gimo un bajo: — Ayyyyyyyyyyy, eso va a dejar marca. — a través de mis dientes apretados. El dolor no es nada comparado a lo estúpida que me siento, y ese maldito balón duele como la mierda.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella! — Alice chilla. — Bella, cariño, ¿Estás bien? Déjame ver, ¿estás sangrando? — ella está intentando sacar mis manos de mis ojos.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien. Solo me va a escocer por un par de minutos. — le aseguré. Escucho voces alrededor mío pero las bloqueo. No quiero que la gente me este mirando, mucho menos haciendo un escándalo a mi alrededor.

Solo quiero estar mortificada en paz, ¿es mucho pedir?

Agonicé los cinco minutos que pasaron. ¿Por qué tuve que quedarme mirando a ese chico como un niño mira a una rosquilla de mermelada? Debí haber reconocido el hecho de que estaba fuera de mi liga y seguir con lo mío. No, tenia que quedarme allí, torpe, indefensa y con un daño cerebral, tan ignorante que fallé al notar al objeto proyectil volando hacia mi cabeza.

Otra vez siento a Alice tirando de mi mano, con un poco más de fuerza esta vez. — Alice, déjame en paz. ¡Por favor! — solté, perdiendo mi paciencia. Mientras decía las palabras: — Voy a estar… — finalmente dejo caer mi mano y abro los ojos. El rostro de Edward esta a la altura del mío, sus cejas están levantadas y su expresión es desconcertada. La mano que corrí de mi rostro esta ahora en su cálida mano.

—…bien. — chillo. Siento mi muy familiar rubor en mi rostro una vez más.

— Eso debió haberte dolido. — dice, mientras inspecciona el lugar en mi cabeza que ahora esta zumbando. Su voz es profunda, pero a la vez melódica. _Dios, incluso su voz es preciosa, _no puedo evitar pensar.

— ¿Estás bien? No estás mareada, ¿verdad? Si lo estás, puedes tener una conmoción. — pregunta.

_No, no tengo una conmoción. Solo soy una nerd de biblioteca socialmente retardada. Me temo que esa condición es terminal, desafortunadamente._

— No, no. — digo, mientras sonrío débilmente y bajo la mirada. — Gracias por preguntar si estoy bien. Solo necesito ponerme un poco de hielo. Estaré bien.

Alice reaparece con un paquete de hielo. Me lo entrega, pero yo no quiero mover mi mano para agarrarlo. Me gusta donde esta ahora, descansando ligeramente en la palma de Edward. Él gira y toma el paquete que tiene Alice con su otra mano. Suavemente sostiene el paquete donde debe haber un horrible bulto ahora. Es muy cuidadoso de no causarme ningún dolor más y es muy delicado mientras el hielo empieza a adormecer el dolor.

Junto valor para levantar la mirada del suelo. Ahora que estoy de pie tan cerca de él, puedo ver más detalles de sus facciones.

Si no podía quitarle la mirada antes, bueno ahora estoy completamente fregada.

Esos ardientes ojos me están mirando por debajo de la pestañas. Estoy completamente cautivada por el rico y profundo color verde de sus ojos. Me recuerdan al exuberante musgo de Forks. Sus gruesas cejas y su fuerte frente le daban una intensa mirada. Su nariz parecía derecha desde lejos, pero ahora veo que esta un poco torcida, con un pequeñito bulto en el puente de la nariz. Sus labios están rojos y apretados mientras se concentra. Su mandíbula es cuadrada con un hoyuelo en el medio. Tiene una desaliñada barba recién crecida y unas patillas geniales que le dan el aspecto de chico malo. Todo le queda bien.

— ¿Eso se siente bien? — pregunta.

_No tienes ni idea cuá__nto._

Otra vez puedo sentir que me ruborizo, mis estúpidas mejillas delatando mis pensamientos.

— Um, si, el hielo está ayudando un montón. — respondo.

— Escucha, ¿por que no te acompaño hasta la casa así te puedes acostar? Debes tomar probablemente Ibuprofeno también. — dice. Asiento con la cabeza. Retira la bolsa de hielo de mi rostro y nos giramos hacia el camino y de vuelta a la casa.

Mi mano esta aún en la suya, ambos caminamos con nuestros brazos a nuestros costados. Su palma esta suavemente envuelta en la mía, y puedo sentir sus largos dedos en la parte de atrás de mi mano. La única cosa palpitando con más fuerza que mi sien es mi agitado corazón.

_¿La idea de sostener la mano de alguien me tiene __tan nerviosa como una niña de 12 años en su baile de escuela? __Necesito una vida. Soy una triste y patética persona, lo juro._

— ¿Quieres que te devuelva tu mano? — le pregunto avergonzada.

— Solo si tú quieres la tuya. Estoy contento de sostenerla, solo en caso de que te marees mientras caminamos. — dice con una sonrisa. Noto que un lado de sus labios se curva un poco más que el otro.

_Deja de mirar a su boca, idiota._

La caminata se termina casi rápidamente, y subo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Me cambio de ropa a una vieja camiseta y pantalones de algodón, y me reclino suavemente en mi cama. Trato de aclarar mi mente y relajarme, cuando suena un suave golpe en la puerta.

— Entra. — digo. La puerta se abre suavemente y Edward se desliza dentro.

_¿Qué era eso de aclarar mi mente?_

El nota el cerrojo en mi puerta y lo ojea curiosamente.

— No preguntes. — le digo mientras levanto mi mano antes de que hable. — Mi papá cree que cada chico en Darmouth quiere entrar en mi cuarto. — Edward se ríe entre dientes en respuesta.

— Hey, te traje un algo de Tylenol. — dice, mientras se inclina sobre mi mesa de noche y pone algunas pastillas y una botella de agua.

— Gracias. Has sido muy amable. — digo, con una sonrisa tímida.

Se sienta en el borde de mi cama, a una cómoda distancia. — Sabes, he sostenido tu mano y ahora te he traído algo de medicina, pero nunca me he presentado. — bromea — Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y estoy feliz de conocerte. — dice, extendiendo su mano hacia mi.

El estrecha mi mano suavemente, mientras contesto. — Soy Bella Swan, y estoy feliz de conocerte también. — sonrió más alegremente ahora.

— Bueno, supongo que ya has conocido a los demás compañeros de casa. Espero que te guste vivir aquí. Somos un buen grupo de amigos. — dice cálidamente. — El corazón de Rosalie se descongela cada año más o menos, y aún así es lo bastante amable como para estar cerca de ella. Su corazón se vuelve a congelar rápidamente, así que es una pequeña ventana de oportunidad. — bromea. Me reí fuerte ante su comentario.

Charlamos sobre las cosas básicas por un rato, mientras el sol se va poniendo lentamente en mi ventana. La suave luz contra el perfil de Edward es una vista que apenas puedo mirar sin que me quite la respiración. Desearía tener el valor para sacar mi cámara. Amo la fotografía y a través de ella he desarrollado un buen ojo para los objetos que son visualmente hermosos. No creo haber visto nada que he querido fotografiar más de lo que estoy mirando en este momento. Sus emotivos ojos y su expresiva frente me hipnotizan, mientras me cuenta sobre él: su ciudad de nacimiento en Chicago, sobre haber sido alumno de primer año, sobre su especialización en Biología para prepararse para la escuela de medicina, su amor por la música (piano en particular); y sobre la banda en la que está con algunos de sus amigos.

Mi trance se rompe con una pregunta que él me hace. No estoy segura de haberlo oído bien, así que le pido que lo repita.

— Bueno, ¿me mostrarás algunos de tus sexys movimientos? — pregunta, sus ojos centellan traviesamente.

Me siento allí mirándolo estúpidamente como una completa imbécil.

_Se me está__ insinuando y no tengo idea de cómo actuar. ¿Intento parecer seductora? ¿Cómo se hace eso, de todos modos?_

Sintiendo mi completo desconcierto, él señala mi camiseta. Bajo la mirada y me doy cuenta por qué dijo lo que dijo. Estaba usando mi vieja camiseta del club de ajedrez de la secundaria de Forks, que dice: "Los jugadores de ajedrez saben todos los sexys movimientos", está en gigantes letras negras. Nunca uso esta camiseta en público y no estaba esperando que el hombre más hermoso que había visto se apareciera a visitarme.

_Aquí viene… espérenlo. ¡El rubor carmesí, otra vez!_

— Dios, soy tan idiota. Olvidé que estaba usando esta estúpida camiseta. — digo, completamente mortificada. — Simplemente ignórame a mí y a mi estúpida cara roja. — murmuro.

_Suaaaaaaaaaaaave. Hay pocas cosas que son __más atractivas para un hombre que una insegura cabeza-hueca._

— Bella, eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas. — dice en un suave y delicado tono, casi como un suspiro. No tengo palabras para responder a eso, así que ni me tomo la molestia. Antes de darme cuenta, me siento derecha y me inclino hacia él. Quiero tanto tocar su rostro, que puedo morir.

— Déjame, um, mirar tu sien. — dice, proporcionándonos una razón para acercarnos más hacia el otro. Me muevo un poco en la cama así nuestras caras están mas cerca, que puedo olerlo. Trato de no ser tan obvia, mientras renuncio a la tentación más fuerte que sentí de oler a alguien completamente. Él huele como una mezcla de dulce canela y un cálido musgo. Nunca olí nada como eso, pero es intoxicante. Nunca he estado borracha antes y nunca probé drogas. Pero esto debe ser lo que se siente.

Mientras me inclino hacia delante, mi largo cabello marrón cae de repente en frente de mi rostro con un suave rebote, cubriendo mi lastimada sien. Estoy demasiado paralizada como para moverme. Nunca he estado así de cerca con nadie que haya querido tocar, besar, frotar, lamer y masajear, explorar con mis dedos, con mis labios y lengua…

Con sus largos y perfectos dedos, suavemente levanta mi pelo y lo coloca detrás de mi oreja. Su mano roza mi mejilla mientras lo hace, y mi piel debajo de él inmediatamente se inflama con la descarga de un millón de pequeñas chispas. Levanto mi mirada hacia él y su magnética mirada me atrae como una ola. Me lamo los labios mientras miro los suyos, el rojo intenso de sus labios me llama como una hipnótica sirena. Puedo sentir su respiración ahora. _Huele como menta_, pienso mientras mis ojos se cierran y mis labios no pueden esperar un segundo más.

En un segundo, se pone de pie de repente y se aclara la garganta. Mis ojos se abren de golpe. Su rostro se vuelve de una expresión neutral, su intensa mirada desaparece completamente mientras mira la blanca pared detrás de mí. Literalmente puedo sentir mi corazón descender hacia mis medias. Pensamientos corren a toda velocidad por mi cabeza.

_Honestamente, ¿Qué mierda __esperabas, Bella? Este chico esta a años luz fuera de tu alcance. Ustedes ni siquiera existen en la misma dimensión de aspectos o de posición social. Disfruta tu humillación, porque tú te la buscaste._

— Bueno, se ve que tu sien estará bien. — dice secamente — Necesito terminar de desempacar mis cosas. — dice y sale de mi habitación rápidamente. Ni siquiera se molesta en cerrar la puerta. Rápidamente, me levanto y la cierro yo_. Nadie tiene que verme llorar_, pienso mientras mi rostro se endurece y mis ojos empiezan a picarme.

Me permito ahogarme en mi propia lástima lo suficiente para entrar en razón. _Ok, espera. Si entiendo bien, él me estaba dando toda señal de que estaba a punto de besarme. No soy un genio respecto al romance, pero aún así no soy _tan_ idiota. ¿Quién se cree que es para jugar un estúpido juego del gato y el ratón conmigo?_

— ¡Idiota arrogante! — murmuro, mientras ruedo en mi cama, golpeando la almohada al lado mío.

* * *

**¡****Hola! Perdón por la tardanza. Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por pasarse por mis otras traducciones. Se los agradezco de corazón.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Por fin lo conocemos a Edward, no? que les pareció su actitud? En mi opinión, este fue un capítulo muy divertido. Pueden pasarse por mi perfil y ver el link para cada canción del capitulo.**

**A las nuevas lectoras las invito a pasarse por mis otras traducciones "Besa a las niñas y hazlas llorar" (aquí en mi profile), "Quebrando a Bella" y "My ****brother's****best**** friend" (ambos están el link en mi perfil) Si leen y me dejan una review, se los súper agradezco.**

**Besos. **

**Day.**


	4. Dr Idiota & Sr Hyde

******Esta historia se llama "Housemating Season" y pertenece a AngryBadgerGirl, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

"_You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride"_

—Katy Perry, "Hot N Cold"

"Estás frío, luego caliente

Eres sí luego eres no

Estás dentro y luego fuera

Estás arriba y luego abajo

Que alguien llame al médico

Tenemos un caso de un amor bipolar

Atrapada en esta montaña rusa

No puedo bajarme de este viaje.

—Katy Perry, "Hot N Cold"

**Capítulo Cuatro: Dr. Idiota & Sr. Hyde**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo, tal como avise en el summary contiene lemmons, asi que si eres menor o no te sientes comoda leyéndolo, por favor te sugiero que te saltees la parte central.**

Los siguientes días pasaron en un ocupado borrón. Compré todos los libros y suministros que necesito. Entrar en una rutina con mis compañeros de casa es relativamente fácil. Me ofrecí como voluntaria para hacer las comidas en vez de los quehaceres de la casa, y todos están contentos con eso porque nadie sabe hacer nada en una cocina. El primer día de clases es un viernes, así que el fin de semana me da la oportunidad de acomodarme y conocer más personas antes de que el estudio comience a funcionar en serio.

Para mi alivio, no veo a Edward ese viernes o el fin de semana. Alice menciona que la banda de él estaba tocando en un bar en Boston y que no regresaría hasta la noche del domingo. Luego del fiasco de la pelota, realmente no quiero enfrentarme a él. Aún estaba enojada por el modo en que actuó y para ser honesta mi orgullo estaba herido. Prefería no tener que estar a su alrededor hasta que me calme un poco.

Es sábado a la noche y Alice me agota y convence de que salgamos de fiesta alrededor del campus con ella y los otros compañeros de casa. Está en mi cuarto, revolviendo mi closet para encontrar un conjunto que ella estime apropiada para la ocasión. La preocupación de esta chica por la ropa es descabellada, pero se que ella solo intenta ayudar.

— ¿Qué tal este? — pregunta, mostrándome un bonito top ondeado que mi mamá me regaló el año pasado.

— Ah, si. Me había olvidado de ese. Me queda bien. Me lo pondré. — contesto. Me giro para buscar un decente par de zapatos cuando Rosalie entra y se sienta en mi cama, luciendo aburrida. Intercambiamos breves saludos.

— Hey, Alice. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — pregunto, vacilante.

— Por supuesto, pregúntame lo que quieras sobre Edward. — dice, inclinando su cabeza en mi dirección y sonriendo.

— Alice, no quiero ni saber como adivinaste que esto era sobre él. — digo — Solo siento curiosidad por saber que tipo de persona es. Hablamos un poco el otro día después de que esa estúpida pelota me golpeara la cabeza, pero eso fue todo. — digo.

— Edward es una persona muy complicada. Es un amigo muy leal y se preocupa genuinamente por la gente que lo rodea. — explica — Pero también puede ser terriblemente terco si esta convencido que tiene razón acerca de algo. Creo que puede volverse bastante envuelto y liado con las cosas más de lo necesario. Puede enfocarse tan intensamente en algo que pierde la noción de lo que verdaderamente importa. — agrega — ¿Te da esto una mejor idea de cómo es él? — pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza, pensativamente.

— Escuché que la tiene larga como un caballo. ¿No es eso lo que realmente necesitas saber? — interfiere Rosalie, inspeccionando sus uñas. Alice la lanza una mirada asesina. — ¿Qué? ¿No has visto el tamaño de los pies de ese chico? Apuesto a que tiene un monstruo en sus pantalones. ¡Solo digo! Deja de mirarme así, Alice. — dice enfurruñada, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Solo puedo reaccionar con risa y pronto Alice tampoco puede contenerse.

— Disculpa — digo en una voz ridículamente dulce — ¿es esa una anaconda en tu bolsillo o simplemente estás feliz de verme? — bromeo, y ahora incluso Rosalie se esta carcajeando mientras que Alice me chilla que pare antes de que moje sus pantalones. Se siente bien tener amigas con las que me puedo reír sobre los temas de chicos y de cosas sucias.

Pasamos el resto de la noche yendo de fiesta en fiesta alrededor del campus. Nos detenemos en una casa calle debajo de la nuestra. Un pequeño grupo de personas esta mezclado en la sala de estar y Alice me presenta a los anfitriones, Mike Newley y Tyler Crowley, dos chicos amistosos los cuales conversan conmigo y me hacen sentir cómoda con sus divertidas historias y su risa contagiosa. Tengo mi cámara conmigo y tomo fotos a las personas.

Para el momento que volvemos a la casa, es muy tarde y la poca cantidad de cerveza que tomé durante la noche me ha dado bastante sueño. Dejo a las dos parejas felices apretadas en el sillón en el piso de abajo y me encamino hacia mi cama.

Sueño vívidamente con Edward. Mi mente repite la noche en que él vino a mi cuarto con el Tylenol y la botella de agua. Solo que en vez de fugarse de mi cuarto como lo hizo, en mi sueño sus labios si tocan los míos como quiero yo con tantas ganas. El beso empieza lentamente, vacilante, mientras nuestros labios se unen suavemente. Inspira profundamente e inclina su cabeza contra la mía, su beso se convierte más intenso, más hambriento. Separo mis labios, deseando desesperadamente sentir su lengua. No tengo que esperar mucho. Su lengua, húmeda y suave, se desliza a través de mis labios y toca la mía; su cálida y suave textura me inflama aún más.

Suavemente, acuna mi rostro con su mano y yo hago lo mismo. Arrastra mi mano hacia sus labios y planta suaves besos en su interior. Me inclino hacia atrás en la cama y él se extiende hacia adelante hacia mi, su rostro sobre el mío, su cuerpo presionado encima mío. Se inclina hacia adelante e inhala el olor de mi pelo, murmurando: — Bella… — en mi oído, antes de besar mi lóbulo y morderlo suavemente. Su mano acaricia mi rostro, mi cuello, y mi clavícula en lentos círculos. Su boca regresa a la mía, besándome más ferozmente ahora, y su lengua lanzándose a la mía. Mis manos están por todo su cuerpo, en su loco y grueso cabello, sus maravilloso y amplios hombros, y su fuerte espalda.

Los suaves toques de sus mansos y labios son tan sensuales que mi mente esta dando vueltas mientras que mi cuerpo esta reaccionando a su propio modo. Siento que mi piel esta apunto de incendiarse. Mis pezones se endurecen y puedo sentir una caliente humedad formándose entre mis piernas. Mi cerebro debía estar diciéndome que debía estar avergonzada por lo que está a punto de suceder pero simplemente no me importa. Nunca había estado tan consciente del efecto que tiene alguien sobre mi, y estoy siendo atraída hacia eso como una polilla hacia una llama.

Sus manos se mueven hacia el medio de mis pechos y yo murmuro: — Mmm, Edward — y exhalo lentamente. Mi pecho se levanta y su mano está ahora en mi pecho, acunándolo suavemente. Mi pezón debajo de sus manos esta completamente tieso que casi es doloroso, pero la sensación es increíblemente exquisita. Su pulgar mueve mi pezón de atrás hacia delante a través de mi camiseta.

Su mano viaja hacia mi estomago lentamente, hasta que llega hasta la cintura de mi pantalón. Sus dedos juegan suavemente con el borde moviéndolo de atrás para delante, provocándome y poniéndome en un estado de locura erótica. — Dios, Edward, por favor deja de torturarme. — suplico. Gime en respuesta y su mano se desliza en mi pantalón y sobre mis bragas. El material es delgado y él lo mueve para llegar hacia la cálida carne debajo de el. Estoy empapada ahora, mi deseo está fuera de control. Delicadamente acaricia los pliegues de mis labios, abriéndolos suavemente. Con el toque más ligero, sus dedos bailan en pequeños círculos alrededor de mi clítoris. Mi respiración se hace más pesada y un pequeño gemido escapa de mis labios. Sus dedos se mueven con más urgencia ahora, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Empiezo a jadear mientras siento chispas disparándose a través de mi cintura y mis muslos. En un bajo ronroneo, susurra: — Ven para mi, Bella. — y estoy lista. Espasmos explotan en capas entre mis piernas y yo gimo: — ¡Edward, Edward!

Mis ojos se abren y una vez más estoy sola en mi cama. El familiar zumbido en mi pelvis me recuerdan cuan realista fue mi sueño, y dejo escapar un largo y exasperado suspiro. _Bueno, eso es lo más cerca que voy a estar de que Edward me haga venir, _pienso, abatida. — Solo en mis sueños, literalmente. — murmuro, mientras me giro para dormir otra vez.

Llego a casa desde clases el lunes a la mañana y la casa esta vacía. No me importa, de hecho disfruto de la posibilidad de estar sola por un rato luego del zumbido de todas las actividades de los últimos días. Subo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto y enchufo mi iPod en los altavoces sobre mi tocador. Selecciono la lista que tiene todas mis canciones favoritas para bailar en ella. La música suena mientras yo comienzo a ordenar. Hago la cama y organizo las cosas en mi escritorio. Recuerdo los posters que tengo en mi armario y decido colgarlos. Termino de colgar el último poster y doy un golpecito con mi pie mientras que Beyonce canta desde mis altavoces: Single ladies.

_Cuz if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it…_

No puedo resistir el ritmo y comienzo a hacer mi mejor rebote, moviendo las caderas y sacudiendo el trasero. Siendo una torpe total y una incordinada, nunca bailo en público. Nunca. Me he visto bailar en el espejo antes, y créeme, luzco como un pollo congelado teniendo un ataque. Aún así, me gusta bailar. El hecho de que la gente a mí alrededor me mire con un paralizado horror es lo que encuentro desagradable.

Pero ahora me estoy metiendo en ello, doblando mis codos hacia atrás y hacia delante bastante rápido mientras que saco mis pechos con abandono. — _If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it, OH OH OH_. — canto, señalando mi dedo, mientras que me muevo como lo hace Beyonce en su video. _¡Soy… feroz Bella!_ pienso. Estoy transpirando un poco ahora. Por el rabillo del ojo veo algo que no estaba antes ahí la última vez que miré en esa dirección unos minutos antes. Giro mi cabeza hacia allí rápidamente.

Es Edward, inclinado contra la puerta, mirándome con esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro_. ¡Oh, Dios, dejé la puerta abierta!_ Inmediatamente me congelo, con mi trasero en medio movimiento, mi rostro volviéndose mas rojo que un tomate.

— No te detengas, lucías como si te estuvieras divirtiendo. — dice, aún sonriendo, con sus brazos cruzados en frente de él, las mangas de su camiseta negra están abrazando sus bíceps. A pesar de lo irritada que estoy con él, no puedo evitar pensar que luce como un moderno James Dean, de pie allí, inclinado hacia un lado.

— ¿Vienes hasta mi cuarto solo para burlarte de mi? — le pregunto, ácidamente. Me arrepiento de las palabras apenas salen de mi boca. Estoy enojada pero tampoco soy una perra.

— No, Bella. Siento haberte tomado el pelo. Quería hablar, de hecho, porque creo que te debo una gran disculpa por el modo en que me comporté la última vez que nos vimos. — dice, sinceramente. — Estaba esperando que a partir de ahora podamos ser amigos, si eso está bien.

— Edward — digo, luego de aspirar profundamente. — Aprecio tu disculpa y la acepto. Claro, podemos ser amigos. — digo — ¿Podemos simplemente olvidarlo? — pregunto.

— Considéralo olvidado. — contesta. — Hablando de esto… realmente disfruté tu baile. — dice, juguetonamente.

— Cállate, sabelotodo. — contesto, mientras que pateo su pierna ligeramente con mi pie descalzo. — Bajemos, haré el almuerzo. — digo, mientras que camino por delante de él hacia la puerta.

Hablamos en la cocina mientras que revuelvo el refrigerador. Edward está sentado en la mesa bebiendo Coca.

— Bueno, ¿Qué tienes ganas de comer? — pregunto — Estaba pensando en hacer quesadillas de pollo. — sugiero.

— Claro, eso suena bien. — dice — Si no te importa, yo quiero el mío sin el pollo. Soy vegetariano, de hecho. — dice.

— Claro. — contesto. — Si eres vegetariano, ¿Cómo manejas el hecho de estar estudiando Biología? Quiero decir, ¿no tienes que trozar todos esos animales? Y que hay sobre las pruebas de las drogas, los científicos las prueban en animales todo el tiempo. — pregunto, curiosa por saber su respuesta.

— Bueno, se ve como un problema, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo puedo disecar a un animal y pensar que esta mal comer uno? — concuerda — Pero la respuesta es bastante simple. Si como un animal cuando hay muchas alternativas que puedo elegir, eso es bastante egoísta. Pero usar un animal para estudiarlo me ayuda a aprender lo que necesito saber para convertirme en un doctor y ayudar a otros. Así que sirve para un bien mayor. Comer una hamburguesa de queso no hace eso, solo satisface mi egoísta deseo de comer otra cosa viviente. — explica. Asiento con la cabeza, en concordancia.

_Hermoso, inteligente, divertido, ético… ¿Este es chico es real? Cálmate chica, solo quiere ser tu amigo, ¿recuerdas?_

— Eso es muy ético de tu parte. — digo. Su expresión cambia mientras hablo y se convierte más seria. Su frente se arruga, y otra vez estoy mirando a esa seria y reflexiva mirada tan propia de él.

— Si me conocieras bien, no dirías eso. No soy una buena persona. — dice gravemente. Estoy confundida por su confesión; parecía haber salido de manera inconveniente. No quiero presionarlo, así que dejo que el silencio nos entretenga.

Hablamos un poco más en nuestra comida y Edward me pregunta sobre mis intereses. Le cuento todo sobre Phoenix, Forks, Charlie, la fotografía y los libros. Tiene una habilidad entusiasta para la conversación y me siento completamente relajada, como si fuéramos amigos de años. Estoy decepcionada cuando nuestra charla es interrumpida por la llegada de varios de nuestros compañeros yendo por la casa.

La mañana siguiente, me despierto y miro el reloj. _¡Mierda! Me quedé dormida. _Me alisto rápidamente, no queriendo llegar tarde a clases. Vuelo por las escaleras (estrechamente evitando no caerme) agarro una barrita de proteína de la cocina y salgo por la puerta.

Edward está de pie en la acera, hablando con un vecino, mientras que toma un sorbo de su taza de Starbucks. — ¿Dónde esta el fuego, Bella? — pregunta sonriendo, mientras paso por su lado.

— ¡Llego tarde, tarde, tarde! — grito, mientras que corro hacia la calle.

Miro hacia mi bolso mientras corro, intentando recordar si agarré mi celular. No noto las vidriosas y finas capas de hielos que se han formado durante la fría noche. Tampoco noto la camioneta de Tyler resbalándose, mientras intenta doblar la esquina de nuestra calle muy bruscamente. Está dando vueltas fuera de control y encaminándose hacia mi. Levanto la mirada y mi corazón salta hacia mi boca. Intento detenerme en mitad de camino, pero es demasiado tarde. Instintivamente, pongo mis brazos alrededor de mi rostro y cierro mis ojos.

Luego siento algo fuerte agarrar mi hombro, pero no puede sostenerlo. En cambio, es una lado mi camiseta que esta siendo tirada muy, muy fuerte. El material se clava en la piel de mi cuello mientras la fuerza de ser arrastrada tan fuertemente sacude mi cuerpo hacia atrás. Por un segundo, estoy literalmente volando. Aterrizo con el rostro para abajo con un suave golpe sordo. _¿Por qué el piso está tan suave?_ me pregunto. _Debo estar en estado de shock_. Concluyo.

Abro mis ojos y veo que Edward está tumbado debajo mío, su mano esta aún retorcida en mi camiseta, la cual está ahora completamente abierta. Estoy encima de él, mis manos presionadas contra su pecho, mis piernas entre las de él. Ambos estamos jadeando y ligeramente mareados. Edward no está mirando mi cara. Sigo la dirección de su mirada y me doy cuenta que está mirando donde solía esta mi camiseta antes de que fuera completamente destruida. Son mis tetas, subiendo y bajando, apretadas contra mi sujetador. _Gracias a Dios me puse uno lindo hoy. _Pienso impulsivamente.

Sus ojos rápidamente suben a mi rostro. — Bella, ¿estás bien? — necesito un segundo para encontrar mi voz, mientras el miedo que pasó a través de mi comienza a bajar.

— Eso creo, si. — murmuro. Libera mi camiseta y pone sus manos en mi cintura para girarme suavemente sobre mi lado y colocarme al lado suyo.

Instantáneamente, se sienta derecho y se saca la camisa en un rápido movimiento. — Bella, toma, lo siento, rompí tu camiseta. Agarra la mía y regresa a cambiarte. — dice. Todo lo que puedo hacer es mirar su torso desnudo. Es una visión, con perfectos y esculpidos pectorales y abdominales. — ¿Bella? ¿Me escuchaste? Debes cubrirte, hay personas alrededor nuestro. — me informa, con un tono afilado, su rostro se está oscureciendo. Finalmente, salgo de la neblina cuando me doy cuenta lo que me está diciendo. Me pongo su camiseta sobre la mía y tomo su mano, mientras me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

Alice está a mi lado en un parpadeo. — Bella, me has dado un susto de muerte. Primero te veo correr por la puerta, y luego escucho el estruendo de los frenos y luego la bocina del coche. ¡Por favor, NUNCA vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo otra vez! — me reprende — ¿Están bien? Dios, Edward, tienes una sincronización perfecta. Ella podría haber muerto si tú no hubieras estado allí. — dice, con verdadero alivio en su voz.

Me doy cuenta, avergonzada, que no le pregunté a Edward si estaba bien, mucho menos le agradecí.

— ¿Edward, estás herido? — pregunto.

— No, estoy bien. — responde, cortante. Noto una mancha púrpura formándose en su pecho.

— Creo que si lo estás. — digo, señalando lo que parecía ser un desarrollado cardenal.

— Es solo un cardenal. Supongo que tu mentón me golpeó cuando nos caímos. — contesta.

— Lo siento mucho. Muchas gracias por pensar y actuar tan rápido. Definitivamente te debo una. Gracias, de verdad. — digo, sinceramente.

— Tú no me debes nada y yo no quiero nada de ti. — dice, en un cortante y casi enojado tono de voz. Se gira y camina hacia dentro, dejándome completamente confusa, mirándolo estúpidamente con la boca abierta.

El resto de la mañana pasa con mis pensamientos abrumados y mi mente sin descanso. Estoy caminando de vuelta a casa después de que terminaran mis clases del día, y veo a Edward caminando hacia su Volvo plateado fuera de la casa. El me ve, pero rápidamente desvía la mirada. Mientras se acerca a la puerta del coche, tiro de su brazo así tiene que girar y mirarme.

— Edward, pareces enojado conmigo. ¿Es algo que yo hice o dije? — pregunto. — Lo que sea que es, no lo hice a propósito. Pensé que íbamos a ser amigos. — dije seriamente.

— Bella, por favor, simplemente déjame en paz. — dice, su voz es firme — Estás mejor sin ser mi amiga, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo dije, si me conocieras bien, no tendrías una opinión tan alta de mí. — declara severamente — Y además , tengo cosas mejores que hacer que pasar el rato con una estudiante de primer año. ¿A que me parezco? ¿Un orientador escolar? — sus palabras duelen como una bofetada.

Con eso, se mete en el coche y se aleja, dejándome allí de pie, herida y enojada. Todo lo que puedo pensar es en ese cardenal en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo arriba de su corazón. Siento como si yo también tuviera uno allí.

* * *

**Hola. Espero qur todas esten bien. Por enesima vez, perdon por la demora. Estoy pasando un momento dificil en mi vida personal y casi no he podido hacer nada, si leo sus reviews y se las agradezco mucho. Gracias por acompañarme en mis traducciones. Cada vez que leo las reviews de mis otras traducciones me pone feliz ver que son los mismos nombres de mis lectoras. Gracias.**

**Respecto a la historia, bueno espero que no haya habido problema con el lemmon, la historia por eso es rated M, las escenas con los capitulos suben de tono, les aviso. A parte de eso, ¿que les parecio?**

**Day.**


	5. Como Bella recuperó su placer

******Esta historia se llama "Housemating Season" y pertenece a AngryBadgerGirl, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

"_You know you got me waiting in vain__How come it's so easy to you?  
You don't strike me as the type to be callous  
But your words seem so obtuse  
But then again I know you feel guilty  
And you tell me you want me again  
But I don't need any of your pity  
I got plenty of my own friends"_

—The White Stripes, "My Doorbell"

"Sabes que me haces esperar en vano

¿Por qué es tan fácil para ti?

Tú no me pareces del tipo desalmado Pero tus palabras parecen tan obtusas

Pero yo se que te sientes culpable y me dices que me quieres otra vez

Pero yo no necesito tu lastima Tengo mis propios amigos."

—The White Stripes, "My Doorbell"

**Capítulo Cinco: Como Bella recuperó su placer**

En los primeros días después de mi experiencia cercana a la muerte gracias a la camioneta de Tyler, estaba abatida por mi pelea con Edward. Pero mientras las clases comenzaron a convertirse en toneladas de trabajo para mi, dejé de pensar menos y menos en él. Tenía trabajos que escribir y test que tomar. Comencé a pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca así podía tener más paz y tranquilidad. Amo a mis compañeros de casa, pero Emmett y sus amigos de football jugando Madden en la gigante pantalla plana, gritando y haciendo escándalo, es una distracción.

Edward desaparece de mi periferia por unos 4 o 5 días, mientras que siempre parecemos desencontrarnos el uno al otro en la casa. Cuando finalmente lo veo otra vez, intercambiamos un rápido "hola" o un asentido para tener en cuenta al otro y nada más. Cada vez que mis compañeros están en la sala de estar viendo la TV, deliberadamente evito el acompañarlos si Edward esta junto a ellos. Uso mi larga lista de tareas como una excusa para retirarme al santuario de mi habitación, la pacifica ventana y el resistente árbol, mis compañeros.

Me encontraba sintiéndome cada vez más enojada que dolida por toda la situación. _No tenía sentido que él me haya tratado de ese modo. Era casi como si estuviera enojada conmigo porque casi me atropellan accidentalmente, _pienso, enojada. Sus duras palabras resuenan en mis oídos y me siento indignada. _Se que soy una buena persona, o al menos intento hacerlo. No hay razón para que él este enojado conmigo, especialmente después de que intente resolverlo con él. Quizás él tiene razón, quizás es simplemente un idiota._

Mi terapéutica cocina ayuda a poner las cosas en perspectiva. Cada noche voy a la cocina para planear y hacer la cena. Aunque decido que estoy empezando a odiar los intestinos de Edward, creo que es justo asegurarme que él coma como el resto de nosotros. Así que si hago pollo a la cacerola, hago otra porción solo que con tofu. Si hago hamburguesas, hago también una de vegetales para él. Cada noche coloco su comida vegetariana en un contenedor con un papel que dice "Edward" y cada mañana cuando tomó mi café, ya no está. Siempre esta reemplazado con una nota en mi caja de leche que dice simplemente "Gracias."

Conmemoro cada semana que Edward y yo no hablamos dándole un desagradable apodo, que uso silenciosamente cada vez que pienso en él o lo veo pasar. Para la sexta semana, recito la larga lista en mi cabeza.

_Semana 1: Pene de Mono._

_Semana 2: Idiotaward_

_Semana 3: Cogedor de Camellos (era mi cumpleaños esa semana y él ni siquiera lo tuvo en cuenta)_

_Semana 4: Mancha Arrogante_

_Semana 5: Verruga anal_

_Semana 6: Pantalonescagados. (Ok, se me habían acabados los buenos)_

Luego de pasar una semana entera en mi cuarto escribiendo un agotador y difícil trabajo, decido bajar y acompañar a Alice y Rosalie en el sofá y mirar Grey's Anatomy_. Un poco de McSteamy es justo lo que necesito_, pienso. Las tres estamos riendo y hablando cuando Edward entra en el cuarto.

_Oh, hola Pantalonescagados, ¿Cómo estás hoy?_, pienso, con una ligera risita.

— Hola chicas, ¿les importa si las acompaño? — pregunta.

Los ojos de Rosalie se dirigen hacia él. — ¿Desde cuando los hombres heterosexuales miran Grey's Anatomy? — pregunta sarcásticamente. Alice la codea en el costado y la mira mal.

— Es un país libre. — le digo fríamente, sin siquiera mirar en su dirección. Mis ojos se ensanchan cuando Alice mira a Rosalie mientras le indica con la cabeza la puerta, silenciosamente diciéndole "vayámonos de aquí y dejémoslos solos." Comienzo sacudir un "no" sutilmente con mi cabeza, mirando suplicante a Alice.

Rosalie murmura: — No puedo creer que me estoy perdiendo a Patrick Dempsey sin camisa solo por estos dos tontos. — mientras que ella y Alice se retiran de la habitación.

Mantengo los ojos en la TV, intentando fingir que estoy concentrada en la pantalla.

— Bella, se que estás enojada conmigo y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. — comienza. Levanto la mano para cortarlo.

— Edward, honestamente, no quiero oírlo. Me dijiste cosas muy hirientes, y luego por seis semanas no me hablas, excepto por un seco asentido de cabeza y un frío "hola". Me hiciste sentir que yo tenía la culpa de que casi me matara la camioneta de Tyler. — dije, mi enojo iba en aumento.

— Lo se, Bella, siento muchísimo el modo en el que me he estado comportando y especialmente por las duras palabras que te dije ese día. Es inexcusable, de verdad. — dice, su cara reflejaba la disculpa. — Por favor, ¿aceptas mi disculpa? — pregunta.

— Edward, ¿por qué haces esto? — pregunto — Quiero decir, aprecio tu disculpa, pero no entiendo que te motiva a decirlo. Podemos mantenerlos civiles y nada más. — digo.

— Me estoy disculpando primero porque de verdad me arrepiento del modo en que te traté, pero también por que me rendí.

— ¿Te rendiste? ¿Qué diablos significa eso? — pregunto enojada.

— Me rendí de evitar estar cerca de ti. Me rendí de intentar evitar convertirme en tu amigo. De hecho, si quiero ser tu amigo, si tú me dejas. — dice.

Casi no puedo creer las palabras que estoy escuchando. Puedo sentir como se acelera mi pulso, mientras siento como aumenta más mi enojo.

— De acuerdo, esto es loco. _Tú_ estás loco. Das más vueltas que un panqueque. ¿No tuvimos ya esta conversación de "Lo siento, seamos amigos"? Honestamente no tengo la energía o la paciencia para seguirle el ritmo a una persona con una personalidad tan jodida como la tuya. Quiero decir, mira a Rosalie. Claro, ella es arpía insoportable, ¡pero al menos es constante! ¿Eres un caballero o un cretino, Edward? Elige uno.

Él se sienta silenciosamente, absorbiendo todo lo que le dije, sin objetar ni discutir. Sus ojos están abatidos y su rostro está arrepentido.

— Bella, te he dicho que es mejor para ti que no quieras estar cerca de mí. Pero ya no puedo resistir. Siento mucho haberte herido. Quiero ser tu amigo. — repite — Simplemente, tú no deberías ser la mía.

— ¿No crees que yo tengo mi propia mente, lo suficiente como para decidir con quién quiero ser amiga y con quién no? ¿Qué mierda es esa? — le espeto — Lo siento también, Edward, porque vas a tener que intentarlo más duro que esto. — me levanto del sillón y subo las escaleras, enfurruñada, chocando mis pies fuerte en cada escalón mientras subo.

Para la mañana siguiente, mi trabajo está hecho y estoy feliz de que finalmente sea viernes. Realmente necesito relajarme después de todo el trabajo que he estado haciendo. El estrés por mi enojado intercambio con Edward no ayudo tampoco. Aunque intente con todas mis fuerzas sacarlo de mi mente, de alguna manera, las palabras que le dije siguen reproduciéndose en mi cabeza.

Mis compañeros de casa y yo estamos yendo a la fiesta de Mike y Tyler. Hago mi mayor esfuerzo para ignorar el hecho de que Edward está con nosotros. Una vez allí. Los chicos descienden a la PlayStation 3 de Tyler, discutiendo sobre quién elige qué juego jugar. Alice me da una taza de plástico llena de una bebida. Tomo un sorbo y me sorprendo.

— Alice, no soy una gran bebedora, pero no creo que esto tenga nada de alcohol en él. — digo.

— Oh, si. ¡Si lo tiene! Esa es su belleza. No se cómo lo hicieron, pero de algún modo Mike y Tyler descubrieron un modo de preparar una bebida muy fuerte con gusto a un regular Kool-Aid. Lo llaman "La Virgen Caliente" porque ese es el afecto que se supone que tiene en las chicas. — explica con unas risita.

— ¡Hola, Bella! Gracias por haber venido. — dice Mike, acercándose a nosotras. Me da un cálido abrazo. — ¿Cómo van las clases? No estás muy estresada, ¿no? — pregunta — No, no muy estresada, ¡pero tampoco es fácil! — contesto.

— Ah, bueno. Para eso están los fines de semana. Veo que ya tienes un trago, excelente opción, la Virgen Caliente. Estoy muy orgulloso de esa creación. Hey, ¿Por qué no te acompaño a dar una vuelta y te presento a algunos? Probablemente no tienes clase con la mayoría de estas personas, así que quizás no las conozcas. — dice.

Mike me lleva alrededor y yo hablo y me alterno con los demás, mientras tomo mi Virgen Caliente. Luego, disfruto completamente otro trago más, esta vez más rápido. Estoy empezando a sentirme extremadamente jovial mientras la noche progresa. Capto vistazos de Edward aquí y allá. La mayoría del tiempo esta jugando videos juegos, pero noto más y más chicas alrededor suyo mientras se siente en el piso, luciendo como si fuera un maldito sultán con un grupo lleno de rameras.

_Claro. ¿Quién puede resistirse al encanto de un Idiotaward?_ Pienso sarcásticamente.

A pesar de mi enojo, el alcohol esta suavizando mi humor. No puedo evitar mirar su rostro mientras sus expresiones cambian de pensativas a risueñas, luego a serias otra vez. Esta pasando su mano a través de su pelo como siempre hace, y es un hábito que debo admitir que encuentro adorable. Él hace contacto visual conmigo, pero yo desvió rápidamente mi cabeza.

Mike está siendo muy dulce, ayudándome a conocer a tanta gente nueva sin hacerme sentir incomoda. Me guía un poco más, esta vez su mano esta en la parte baja de mi espalda. No me molesta. Cuando regresa del baño, se pone de pie a mi lado y casualmente coloca un brazo sobre mi hombro. Sus contactos físicos van aumentando y es una distracción bienvenida para no tener que pelear la urgencia de mirar a Edward. Pero ahora noto que es Edward el que me está mirando. De hecho está mirando a Mike, pero es más como una mirada asesina.

_Si no supiera mejor, pensaría que está celoso. El alcohol debe estar jugando conmigo. De acuerdo, le seguiré el juego. Ja, ja, ja ¡Estás celoso! Toma eso, Idiotaward._ Pienso con una engreída satisfacción.

Estoy por casi mi tercer Virgen Caliente y me siento audaz. Casualmente, envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Mike y le dedico a Edward una gran brillante sonrisa. Su expresión es dura y fría y siento que sus ojos están taladrando en los míos. Me giro y me concentro en la graciosa historia que Mike está contándole al grupo de personas que esta alrededor nuestro.

Luego de darme cuenta que después de haber acostado tarde tantas veces combinado con todas las Vírgenes Calientes que disfruté, me han hecho sentir cansada. Con la perfecta sincronización como siempre, Alice aparece en frente mío, haciéndome señas para que me inclinara así podía susurrar en mi oído.

— Hey, ¿necesitas una excusa para salir de aquí sin que Mike intente hacerte quedar? — pregunta — Jasper y yo nos vamos a casa, él no puede resistirme cuando estoy entusiasmada y juguetona. — dice, soltando risitas. Accedo a irme y todos nos dirigimos de vuelta a la casa después de despedirnos de los demás.

Me arrastro hacia mi cama y me quedo dormida literalmente apenas mi cabeza choca con la almohada. Un rato después, me despierto, muy incómoda para poder dormir. Mi habitación esta enteramente muy caliente. El viejo radiador de la esquina no se puede regular por si mismo. Parece mantener siempre la habitación fría como el hielo o como una lluvia del bosque ecuatorial. Me levanto y abro la ventana un poco para que entre un poco de aire. Vuelvo a la cama e intento dormir otra vez, pero me remuevo y doy la vuelta. Mi mente se desvía a otro lado, hacia los pensamientos sobre mi tarea, sobre la ropa sucia acumulándose en mi closet, e inevitablemente a Edward. Intento recostarme perfectamente quieta y concentrarme en mi respiración, esperando que esto me relajara lo suficiente para que me durmiera otra vez.

De repente, soy sobresaltada por un ruido fuera de mi ventana. Me calmo dándome cuenta que solo es la rama del árbol. Pero luego escucho que la ventana se desliza hacia arriba y que alguien entra. Mi corazón late con fuerza mientras salto de la cama en quizás el movimiento más elegante que he ejecutado en mi torpe existencia. Instantáneamente, las cosas que aprendí en los cursos de defensa personal que Charlie insistió en que tomara, aparecen en mi cabeza. Tiro mi brazo hacia atrás con mi palma abierta y mis dedos doblados. Propulso mi brazo hacia delante tan fuerte como puedo, poniendo todo mi peso en él, y hago contacto con la cara del intruso, con su nariz, creo.

Su cabeza se empuja hacia atrás y sus manos se apresuran hacia su rostro, mientras que gime un fuerte: — ¡¡Aaaayyyyyyy!!

Me siento triunfante. _¡Soy una perra en tacones!_, pienso engreídamente.

— Mierda, Bella. ¡Golpeas muy fuerte para ser una chica! — él exclama.

_Oh, Dios._

— ¿Edward? _— _echo un vistazo, sintiéndome muy pequeñita de repente.

* * *

**Hola. Volvi, perdón por la demora, tuve problemas familiares. Gracias por sus reviews, me alegran el dia! Espero que me sigan leyendo y espero con ansias sus opiniones. La historia va avanzando y es prometo que con cada capitulo que pasa se reiran mas. :)**

**Cuidense.**

**Day.**


	6. Damiselas, Deslumbrantes y Draculas

**Esta historia se llama "Housemating Season" y pertenece a AngryBadgerGirl, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Damiselas, Deslumbrantes y Drácula.**

"_Fascinating new thing  
you delight me  
and I know you're speaking of me  
fascinating new thing  
get beside me, I want you to love me_

_I'm suprised that you've never been told before  
that you're lovely and you're perfect  
and that somebody wants you"_

—Semisonic, "Fascinating New Thing"

Fascinante cosa nueva

Me encantas

Y se que estás hablando de mi

Fascinante cosa nueva

Ven a mi lado, quiero que me ames

Estoy sorprendida que nadie te haya dicho antes

Que eres encantador y perfecto

Y que alguien te quiere.

—Semisonic: "Fascinante Cosa Nueva"

_Anteriormente…_

_Tiro mi brazo hacia atrás con mi palma abierta y mis dedos doblados. Propulso mi brazo hacia delante tan fuerte como puedo, poniendo todo mi peso en él, y hago contacto con la cara del intruso, con su nariz, creo._

_Su cabeza se empuja hacia atrás y sus manos se apresuran hacia su rostro, mientras que gime un fuerte: — ¡¡Aaaayyyyyyy!!_

_Me siento triunfante. __¡Soy una perra en tacones!__, pienso engreídamente._

— _Mierda, Bella. ¡Golpeas muy fuerte para ser una chica! — él exclama._

_Oh, Dios._

— _¿Edward? __— __echo un vistazo, sintiéndome muy pequeñita de repente._

_****_

— ¡Dios mío, Edward! Pensé que eras un loco asesino serial. — lanzo un grito ahogado. — ¿Estás bien? — pregunto.

— Estoy bien, pero creo que mi nariz está sangrando. — contesta. Sin siquiera tomarme el tiempo para prender la luz, rápidamente tomo la pequeña toalla que está en la parte trasera de mi silla y se la entrego.

— Toma, ponte esto en la nariz y siéntate. — digo, mientras suavemente lo guío para que se siente en mi cama. — ¿Por qué diablos estabas trepando a través de mi ventana? ¿Estás borracho? — medio bromeo.

— La puerta de en frente estaba cerrada y tu ventana era la única abierta. No tenía mi llave porque Alice me la pidió prestada el otro día y se olvidó de devolvérmela. — responde.

_¡Alice! Debí haberme dado cuenta que ella estaría detrás de esto. "Se olvido" de devolverla, mi trasero._

— Iba a simplemente tocar el timbre, pero Rosalie tiene el sueño ligero y Maléfica no aprecia que interrumpan sus sueño de belleza. — explica. Me río entre dientes ante su referencia del sueño de belleza. — Hubiera golpeado tu ventana pero parecías dormida, así que simplemente intenté pasar silenciosamente. — dice.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un par de minutos. — De acuerdo, creo que ya paró de sangrar. — dice. Me pongo de pie y prendo la pequeña lámpara de la mesa de noche. — Debería ir al baño y lavarme la cara. — dice, poniéndose de pie. Se saca la toalla. Su nariz está cubierta con sangre endurecida y está ligeramente hinchada. La toalla en su mano tiene largas manchas rojas en ella. Miro su cara, luego la toalla, luego su cara otra vez. Estoy horrorizada ante cuanta sangre hay. Siempre fui una persona muy delicada; la sangre causa que mi interior se agite y que mi cabeza se maree.

— Eso es… mucha… sangre. —me las arreglo para decir antes de desvanecerme como una muñeca de trapo y todo se vuelva negro.

Estoy soñando ahora, pero solo con sonidos. Escucho la ronca pero melódica voz diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez, gesticulándome como una especia de hinóptico encantador de serpientes.

_Bella, despierta. ¿Bella? ¿Bella?_

Suena tan encantador. No puedo evitar sonreír_. Umm, Edward, tu voz es tan dulce, como la música,_ respondo en mi cabeza. Siento algo frío en mi frente y me fuerza a abrir mis ojos lentamente. Estoy acostada en mi cama y la atractiva cara de Edward esta mirándome con esa pícara sonrisa torcida. _Dios, ¿por qué tiene que se tan hermoso?,_ pienso.

— Bienvenida. Me confundiste por un segundo. Tus ojos estaban cerrados, pero estabas hablando. — dice. Siento ese familiar calor en mi rostro furiosamente.

— Hablo mucho cuando estoy dormida. — admito, avergonzadamente. — Me desmaye, ¿no? Lo siento, no aguanto ver sangre. — explico.

— Me di cuenta de eso. — contesta. — Cuando fui a buscarte un trapo frío me aseguré de lavarme la cara rápidamente así no despertabas y te desmayabas otra vez. — dice, con una sonrisa — ¿Estás bien ahora? — pregunta.

— Eso creo. Pero creo que debería tomar agua y un pedazo de tostada para asentar mi estomago. — digo.

— De acuerdo, vayamos abajo. — dice, extendiendo una mano para ayudarme a sentarme.

Me pongo de pie e intento caminar un par de pasos, pero mis rodillas empiezan a doblarse debajo de mí. Con la gracia de un gato, los brazos de Edward se presionan en mi espalda y la parte trasera de mis muslos y sin esfuerzo me levanta y me acuna contra su pecho. Envuelvo mis brazos en su cuello y dudo que alguna vez me haya sentido tan segura en mi vida. Puedo oler canela dulce y calido almizcle cuando mi nariz roza la parte trasera de su hermoso cuello. Sin pensarlo, aspiro profundamente y exhalo con un largo y suave suspiro.

— Bella — susurra ligeramente en mi pelo. Levanto mi cabeza y presiono mi mejilla contra la suya. Su barba me raspa, pero me atormenta igualmente. Arrastro mi cabeza hacia atrás y miro su rostro exquisito. Estudio sus cejas arrugadas, sus malvados e hinopticos ojos, incluso su nariz ligeramente hinchada, como si estuviera apreciando una invaluable obra de arte. Para mí, eso es lo que su rostro es exactamente. Mis ojos contemplan esos deliciosos labios apretados, rojos y acogedores. _Dios, ¿por qué me tiene que volver loca así? Después del modo en que se comporto, no debería importarme nada su melódica voz y su olor a canela y sus preciosos ojos_, pienso, ruborizándome otra vez.

— Bella, dulzura, sonrojada como un ángel, quiero intentar algo. — murmura suavemente. Baja su rostro y presiona sus labios contra los míos, dulce y suavemente. Mi corazón se siente como si fuera a saltar de mi pecho. Le devuelvo el beso, no deseando que sus labios se detengan. Coloco ambas maños en cada lado de su rostro. Amo la sensación de su rasposa barba contra mis dedos, mientras acaricio sus mejillas con mis pulgares. Su beso empieza a intensificarse y yo lo acojo, la maravillosa y sensual sensación de su tacto está atacando mi cerebro.

Bueno, no soy Carrie Bradshaw, pero he besado a algunos chicos en mis días. Este beso en particular, sin embargo, casi desafía a las descripciones. Se siente como la mañana de Navidad, y como esa primera mordida de un helado acaramelado en un día caluroso y esa agitada excitación que sientes cuando te sientas en un columpio bastante rápido, todo eso envuelto en una sola increíble e intoxicante sensación.

Nuestro delicioso abrazo es interrumpido por una alegre voz proveniente de mi puerta. Alice esta de pie allí, usando sus pijamas, con las manos en sus caderas, con una mirada de total alegría en su rostro.

— Gracias dulce bebé Jesús, ¡Ya era hora! —exclama, luego se gira y se va tan rápido como vino.

Ahora el momento está completamente arruinado, dejamos que el humor del momento nos tome y explotamos en carcajadas, sacudiendo muestras cabezas.

— Creo que nos estábamos dirigiendo hacia abajo. — Edward dice, mientras me carga gentilmente fuera de mi cuarto y bajo las largas escaleras.

Luego de comer un pequeño bocadillo y de tomar un poco de agua, me siento completamente normal. Bueno, tan normal como me puedo sentir con este hombre en frente mío con un rostro que puede hacer que un modelo de la portada de la revista GQ luzca como huevos revueltos del día anterior. Me mira y dice: — ¿Estás cansada? Podemos irnos a dormir si quieres. — dice.

_¡No, no. no! No podría dormir ni aunque un yunque me cayera en la cabeza, al estilo de Bugs Bunny. Y de ninguna manera soportaría estar lejos de ti ahora._

— Para ser honesta, luego de ponerme tan nerviosa y luego desmayarme, todavía estoy bastante despabilada, pero si quieres irte a la cama, no te detengo. — digo, intentando esbozar una sonrisa genuina.

— Soy un horrible insomne, de hecho. — confiesa — Usualmente me duermo al amanecer y solo por unas horas. He sido así desde la secundaria. No me hace sentir cansado. Supongo que mi batería necesita menos tiempo para recargarse. — dice — Hey, ¿te gustaría conocer mi cuarto? Podemos pasar el rato allí hasta que te de sueño, solo si tu quieres, por supuesto. Si no te sientes cómoda con eso, está completamente bien. — dice, de modo tranquilizador. Debo detenerme a mi misma antes de saltar y hacer un abilecito alrededor del cuarto. En cambio, solo digo:

— No, no me incomoda para nada. Vamos.

Entramos en la habitación de Edward y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para sutilmente inspeccionar cada detalle sin parecer rara. Estoy apurada por el deseo de conocer a esta persona la cual se las ha arreglado para desorientarme a fondo con su extraño temperamento, aunque a la misma vez me cautivaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes.

Sus paredes están cubiertas con pósters. Algunos son de bandas populares, pero la mayoría son, lo suficientemente curioso, de vampiros, de todas las cosas. Hay uno de Bela Lugosi, al cual reconozco como el actor más famoso que interpreto a Drácula en las películas de los años 30 y 40. Esta de pie mirando amenazadoramente a una mujer rubia que está dormida en su cama, sus manos están flexionadas en sus muñecas y sus dedos están estirados como garras. Reconozco otro póster con un retrato de Vladimir Drácula, también conocido como Vladimir el empalador. Es el príncipe romano de la edad media, sobre las leyendas de los vampiros originales. Hay incluso un muy esculpido crucifijo de madera. Inspecciono un enmarcado grabado que simplemente dice _Nosferatu_ en una gótica caligrafía roja. Es hermosa y aterradora al mismo tiempo.

— Wow, de verdad te gustan los vampiros. — es todo lo que puedo decir.

Edward deja escapar una pequeña risa. — Si, podrías decir eso. — bromea — No te asusta, ¿verdad? — pregunta, su voz suena nerviosa.

— No, ¿por qué lo haría? — contesto.

— No lo se, muchas chicas se asustan de eso.

— Hmm, bueno, no soy como las demás chicas. — digo, con una sonrisa ladina — Aunque tengo curiosidad, ya que pareces ser uno de esos enigmas envuelto en resumidas cuentas. — bromeo — ¿Por qué un vegetariano el cual no cree en comer otra cosa viviente tiene tanto interés en criaturas míticas que beben sangre? — pregunto — Esa parte te hace medio raro, si ofender. — bromeo.

— Si, es medio contradictorio, ¿no? Bueno, no es la parte de chupar sangre la que me interesa. El aspecto de eso, aunque está hecho para una buena historia de horror, es lo que está en la superficie. — explica — Pienso que el tomar sangre es un símbolo para cualquier clase de deseo humano, ya sabes, las cosas egoístas que hacemos, los pecados que cometemos para hacernos sentir bien. ¿Puede una persona encontrar ese deseo tan fuerte que haría cualquier cosa por eso, si importar cuanto lastime a los demás? ¿Cuan difícil es pelear contra ese deseo? — dice, retóricamente — Así que para mi, es una exploración de la condición humana mas que solo una historia de terror.

Escucho atentamente, bastante fascinada. Edward es hermoso por fuera, pero veo que su mente es igual de hermosa. Eso lo hace mucho más atractivo para mí. Es difícil comprender como puede ser tan precioso, inteligente, musical y meditabundo.

También noto un teclado en una mesa y una guitarra eléctrica apoyada contra la pared de al lado. El teclado está cubierto por una pila de hojas de partituras, notas y notaciones por encima.

— Hey, ¿tocarías algo para mi? — pregunto — ¿Por favor? — agrego.

— Um, claro. Puedo tocarte algo en el teclado si quieres. — dice — ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? — pregunta.

— ¿Puedes tocarme lo que sea? — pregunto, ligeramente asombrada.

— No, no. — ríe — No soy un iPod. Pero soy lo suficientemente afortunado para tener la afinación perfecta. Cuando escucho una melodía puedo descifrar las notas individuales y tocarlas sin tener que leer las partituras. Si nombras una canción con la cual estoy familiarizado, puedo tocarla para ti. — explica.

No puedo pensar en nada en particular, así que sugiero que él elija una canción. No conozco mucha música clásica, pero reconozco la melodía inmediatamente. Es la canción _Serenade in G_ de Mozart, de _Eine Kleine Nachmuzik_, la conozco porque tengo una copia d él y la pongo todas las noches para que me ayude a dormir. Es una bella y tranquilizadora pieza de música.

Toda esta brillantes me está dando la más grande emoción. — ¿Edward, hay algo que no puedas hacer? — pregunto — Eres como un moderno Leonardo da Vinci — digo — Creo que me deslumbras hasta las medias. — confieso.

— Bueno, creo que tú eres también bastante deslumbrante, Bella dulzura. — dice, tirando de mi mano para arrastrar mi cuerpo más cerca del suyo. Me envuelve con sus fuertes brazos y me besa la parte de arriba de mi cabeza — Aw, bueno no tengo la afinación perfecta o intereses variados. Solo soy, ya sabes, una chica a la cual le gusta leer y sacar fotos. — digo, avergonzada.

— ¿Disculpa? — dice — Eres mucho más que eso. Amo tu sentido del humor y ese vivaz cerebro tuyo. Sin mencionar que, creo que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto.

Estoy aturullada_. De acuerdo, este chico debe estar desesperado por tener sexo para usar esa frase. No es como si no estuviera funcionando, pero creo que reconozco cuando un "jugador" está jugando_, pienso.

Ahora, estoy ruborizándome como loca. — Edward, eso es dulce de tu parte, pero… — digo, pero él me interrumpe.

— Bella, tu cabello es hermoso — dice, mientras pasa sus dedos por un mechón que está en mi cara — Siempre luce como si acabaras de soltártelo luego de haberte hecho una cola de caballo, todo ondulado y amplio, y huele a flores — dice — Tus ojos son grandes y redondos, y de mi color favorito de la tierra, solo que más acogedores. — dice, mientras roza mi sien con sus dedos — Y tus labios. Dios, Bella, ¡Tus labios! Su tamaño es perfecto. — dice, mientras los acaricia suavemente con sus dedos — Y cuando te ruborizas, todas esas cosas juntas te hacen ver incluso más preciosa contra tus mejillas rosadas. — dice, mientras me levanta la barbilla para besarme dulcemente. — Pero no es solo tu rostro, Bella, es tu manerismo, tu conducta, el modo en que puedes lucir como un ángel y como una granada a la vez. — dice, sus ardientes ojos verdes relampaguean con intensidad mientras habla — Nunca he estado tan completamente cautivado por alguien antes, y no creo que lo esté otra vez.

_Su rey derriba mi reina. Jaque mate._

Me recuesta en su cama, besándome en todas partes, los labios, mis mejillas, mi cuello, incluso mi cabello y mis manos. No puedo contenerme y dejo que mis manos vaguen por el terreno de su cuerpo. Tiene ágiles y fuertes músculos por todos lados. Se sienten como si estuvieran cincelados en piedra, están perfectamente formados. Anhelo memorizar cada centímetro de él con mis dedos. Siento el deseo fluyendo dentro de mí como un caldero en ebullición.

Respiro profundamente. _Esto está sucediendo demasiado rápido, incluso aunque se siente bien, _pienso. Mientras me siento completamente cautivada por todo lo que ha sucedido en las últimas horas, mi mente deambula por las dos veces que Edward me alejó por lo que a mi me parecía que no había razón. Necesitaba ser honesta conmigo misma y darme cuenta que no confío en él lo suficiente como para exponerme a él física o emocionalmente. No estoy dispuesta a dejar que alguien tenga ese tipo de control sobre mi, sin importar lo bueno que se sienta.

Disminuyo mis movimientos y me retuerzo ligeramente lejos de él, dándole una clara señal que deseaba detenerme. Temía lo que iba a suceder a continuación, porque él invariablemente querría saber por que no quiero ir más lejos e intentará convencerme de lo contrario. _¿Que chico no lo haría?_, pienso.

Para mi sorpresa y mi alivio, no se produce ninguna incómoda situación. Simplemente acuna mi cabeza en su hombro y besa mi frente, descansando una mano en mi espalda y la otra en mi brazo.

— ¿Edward? — digo.

— ¿Humm? — contesta.

— Realmente dudo que haya algo de ti que no me gustaría. — digo, suspirando.

— Debes intentar dormir, Bella, debes estar cansada ahora. — dice. Disiento, y prontamente bostezo. Se ríe ante mi infantil terquedad y besa mi frente otra vez. Suavemente, tararea una melodía que no reconozco pero sus sonido es tan tranquilo y bello que pronto mis ojos empiezan a pesarme y ya no puedo pelear contra el sueño.

Despierto la mañana siguiente en mi propia cama. Edward debió haberme colocado allí, pero yo no recuerdo que lo haya hecho. Me siento y miro alrededor. Estoy sola. Hay una nota en la almohada al lado mío y mi corazón se agita.

_Bella dulzura, tengo que ir al laboratorio a terminar algo de trabajo. Volveré más tarde. Me encantaría cenar contigo, si me permites el privilegio.__ —E_

_¿Si me permites el privilegio? Ok, seguro que aún no estoy despierta, _pienso. Me levanto y me ducho cuando soy abordada por Alice, la cual corre dentro de mi cuarto muy rápido, la veo simplemente como un borrón.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella, cuéntame todo! ¡¡No omitas ni un solo detalle!! — me chilla. Todo lo que puedo hacer es reírme. De algún modo no me sorprende que ella esté aquí en el minuto en que mis ojos se abren.

— Uh, no hay mucho para decir. Primero estábamos aquí, en mi habitación, luego estábamos en la cocina, luego nos fuimos a su habitación. — digo.

— Bella, no necesito un resumen de tu recorrido por la casa, ¡Y lo sabes! ¿¡¿Qué sucedió?!? ¿Se besaron más? ¿Que te dijo? Si no me dices, te juro que tiraré todos tus pantalones de algodón a la basura. — me amenaza.

— Ok, ok. ¡Me rindo! ¡No los pantalones de algodón! — ruego en broma — Bueno, ese beso que viste fue el primero. Me levantó porque yo estaba aún algo aturdida después de haberme desmayado ante al sangre que le salía cuando le di un puñetazo. — recuento.

— Espera, ¿queeee? ¿_Golpeaste_ a Edward? ¡Retrocede, hermana! — ordena.

Le cuento todos los detalles de la noche anterior, pero estoy ansiosa por hacer yo algunas preguntas.

— Alice, ¿por qué Edward me diría que no debería ser su amiga? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Quiero decir, tú eres su amiga, ¿verdad? — pregunto.

— Bella, estoy segura que él quiere ser más que tu amigo. — contesta.

— De acuerdo, entonces, ¿por que no debería ser más que su amiga? ¿Que hay de eso?

Alice luce pensativa por un minuto, como si estuviera pensando meticulosamente lo que está por decir. Lo intuyo inmediatamente.

— Alice, ¿qué sucede? Vamos, se que lo conoces a él antes que a mi, pero, ¡las chicas van antes que los penes! ¿Qué es lo que no estás diciéndome? — pregunto, impaciente.

— No es que no quiera decírtelo, es que no se como decirlo. Ok, para ser honesta, no tengo muchos detalles sobre la vida amorosa de Edward. Él es muy reservado sobre esas cosas. Quiero decir, lo he intentado, créeme, pero él siempre me dice lo mismo, _"no hay nada para contar, no estoy interesado en nadie en este momento" _— explica.

— Pero, ¿qué hay de sus novias? ¿Podías ser amistosa con ellas? — pregunto.

— Bueno, eso es. — dice — Nunca he conocido a ninguna novia de él. De hecho, déjame decirlo con otras palabras, nunca conocí a ninguna novia porque hasta donde yo se, él nunca ha tenido una. — agrega.

Mi mandíbula se cae. — Tienes que estar bromeando. Edward es hermoso, ¿cómo es posible? Había chicas encima de él en la casa de Mike y Tyler anoche. — digo.

— No, no es eso, Bella. — Alice explica — Estoy segura que él se engancha con bastantes chicas. Solo que nunca sale con ellas. Quiero decir, lo he visto irse de las fiestas con chicas o flirtear con las que vienen a sus shows cuando toca su banda, pero nunca me he enterado que lleve a ninguna chica a una cita, al menos no más que una vez. — dice — Y estoy completamente segura que él jamás trajo una chica aquí o a los dormitorios donde solíamos vivir. — agrega — Ni para cenar, estudiar, ni siquiera para _pasar la noche_. Estoy sorprendida que hayas estado en su cuarto, para ser honesta. Esta es la primera vez que una chica ha estado en esa batí cueva suya. — dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Huh, eso es extraño. — es todo lo que puedo decir — ¿Cómo puede ser que en los dos años en que lo has conocido nunca haya tenido interés en una chica que fuera más profundo que algo de una sola noche? Él no parece ser tan superficial. — digo, mientras intento entenderlo.

— No lo se, Bella. Pero cuando lo descubras, ¡ponme al tanto! — dice — Bueno, ¿qué harán para la cena? — pregunta.

— No estoy segura; no hemos planeado nada todavía. Simplemente me dejó esta nota pero aún no he hablado con él. — contesto.

— Bueno, ¿qué te pondrás? — pregunta. Estoy ampliamente para nada sorprendida que Alice sienta curiosidad por eso. — Humm, no estoy segura, ¿jeans, quizás? — contesto.

— ¡No, diablos, que no! Está decidido. Ve a cambiarte. Rosalie y yo te llevaremos de compras. Y honestamente Bella, si tengo que ver otro par de tus blancas bragas de abuelita en la lavadora, creo que voy a vomitar. — exclama.

_Mierda, ir de compras con Dolce_ _& Gabbana. Mejor uso mis cómodos zapatos para caminar._

* * *

**Hola. Ha pasado una eternidad, no? Bueno la mayoría de ustedes leen "Besa a las niñas y hazlas llorar así que saben el motivo de mi ausencia, y las que no, mils disculpas por la demora, no había podido actualizar antes. Espero que aún estén interesadas en la historia y quieran seguir comentando sobre ella.****Para las chicas que solo tiene en alerta esta historia, les aviso que publique la traduccion de un one-shot llamado "Sesiones Terapeuticas". Si quieren leerla esta aca en mi perfil.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews y por leer la historia!**

**Mi amiga Marian (Marylouu) tiene una nueva historia que se llama "Dulces Sueños", se las recomiendo porque esta muy buena. La pueden encontrar en mis favoritos.**

**Besos. Cuidense.**

**Day**


	7. Debes Estar Bromeando

**Esta historia se llama "Housemating Season" y pertenece a AngryBadgerGirl, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.**

**

* * *

**

_"Keep goin' girl, it's your night  
Don't let him steal your light  
I know he thinks you're fine and stuff  
But does he know how to wind you up?"_

**Debes****Estar Bromeando**

—Gwen Stefani, "Wind It Up"

—Absolutamente no, Alice. No me pondré eso. —protesto. Estamos de pie en Victoria Secret y estoy mirando a un pedazo de débil material en mis manos, mientras me pregunto cómo cinco centavos de tejido puede costar tanto. Si mencionar que las tangas no son lo mío.

—La tira es un como un hilo dental. —insisto.

Acordamos comprar unas bragas estilo _culotte _en cambio, con una fina franja de encaje alrededor de los bordes y un pequeño moño encima. Agarro un sujetador nuevo en conjunto también. Me gusta el aspecto de lo que había elegido. Era de un delicado color azul con un lindo diseño de encaje. Es sexy sin ser tan exagerado.

Nuestra próxima parada es encontrar qué me voy a poner encima de mi ropa interior. El proceso es sorprendentemente indoloro.

Rosalie me alcanza dos ítems y dice —Esto es lo que necesitas. Me probaré unos Jimmy Choo. —y sale inopinadamente.

Lo primero es un par de negros pantalones capris, y la otra es una blusa borgoña muy femenina, hecha de satén con cuello descubierto y mangas cortas. No me va ajustado, pero si a cuerpo, pero incluso eso es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada.

_Mis tetas lucen como si deberían ir a esta cita sin mi,_ pienso.

Los capris tienen un buen corte, lo cual, acorde con Alice, hacen que mi trasero se vea "genial". Luego, intenta persuadirme que me compre un par de zapatos altos, pero cuando le explico que romperme un tobillo arruinaría mi noche, ella accede. En cambio, opto por un lindo par de zapatos chatos hechos de charol. Con mis nuevas compras en remolque, nos encaminamos de vuelta a casa. Estoy agradecida con Rosalie por haberme apuntado en la dirección correcta, pero tengo miedo que si le agradezco, se arranque su rubio cabello, desatando su cabeza llena de serpientes y yo me convierta en piedra.

—De acuerdo, Bella. —comienza Alice —Tienes que dejarme arreglarte el pelo y maquillarte. —insiste.

Estamos sentadas en las sillas plegables en el baño, frente al gran espejo de tocador. De mala gana acepto, pero solo después de hacerle prometer que mantenga las cosas tan simples y naturales como sea posible.

_Será mejor que no termine luciendo como la hija secreta de María Antonieta y Tammy Faye Baker._

Ella accede y al principio mantiene las cosas al mínimo hasta que intenta ponerme las más enormes pestañas falsas. —Alice, por favor. —supliqué —No creo que sea atractivo cuando tus párpados lucen como si fueran a tomar vuelo y llevarte lejos. —dije, bromeando a medias.

Comenzamos la usual charla de chicas mientras estiliza mi cabello.

—Así queeeeee, Bella. ¿Cuánto te gusta Edward? —pregunta.

—Supongo que me gusta mucho. No se, es difícil decir. Él es muy difícil de conocer. —contesto —Él me atrae, eso es seguro.

—Bueno, ¿cuánto vas a… demostrarle cuánto te gusta? —pregunta, crípticamente.

—Alice, no estoy que lo que acabas de decir sea siquiera inglés. —digo con una risa —¿Estás preguntando cuan lejos voy a llegar con él? —pregunto.

Ella asiente y sonríe abiertamente como el gato Cheshire. —Bueno, no se, supongo que solo depende de cómo todo salga esta noche. Hasta ahora lo hemos estado llevando bastante lento. —digo.

—Deberías dejarlo que sea tu primera vez, ya sabes, cuando estés lista. —dice, me ruborizo de un rojo carmesí.

—¿Tan obvio es que nunca lo hice? —pregunto, sintiendo ligeramente mortificada si lo es.

—Bella, ¡No seas así! —dice —No, no es tan obvio. Lo que es obvio es que ustedes dos tienen un tipo de loca química que la gente no experiencia con frecuencia, y yo creo que tú nunca te has sentido así con nadie. Eso es todo. —explica, sonriendo ante su perspicacia.

—No es como si no haya tenido vida amorosa en la secundaria para nada. Hubo algunos chicos con los cuales salí casualmente, pero Forks es un pueblo tan pequeño. Y todos, quiero decir todos, conocían a mi papá porque él era el policía. —explico —Creo que muchos chicos se asustaban por esa razón, además es imposible mantener nada en privado cuando tu papá es un policía con un millón de amigos. —agrego —Así que, no es como si estuviera evitando el sexo, solo no he conocido la persona adecuada aún. —concluyo.

—Oh, ¿no has conocido a la persona adecuada aún, eh? —Alice dice sarcásticamente —De acuerdo, Bella, lo que tú digas. —dice, con un guiño y con una sonrisa ladina.

Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su insinuación y contesto. —Edward _podría_ ser la persona adecuada. Aún no estoy segura.

—¡Ja! Bueno, mi "bola mágica interior" dice "todos los signos indican que si". —proclama.

Me visto y me preparo para ir. Aún es un poco temprano y Edward aún no ha regresado, así que decido sentarme abajo en el banco de la gran ventana frontal. Tomo mi usado libro de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ para leer. Es mi libro favorito de todos los tiempos, y lo he leído ya tantas veces, que ahora solo lo tomo como un modo de relajarme o calmar mis nervios, como una persona lo haría tomando un vaso de vino o haciendo yoga.

Echo una mirada a través de la ventana para ver a Edward de pie del otro lado. Está sonriendo y tiene un bouquet de flores en su mano. Es un hermoso arreglo de rosas, tulipanes, lirios y fresas. Todas son en varios tonos de crema y rosa claro.

—Edward, son hermosas. —digo, mientras me las da y me besa la frente —No debiste, en serio. —protesto.

—Por supuesto que si. Los colores me recuerdan a cómo luce tu rostro cuando te ruborizas. —dice.

—Gracias, son hermosas. —contesto.

—Las flores son lindas, pero no se comparan a cómo luces sentada en la ventana, acurrucada, leyendo tu desgastado libro. —me dice, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor. Me siento tan cálida por dentro y odio admitir que mi corazón se siente como si se estuviera hinchando como el tamaño de una sandía.

—Te ves increíble, por cierto. —dice, con una traviesa mirada en el rostro —No puedo resistir, tengo que besarte, Bella. —confiesa, mientras pasa la mano por mi cabello y suavemente me besa con esos deliciosos labios suyos.

Pongo las flores en un florero mientras que Edward rápidamente se cambia para la cena. No se afeita o peina su cabello pero aún así se ve terriblemente guapo de esa manera. _Suertudo, precioso bastardo._ Está usando un suéter gris sobre una camisa negra y caquis que lucen lindamente rotos y un par de zapatos Doc Marten. Los pantalones cuelgan un poco bajo en su cintura sin ser muy anchos. _Dios_, _esta_ _buenísimo_, es todo lo que puedo pensar.

Tomo mi cartera y caminamos hasta el coche. Él pone su brazo a mí alrededor y se siente genial. Por alguna razón su coche no está aparcado frente a la casa, sino calle abajo cerca de la casa de Mike y Tyler. Mike esta de pie afuera hablando con algún amigo cuando me doy cuenta de lo que esta pasando. Le dedico a Mike una rápida sonrisa y un agite de mano mientras que Edward, simplemente lo mira, su rostro luce indescriptiblemente engreído.

_Creo que la frase que estás buscando es "la sonrisa engreída"._

Me guía hacia delante de le coche y se detiene, toma mi rostro con sus manos y comienza a besarme como si hubiera estado en prisión por los últimos veinte años. Sus besos son increíblemente entusiastas pero no bruscos.

Antes de darme cuenta, sus manos están yendo bajo mi espalda y se detienen justo en mi trasero, dándole un suave apretón.

_¿De qué estaba hablando?_

Con ambas manos apretando mi trasero, me levanta del piso y no tengo otra opción que envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura o me caeré. Él se inclina hacia delante y me sienta en el capo de su Volvo, empujando mi hombro hacia abajo así él esta recostado encima mío y yo tengo mis piernas alrededor de él. Esta besándome con tanto fervor que me estoy volviendo loca y estoy perdiendo el sentido de que debo detenerlo.

_Gracias a Dios que tengo puesto pantalones, _es el único pensamiento racional que se me ocurre.

Finamente, se alea de mi y me levanta suavemente del brazo así puedo ponerme de pie otra vez.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta.

—Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo? —contesto. Luego miro alrededor y veo al pobre de Mike luciendo como si alguien lo hubiera pateado. Eso me saca de mi aturdimiento. Me siento culpable. Mike es un chico amable y nuestro coqueteo de la noche anterior era más juguetón que nada. Temo haber puesto en peligro una perfecta amistad.

—Edward, ¿no crees que eso fue demasiado? —le pregunto mientas nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad —Quiero decir, fue beso genial, pero es obvio porque lo hiciste. Mike es un chico amable, me gustaría seguir teniéndolo como amigo. —explico.

—Él esta interesado en otras cosas además de tu amistad —Edward dice, con esceptismo —Y yo no comparto —me informa con una sonrisa ladina. Aún estoy irritada pero decido no hacer un problema de ello, no queriendo poner un problema en nuestra noche antes de que siquiera comience.

—¿Te importa si elijo el restaurante? —pregunta.

—No, para nada. ¿Qué tienes en mente? —pregunto, muy curiosa.

—Bueno, hay un lugar etiopiano muy bueno en la ciudad. Hay muchas elecciones para vegetarianos y el lugar está bastante bueno. Asumo que ya que creciste en Phoenix la comida con un poco de temperatura, ¿está bien contigo? —pregunta.

—Absolutamente. Nunca probé la comida etopiana. Mejor dicho, no creo haber comida nada de África, punto. —digo.

—Creo que te gustará. —contesta.

Llegamos al restaurante y examino la decoración. Hay hermosos y ondulados tejidos en las paredes junto con diversas maderas talladas de exóticos instrumentos musicales. Largas cestas ondeantes adornan las esquinas de la habitación. Las mesas son inusuales, al menos para una americana como yo. En vez de sillas, hay bajos bancos cubiertos por cuero. Cada grupo de bancos esta alrededor de una larga canasta. Está hecha de pajas multicolores y tiene una larga tapa.

Dejo que Edward elija la comida ya que él está más familiarizado con el menú. Para mi sorpresa, todo llega en una sola fuente larga; todo es para ser compartido en vez de servirse en platos individuales. La comida viene con largos pedazos de pan caliente. Casi lucen como panqueques.

—Esto se llama _injera_ —me dice Edward —Sabe bien.

Me alcanza un pedazo para probar y yo lo coloco en mi boca, masticándolo pensativamente. Estoy gratamente sorprendida por el gusto —Es riquísimo. —le digo. Mi mirada se desconcierta un poco cuando noto que algo falta —Edward, ¿dónde está el cubierto? ¿Cómo se supone que comeremos?

Edward deja escapar una pequeña risa. —De acuerdo, no te enojes. Aquí la comida no se come con utensilios. La comida etiopiana se come con la mano. —me informa.

_¿Qué dices? Acabo de comprarme esta maldita blusa._

—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿me traerán un tenedor si pido uno? —pregunto —Sabes lo torpe que soy. Saldré de aquí usando más comida en mi que la ropa que tengo puesto si como con las manos. —dije, alarmándome.

_Sin mencionar que no es sexy lucir como si tuvieras los hábitos alimenticios de un bebé._

—Claro que te traerían un tenedor —dice —pero primero déjame mostrarte al menos cómo se come la comida del modo tradicional antes de que pidas uno, ¿te parece? —dice.

—De acuerdo, supongo que miraré como lo haces y veré si puedo hacerlo. —digo.

—Haremos algo mejor que eso —dice —Solo mira —toma un pedazo de _injera_ y lo usa como una cuchara para agarrar algunos vegetales en él. Miro mientras pone su otra mano debajo para evitar que se derramen. Delicadamente acerca la comida hacia mi rostro y dice —Toma, déjame alimentarte —abro mi boca y suavemente empuja la comida hacia mis labios. Es absolutamente deliciosa. Los sabores son fragantes y picantes, pero no despóticos.

—Es una costumbre Etiopiana alimentar a tu acompañante de comida. Se llama _gursha_ y es un gesto de afecto, casi como darle a alguien un abrazo —me dice, mientras me alimenta una vez más. Con cada mordida, miro como sus hermosos y largos dedos parten el pan, levantan comida y la llevan hacia mis labios. Es la cosa más sensual que he experimentado jamás con la comida.

—Toma, ¿por qué no lo intentas? —me pregunta mientras me ofrece un pedazo de pan.

—No se, Edward, es probable que la comida termine sobre toda mi blusa nueva —digo.

—¿Y qué? Pagaré tu boleta de la lavandería. —me asegura con una sonrisa.

—Me voy a ver como una idiota. —protesto.

—Bella —dice —¿recuerdas la última vez que entré en tu dormitorio y estabas bailando? —pregunta.

—Cómo olvidarlo, me sentía como una estúpida. Soy una espantosa bailarina, nunca bailo en frente de otras personas. —digo, sintiendo como mi rostro enrojece.

—De acuerdo, quizás no seas la próxima Gene Kelly —bromea —Pero nunca olvidaré la mirada que tenías en tu rostro antes de que me notaras allí de pie. Era de pura alegría; era como si en ese momento el mundo e hubiera detenido para que tú pudieras disfrutar. Te veías tan hermosa —dice, sus hermosos ojos mostrando su sinceridad —Por favor, quiero ver que tu rostro luzca de ese modo otra vez. Quiero que luzca así todos los días. Y espero valer la pena lo suficiente como para ayudarte sentir esa alegría.

_Creo que estoy muerta__. Sip, mi corazón se acaba de detener. ¿Alguien tiene una máquina de electroshock que me preste?_

—Edward, esa es la cosa más dulce que me han dicho. —digo, luchando por no llorar —Tienes que besarme ahora —le digo.

—Si, señorita. —es todo lo que puede decir antes de que mis labios estén en los suyos.

Luego de nuestra maravillosa comida, la cual incluía algunos derrames, decidimos volver a la casa. Quiero escuchar a Edward tocar algo más de música. Estamos en su cuarto y él esta tocando una pieza clásica en su guitarra acústica mientras nos sentamos en la cama. Estamos tomando una botella de vino rojo y yo estoy tomando lentamente sorbos de mi vaso mientras lo miro tocar. Luce increíblemente sexy. Su rostro esta concentrado, sus cejas están juntas y sus labios apretados, dándole una mirada de intensidad que es preciosa. Estoy siendo invitada a tener otra oportunidad de ver sus elegantes dedos largos mientras hábilmente manipulan las cuerdas.

_Creo que estoy obsesionada con los dedos. ¿Eso existe? _Me pregunto, absorta.

La canción termina y él me pregunta qué estoy pensando. —Yo… uh… Es difícil para mí pensar en algo cuando te estoy mirando. —digo, avergonzada.

—Ahí esta otra vez ese sonrojo. Ven aquí, Bella dulzura. —dice, sonriendo, bajando la guitarra y poniéndome en su regazo. Nos besamos mientras su mano acaricia la parte de afuera de mis muslos. Nuestro beso se vuelve más intenso y acomodo mis piernas así estoy sentada a horcajadas en él. Sus manos deambulan hacia mi trasero mientras yo comienzo a rodar la cadera de atrás para adelante sobre él. —Dios, Bella… —murmura en mi cuello. Sus manos suben y se meten debajo de mi blusa, levantándola mientras sus manos suben por mi espalda. Levanto mis brazos así él puede sacar la blusa por mi cabeza.

_¡Aquí va!_

Agarra mi cintura así puede inclinarme hacia atrás para mirarme. Estoy comenzándome a sentir bastante consciente de mi estado, así que bajo la mirada —Luces hermosa con ese sujetador. Dios, tus pechos son increíbles. —gime, mientas mira mis redondeados pezones a través del fino material de mi sujetador.

_Debo estar de una buena tonalidad de rojo en este momento._ Aún tengo la mirada hacia abajo.

—Bella, ¿sucede algo? Te ves bastante avergonzada —dice. Una mirada de entendimiento cruza por su rostro y lentamente cierra los ojos. —Dios, ¿nunca ningún chico vio tus pechos antes? —pregunta. No necesito responder. Mi cara roja dice toda la historia.

Me retira de su regazo y me pasa mi blusa. —Bella, no puedo hacer esto —dice —Dios sabe cuánto quiero, pero no puedo —me dice.

—Edward, no entiendo. No estoy haciendo nada que no me sienta cómoda haciendo. —digo, confundida y frustrada.

—Bella, esto no es como debería ser para alguien tan hermosa y dulce como tú. Te mereces algo mejor que ser _manoseada_ en tu primera cita —dice.

_Aquí vamos otra vez._

Pongo mi mano en mi frente y dejo escapar un largo suspiro. —Creo que yo se lo que necesito y lo que me merezco. Por favor deja de tratarme como un estúpido cachorrito —digo, irritándome.

—Eso no es mi intención, no te enfades. —dice.

Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por ser razonable, pero estoy muy irritada. Sin mencionar que creo que mis bragas están a punto de explotar en llamas. —Sabes qué, estoy cansada. Gracias por la linda comida. —digo, fríamente.

—Vamos, Bella, no seas así. Odio hacerte enojar. —dice.

_¿Entonces por qué sigues haciéndolo, tonto?_

—Edward, no dormí mucho anoche. En serio necesito descansar —digo —Hablemos en otro momento —a pesar de sus protestas, me voy y subo las escaleras.

Alice y Rosalie están en el cuarto de Alice con la puerta abierta. Sin duda, Alice esta esperando que yo pase para poder interrogarme. Entro en su cuarto, cierro la puerta, agarro una almohada y grito en ella tan fuerte como puedo.

—¿Así de bien, eh Bella? —dice Rosalie, sin molestarse siquiera en levantar la mirada de su revista Harper Bazaar.

—¿Qué diablos pasó? —pregunta Alice, luciendo sorprendida. Le cuento lo que pasó durante la noche, la maravillosa cena, cómo nos divertíamos en su dormitorio, y luego cómo terminó.

Alice intenta levantarme el ánimo —Estoy segura de que solo intenta ser un caballero, no deberías tomártelo negativamente, en serio. —dice —Realmente creo que sus intenciones son buenas. Eso debería contar algo, ¿no? —pregunta.

—Si, supongo que tienes razón —respondo, aún no convencida —Solo es que odio excitarme así y que luego me rechacen. Sin mencionar el hecho de que me hagan sentir como si no conociera mi propia mente, pero supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar esta vez —digo, con una clara frustración en mi tono de voz.

—Parce que alguien ha sido penematizada —Rose dice sarcásticamente.

Algo en mi cerebro explota en ese momento. Realmente no estaba de humor para eso.

—Cállate, Rosalie. ¡Espero que a tus tetas le den lepra! —le espeto, mientras salgo de la habitación.

Escucho a Alice aullar un "¡Yupi! ¡Lo dijo!", mientras me voy por el pasillo hacia mi cuarto, cerrando con el cerrojo detrás mío.

Me meto debajo de las sábanas en mi caca sin molestarme en cambiarme de ropa. Simplemente quiero regodearme en mi maldita suerte, pienso gruñonamente. Mi cuarto estaba más caliente que el novena círculo del infierno otra vez, así que me saco mi blusa y mis pantalones mientras me acuesto y los tiro en el piso en un montón.

_Dios, estoy más caliente que una gata en celo._

Mis manos deambulan hacia mis pechos, el material de mi sujetador se siente suave y liso debajo de mis dedos. Mis pezones se endurecen rápidamente. Mis pensamientos se van hacia Edward y cómo me había sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo en su habitación. Se sentía tan bien, sus manos en mi y sus labios besando mi rostro, mi cuello. En mi mente siento sus manos otra vez en mi trasero mientras me muevo contra él. Mi mano está ahora dentro de mis bragas y entre mis piernas, encontrando la abundante cantidad de humedad que aún está allí. Comienzo a tocarme suavemente y un pequeño gemido de placer escapa de mí. Es realmente un alivio que al fin ser capaz de satisfacer esta urgencia que se había ido construyendo toda la noche. —Edward, Dios, Edward —gimo, mientras me acerco a mi clímax.

—¿Bella? —escucho susurrar a Edward.

_Wow, estoy tan caliente que creo que escucho la voz de Edward como si estuviera en mi habitación._

—Bella, ¿estás durmiendo?

_Por favor, señor, deja que un piano caiga desde el cielo y aterrice en mi. Okgraciasadiós._

—¿Edward? —digo en voz alta, deseando como nunca lo había hecho que nadie me respondiera.

—Si, Bella, soy yo. ¿Estás despierta? —pregunta —Entré por la ventana. —dice.

—¿_Alguna vez_ tocas la puerta? —pregunto, sentándome para prender la lámpara de noche.

—Lo siento, pero supe que me ignorarías. Pensé que si venía por la ventana, sí hablarías conmigo —dice, avergonzado. —¿Estabas soñando? —pregunta —Estabas hablando y gimiendo.

—Um, si, debo haber estado soñando —digo, en un tono nada convincente, mientras bajo la mirada, mordiéndome el labio y ruborizándome como loca.

Edward comienza a reírse entre dientes, luego deja escapar una carcajada. —Bella, no vayas nunca a Las Vegas. Tienes la peor cara de póker que he visto —dice, aún riendo.

—Edward, ¿el propósito de tu visita, por favor? —digo cortante, muriendo por cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó hace un rato. Siento haberte hecho enojar, no quiero que te enojes conmigo. Estaba sorprendido de que estuviéramos haciendo algo que es nuevo para ti, eso es todo, y yo sentía como si me estuviera aprovechando de ti. No quería que te arrepintieras de nada. No estaba intentando decirte qué pensar o qué hacer.

—Bueno, me alegra que entiendas como me siento y lo respetes, eso significa mucho —contesto. Suspiro y digo —Todavía estoy intentando entenderte, Edward. No te pareces a nada a ningún chico que he conocido.

—Hummm, ¿qué tipo de chico crees que soy? —pregunta.

—Tengo algunas teorías —digo crípticamente, girando mi cabeza y mirando para un costado.

—¿Si? ¿Qué tipo de teorías? —pregunta con las cejas levantadas.

—Veamos, quizás si eres un vampiro y las razones por las cuales piensas como un hombre victoriano es porque de hecho eres uno. —bromeo. Él ríe.

—¿Entones, estamos bien? —pregunta, sonriendo.

—Si, estamos bien. —contesto, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—De vuelta al tópico original, _de primera mano_, por así decirlo —dice, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro —¿Qué estabas haciendo exactamente cuando entré? —persiste. Mi rostro enrojece inmediatamente.

—Bella, ¿estabas siendo traviesa? —pregunta, con un falso seño fruncido, mientras se mete debajo de las sábanas conmigo —Di la verdad —dice, haciéndome cosquillas ahora. Me estoy riendo incontroladamente y estoy intentando alejarme de él, chillándole para que se detenga.

Siento como si debiera estar avergonzada de que haya un chico en mi cama mientras estoy prácticamente desnuda, pero para mi sorpresa, no lo estoy. La urgencia por explorar la profundidad de mi deseo por Edward es demasiado fuerte. Le digo a la parte racional de mi cerebro que se calle y me deje disfrutar.

Me envuelve en sus brazos y me da un largo y lento beso —Veamos, si podemos seguir desde donde te quedaste antes de que fueras groseramente interrumpida —dice, en una baja y ronca voz. Su boca está en la mía; su hambriento beso es urgente e insistente mientas su lengua toca ligeramente la mía. Su mano se arrastra desde mi mejilla hasta mis pechos. Estoy pasando mis manos de arriba hacia abajo de su pecho, jugueteando con el borde de su camisa para sacárselo por arriba de su cabeza.

Deja un camino de besos desde mi barbilla hacia mi cuello y luego hacia mi pecho. Con un hábil movimiento, abre el broche de adelante de mi sujetador y sus manos están ahora en mis pechos desnudos en un instante. Lanzo un grito ahogado, la emoción excitándome como loca.

_Nota mental: comprar solo sujetadores con el broche adelante desde ahora._

De alguna forma me las arreglo para sacarle la camisa. Toco su pecho desnudo, dejando que mis dedos acaricien el pequeño camino de bellos que guían hacia su ombligo. Los besos de Edward se han trasladado hacia donde su mano esta ahora acariciando mi seno. La parte de atrás de sus dedos tocan mi pezón de atrás para adelante y yo gimo, arqueando mi espalda en respuesta. Su boca esta dejando besos en mi pecho y suavemente arrastra su lengua sobre mi pezón, trazando pequeños círculos en él. Pone su boca sobre él y tira de él suavemente con sus labios. Bajando la mirada hacia él mientras hace eso me da un sensación que literalmente envía un estremecimiento por mi columna. Él levanta la mirada hacia mí, fijando mi mirada con esa ardiente mirada suya. Siento como los bellos de detrás de mi cuello se erizan.

MI cabeza cae hacia atrás y yo cierro mis ojos y gimo. —Oh, Dios, Edward, creo que voy a morir. —siento su respiración caliente en mi piel cuando se ríe.

—No mueras aún, todavía no he terminado —bromea.

Comienza a dejar otra vez un camino de besos. Besa mis senos, y luego se mueve más abajo para inspeccionar un lunar en mi costilla. Lo besa. Su boca esta ahora en mí estómago, y sus besos se están volviendo más entusiastas. Pasa su lengua sobre mi piel con cada uno.

—Bella, eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto —dice, en una voz suave mientras me mira.

Llega hasta la parte de arriba de mis bragas y suavemente tira de ellas hacia abajo con sus dientes. Las baja un poco, y luego deja que sus manos hagan el resto, moviéndose hacia los pies de la cama.

_No sabía que los dientes pudieran hacer eso._

Sus manos están ahora en mis muslos, suavemente acariciándolos y separándolos lentamente. Besa el interior de cada uno de mis muslos, luego el otro, acercándose más y más arriba mientras alterna de atrás para adelante. Mis caderas están girando en anticipación. Besa un interior de mis pliegues, luego el otro. Con sus dedos suavemente los separa y lame mi clítoris suavemente. Mi respiración se atora en mi pecho. La sensación esta más allá de explicarlo con palabras.

Yo había usado mis manos antes para satisfacerme a mi misma, pero comparándolo con lo que Edward me estaba haciendo ahora era como la diferencia entre hacer una bala y tirarla. Ninguna palabra escapa de mis labios; solo puedo gimotear mientras aumenta. Su lamida tiene más presión ahora y son más rápidas. Sin pensarlo, tomo su despeinado cabello con mis dedos. Una vez más bajo la mirada hacia este inteligente, increíble y hermoso hombre, el cual se las había arreglado para incrustarse tan firmemente en mi alma, para mi completo placer y mi completo terror. La vista de su hermoso rostro entre mis piernas mientras levanta la mirada hacia mí a través de esos incomparables ojos verdes y espesas y expresivas cejas es todo lo que me toma. Me vengo en un torrente temblorosas olas, jadeando mientras digo su nombre una y otra vez.

Me reúne en sus brazos nuevamente y pregunta: —Y bueno, ¿cuánto te gustó el postre? —mientras me besa la frente. Me rio mientras me acaricia el cabello. Pronto está tarareando una reconfortante melodía mientras me quedo dormida, con mi cuerpo y mi mente en un estado de completa felicidad.

* * *

**Hola. Espero que anden bien. Bueno estuve algo perdida porque las clases comenzaron y debia estudiar para una lección que tenía pendiente desde diciembre. Estoy algo triste por esta traducción, las reviews han bajado bastante, al igual que las visitas. Si han perdido el interés en la historia, por favor dígamenlo, porque la verdad no le veo sentido en traducir algo que nadie va a leer.**

**Day**


	8. Mente y Juegos de Fútbol

Esta historia se llama** "Housemating Season"** y pertenece a **AngryBadgerGirl,** yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Ocho: Mente y Juegos de Fútbol**

"_I don't mind the sun sometimes; the images it shows  
I can taste you on my lips and smell you in my clothes  
Cinnamon and sugary and softly spoken lies  
You never know just how you look through other peoples' eyes"_

--Butthole Surfers, "Pepper"

Me despierto en los brazos de Edward y suspiro contentamente. El reloj de la mesita de noche marca las 8:30, me estiro y bostezo, cuidadosa por no despertar al guapo hombre durmiendo a mi lado.

En las últimas semanas, Edward y yo pasamos todas las noches juntos. Nuestra rutina usual es cenar juntos, hablar, escuchar música, mirar películas viejas… y luego movernos a mi dormitorio por el "postre". Él se queda hasta que yo me duermo, y luego se va para mantener sus noches de insomnio. Él se duerme usualmente cuando aparece el sol.

Aunque he comenzado a conocer a Edward bien, todavía siento como si él siguiera precavido. No se me ocurre por qué él actúa de ese modo. Sus sentimientos por mi pareen ser lo suficientemente genuinos, y se que yo soy muy abierta sobre mi afecto por él.

_Mejor dicho que estas dopada de amor, hermana._

Nuestras citas nocturnas son asombrosas y emocionantes, pero no van mas allá de lo que hicimos la noche de nuestra primera cita. Cada vez que intento desvestir a Edward más que la camisa, él siempre me detiene. Le pregunto repetidamente si puedo complacerlo de la misma manera que él lo hace conmigo, pero él siempre se niega. —Tomémoslo despacio —. Es su respuesta.

Intento sentarme en la cama cuando siento un brazo envolverse en mi cintura.

—¿A dónde vas, jovencita? —pregunta, su voz ronca de sueño.

—No sé, estaba pensando en hacer un rico omelet vegetariano para este chico que conozco —bromeo.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y estabas planeando en presentarme a este caballero? —pregunta, continuando con nuestra broma.

—Lo haría, pero hay un extraño en mi cama evitando que me levante —contesto. Él ríe y me besa la parte de atrás del cuello.

Suspiro. _Si esto es un sueño, de verdad espero que este en coma y no me despierte más._

Edward debe irse al laboratorio después del desayuno. Tiene un proyecto bastante complejo para su clase de química y debe trabajar hasta tarde esta noche. Me siento culpable porque él ya lo habría terminado si yo no hubiera estado monopolizando su tiempo. Edward es un estudiante bastante enfocado. Él quiere seguir los pasos de su padre y convertirse en doctor.

Él me da un apretado abrazo y un persistente beso antes de salir por la puerta.

Es domingo, y en vez de quedarme y estar triste por estar sola, decido salir con mis compañeros de casa a mirar el partido de baseball de Emmett. El juego es Dartmouth vs. Harvard y es un evento anual que trae alumnos al estadio de football en manadas. Es la principal excusa para reunirse, beber y descargarse. Alice, Jasper y yo llegamos al estadio y encontramos nuestros asientos.

Debido al estatus de Emmett como jugador principal, podemos sentarnos justo en el medio de toda la acción. Por supuesto, Rosalía demandaría nada menos. Me admito a mi misma que ella luce increíble hoy e incluso algo dulce. Esta usando un suéter de Dartmouth estilo retro con cuello en v, que abraza sus curvas como si fuera una segunda piel. Su cabello está hacia arriba en una cola de caballo y su lápiz labial es de un hermoso tono de rojo cereza. Incluso noto una sonrisa en su rostro, no hay duda del orgullo que ella siente por su hombre.

Hay personas andando arriba y debajo de los pasillos, buscando sus asientos. Un largo grupo de personas se acerca a nuestra fila, llenando los asientos vacíos a mi lado. Alice los nota y dice:

—¡Hey, miren quienes están aquí! ¿Cómo les va, chicos? —ella nos presenta rápidamente a todos, aunque dudo que vaya a recordar todos lo nombres. La persona sentada a mi lado es Jacob, un chico muy guapo con largo pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo. Su piel es de un exótico color cobre y supongo que al menos él debe ser en parte Nativo Americano.

—Es un placer conocerte, Bella. ¿Cuánto te gusta Dartmouth? —pregunta.

—Lo estoy disfrutando; los trabajos que nos dan son locos, pero me las estoy arreglando. —contesto.

Durante el descanso, Jacob y yo hablamos para pasar el tiempo.

—Hey, ¿cómo así que Edward no está aquí? —pregunta.

Le explico que él necesitaba terminar su proyecto y no pudo venir.

—Eso apesta, Ed es un chico genial —dice. Me río y le digo que no conocía a nadie que lo llamara "Ed".

—Eh, a él no le gusta pero yo solo lo hago para molestarlo. Él y yo fuimos a la preparatoria juntos, así que nos conocemos de hace mucho. —él explica.

_¡Bueno, esto es una interesante pieza de información!_

Mi curiosidad está avivada. —¿Ah, si? ¿Así que lo conociste en la secundaria? —pregunto.

—Sip, de hecho, nuestras escuelas iban desde sexto grado hasta toda la secundaria, así que más tiempo que eso.

—Wow, Dios, tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo era él en ese entonces? —pregunto. Intento batir mis pestañas y ruego que no luzca como si estuviera teniendo un derrame cerebral.

—Um, bueno, no quiero avergonzarlo, pero era bastante nerd, muy delgado y huesudo durante mucho tiempo. Nosotros íbamos a una escuela bastante engreída, donde todos eran bastante malos la mayoría del tiempo, pero sus padres tenían mucha plata. Yo estaba allí con una beca, así que no me metía con nadie. ¡Mi papá me hubiera pateado el trasero! —dice —Así que, la mayoría de los chicos eran bastantes exclusivistas. Ed y yo estábamos en un grupo nerd, hasta el penúltimo año, eso es. —explica.

Sonrío y asiento, esperando que continuara su pequeña historia. —¿Qué pasó en el penúltimo año? —pregunto tímidamente, intentando sonreír dulcemente.

—Mierda, Edward va a odiar que te diga esto —dice, con reticencia en su voz.

—Aw, vamos —protesto, formando un pequeño puchero con mis labios —No diré nada si tú no lo haces. —digo tímidamente.

_Espero que yo esté luciendo linda y coqueta y no simplemente idiota_, pienso.

—De acuerdo, déjame retroceder primero. En noveno año, Ed estaba loco por una chica llamada Victoria. Ella era muy linda, pero también la perra más desagradable del mundo. Todos los días, él le cargaba los libros, le abría las puertas, para que solo ella lo mirara. A él no le importaba. Los otros chicos, que también gustaban de Victoria, la mayoría era de penúltimo y último año, lo trataban mal, ya sabes, lo empujaban a un lado si él estaba parado a su lado, mierda como ésa. Esto pasó durante meses —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez la olvidó? —pregunto.

—Bueno, un día me dijo que Victoria accedió a ir al cine con él. Él se presentó en el cine, todo arreglado, con un bouquet de flores y todo. Ella estaba allí, solo que con un grupo de chicos. Ella lo vio y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, diciéndole que no podía creer que él se hubiera creído que ella iría al cine con un idiota como él. Él simplemente se quedó de pie allí, con las flores en su mano, todos lo apunaban y se reían. Le cantaban "Romeo, Romeo" como un par de idiotas. Todos se burlaban de él en la escuela por eso, durante todo noveno y décimo grado. Todos los idiotas populares lo llamaban Romeo. —dice.

—¡Dios mío! Eso es horrible —es todo lo que puedo decir. —la secundaria podía ser infernal para algunos. Se me fue el alma al suelo por Edward. No podía imaginarme cómo había sido eso.

—Pero en el verano antes del último año fue cuando Edward realmente cambió. Tuvo un ridículo crecimiento y estaba abultándose. Levantaba pesas y corría a través del campo. Su acné se aclareció y empezó a afeitarse. Lucía como una persona diferente, totalmente diferente, como si tuviera la suficiente edad como para estar en la universidad. Supongo que las chicas debieron haber pensado que era guapo, yo no noto ese tipo de cosas porque soy un chico. Pero todas intentaban ligar con él de repente, incluso Victoria, que para ese entonces era una completa prostituta, la cual se cogió a medio equipo de lacrosse pero que aún actuaba como si fuera mejor que todos.

—Un día escuché repicar el interfono como si el director fuera a hacer un anuncio, solo que habían dos personas hablando. Escuché que un chico dijo "¿Qué quieres que te haga, Victoria?", y la chica contestó "Quiero que me cojas, Edward." Sonaba una y otra vez, como si fuera una grabación. Sonó como por unos cinco minutos antes de que lo cortaran. Ed fue suspendido una semana. Fue casi expulsado, pero sus padres conocían a todos los directivos del colegio, así que su papá los hizo cambiar la expulsión e incluso mantenerse alejado de su registro permanente.

—Luego de eso, él se convirtió en algo así como un rudo y genial héroe. Aunque, él nunca dejó de pasar el tiempo con sus viejos amigos. Las chicas engreídas lo amaban; todas querían estar con él. Aunque él nunca salió con ninguna; solo se liaba con una chica una sola vez y después se olvidaba de ella.

—Pero no pienses que Edward es un imbécil, porque no lo es. —dice, no queriendo parecer desleal a su amigo —Él nunca forzó a ninguna de esas chicas. No tenía que hacerlo, ella se tiraban a él. Ninguna de ellas era pura como la nieve, si sabes a lo que me refiero. —explica.

—No, no creo que Edward sea una mala persona —digo, de modo tranquilizador. —Y tampoco me sorprende que todas esas chicas estuvieran detrás de él —agrego con una risita entre dientes.

El descanso termina y yo me alegro de que nuestra charla haya terminado así puedo procesar mis pensamientos. Me alegra haber aprendido este pedacito del pasado de Edward. Él me importa mucho y quiero entenderlo mejor. Él no me da la impresión de ser una persona cruel, pero después de ser atormentado tanto tiempo de ese modo, entiendo que él haya estado ansioso de vengarse de la persona culpable de todo.

Ahora sé porque Alice nunca lo vio con una novia seria. Victoria dejó una cicatriz tan emocional en él que hizo que nunca se apegara tanto a una mujer. Pero no podía reconciliar eso con el chico que yo conocía. Edward era un novio muy dulce y considerado, y nunca me dijo ninguna palabra cruel, ni siquiera cuando estábamos tonteando en mi dormitorio o en ningún otro momento. Él siempre era un caballero, fuera y dentro de la cama. Sin embargo, no habíamos consumido completamente nuestra relación. Él se resiste cuando yo intento explorar más nuestra intimidad.

Desearía poder preguntarle sobre esto, pero tengo miedo de que se sienta confrontado y se aleje de mí como lo hizo cuando nos conocimos. Sería mejor si esperara que él me diga sobre estas cosas.

Luego de los próximos días después de ese domingo, Edward y yo estamos muy ocupados con los próximos parciales como para hacer nada más que estudiar juntos. Me vuelvo pensativa a su alrededor, constantemente queriendo decir algo pero encontrándome con las palabras atoradas en mi garganta. Incluso nuestras citas para el "postre" se reducen a acurrucarnos gracias a mi periodo y a mis encantadores calambres producto de ello. Ni siquiera tomar la píldora como lo he hecho en el último año ha ayudado mucho.

Edward y yo acabamos de terminar de cenar y él decide ir a ensayar con su banda por unas horas.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir? —pregunta.

—Si, está bien. Probablemente me vaya a dormir temprano. Ha sido una semana larga. —contesto —Ve y diviértete con tus amigos —digo, de manera tranquilizadora.

Él me da un largo y suave beso antes de irse.

Intento trabajar en mi ensayo pero me siento inquieta. _Necesito un cambio de escenario_, me digo. Me voy a la biblioteca, llevando mi laptop conmigo.

Soy bienvenida por James, el cual esta sentado en el escritorio principal. Es un chico que conozco de algunas de mis clases. Trabaja medio tiempo en la biblioteca y lo veo allí con frecuencia. Nunca logro pasa por su lado sin que él intente entablar conversación conmigo, usualmente, buscando cualquier excusa para hablar. Tiene una manera extraña de quedarse mirándome que me pone nerviosa. Francamente, cualquier conversación que tengo con él me deja más y más incómoda.

—Hey, Bella, ¿cómo va? —pregunta.

—Oh, ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo de siempre —respondo rápidamente, intentado no desacelerar mi paso.

—Hey, ¿cuál es el apuro? Los libros no se irán a ninguna parte —dice, haciendo que me detenga.

_Ugh. ¡Déjame en paz, chico raro!_

Dejo salir una risa nerviosa. —Si, supongo que tienes razón. —digo.

—Bueno, ¿irás a la reunión de la unión de estudiantes este fin de semana? Va a estar genial. —dice.

_Lo siento Raro James, pero nada organizado por la Asociación de Diversión de Estudiantes o como sea que se llame es "genial". _

—Um, no, ni siquiera había escuchado de eso. —contesto.

—Bella, deberías totalmente ir. —insiste.

—No lo creo, James, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. —digo, con tanta firmeza como me es posible.

—¿Ni siquiera si nosotros, ya sabes, vamos como una "pareja"? —pregunta, usando unas cursis comillas.

_¡Santo Dios, mucho menos como una pareja, Friki! Creo que preferiría masticar vidrio roto._

—James, tengo novio. —le informo.

—Oh, ok. Lo entiendo. Me estás echando —dice, luciendo visiblemente perturbado.

—¡No, no lo estoy! De verdad tengo novio. —digo, empezando a sentirme asqueada.

—Realmente no deberías mentir, Bella. No me gustan las mentirosas. —su rostro se retuerce de rabia.

Se da media vuelta y se aleja.

Sacudo mi cabeza y continúo mi camino hacia mi mesa favorita junto a la ventana. Una vez allí, enciendo mi laptop. Trabajo en mi ensayo una buena hora, pero no me puedo concentrar mucho después de eso. Guardo mis cosas en mi mochila y abandono la biblioteca, aliviada de que James no está en el escritorio principal cuando salgo. Las calles del campus son usualmente tranquilas porque la mayoría de las personas están encerradas estudiando. Acelero mi paso, intentando pasar por las partes más iluminadas de las calles.

Giro en la esquina y, literalmente, me choco con dos chicos que están muy borrachos. Puedo oler el agudo olor del alcohol en ambos. Los dos están usando sudaderas con las mismas letras griegas en ellas.

Sudadera Gris me saluda con un —Hola, bebé, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Quieres fiestear con nosotros?

_Déjame pensarlo. Um, no._

Sudadera Roja me agarra el brazo cuando yo intento alejarme. —Hey, vamos, no te vayas, acabamos de empezar —dice, articulando mal las palabras. Tiró de mí hacia él y me da un abrazo que hace que mi piel cruja.

—Vamos, chicos, ambos están muy borrachos, necesitan tomar aire fresco o beber café —digo, sintiendo un pánico total, pero intentando no mostrarlo.

_¡Déjenme en paz, maldita sea!_

Intento alejarme, pero ambos me sostienen. Sudadera Gris toma mi rostro con rudeza —Quiero fiestear contigo porque estás muy buena —dice, su rostro está a pulgadas del mío. Intenta besarme, pero giro la cabeza lejos de él. Siento las nauseas temblando dentro mío.

Ellos me rebotan de atrás para adelante entre ellos, mientras yo intento liberarme para correr. Mi corazón está acelerado y mi boca está completamente seca.

—¡Basta! ¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ! —grito, lo más fuerte que puedo.

—¡Cierra tu maldita boca! —Sudadera Roja me ladra —Quiero ver lo que tienes aquí, bebé. —dice, mientras coloca su mano en mi seno sobre mi pulóver, tocándome bruscamente. Intento alejarme, pero cada uno tiene agarrado uno de mis brazos.

_Por favor, Dios, haz que me suelten así al menos puedo intentar luchar contra ellos._

Justo ahí, escucho rugir el motor de un coche contra el asfalto. Me giro y veo el Volvo plateado de Edward girarse y detenerse.

Edward sale del coche como un disparo y me agarra antes de darme cuenta lo que está pasando.

—Bella, sube al auto. ¡Ahora! —dice, a través de sus dientes apretados. Tiene una expresión en su rostro que nunca antes le había visto. Sus ojos lucen absolutamente enloquecidos, amplios y moviéndose de atrás para adelante. Su boca esta apretada en una línea fina.

Corro hacia el coche, desesperada por sentarme y calmar mis nervios, pero dejo la puerta abierta para poder gritarle a Edward que regrese.

Antes de que pueda ver nada, Edward agarra la mano de Sudadera Roja, inclinándola hacia atrás y torciéndola en un movimiento rápido. La rodilla de Sudadera Roja se dobla y él aúlla de dolor por lo que, ahora debe ser una muñeca rota. Esto deja a Sudadera Gris sin incentivo para quedarse, así que sale corriendo calle abajo tan rápido como puede.

—Nunca jamás toques lo que es mío, ¡maldito imbécil! —Edward le grita a Sudadera Roja, el cual está en el piso agarrándose la muñeca.

—Nunca. Jamás. Toques. Lo. Que. Es. Mío. —grita, puntualizando cada palabra con una patada en la espalda de Sudadera Roja.

Edward parece volverse cada vez más encolerizado, y yo estoy más asustada de lo que pueda hacer que lo que estaba por esos borrachos idiotas.

_Mierda, él va a matar a este chico._

—Edward, por favor, quiero irme a casa —ruego —Por favor, llévame a casa.

Escuchando mi voz, me mira, y esto parece sacarlo fuera de su furia. Regresa al coche y nos alejamos a mucha velocidad.

—¿Te lastimaron? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta, en una voz urgente.

—Estoy bien, solo me asustaron. —contesto —¿Cómo me encontraste? —pregunto.

—Cuando regresé del ensayo, Alice me dijo que te habías ido a la biblioteca. No contestaste tu celular, así que me preocupé y conduje todo el camino desde casa hasta la biblioteca hasta que te vi. —explica.

Recordé mi celular, se me había acabado al batería, estaba en mi mochila. _Mierda_.

Miro a Edward y su expresión es todavía glacial, y puedo ver su mandíbula cerrada fuertemente. Una vena en su frente está abultada en forma perceptible. Sus dedos están apretados tan fuertemente en el volante que tengo miedo de que lo vaya a romper.

Estamos en silencio por el resto del corto camino a casa, y Edward estaciona en el frente.

—Edward, ¿estás bien? —pregunto, mientras estamos sentados en el coche aparado.

Él ríe y sacude la cabeza. —Bella, solo tú le preguntarías a alguien si está bien después de que has sido t la que acaba de tener una experiencia horrible —dice, su expresión es de incredulidad.

—No es eso, es que… Nunca antes te había visto así —digo.

—¿Qué diablos hacías caminando sola a casa? —me espeta, aún enojado.

—Camino a casa desde la biblioteca todo el tiempo —contesto, dócilmente.

—Bueno, ya no lo harás, no en este horario al menos —dice, severamente.

—Edward, por favor, no me digas qué hacer —contesto, alterada por su tono de voz.

—¡Maldición, Bella! Si fueras tan buena en tomar tus propias decisiones, no estarías caminando sola a casa en primer lugar. No hagas cosas ridículas y entonces no te diré que hacer. —dice, con dureza.

—Estás exagerando totalmente. Puedo cuidarme so-

—Dios, ¡deja de comportarte como una niña! —me espeta, con un tono de voz elevado, interrumpiéndome.

Siento las lágrimas formarse. Entre el horrible susto que acabo de tener, las duras palabras de Edward y mi creciente enojo, ya no puedo aguantarme. Giro mi rostro hacia el otro lado, para que él no vea como mi rostro comienza a agrietarse. Un corto sorbo se me escapa, antes de que pueda detenerlo.

_Mierda, si antes parecía un bebé…_

—¿Estás llorando? —pregunta. No contesto.

Edward frota su rostro con sus manos por unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que no debió haber perdido el temperamento. Se inclina cerca de mí.

—Bella, por favor no llores. Dios, me siento como un complete idiota. Amor, por favor, lo siento. No puedo soportar verte enojada, especialmente por algo que yo dije —dice, en un tono desesperado.

Quiero responder, pero mis lágrimas vienen tan rápido que no puedo.

_Ugh, odio lloriquear así._

Él toma mi mano y comienza a besarla por todos lados. —Bella, dulzura, te lo ruego, no llores —dice, con remordimiento, suavemente girando mi barbilla para poder mirarme.

—Te amo —dice, en un tono suave.

Miro en sus hermosos ojos. Su expresión es tan tierna que estoy casi tentada a seguir llorando.

_Te he amado desde le primer momento en que te vi aquel día en el patio jugando al futbol. ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo alcanzarme?_

—Yo también te amo, Edward, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie —digo, mi voz quebrándose por el llanto.

Levanta mi barbilla y me besa suavemente en los labios, luego limpia mis lágrimas con sus manos. Sosteniéndome en sus brazos, coloca su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me besa el cabello —No más llanto ahora —murmura.

—Si algo te pasara alguna vez, no sé lo que haría. Creo que me volvería loco —dice, su voz es tensa.

—Siento haberte hecho enojar —susurro, sintiéndome culpable.

Él deja salir un suspiro —Tonta, Bella, nunca tienes que disculparte —murmura, y besa mi frente.

Entramos y nuestros otros compañeros están todos en la sala de estar mirando un DVD. Edward se dirige derecho hacia Emmett y Jasper, mientras me siento al lado de Alice y le cuento lo que pasó. Ella lanza un grito ahogado mientras escucha mi historia y me da un abrazo tan fuerte que me deja sin respiración.

Los tres chicos están amontonados juntos en el otro lado de la habitación, hablando en voces apaciguadas. Emmett me mira.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? Edward me dijo que unos chicos te estaban molestando. —Emmett pregunta.

—Si, estaban borrachos. Edward apareció antes de que nada malo pasara. —contesto.

—¿Recuerdas algo de ellos? ¿Escuchaste sus nombres o algo? —pregunta.

—No escuché sus nombres, pero estaban usando sudaderas con letras griegas en ellas, un triangulo y una "T", así que Delta Tau, supongo. —contesto.

—Ok, chica, gracias. —dice, con una sonrisa.

Emmett saca su celular.

—Si, ¿qué onda, Dukie? Escucha, tenemos un juego de _pateabolas_ —dice, crípticamente —Encuéntrate conmigo frente a Delta Tau. Llama a Shorty y a Tank también. Hay dos de ellos que necesitan ser educados. Si, se estuvieron metiendo con la chica de Edward. No, él no viene. —dice, mientras mira a Edward —Él no va a saber cuándo termina el juego —dice. La mandíbula de Edward se cierra fuertemente, mientras escucha las palabras de Emmett.

—Genial, nos vemos en 15 minutos, amigo —Emmett dice, y termina la llamada.

Quiero decirles que no hagan lo que yo sé que están planeando hacer, pero tengo miedo de que eso haga que Edward se enfurezca otra vez.

—Alice, ¿realmente necesitan ir tras esos chicos? —pregunto, en un tono bajo —No quiero que nadie salga lastimado, y no quiero que suspendan a nadie por esto. —digo, comenzando a preocuparme.

Rosalie contesta antes que Alice lo haga. —Bella, hay una razón por la cual las chicas llaman la casa de Delta Tau "Centro de Violación" —dice —Estos chicos se la veían venir —agrega.

—Pero, realmente no quiero que Emmett, Jasper, ni nadie se meta en problemas —digo.

—Bella, Emmett y sus compañeros de fútbol son intocables en este campus. Los otros chicos de esa fraternidad ni siquiera van a defender a esos dos idotas —Alice dice —Y la administración hace la vista gorda cuando del equipo de futbol se trata —explica.

Asiento, sintiéndome menos nerviosa ahora. Pienso en la próxima chica asustada que se choque con esos dos idiotas mientras camina sola a casa, y ya no me siento tan culpable.

Mientras Emmett y Jasper salen por la puerta, Rosalie levanta la mirada y advierte —Emmett, no te atrevas a manchar esa camisa de sangre. Es de Armani.

Emmett ríe y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Edward y yo vamos a su dormitorio. Estoy muy nerviosa como para dormir. Me siento en la cama y Edward me trae un vaso de vino de la cocina. Me da un masaje en los hombros que se siente divinamente, mientras comienzo a sentir cómo se leja el estrés.

—¿Edward? —pregunto.

—¿Hmm? —contesta.

—Conocí a un viejo amigo tuyo en el juego del otro día, Jacob. Dijo que ustedes fueron al colegio juntos —digo, esperando para medir su reacción.

—¿Ah, si? Jacob es un chico genial. Lo conozco desde hace mucho —contesta, su voz revelando nada.

_¿Por qué siento como si fuera a despertar a un durmiente león?_

—Me contó lo que pasó con Victoria —digo, rogando silenciosamente que no reaccione mal.

Edward inspira profundamente y se sienta a mi lado en la cama.

_Mierda, espero no hacerlo enojar._

—No estoy orgulloso de lo que le hice a Victoria, Bella —dice, su voz llena de remordimiento.

—No creo que pueda culparte por eso —contesto.

—Bueno, aún así estuvo mal. Debí haber sido mejor persona e ignorar la tentación de vengarme —dice, sonando arrepentido —La tentación de vengarse de las personas que se comportaron mal conmigo me guió hacia un camino del cual no estoy particularmente orgulloso. Mi deseo de gratificar mi ego, tomó el control —admite.

_Simplemente pregúntale, simplemente pregúntale…_

—Edward, ¿por qué insistes en que lleguemos hasta ahí mientras estamos tonteando? ¿Por qué no puedo siquiera tocarte? —pregunto, esperando no presionar la conversación. —¿Hay alguna otra razón además de tu miedo a que yo me arrepienta de que estemos yendo muy rápido? —pregunto, indagando más.

—Bella, eres más observadora de lo que te di crédito —dice —Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, ¿no? —pregunta.

—Sí, creo que sí —contesto en una suave voz.

—¿Qué crees que es? —pregunta.

—Tú solo duermes con las mujeres para usarlas. Ni siquiera te gustan, y no muestras interés en ellas después de eso. —digo, en una voz amortiguada.

—¿Eso no te molesta? —pregunta, con preocupación en los ojos.

—No, no importa —digo, con convicción.

—¿No importa? —pregunta, con incredulidad —Nunca he tenido un encuentro sexual que haya significado nada para mí, más que satisfacer mis necesidades, ¿eso no te molesta?

_¿Por qué no ve lo estúpida que es esa pregunta?_

—No, porque te amo y sé que nunca me lastimarías —contesto, segura.

Él sacude la cabeza.

—Bella, creo que eres más un misterio para mí que lo que yo soy para ti —dice, sus labios formando una sonrisa.

Envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor y compartimos un abrazo por unos minutos. Él acaricia mi mejilla con la parte de atrás de su mano.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitamos, Bella dulzura? —pregunta, girando un mechón de mi cabello.

—¿Qué es, mi amor? —contesto, mientras descanso mi cabeza contra la parte de atrás de su cuello, aspirando mi aroma preferido de canela y almizcle.

—Necesitamos hacer un viaje —declara, poniendo suavemente el mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Eso suena divertido —contesto —¿A dónde deberíamos ir? —pregunto, curiosa.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en Canadá? —pregunta.

_Qué curioso que preguntes eso._

* * *

**Hola. Espero que todas anden bien! Quiero pedirles perdón por mi nota del capítulo anterior. Lo acabo de leerla y me di cuenta que soné muy "bitchy". Venía de una mal semana y había postergado un montón de tarea para terminar ese capítulo y luego vi que casi no tenía ni la mitad de visitas de lo que tenía usualmente y me puse mal. Pensé que mis esfuerzos eran en vano porque nadie lo estaba leyendo. Luego, leí sus reviews pidiéndome que no lo hiciera o mandándome PM, y me sentí re mal. No fue mi intención crear un tipo de amenaza ni nada por el estilo. Me encanta leer sus opiniones y que me digan qué les gusto o no del capítulo, pero entiendo que a algunos le de pereza escribir, aunque me encantaría largas reviews como me han dejado a veces, me conforme un solo "leo", de ese modo sé que no estoy traduciendo en vano y que alguien si esta leyendo. Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron su reviews en el capítulo pasado. ¡Y bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras!**

**Quise actualizar unos días antes, pero me están matando con la tarea. Estuve toda la semana haciendo un resumen y una síntesis del libro de Romero, "La Edad Media", y fue muy trabajoso. Espero poder actualizar "Besa a Las Niñas y Hazlas Llorar" antes del miércoles, ya voy por más de la mitad. Debo hacer un informe de Saussure y cuando lo termine, continuo la traducción mañana y el martes, porque los lunes es mi peor día porque no trabajo y estoy desde la una de tarde hasta las nueve de la noche en la universidad porque tengo materias a contra turno, pero sí voy a actualizar en la semana de todos modos.**

**Perdón por la súper-nota, pero algunas cosas eran muy necesarias :P Ah, he publicado un nuevo one-shot "Si Juegas con Fuego te Quemarás" las invito a que lo lean.**

**¡Nos vemos en al próxima! ¡Gracias!**

**Day**


	9. Culpa a Canadá

**Esta historia se llama**** "Housemating Season"** y pertenece a **AngryBadgerGirl,** yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve: Culpa a Canadá**

"I am thinking it's a sign  
That the freckles in our eyes are mirror images  
And when we kiss they're perfectly aligned  
I have to speculate  
That God himself did make  
Us into corresponding shapes  
Like puzzle pieces from the clay"

—The Postal Service, "Such Great Heights"

Le dejé todos los detalles de nuestro viaje a Edward, ya que él fue tan insistente en manejarlo todo él mismo. No quiero estar quejándome, pero no quiero arruinarle las cosas a él, dado que luce tan entusiasmado. Me ofrezco para pagar mi parte de los gastos, pero él no quiso escuchar una palabra sobre ello. Sé que la familia de Edward es rica y viene de una antigua herencia, pero me siento rara dejándolo pagar por cosas todo el tiempo.

Llegamos a Montreal en casi tres horas, fácilmente ganando tiempo ya que Edward no tiene ni idea cuáles son los límites de velocidad. Mientras nos acercamos a nuestro destino, estoy abrumada por lo hermoso que es, e intento absorber todo lo que veo.

Montreal es una hermosa y antigua ciudad-puerto. Nunca he visto otro lugar como éste. La arquitectura es interesante, es una limpia mezcla de viejo y nuevo. Hay rascacielos modernos, pero también hay casas de piedra del siglo XVII y XIX, incluyendo la basílica de Notre Dame, una grandiosa catedral estilo gótica.

Nuestro hotel está en el Viejo Montreal, el cual está en la parte histórica de la ciudad. Hay encantadoras calles de adoquines, pequeños cafés arcaicos, y hermosos edificios de ladrillos pequeños y varias tiendas.

Llegamos al hotel, ubicado en la histórica Calle Bonsecours. En la parte de afuera, es un simple edificio gris de una sola cara con adornos en rojo oscuro, y luce casi como una antigua barraca. Hay una placa junto a la puerta que dice _La Maison Pierre du Calvet, 1725_. Cuando entro mi mandíbula casi golpea el piso. Es la mansión más increíble, georgiana y estilo barroco que jamás haya visto.

—Estoy en la propiedad del Sr. Darcy. Estoy en Pemberley.

Siento como si estuviera soñando. Si hay un lugar en el mundo que luzca como me imagino cuando pienso en los escenarios de Orgullo y Prejuicio, es éste. Hay paredes de piedra con ladrillos expuestos, pesadas maderas brillan en el techo y elaboradamente artesanía de madera tallada en las paredes. El mobiliario es antiguo, en colores ricos con abundantes detalles de madera pintados de dorado. La decoración es también antigua, con jarrones y esculturas de todos los tamaños en pequeñas mesas, elegantes retratos en las paredes y candelabros espléndidamente detallados. Pesadas cortinas cuelgan sobre las ventanas.

—Edward —lanzo un grito ahogado mientras me giro para mirarlo —Estoy sin habla. Este lugar, es increíblemente perfecto —digo, sintiéndome abrumada. Prácticamente salto a sus brazos y lo abrazo mientras estamos de pie en el escritorio de la recepción para registrarnos. —Traerme aquí es la cosa más dulce que nadie haya hecho por mi. Muchas gracias —digo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—De nada, Bella —dice, antes de darme un dulce beso —Ya te dije cuánto adoro ver esa mirada de alegría en tu rostro, y esperaba que si te traía aquí, la vería otra vez —explica.

—Bien jugado, Cullen, bien jugado —bromeo.

Subimos a nuestro cuarto y una vez más estoy impactada. El cuarto de hotel es simplemente impresionante. Hay una amplia cama encortinada por un hermoso lino, con cuatro doseles caoba elaboradamente esculpidos y pintados de negro y dorado. En la parte opuesta hay una chimenea de piedra. Más antigüedades adornan la mesa de noche y los tocadores.

—¿Encuentra el alojamiento de su agrado, Srta. Swan? —pregunta Edward mientras baja su cabeza y besa mi mano.

_Desmayo_.

—Lo encuentro maravilloso, hermoso e increíble, Sr. Cullen —contesto —me gusta más el modo en que tú luces —agrego, colocando mis brazos a su alrededor.

_Una chica puede acostumbrarse a esto._

—¿Por qué no nos alistamos para ir a cenar? Podría prepárate un baño para ti si lo prefieres —Edward me ofrece, siempre el considerado caballero.

—Eso, querido, suena completamente encantador —contesto con una sonrisa —Oh, y Edward —agrego —Gracias otra vez, por todo —digo, sintiéndome agradecida, amada y cuidada, como nunca me había sentido antes.

—Me hace feliz hacer lindas cosas por ti. Así que por favor, no más "gracias" y no más quejas sobre ser consentida, ¿de acuerdo? —asiento con una sonrisa.

Edward prepara la tina para mí que es simplemente divina. El baño tiene velas encendidas por todos lados y las luces están bajas. Puedo oler un hermoso aroma floral, una mezcla de rosas y claveles, esperándome a través del cuarto. Edward está vertiendo aceite de baño sobre una enorme tina de baño y la está llenado con agua. Echo un vistazo y veo pétalos de rosas rojas flotando en la parte superior. Él apaga el grifo y suavemente me ayuda a introducirme en ella, sosteniéndome firmemente con la mano.

—¿Edward, crees que esta tina quepa en mi dormitorio de la universidad? —pregunto en broma mientras inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás y cierro mis ojos. Él se ríe y exprime un poco de gel de baño en su palma. Coloca su otra mano en el agua y suavemente extrae mi pie. Enjabona mi planta del pie, trabajando pequeños círculos en ella con su pulgar. Cuando termina, baja mi pie dentro del agua y repite lo mismo con el otro pie.

—No chillaré mas sobre ser una quejosa.

Luego de mi estimulante baño, cenamos en un pequeño y romántico restaurante donde Edward ordena todo en un perfecto francés. Él debió notar que lo estaba mirando con estrellas en mis ojos porque me dedica una sonrisa ladina.

—Veranos en el sur de Francia cuando era niño —me explica.

—Pasé mis veranos en Forks, donde llueve 364 días y medio al año. De algún modo, siento como si hubiera obtenido la parte peluda de un chupetín cuando comparo mis vacaciones con las tuyas —bromeo.

Pasamos el siguiente día observando los alrededores, visitando el Museo de las Bellas Artes de Montreal y luego explorando todas las tiendas que están alrededor de muestro hotel en Montreal. Descubro, para mi gran alegría, una pequeña tienda que vende hierbas y especias, junto con otras mercaderías culinarias.

—Edward, ¡tengo que ir allí! —le digo, apuntando hacia la ventana de la tienda. De repente me siento como Alice.

—Ok —dice —Ve a complacer a tu gastrónoma interna y yo iré a ver la librería que está calle abajo, ¿qué te parece? —pregunta.

—Perfecto. Aunque quizás tengas que arrastrarme fuera de allí, gritando y pataleando, te lo advierto —bromeo.

—Sin problema. He estado antes en el centro comercial con Alice. Soy Licenciado en Intervencionista de Compras —bromea. Me da un rápido piquito en los labios y vamos cada uno por su lado.

Regresamos al hotel luego de nuestro largo día de ver y comprar. Edward empieza el fuego en la chimenea y luego se acuesta en la cama para relajarse y escuchar su iPod. Decido ordenar un poco nuestro cuarto de hotel. Tenemos toda clase de bolsas de comparas esparcidas por todos lados y empiezo a organizarlas en una pila. Tomo una bolsa de plástico del piso y noto que es de la librería en la que Edward compró. Torpemente, tomo el lado equivocado y todo el contenido se derrama.

_Mierda_. Levanto todo del piso cuando un ítem en particular capta mi atención.

Es un largo y satinado libro.

Reconozco la mujer de la portada inmediatamente. Es Bettie Page, famosa modelo de los '50. Tiene largo pelo azabache con un corto flequillo. Está usando un apretado corsé, medias de red y zapatos de taco alto.

De repente, Edward está ami lado, luciendo ligeramente agitado.

—Um, Bella, se suponía que no debías ver eso —dice Edward, sonando nervioso.

—¿Oh, por qué? —pregunto, preguntándome por qué él querría mantenerlo como un secreto.

—Porque, ya sabes, no es exactamente Orgullo y Prejuicio —dice, incómodo.

—Es Bettie Page, he visto fotos de ella antes. Es preciosa —digo.

—Si, pero tú eres mucho más linda, incluso con pantalón de algodón —dice, sonriendo.

_No intentes halagarme para zafar de esto, jovencito. Ok, puedes intentarlo, ¡pero no funcionará!_

—¿Puedo mirarlo? —pregunto, sosteniendo en alto el libro.

—Bella, no es algo con lo que me siento feliz mostrándote —dice, su expresión se vuelve frustrada. —Hay cosas sobre mí con las que tú probablemente no te sientas cómoda. El hecho de que trajera ese libro es una de ellas —explica, su expresión está acalorada.

_¿En serio? Dios, ¡no otra vez!_

—Edward, ¿por qué no me dejas mirarlo así puedo decidir por mi misma lo que me gusta y no de ti? —pregunto, intentando razonar con él.

Suspira con resignación.

Nos sentamos en el borde de la cama juntos y miramos el libro, estudiando las varias fotografías. En algunas, ella está posando sobre un sillón, luciendo seductiva en un ajustado corsé. En otras, está sosteniendo un látigo de montar. En otras, sus brazos están atados a la silla a la cual esta sentada. No encuentro estas poses perturbadoras, a pesar de lo que piense Edward. Como una aficionada fotógrafa, puedo ver cómo están hechas para ser eróticas pero no pornográficas. No hay absolutamente nada de desnudez. Ni siquiera sus senos están expuestos. No hay nada violento sobre estas fotos en lo más mínimo.

Casi quiero preguntarle a Edward por qué es gran cosa, pero él luce avergonzado, anticipando que voy a encontrar todo esto detestable.

Nada sobre este hombre puede parecerme detestable.

—Edward, si cree que esto me molesta, estás equivocado. Simplemente son fotos titilantes. La fotografía es mi hobby favorito, ¿recuerdas? Conozco la diferencia entre porno y erotismo. Esto es erotismo —le digo.

—¿No te molesta nada de esto? ¿No crees que es extraño o asqueroso? —pregunta.

—Nop.

—¿Verdad?

—Verdad, verdad —le aseguro —Si me muestras este libro y luego dices "OH, por cierto, tengo otra novia la cual es, de hecho, una cabra" entonces estaría un poco apagada —bromeo.

—Mira, se que no he salido con muchos chicos antes que tú, pero no es como si hubiera vivido una vida refugiada antes de conocernos. Pasé la mayoría de mi vida viviendo en Phoenix con una madre que tenía un espíritu muy libre y apreciaba el arte y todos esos otros intentos creativos —explico.

—Se que te gusta pensar en mi como tu ángel inocente pero sólo soy una persona, como tú —agrego. —Lo que quiero decir es que la principal razón por la que vine desde Forks hasta Dartmouth fue para expandir mi horizonte, para experimentar una vida fuera del pequeño pueblito donde mi papá es el alguacil.

—Además, ¿de verdad crees que un libro con esas fotos me va a hacer decirte "Dios, simplemente ya no te amo"? —pregunto, dedicándole una mirada de reproche. —Ten un poco más de fe —lo regaño ligeramente.

—¿No te molesta la idea de que mire a otra mujer vestida así, en estas poses, especialmente con mis antecedentes con otras mujeres? —pregunta, sonando muy escéptico.

—No entiendo —digo, confundida. —¿A que te refieres? —pregunto.

—Bella —dice, su expresión está pensativa —No creo que nunca haya tratado a una mujer con ningún tipo de decencia. Ni siquiera veía como a una persona a la mujer con la que estaba. Simplemente obtenía lo que quería y las tiraba a un lado, como si fueran objetos que podía descartar. Sabía que estaba mal, pero lo hice de todos modos, una y otra vez —dice, su rostro está abrumado con culpa.

Me toma un minuto pensar así puedo procesar lo que está diciendo, y no me toma mucho descubrir lo que le voy a decir.

Voy a ir al fondo de todo esto de una vez por todas.

—¿Piensas en mi de ese modo? —pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —él responde inmediatamente, una mirada de alama cruza por su rostro —Por favor, nunca pienses de ese modo, Bella. Tú eres diferente de cualquiera con las que haya estado. No sólo diferente, mucho mejor que ninguna mujer que haya conocido antes. Y tú eres mejor que yo. No soy ni el diez por ciento de la persona que tú eres —agrega.

—Eso no es verdad —respondo firmemente, mientras sacudo la cabeza. —Como dije, solo soy una persona. Como todos los demás. Meto la pata. Hago cosas malas. Hago cosas egoístas. No soy mejor que tú, o más débil que tú, o más amable que tú, o nada más —le explico.

Estoy pensativa por un momento antes de continuar —Edward, ¿tú crees que no mereces estar conmigo, que sólo mereces mujeres por una sola noche que sólo te hagan sentir vacío por dentro?

Él no contesta. Sus ojos están decaídos y lucen más tristes que jamás los haya visto.

_De acuerdo, esta tontería termina ahora._

Suspiro y miro derecho a su rostro, así puede entender que no sólo estoy siendo sincera, sino que lo digo de corazón.

—Amor, ¿por qué piensas algo así? Primero que todo, yo no estaría aquí si pensara que tú no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú. ¡Quería besarte a los diez minutos de haberte conocido! Incluso cuando estábamos peleando no podía permanecer enojada contigo. Quiero decir, maldición, ni siquiera podía preparar la cena sin pensar en ti y asegurarme de que tuvieras algo para comer también. La noche que Mike estaba flirteando conmigo, todo lo que quería hacer era asegurarme de que estuvieras celoso por eso. Nuestro primer beso y nuestra primera cita me hizo sentir como la persona más afortunada del mundo. Nunca me sentiría de esa forma con una persona que no valiera la pena para mí —digo, mientras le acaricio suavemente la mano.

Él levanta la mirada hacia mí, dedicándome una débil sonrisa. Sus ojos ya no lucen tan tristes.

—Bella —dice —cuando nos conocimos sentí cosas que pensé que había dejado muertas y enterradas cuando tenía catorce. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía una atracción física tan fuerte hacia ti. Me sentía completamente consumido por ella. Estaba en conflicto conmigo mismo, me estaba torturando. Quería estar a tu alrededor, pero no quería pensar en ti del mismo en que pensaba en cada mujer con la que estuve —confiesa. —Por eso es que me fui de tu habitación cuando todo lo que quería hacer era besarte, y por eso es que cuando te vi con la blusa abierta por la rasgadura, luciendo tan tentadora y aún así tan inocente y perfecta al mismo tiempo, no podía confiar en mi mismo para hablar contigo —dice.

—Edward —digo, poniendo mi mano en su mejilla —incluso cuando no puedas confiar en ti mismo, siempre puedes confiar en mí —él toma mi mano y la besa dulcemente.

—¿Puedes creer que seas incapaz de dejar todas las cosas negativas detrás? —digo, intentando animarlo —No importa cómo solías pensar o comportarte. Tu pasado es sólo eso, tu pasado. No me importa una mierda sobre Victoria u otras chicas que vinieron después de ella. Sólo me importa lo que pasa ahora. No podemos experimentar cosas nuevas si tenemos que arrastrar el pasado con nosotros todo el tiempo —digo, intentando convencerlo.

Inclino mi rostro contra el suyo y levanto su barbilla suavemente —Tonto Edward —lo regaño con una sonrisa. Él levanta la mirada y veo el alivio en sus ojos, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima. Nos damos un suave y tierno beso.

Giro mi atención de regreso al libro que aún está sentado sobre el regazo de Edward, esperando terminar con lo que iba a decir.

—De acuerdo, en esta foto —digo, señalando la página abierta —Ella está simplemente sentada en un taburete, luciendo muy provocativa. Lo que está usando, las medias, uh, es muy sexy y es atrayente el modo en que está mirando a la cámara… —mi voz se va desvaneciendo. Me ruborizo ligeramente.

—¿Bella… te estás… excitando? —pregunta, sorprendido.

—Supongo, quiero decir, es, ya sabes, hay una razón por la cual la llaman "erotismo" —tartamudeo.

—Santa mierda, te estás excitando —dice, cerrando sus ojos y dejando escapar un pequeño gemido. —María, madre de Dios —murmura, colocando su mano sobre sus ojos. —No podía haber soñado esto ni en mis más locas fantasías. Bella, no tienes ni idea el efecto que tienes en mí —dice, intentando permanecer calmado y mordiendo su labio inferior. No estoy enteramente segura pero creo que sus manos incluso están temblando.

Nos miramos el uno al otro. Sus fosas nasales están destellando y él me dedica un mirada de reojo y alza las cejas. Sin pensarlo, lamo mis labios como si estuviera a punto de hundirlos en una jugosa costilla de carne.

—¡Edward! —lanzo un grito ahogado en una voz ronca.

—¡Bella! —él gime.

Literalmente me lanzo hacia él y él tira el libro a través del cuarto. Me siento a horcajadas sobre su regazo y nos besuqueamos como dos adolescentes calientes. Las manos de Edward están por todo mi cuerpo, tocando mi trasero y mis pechos mientras yo paso una mano por su pecho, y la otra mano toma un puñado de su cabello. Ambos sacamos nuestras camisas al mismo tiempo. Tomo el broche de mi sujetador y lo saco por mis brazos. Él me ayuda bajando mi sujetador hasta la cintura, sin molestarse en desabrocharlo. En todo el momento no interrumpimos nuestro hambriento y largo beso.

Él me gira y luego me empuja hacia atrás así estamos acostados y él está encima de mí.

—Dios, Bella, te amo tanto —gime con indecente lujuria —Tú eres mi ángel. Mi perfecta, hermosa, divertida, inteligente y sexy ángel —dice, besando mi cuello con cada palabra.

Toma uno de mis senos y yo gimo suavemente.

—Te amo demasiado, Edward, tanto que duele —contesto sinceramente, mientras paso mis manos bajo su espalda.

Nunca había visto a Edward tan excitado. Él siempre era apasionado, pero también era muy controlado y me trataba con delicadeza. Esto se siente más como cuando me besó sobre su Volvo en frente de la casa de Mike.

_Dios te bendiga, Bettie Page._

Es emocionante ver que tengo este efecto en él, y no quiero detenerme. Coloco mis manos en su pecho, suavemente moviéndolas bajo su abdomen, luego bajo su ombligo hasta que mi mano de detiene encima del cierre de sus pantalones. Puedo sentir un claro bulto.

_Oh Dios mío._

Esta no es la primera vez que sentía la excitación de Edward. Usualmente es contra mi muslo o mi espalda (si estábamos haciendo cucharita en la cama), pero él siempre fue cuidadoso de alejarse un poco, probablemente para mantener el control que siempre necesitaba. Esta es la primera vez que lo estoy tocando deliberadamente con mi mano.

—Bella —gime —No deberías —protesta mientras pone su mano sobre la mía, impidiéndome moverla.

—Edward, quiero hacerlo. Quiero hacerte sentir igual de bien que tú me haces sentir a mi —digo, mi voz esta humeante —Quiero aprender cómo, por favor —agrego.

—Oh Dios, Bella, no me hables de ese modo, ¡te lo suplico! —gime.

Lo ignoro, sacando su mano de la mía. Él no se rehúsa.

_¡Al fin!_ Cualquiera pensaría que yo era el hombre y él la chica. ¡Me vuelves loca, Puritaward!

Suavemente, froto mi mano contra él, acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo. Él gime mi nombre.

Lo empujo ligeramente así sale de arriba mío y se acuesta sobre su espalda, su cabeza y sus hombros apoyados sobre la almohada. Bajo el cierre de sus jeans, los saco y los tiro sobre el piso, luego hago lo mismo con los míos. Tiro también mi sujetador al piso, quedándome solo en mis bragas.

Nada me preparó para la gloriosa vista recostada en la cama ante mí.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

_Dulce, dulce piedad._

Jamás he visto a Edward con tan poca ropa. Mirando a su futuro cuerpo desnudo me hace pensar que estoy mirando algo tan perfecto, es casi sagrado. Sus músculos están bien definidos, pero definitivamente no abultados. Él tiene unos bellos hombros anchos y fuertes y largos brazos. Su pecho tiene un ligero camino de pelos que se achica hacia su ombligo y luego hacia su ingle. Sus largas piernas están perfectamente afinadas. Incluso sus pies son tan sexy.

Debo… poner… mis… ojos… en… la… mejor… parte.

Puedo ver el claro contorno de su erección apretándose contra sus ajustados boxers que dejan poco a la imaginación. Me recuerdo a mi misma contarle a Rosalie que los rumores sobre los dotes de Edward son, de hecho, ciertos.

_Victoria Beckham, puedes quedarte a David. Yo tengo a Edward Fucking Cullen._

Su hermoso rostro está mirándome con esa ardiente mirada, sus gruesas y expresivas cejas que siempre lo hacen verse tan serio. Su increíblemente perfecta línea de la mandíbula enmarca su hermosa boca mientras ésta se alza en la sonrisa torcida que siempre me vuelve loca. Sus ojos están entrecerrados y su expresión destila sexo.

_Queridos Sr. Y Sra. Cullen, gracias desde el fondo de mis caderas. Con amor, Bella._

Regreso a la cama, acostándome a su lado, mi mano está acariciando la parte de afuera de su erección. Él gime —Dios, Bella —suavemente y pasa la parte de atrás de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla. Volteo mi rostro y beso el centro de su palma.

Me bajo un poco así mi cabeza está a nivel con su pelvis, mientras lo sigo acariciando.

Quiero experimentar todo con este hombre. Lo amo malditamente demasiado.

Suavemente, tomo la cintura de sus boxers y los bajo. Viendo "todo de él" así por primera vez me da una emoción que no puedo describir.

Estoy segura de que esto arruina mis expectativas del siguiente chico desnudo que vea.

Pongo mi mano a su alrededor y suavemente lo acaricio de arriba a abajo. Edward aspira profundamente y gime. El sentimiento que obtengo de darle placer así es fenomenal.

Amo hacerlo excitar.

—Dime lo que se siente bien, Edward —digo.

Él no contesta. Sólo gime.

Hmmm, esto toma mucha menos hazaña de lo que creía.

Acerco más mi cabeza así mi boca está justo arriba de él, mientas mi mano está aún envuelta a su alrededor.

—Oh Dios, Bella —murmura con un gemido.

Lamo su pene con mi lengua. Luego, suavemente, envuelvo mi boca a su alrededor. Edward aspira profundamente a través de sus dientes y gime otra vez.

Supongo (correctamente) que mi boca debe moverse del mismo modo en que mi mano lo hizo, en caricias de arriba a abajo. La respiración de Edward se vuelve ligeramente áspera.

—Te… sientes tan bien —murmura.

Me doy cuenta que Edward se vuelve más o menos excitado depende de lo rápido que me mueva. Tener este tipo de control sobre su éxtasis me hace sentir increíblemente excitada. Siento humedad y calor entre mis piernas que me está volviendo loca y estoy desesperada por hacer algo al respecto. Cambio mi posición así estoy en cuatro a su lado. Sin ser capaz de aguantarme más, empiezo tocarme a mi misma con mi mano libre.

Él gime mi nombre suavemente, sin duda porque acaba de ver dónde acabo de poner mi mano.

Paulatinamente, acelero mis movimientos de la cabeza. La respiración de Edward se vuelve más áspera y el ritmo se acelera también.

—Dios, eres tan hermosa, Bella. Dios, te amo —gime, mientras empieza a jadear.

Estoy tan excitada ahora que empiezo a volverme loca por completo. Viendo el efecto que estoy teniendo en el hombre que amo, el modo en que lo estoy haciendo sentir, está excitándome como nada que haya sentido antes.

—Bella, estoy cerca. Me voy a venir —dice, en un bajo gemido.

Levanto la mirada hacia Edward y nuestros ojos se encuentran, su mirada fascinándome del modo en que siempre lo hace. Veo la mirada de éxtasis en el rostro de este increíblemente hermoso hombre quien, inexplicablemente, se las arregló para enamorarse de mí, y hacerme tener el orgasmo más intenso que jamás haya experimentado. Espasmos emanan desde el fondo de mí y bañan todo mi cuerpo, mientras que un largo gemido sale de mis labios.

Esto pone a Edward al filo y pronto, profundos gruñidos escapan de sus labios y su cuerpo empieza a estirarse ligeramente. Siento cómo se contraen sus músculos mientras se viene en mi boca. Saboreo un líquido salado y ligeramente amargo que decido simplemente tragarlo que interrumpir la intensa experiencia que estamos teniendo.

Edward me toma y tira de mí hacia arriba, envolviendo su cuerpo alrededor mío, como un capullo, y me cubre de ligeros besos por todos lados.

—Edward, no tengo palabras. Ni siquiera pienso que "te amo" sea suficiente —susurro.

—No lo es —contesta.

Estamos acostados juntos en los brazos del otro cuando noto que Edward deja de tatarear su usual melodía para dormir. Para mi sorpresa, él ya está dormido, incluso aunque aún faltan horas para que salga el sol.

* * *

**Hola. ¿Cómo están? Después de una vida entera he vuelto. Estoy de vacaciones del estudio, pero no del trabajo, en fin, estoy en casa en cama desde el sábado porque estoy enferma, tengo un resfrío que no se me va más, además me ha agarrado fiebre, así que estoy en cama con la laptop en mis piernas mientras trabajo en las traducciones. Algo bueno tengo que sacar de esto, ja.**

**Este capítulo quizas no tuvo nada "relevante" en sí, pero les aconsejo que le presten atención a los diálogos porque en los capítulos próximos si será relevante...**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me ponen en alerta y afregan la historia a sus favoritas, en especial a las que siempre me acompañan y me dejan sus reviews. ¡Son lo máximo!**

**Gracias a: maryroxy - lokaxtv - Marylouu - yolabertay - MaxiPau - fannieCullen - la chica del gorro azul - Fran Ktrin Black - Ninee95 - sarita-26 - Miss green ladybug - Rosana - Kristen. Palmer - Luzbel-Enigma - IvanaCullen - sabri-c - Nora. Bells**

**Dsiculpen si me olvido de alguien :P Espero seguir oyendo de ustedes, Me conformo con que solo me dejen una r y me pongan "leo" asi se que están todavía, ok?**

**Ah, ahora estoy en Formspring, el link lo puse en perfil, pueden ir allí y preguntarme sobre lo que quieran. **

**Muchas Gracias y Cuídensen! **

**Day**


	10. Amantes y Odiantes

**Esta historia se llama**** "Housemating Season"** y pertenece a ******AngryBadgerGirl**, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

* * *

**Capítulo Diez: Amantes y Odiantes**

"___Tied_ up in ancient history  
I didn't believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling  
What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine"

—Aqualung, "Brighter Than Sunshine"

Estoy sentada en mi clase de _Introducción a la Teoría Literaria_, pero no me puedo concentrar. El profesor luce como si tuviera 107 años y no hubiera envejecido bien.

_Como que me recuerda al Guardián de la Cripta, solo que no tan guapo y cautivador como un hablante._

Su escarpada voz de viejo es solo registrada como un zumbido lejano en mi cabeza:

_La doctrina central de… blah… Nueva Crítica… blah… Wimsatt y Beardsley… blah… contra el argumento de un autor… blah blah blah._

Normalmente no estoy tan quejona al escuchar sus discursos, incluso si son bastante aburridos, pero estoy de un humor terrible hoy.

En los días siguientes a nuestro regreso de Montreal, mi vida era un largo y contento sueño. Edward y yo habíamos logrado un importante cambio radical y habíamos superado todos esos tropiezos de cuando nos conocimos. Tamben la habíamos pasado muy bien. Si, las tonterías en el dormitorio eran espectaculares, pero aparte de eso, de verdad disfrutamos de la compañía del otro, incluso con nuestras ropas puestas.

Y luego, como una burbuja delicada, la feliz y zumbante nube en mi cabeza explotó y desapareció.

Los padres de Edward llamaron y dijeron que vendrían a New Hampshire en unos días, parando de camino en Boston para la conferencia médica del Dr. Cullen. Unos días ya habían pasado ahora y, ellos se encontrarían con nosotros mañana para almorzar.

Edward hizo un gran esfuerzo en apaciguar mis sentimientos de puro terror, asegurándome que sus padres eran bastante amables y amistosos. Pero luego, le recordé cómo nos habíamos conocido y mi extraña manera de hacer horrendas primeras impresiones cuando conocía a alguien. Él se rió de eso e insistió que era muy difícil causar una mala impresión en ellos.

Créeme; puedo hacer que lo difícil resulte fácil.

Las clases ya casi terminan y noto que, por enésima vez, Raro James me está mirando fijamente. Desde esa vez en la biblioteca, cuando lo rechacé para una cita, ha estado actuando cada vez más extraño. No me habla, de hecho, cara a cara. Pero, hace otras cosas como mirarme del modo en que lo está haciendo ahora. La semana pasada me mandó un "gracioso" e-mail en el cual esperé ver un cachorro bailando con un unicornio sobre un arcoirirs a través de mi computadora, pero en vez de eso, apareció de la nada un demonio chillando. Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca. Antes de eso, me envió en el Facebook un súper-pinchazo que decía que quería seducirme. Casi vomito ante eso. Estuve tentada en decirle a Edward sobre él, pero sabía que iba a exagerar. Supuse que si ignoraba a Raro James, se detendría.

De regreso en la casa, Edward me está dando uno de sus deliciosos masajes de hombros.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —dice —Mi banda toca esta noche. Mi amigo, Laurent, lo arregló a último minuto. ¿Por qué no vienes a ver? —pregunta.

Laurent es el bajista de Stoker, la banda que Edward armó en su primer año. La alineación cambió varias veces ya que algunos miembros se graduaron el año pasado. Laurent es un nuevo miembro, el cual es un músico muy talentoso con muchas conexiones locales.

—No creo que tenga mucho trabajo para hacer esta noche. Así que, si, suena divertido —contesto. Solo había visto a Stoker en los ensayos, así que estoy emocionada por verlos tocar frente a una multitud. También estoy esperando que me distraiga la mente de preocuparme por conocer a los padres de Edward mañana.

El Pub Salt Hill es un pequeño y divertido bar y parilla irlandesa que está a corta distancia en coche del campus. Usualmente, tienen grupos en vivo y amistosa clientela. Ya hay una gran cantidad de personas, la mayoría son estudiantes, reuniéndose cuando llego con mis compañeros. Edward había llegado primero así él y sus amigos podían organizar todo.

Stoker toma el escenario y las personas comienzan a festejar. No tenía idea de que tuvieran seguidores. Todo lo que puedo hacer es no marearme y ponerme a gritar como una imbécil. Nunca había sido del tipo "fanática", siendo una comelibros, pero ver a mi hombre en el escenario, cantando tan apasionadamente y siendo un total dios del rock, francamente me hace estremecer. No puedo creer el hecho de que alguien como yo realmente tiene un novio tan genial.

___Jaj_ jaj, estoy con la banda. De hecho, el cantante/guitarrista líder es mi novio. Eso me hace la novia líder.

Hay personas poniéndose de pie y acercándose al escenario, saltando al ritmo de la música. Para una torpe como yo, todo ese bailecito y saltito es una receta para desastre. Así que tomo asiento en una mesa redonda que está cerca pero ligeramente hacia un lado. El resto de mis compañeros de casa están caminando alrededor, entremezclándose con los demás y charlando con varios amigos que conocen de la universidad. Estoy de un mejor humor de lo que estaba hace un rato, pero no tanto como para socializar. Prefiero quedarme mirando a mi bombón.

Estoy en mi pequeñito mundo cuando veo que alguien se me acerca. Es una hermosa rubia de piernas largas y preciosos ojos color azul mar. Su cabello es largo y ondulado, y algo desordenado, como si hubiera estado en la playa todo el día. Está usando una extenuada chaqueta de cuero sobre una apretadísima camiseta y una microscópica mini falda de cuero. Sus piernas son kilométricas, largas y de color crema. Noto que está usando un botón de Stoker en su solapa.

Dios, incluso sus fans son hermosas. Glamazona.

—¿Está ocupado este asiento? —ronronea.

_No, pero espero que no te importe que primero lo rompa sobre tu preciosa cabeza._

—Adelante —contesto, intentado sonar indiferente.

Ella se sienta y mira al escenario con aire soñador.

—¿No es precioso? —pregunta, mirando a Edward.

_Disculpa, ¿Quién mierda eres?_

—Si, diría que Edward está bastante bueno. Pero, no obstante, soy parcial —contesto, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Oh, también yo! Edward y yo somos _conocidos íntimos_ —ella dice, con una sonrisa ladina y un levantar de cejas.

_Lo siento, no te oí. Estaba muy ocupada arrancándote todo el cabello._

Justo cuando estaba a punto de cumplir mi deseo de dejarla calva con mis propias manos, Alice y Rosalie aparecen de la nada. Silenciosamente le agradezco a Dios por la increíble percepción de Alice.

—Oh, eres _tú_ —Rosalie dice, de manera acusatoria, las palabras saliendo de su boca como ácido. Su rostro está arrugado como si alguien se hubiera tirado un pedo debajo de su nariz.

—Tanya, qué sorpresa —Alice dice, sarcásticamente.

Ella mira a ambas y ríe.

—Oh Alice, Rosalie, ustedes dos son unos personajes tan encantadores —dice, con una clara condescendencia.

Ella se gira y me dedica una sonrisa que es cruel y a la vez artificialmente dulce.

—No creo que nos hayamos conocido antes. Soy Tanya Denali, vieja amiga de Edward de Chicago, bueno, creo que se podría decir que soy una "amiga muy cercana" —dice, haciendo su insinuación tan sutil como un oso en una tienda china.

_Perra ¡te cortaré a pedazos!_

—Conduje desde Yale así puedo ver a sus padres cuando lleguen a la ciudad mañana —agrega, poniendo extra énfasis en la palabra "Yaaallle", echándonos en cara que es una universidad de mayor jerarquía que Dartmouth.

—Hola, soy Bella Swan —contesto simplemente, sin estar de humor para su estúpido concurso.

—Bella es la novia de Edward, Tanya —Alice dice por mi, intentando poner a Tanya en su odioso lugar —También es nuestra compañera de casa —agrega.

—Oh, ¿novia, eh? No sabía que Edward hiciera lo de "novia". Seguro que no son exclusivos, ¿no? —pregunta, de manera grosera —Porque él tiene un intervalo tan corto de tiempo de atención, al menos una parte particular de él al tiene —agrega, con una risa gélida.

Mi rostro se está volviendo rojo tomate del enojo.

—Necesito tomar algo de aire —digo, levantándome de mi silla y caminando a través de la espesa multitud. Encuentro la puerta y me apresuro a salir.

Me choco con Jasper. Él nota mi molesto rostro inmediatamente, teniendo una afinidad para consolar a las personas y sentir sus emociones. Estoy contenta de verlo; Jasper tiene un modo de hablar que siempre me anima. Adoro su gracioso acento tejano y sus alocadas expresiones sureñas.

—Bella, cariño, ¿por qué la cara larga? Me sorprende que no estés allí dentro haciéndole ojitos a tu hombre con esos lindos y mirones ojos marrones que tienes —bromea.

Le explico la incómoda situación en la que estaba con Glamazona.

—Aw, mierda, Bella. Tanya es un gran sombrero sin ganado. Le gusta hablar sobre lo genial que es pero no impresiona a nadie más que a ella misma. No creas ni por un minuto que Edward cae por nada de eso. Su atención es igual de bien recibida que un zorrillo en una fiesta de prado —me asegura con su acento grueso.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

—Vamos, Bella, regresemos adentro —me urge.

—No sé, Jasper. Duramente pueda soportar escuchar a Tanya —contesto.

—Hay algo que no querrás perderte. Créeme. No se supone que yo diga nada, pero Edward tiene una sorpresa para ti. ¿No quieres averiguar lo que es? —pregunta, con una sonrisa ladina.

—Eso _es_ realmente tentador, pero no quiero enojarme otra vez. Pero si Edward se tomó alguna molestia por mi, no quiero arruinarlo. Supongo que tienes razón, Jasper. Gracias por hablarme y hacerme sonreír —digo, mientras el me da un cálido abrazo.

—Ahora, suficiente de discutir conmigo. Es hora de pintarte el trasero de blanco y correr con la gacela —dice, tomando mi mano y guiándome hacia dentro, en la pequeña mesa donde Alice nos agita la mano.

Instantáneamente reconozco la música sonando. Es la nana que Edward me tatarea cada noche. Él está sentado en su teclado ahora, mi melodía favorita está saliendo de las teclas mientras que sus elegantes dedos largos bailan en ellos.

Todo el estrés y la tristeza por conocer a sus padres y escuchar a Tanya se alejan como plumas ligeras siendo llevadas por la brisa. Estoy abrumada por el conmovedor gesto. No sabía que él mismo había escrito la música de mi nana. Mis rodillas se vuelven de gelatina y tengo que sentarme. Él me ubica en la multitud y me dedica esa sonrisa torcida suya.

Y luego lo escucho cantar, su voz suave y rica. Las palabras me tocan el alma.

_Bella Dulzura se escabulle suavemente_

_Con ojos chocolate y besos dulces_

_Se lleva el vacío y me anhelando_

_Calienta mi alma y enfría mi odio_

_Maldice el pasado y bendice el destino_

_Todas mis promesas pronunciadas y mis silenciosos votos_

_Para Bella Dulzura, tú eres mi vida ahora._

La multitud aplaude y Edward les agradece. Alice me entrega un pañuelo sin siquiera mirarme. Seco las lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Eso es para mi chica. Aprendo mucho de ella, como cómo la flecha de Cupido puede tener la forma de un balón de football —dice, riendo ante nuestro nuevo chiste privado.

_Amigo, vas a tener mucha suerte esta noche._

Mi feliz y nublado momento se ve interrumpido por Glamazona.

—Bueno, pensé que me quedaría en tu casa —Tanya le dice a Alice, inconsciente del hecho de que se está invitando sola, a pesar de lo grosero que es.

—Me encontraré con los padres de Edward para almorzar mañana y luego regreso a New Heaven.

_Ugh, no me digas que tendré que almorzar con los padres de Edward y esta perra. Fan-Mierda-tástico._

Estoy finalmente a solas con Edward en su coche de camino desde el Pub. Me siento contrariada. Por un lado, escuchar la canción que él me escribió me hizo increíblemente feliz y tan enamorada de él. Y por otro lado, este desastre con Tanya de verdad me molestó. Decido intentar obtener algunas respuestas.

—Edward, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Tanya iba a estar acá?

—Bella, te lo hubiera dicho si yo lo hubiera sabido —dice —Mi mamá quizás se lo mencionó a su mamá. Eso es todo lo que cuesta. Nunca invité a Tanya a que viniera, ella solo se aparece. Estoy segura de que ella vio los detalles del concierto de esta noche en mi página de MySpace donde siempre posteo ese tipo de cosas —me explica, sonando irritado.

—Oh, había entendido mal. Siento haber dudado de ti —digo, arrepintiéndome de haber sacado el tema.

—No te disculpes, amor —dice, mientras toma mi mano y le da un apretón —No puedo imaginarme cómo se debió haber visto desde tu perspectiva —agrega, antes de besar mi mano.

Miro a su hermoso perfil mientras se concentra en conducir. Tiene su usual y desaliñada barba recién crecida pero su loco cabello está cubierto por su favorita gorra negra de lana. No puedo evitar sentir las mismas mariposas que tenía dentro de mí la primera vez que lo vi.

_Es difícil estar holgazaneando sobre nada cuando tienes a alguien así con quien irte a casa._

Para el momento en que regresamos, los otros compañeros de casa y Tanya están ya allí pasando el rato en la sala de estar. Tanya inmediatamente, intenta descender en Edward como una plaga de langostas.

—¡Edward, he estado esperando toda la noche para pasar algo de tiempo contigo! —ronronea en un lloriqueo estridente —Sentémonos en el sillón y pongámonos al día —dice, con un exagerado puchero.

Antes de que ella tenga la oportunidad de clavar sus garras en Edward, Rosalie y Alice la interrumpen.

—Tanya, vayamos a arriba, déjame mostrarte mi nuevo Ferragamos, se que somos del mismo talle —Rosalie dice, en una voz muy suave y zalamera.

—Oh, si, Tanya, simplemente debes ver la camisola Galliano que arrebaté la última vez que estuve en nueva York —dice Alice, con falso entusiasmo.

—Um, ok, pero… quiero hablar con —Tanya murmura, incapaz de continuar.

Ellas agarran sus dos brazos y prácticamente, la arrastran hacia arriba. Alice se gira y me guiña un ojo.

_Mis amigas son lo máximo._

Edward y yo entramos en mi habitación, cerramos la puerta y pasamos el pestillo tres veces. Lo tomo de la camiseta y le doy el beso más largo y jugoso que puedo.

—Eso es por escribirme una canción —susurro en una voz ronca —Y también esto —digo, mientras le guiño un ojo, bajo su cierre y me arrodillo frente a él.

—Bella… debería escribirte un CD entero… —murmura, suspirando.

Dormimos la mañana siguiente y antes de que me de cuenta, ya es hora de alistarnos e irnos. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme calmada pero no es fácil. Me pongo el conjunto que me compré para la ocasión, un cardigan azul cielo con pequeños botones de perlas que van hasta arriba. Es ceñido pero no muy apretado. Acompaño al suéter con grises pantalones de lana y mis sandalias negras bajas. Arreglo mi cabello en un moño caído y me pongo un elegante par de aros de perla que solían pertenecer a mi mamá.

Edward, suavemente, golpea a mi puerta y me avisa que ya debemos irnos.

—Bella, te ves hermosa —me dice, antes de besarme la frente.

—Gracias, mi amor —digo con una sonrisa.

—No estés nerviosa, ¿de acuerdo? Mis padres son de verdad muy agradables y se que ellos van a adorarte —dice, acariciando mi mejilla —Vamos, llegaremos tarde —me urge suavemente, mientras me guía fuera por la puerta.

Edward y yo vamos hacia el restaurante en su coche mientras que Tanya maneja el suyo propio, un hermoso y rápido BMW blanco convertible. Antes, él había insistido en que manejáramos por separado porque no sabíamos cuánto tiempo íbamos a pasar con sus padres y que él "odiaría retrasar el regreso de Tanya a New Heaven", dijo Edward, intentando sonar educado.

El restaurante es un lugar muy bien decorado con crespos linos y complicados acomodos de lugares. Edward mira alrededor y ve a sus padres ya sentados. Tanya esta allí también.

_Mierda, su coche no se cayó por un acantilado como esperaba._

Miro en esa dirección y veo a la pareja mayor más apuesta que jamás haya visto.

El Dr. Cullen casi me hace olvidar que estoy de pie junto al amor de mi vida y hombre de mis sueños. _Casi_. Tiene grueso cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, y reconozco la angular mandíbula como la misma facción que veo en Edward. La Sra. Cullen es simplemente bellísima para ser una señora con un hijo de 20 años. Tiene cabello largo que es del mismo color bronce que el de Edward. Sus ojos son brillantes y juveniles, contradiciendo a su edad.

Ambos se ponen de pie para saludarnos. Edward nos presenta a todos y ambos me saludan calidamente. La profunda voz del Dr. Cullen y su sonrisa casi hacen que los dedos de mis pies se doblen.

_El bombón no cae lejos del árbol._

La Sra. Cullen me mira a los ojos y me sonríe cálidamente.

—Bella, es un gran placer conocerte. Gracias por acompañarnos, me alegra que lo hicieras —dice, con garbo.

—Estoy feliz de conocerlos y aprecio su invitación —contesto con una sonrisa.

Caminamos alrededor para encontrar nuestros asientos. Tanya es absurdamente grosera y toma el asiento entre Edward y yo.

_Una sola comida con esta perra, eso es todo._

Hablamos por un rato, examinando el menú para decidir qué ordenar. Los padres de Edward me preguntan sobre la universidad, mi familia y mis intereses. Tanya se ríe entre dientes cuando menciono a Forks y a Charlie, el policía local.

—¡Que provinciana! —exclama —¿Hay agua corriente y electricidad? —pregunta, con una risa venenosa —Eso me recuerda. Mamá quiere que me una a liga de mujeres abordo para ayudar a los pobres… —dice, su insinuación bastante obvia. Ella incluso hace claro su punto mostrándome qué utensilio usar, "en caso de que nunca lo hayas usado antes", dice, sarcásticamente.

Tanya continúa dominando la conversación y toma cualquier oportunidad para interrumpirme. Tan duro como lo intento, comienza a molestarme. Luego, ella intenta diferentes tácticas.

—Edward, ¿Bella sabe todas tus adorables historias? ¿Cómo cuando fuiste mi escolta en mi baile de debut en la sociedad? Lucías tan apuesto en tu traje.

No puedo evitar empezar a sentirme bastante insignificante. No vengo de familia de dinero. Yo soy casi la única que ha ido a la Universidad. No hay herencias familiares, no hay casa de verano, no hay legados de universidades prestigiosas. Sólo somos Charlie y yo y nuestra pequeña existencia en nuestro pequeño pueblo.

_Debo estar loca si pienso que los padres de Edward me van aprobar._

Con cada comentario que hace Tanya, me hundo más y más, y me doy cuenta que sus palabras quizás son duras pero que hay algo de verdad en ellas. Edward y yo vivimos en mundos diferentes. Siento cómo mi sonrisa empieza a decaer y decaer hasta que mi rostro comienza a decaer enteramente.

—La ensalada escarole está buenísima —Tanya declara.

—Pero no tan deliciosa como lo es Edward en la cama —ella susurra lascivamente en mi oreja —Dime que te ha dado una prueba, Bella —se burla.

_¿Acaba de decirme que durmió con mi novio? Eso es todo, no puedo escuchar más de esto._

Me excuso de la mesa, incapaz de contener lo molesta que estoy.

—Oh, déjame acompañarte, Bella. Necesito empolvar mi nariz —Esme dice, antes de que tenga una oportunidad para irme —No te molesta, ¿verdad? —pregunta dulcemente.

—No, por supuesto que no —digo educadamente, apenas pudiendo contener mis lágrimas llegados a ese punto.

El baño de damas es uno de esos espacios muy elegantes con una sala de espera separada, con tapizados sillones y un sofá para relajarse.

Camino a través de la sala de espera hasta el cuarto con los inodoros. Me encierro en uno así puedo agarrar papel higiénico y lloro suavemente hasta que me calmo. Luego de unos minutos, salgo y me lavo la cara en una de las elegantes bacinicas de mármol. Me examino en el espejo.

_Mierda. Mi rostro luce como una hamburguesa. No puedo creer la pesadilla en lo que esto se convirtió._

Esme está sentada en unos de los sillones y me sonríe dulcemente cuando me acerco.

—¿Te sientas un momento conmigo? —me dice suavemente.

Sonrío y me bajo rígidamente sobre el sillón frente a ella. Esme saca un pequeño compacto de base de maquillaje.

—Bella, me encantaría ayudarte a retocarte. Creo que somos del mismo tono de piel, ¿te molesta? —pregunta, alzando su compacto para ofrecerme asistencia para cubrir lo manchado que luce mi rostro ahora.

—No, no me molesta. Es muy amable de tu parte —contesto con una sonrisa débil.

_Genial, soy un caso de maquillaje de caridad ahora. ¿Esto puede empeorar?_

Se desliza más cerca para estar al alcance de mi rostro y yo me inclino hacia delante. Aplica el polvo sobre una esponja de cosmético y comienza a untarlo suavemente sobre mis mejillas.

—Es agradable ver a Tanya hoy, incluso si no fue nuestra idea invitarla a que se nos uniera —dice con diplomacia.

—He conocido a la madre de Tanya, Sasha, por años. Es mi compañera de club, también alguien que veo con frecuencia en otros círculos sociales —explica.

—Verás, Sasha y yo nos conocimos en la universidad cuando nos asignaron ser compañeras de cuarto. Para ese entonces, ella ya estaba en una relación seria con un alumno más grande el cual yo no conocía. Después de un tiempo, este amistoso caballero se cruzaba conmigo de manera inesperada alrededor del campus, me compraba café, me acompañaba a mis clases. Él parecía visitarnos cada vez que Sasha no estaba allí —me dice con una sonrisa reminiscente.

—Después de un tiempo, me di cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo serio por este hombre. Honestamente, no planeé que eso sucediera; es más, era lo más lejano en mi mente. No tenía ninguna intención de alejarlo de mi amiga porque en ese tiempo yo era demasiado tímida e incómoda como para contemplar algo así. Pero, me enteré de que él había sido infeliz por un tiempo, y que el conocerme lo había ayudado a estar seguro de que su relación no tenía futuro —revela.

—Cuando él terminó la relación con Sasha, ella estaba devastada. Insistí en que un periodo de enfriamiento era necesario por respeto a sus sentimientos y me distancié del hombre que deseaba tanto estar conmigo. Aflojé finalmente, y el dolor que le causó a Sasha fue muy profundo. Ella no me habló durante un tiempo. Fue hasta después que ella conoció y se casó con el padre de Tanya que comenzamos a reestablecer nuestra amistad, pero el daño estaba hecho. Hubo una fría distancia entre nosotras que permanece hasta el día de hoy —explica.

—¿Qué pasó con el hombre que se enamoró de ti? —pregunto con curiosidad.

Esme deja salir una risa ligera.

—Bella, él está sentado en nuestra mesa en el otro cuarto. Se convirtió en mi esposo y en el padre de Edward —contesta cálidamente —Carlisle es el hombre que me enamoró a pesar de las incómodas circunstancias en las que nos conocimos —revela.

—A tiempo me di cuanta que Sasha sólo compensaba así podía jugar algún papel, aunque sea pequeño, en la vida de Carlisle —me dijo cándidamente —Incluso si la atención que ella le daba era inoportuna y consistente, aunque educada, la ignorábamos —agrega.

—Finalmente, mi relación con Sasha se convirtió en un tipo de competencia bizarra. Cuando quedé embarazada de Edward, ella anunció de repente su embarazo solo unos meses después. Si nos mudábamos a una casa más grande, también lo hacían Sasha y su familia. Si vacacionábamos en St. Tropez un año, ella y su marido iban el siguiente.

—Así que mientras Edward y Tanya crecían, Sasha no escondió sus intentos de jugar a casamentera. Era obvio que ella alentaba a Tanya a que buscara la atención de Edward sin importar qué. Conozco a mi hijo, y sé qué poco compatibles son el uno para el otro. Edward nunca ha sido descortés con ella, ya que han sido amigos desde que eran niños. Pero él nunca respondió a sus avances —me asegura.

—Lo sé —contesto —Él ya me ha dicho que nunca ha sentido nada por ella —digo.

—Y debes tener fe en que nunca lo hará, querida —dice, con una sonrisa.

Ella guarda su compacto.

—Listo, ya está mejor —dice, examinando su trabajo en mi rostro.

—Gracias —contesto educadamente.

—Bella, cuando Edward me contó que había conocido a una jovencita a la cual apreciaba mucho, yo ya sabía que él estaba enamorado antes de que me dijera nada. Mi hijo siempre ha tenido un carácter muy serio. Incluso cuando era un muchacho caminaba por allí como si llevara el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Mientras creció y entró en la adultez, ese peso solo pareció hacerse más y más pesado.

—Luego, después de que él se fuera a Dartmouth este año, noté que sonaba diferente cuando hablábamos por el teléfono. Había una liviandad en su humor que yo no había visto en mucho tiempo. Sonaba genuinamente contento.

—Así que cuando me contó sobre ti, asumí que tú debías ser un tipo de dinamo o una fuerza de la naturaleza en regla para tener ese tipo de efecto en Edward. Pensé con seguridad que Tanya no podría plantear ninguna amenaza hacia semejante persona.

—Pero al conocerte hoy, me di cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. Veo en ti mucho de mí cuando yo era joven, tímida, humilde, e inconsciente del hechizo que lanzaba. Carlisle y Edward, y hombres como ellos, no son atrapados por una dinamo. Ellos se enamoran de la mujer que se establece en su corazón inesperadamente, no como una fuerza de la naturaleza, sino como una suave lluvia de verano —me explica con una sonrisa.

—Bella, no quiero que te sientas molesta o herida por Tanya y su grosero comportamiento. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que ella presente una amenaza para ti —me dice dulcemente.

—También quiero agradecerte por lograr tan maravilloso cambio en mi hijo. Veo la alegría que tiene en sus ojos cuando te mira. La reconozco como la misma alegría que vi en los ojos de Carlisle en todos estos años, y la cual todavía veo hoy. Estoy segura de que cuando llegues a mi edad, continuarás viendo esa alegría en los ojos de Edward también —dice, y me sonríe radiantemente.

Me ruborizo ante la idea de envejecer con Edward. No había pensado tanto en el futuro aún.

—Sra. Cullen, no puedo agradecerle lo suficiente por venir a hablar conmigo —digo, casi lista para empezar a llorar otra vez —me siento mucho mejor ahora —digo, aliviada.

—Por favor, Bella, llámame Esme —insiste.

—OK. Gracias, Esme —contesto.

Justo ahí escucho sonar _La Primavera_ de Vivaldi desde el bolso de Esme. Rápidamente me doy cuenta de que es su celular sonando.

—¿Hola? —contesta —Edward, no es apropiado para ti llamarme mientras estoy en el baño de damas, y mucho menos durante la comida —lo regaña antes de escuchar su respuesta —En ese caso, es especialmente inapropiado para ti llamarme mientras estoy en el baño de damas así puedes acosar a Bella. Ella hablará contigo cuando pueda. De verdad, ¿te críe para fueras tan atrevido? —dice, en una pronunciable irritación.

Cuelga el teléfono y lo vuelve a meter en su bolso. Ella me mira y sonríe dulcemente.

—Si los hombres Cullen tiene un defecto es su incapacidad para entender y respetar los límites. Es debido a su naturaleza posesiva —explica —Pero, estoy segura de que ya eres consciente de ello —agrega con una significante guiño.

Río y asiento con la cabeza.

—¿Te sientes bien como para volver a nuestra mesa ahora, querida? —pregunta.

—Eso creo, sí —contesto.

Dejamos la habitación juntas, pero no antes de que Esme me diera un cálido abrazo y bastantes palmaditas en la espalda.

_Creo que acabo de hacerme amiga de una de las personas más amables que he conocido jamás. El hecho de que sea la madre de Edward es la frutilla del postre._

Edward está paseando fuera del baño de mujeres cuando Esme y yo salimos. Él luce agitado y preocupado.

—Mamá, ¿podemos Bella y yo tener un momento a solas? —le pregunta a Esme.

—Por supuesto, Edward —dice, palmeándome el brazo y regresando hacia la mesa.

—Bella, siento mucho el modo en que se comportó Tanya. Insistí en que se fuera y ahora ya está manejando de regreso a Connecticut. Por favor, no estés enojada —dice, suavemente tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

—Estoy bien. Tu mamá me levantó el ánimo un montón en el baño de mujeres, de hecho —contesto, sonriendo débilmente.

—Bien, me alegro. Mi mamá es buena en eso, en hacer feliz a la gente, tal como lo eres tú —dice, besando mi mano.

—Edward, ¿tu te acostaste con Tanya? —pregunto osadamente.

Él simplemente se queda mirándome y luego explota en carcajadas.

—No puedes estar preguntándome eso en serio, Bella, ¿verdad?, preferiría arrancarme el brazo a mordiscos antes que ir a la cama con ella. Ella y su madre son intolerables. Tanya ha estado intentando que salga con ella durante años. Solo la llevé a esa estupidez de debutantes de sociedad porque mi mamá me obligó y a cambio, la hice comprarme un nuevo piano —me explica.

—Está en un año anterior que yo en la universidad y casi me siguió hasta Dartmouth. Le dije a mi mama que si Tanya de verdad lo hacía, me mudaría de regreso a casa e iría una escuela publica en Chicago. Creo que eso de verdad asustó a mi mamá porque, de alguna manera, se las arregló para convencer a los padres de Tanya para que no la mandaran aquí —agrega.

Él envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor y me da un suave beso. Miro a sus brillantes ojos verdes y sonrío.

—Bella, odio insultarte al siquiera compararte con Tanya, pero si debiera hacerlo, tu serías el caviar y ella el pollo de mar —bromea.

—Vamos, terminemos de almorzar y disfrutemos algo de conversación real con mis padres —dice, mientras caminamos tomados de la mano, sonriéndonos el uno al otro.

_Está bueno ser la novia líder._

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? A mi me ha causado mucha gracia. Esme siempre tan encantadora... Amé su historia!**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios!**

**El próximo capítulo será uno de los que TODAS estamos esperando... ¿qué será? Les aseguro que les va a encantar. A partir del próximo las cosas se ponen mucho más interesantes. Presten atención a todo! Recuerden que Compañeros de Casa es una especie de parodia de Crepúsculo y parte de Luna Nueva...**

**No dejen de decirme lo que piensan :o) **

**Quién no quiere que Edward le escriba una canción así de linda?**

**Cuídense.**

**Day**


	11. ¡Pánico! En la casa Meyer

******Esta historia se llama**** "Housemating Season"** y pertenece a ******AngryBadgerGirl**, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: ¡Pánico! En la casa Meyer**

"_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class  
You got style with your bad ass  
Ain't no other man its true  
Ain't no other man but you"_

—Christina Aguilera, "Ain't No Other Man"

—Edward, tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto —digo riendo, incluso aunque lo digo medio en serio.

—Vamos, Bella, puse como mil almohadas sobre el piso. Incluso tú puedes evitar lastimarte con tantas almohadas —bromea.

Estamos en la casa, de pie en el descanso de la escalera y mirando hacia abajo, donde Edward ha, de hecho, ensamblado más almohadas de las que puedo contar. Es sábado por la noche y hemos tomado algunas cervezas. De acuerdo, más que solo unas pocas. Obviamente, el alcohol está bloqueando nuestro buen juicio.

—Hagámoslo —digo, intentando psicologiarme.

Edward se gira. Salto y pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que él toma mis piernas. Me está llevando en su espalda, al estilo cocochito.

—¿Lista? —pregunta.

—Si, di una plegaria —bromeo.

_Santa mierda, no quiero morir._

Se inclina en el amplio pasamano, conmigo aferrado a él con todas mis fuerzas. Él levanta sus pies y nos deslizamos todo el camino hacia abajo. También chillo todo el camino.

—¿Ves? Fue divertido. Y todavía estás de una pieza —bromea —¿Bella? Ya puedes soltarme. En verdad no puedo respirar —dice, riendo.

—Lo siento, aún tengo los ojos cerrados —digo, mientras suelto risitas de manera descontrolada. Comienzo a besar y mordisquear su cuello. —Creo que me quedaré donde estoy y besaré a mi novio favorito —bromeo.

—Bueno, mientras que yo sea tu favorito —contesta, riendo —¡Suéltame, mujer, así puedo atacarte! —dice, en una ridícula voz profunda.

Me río aún más mientras él me deja caer en la montaña de almohadas y se tira encima de mí gruñendo como un cavernícola.

_¡Yo Bella, tú Sexward!_

Nos besamos y nos toqueteamos el uno al otro por unos minutos. Edward comienza a hablar mientras yo retomo el besar su cuello.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunta.

—Hmm, tengo algunas ideas —ronroneo sugestivamente, mientras mordisqueo su lóbulo, inhalando su exquisito aroma.

—¿Jugar videojuegos? —dice, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_Chistoso._

—¿Querrás decir que tú juegas videojuegos mientras yo me siento a tu lado y leo un libro? —pregunto retóricamente.

—¿Hornear galletas? —suelta unas risitas.

—Tengo algo más que me gustaría que comas —contesto desvergonzadamente.

—Dios mío, Srta. Swan, ¿por qué tipo de hombre me toma? —pregunta, fingiendo estar en shock.

—Uh, ¿uno cachondo? —contesto, pasando mi mano de arriba a abajo por su pecho. Comienzo a desabotonar su camisa. Beso su deliciosa clavícula.

—¡Te maldigo, ramera lujuriosa, a ti y a tus atractivos pechos! —bromea, en un absurdo acento británico, levantándome y cargándome sobre su hombro. No puedo parar de reírme.

—¡Espera! Rosalie nos va a matar si encuentra todas sus almohadas y los cojines del sillón ahí tirados —digo, nerviosa de repente.

—No, ella nos va a matar cuando le diga que nos besamos en ellos —dice, impertinentemente.

Me deja caer sobre su cama y se recuesta a mi lado. Nos agarramos de la mano.

—¿Edward? —digo, engranándome a misma para preguntarle algo.

—¿Hmm? —pregunta.

—¿No deberíamos, quizás, ya sabes, intentar eh, tener sexo? —pregunto, sintiéndome avergonzada.

_Bueno, eso fue llano._

—Hemos estado juntos por algunos meses ya, y somos felices. Además, estoy curiosa, honestamente —admito.

_Curiosamente cachonda, en realidad._

Edward se gira y me mira, su expresión es bastante seria.

—Bella, creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más —dice —No es que no quiera hacerlo, porque créeme, de verdad que si quiero, pero… —su voz se va deteniendo.

—¿Pero qué? —pregunto, perpleja.

—Estoy esperando por el momento correcto, ya sabes, no sólo porque estemos excitados o borrachos. Quiero que sea memorable para ti y para mí también —dice.

Trazo la línea de su mandíbula con mis dedos, perdida en mis pensamientos.

—¿Quizás podamos irnos a algún lado, como a Boston o New York? —pregunta.

—De hecho, ya he como imaginado cómo sería —admito, sintiendo vergüenza otra vez —Si tuviera que elegir un lugar para que estuviéramos juntos por primera vez, honestamente, elegiría mi habitación. Sé que suena falto de inspiración, pero no lo es. La primera vez que nos vimos y hablamos fue ahí, contigo sentado en mi cama volviéndome loca. Nos besamos por primera vez en mi habitación. Sueño contigo todo el tiempo en esa cama. Su hubiera algún lugar especial para nosotros, sería esa habitación —explico suavemente.

—Bella Dulzura, ¿cómo podría negarte nada? Sabes que no puedo, no cuando no estás siquiera un poco tentada ante la oportunidad de hacer un excitante viaje a algún lado o el quedarnos en un lindo hotel. De todos los lugares de los cuales una persona podría elegir, tu eliges tu propia cama en tu propia habitación —dice, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza —Constantemente, te las arreglas para salir con nuevas y diferentes formas de hacer que me enamore de ti una y otra vez, ¿lo sabías? —agrega, sonriendo tiernamente, sus verdes ojos brillando.

_Gah, ni siquiera puedo responder a eso, es tan asombroso, así que no lo hago._

Él envuelve esos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor y me da un largo beso que me quita la respiración.

—En tu habitación será, entonces —dice, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Serán tres meses pronto desde nuestro primer beso —digo, dejando caer una indirecta tan grande que necesitaría su propio código postal.

El rostro de Edward se vuelve serio otra vez. De hecho, fijar una fecha quizás haga la realidad de esto demasiado para él.

—Bella, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? —pregunta.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. ¿Por qué no deberíamos hacerlo? —contesto —Nos amamos —digo, esperando que viera que no estoy siendo solo impaciente, incluso aunque es verdad.

—Lo sé, pero quizás deberíamos esperar a que nosotros nos casemos —dice.

_¿Quién, en el qué de qué ahora?_

No puedo hacer nada, salvo que mis ojos se abran desmesuradamente. Hablar no me es posible de momento.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —pregunta, luciendo genuinamente preocupado.

—Yo… uh… ¿usaste la palabra "nosotros" y "casemos" en la misma oración ahora? —pregunto, con verdadera incredulidad.

Edward ríe —Bella, no te lo estoy pidiendo ahora en este segundo. Pero si creo que nos estamos dirigiendo hacia esa dirección —dice —¿Puedes imaginarte a ti misma con otro hombre? —pregunta.

La sola idea me repulsa por completo, para ser honesta.

—Absolutamente no, lo sabes —lo regaño.

—Bueno, debo admitir que sería un hombre feliz si nunca más miro a otra mujer —dice, sonriéndome —Eso a mi me suena como dos personas que deben casarse tarde o temprano —agrega, acariciando mi mejilla.

Mi corazón está latiendo a mil por hora. Primero, él menciona algo sobre casarnos, después sale con una entera razón lógica sobre por qué discutir el casamiento no es una mala idea. Pero honestamente, aún hay veces en que encentro difícil de creer que un chico como Edward esté siquiera atraído hacia mi. El hecho de que me ame aún hace que mi cabeza de vueltas y mi estómago se contraiga.

Todo lo que puedo escuchar en mi cabeza son las incontables cosas que mi mamá me dice sobre los riesgos del matrimonio. _El matrimonio es sobre compromiso, usualmente a costa de todo lo que es importante para ti_, esa es una de sus favoritas. Mi mamá se casó y me tuvo a una edad muy joven. Tenía mi edad. Su matrimonio con mi papá fue un gran error. Ellos se habían apresurado de cabeza a ello sin que ninguno de los dos estuviera listo. No pasó mucho después de que yo naciera para que mi mamá se mudara conmigo a Phoenix. Quiero mucho a mi papá, pero él no tuvo un rol muy importante en mi vida hasta hace un par de años. Fui criada por una madre soltera y fue duro para ella.

_Este es un paso muy grande para nosotros, incluso para contemplarlo. Demasiado grande._

Acabo de empezar la universidad. Todavía me quedan tres años y medio. Edward quiere ir a la escuela de medicina. No siquiera se dónde esta planeando inscribirse. Si nos vamos a casar, obviamente que debo mudarme con él. ¿Cómo puedo mudarme a algún lado si no se dónde es que me estoy mudando? ¿Dónde voy a egresar? ¿Qué si no hay un buen programa de estudio en donde voy a ir? ¿Terminaría sin obtener mi doctorado como siempre planeé? ¿De qué manera me ganaré la vida? ¿Esperará Edward que me quede en casa y juegue a la mamá y al papá?

La gente casada tiene buena porcelana y créditos hipotecarios. Como en platos de plásticos que compré en Target y ni siquiera poseo una bicicleta. La gente casada se une a clubs degustadores de vinos y discuten sobre sus tumores, y tienen bebés.

_Tienen bebés._

_Tienen bebés._

_¡TIENEN BEBÉS!_

_Creo que estoy experimentando un ataque de pánico._

—¿Bella? —dice Edward, intentando captar mi atención —Bella, ¿estás bien? —pregunta, luciendo preocupado.

Me siento derecha en la cama, sintiéndome frenética.

_¡Solo quiero tener sexo, no ceder mi vida!_

—¡No tengo una buena porcelana y los bebés me aterran porque siempre tengo miedo de que se me caigan de cabeza por accidente! —chisporroteo, mientras que mi mente se alborota.

—Amor, cálmate. Estás hablando sin sentido —dice, intentando hacer que me recueste.

—No puedo mudarme si no se a dónde voy, y estoy segura de que la gente torpe no debería tener hijos porque habría un válido problema de seguridad —balbuceo incoherentemente.

—Bella, Bella, Bella —Edward me urge —Respira profundamente y habla despacio —dice en una voz suave, colocando su brazo a mi alrededor.

—Obviamente, hablar sobre casamiento te está poniendo nerviosa, y no es esa mi intención —agrega, acariciando mi cabello.

—Edward, mis padres… fue un desastre —digo, con abatimiento.

—No todos los casamientos son infelices, Bella. Algunas parejas están destinadas a estar juntas, cursi como suena —dice, sonriendo.

Suspiro y comienzo a calmarme, mientras pienso con claridad.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… no soy como Alice. No tengo esa completa fe en que las cosas funcionan por sí mismas, que el futuro solo nos depara cosas buenas —digo de manera pesimista.

—Bella, Alice está en una categoría sola. Nadie es más creyente en el "felices para siempre" que ella, así que no te juzgues a ti misma contra su estándar —contesta —Por supuesto que es difícil saber cómo saldrán las cosas y estar asustado sobre las grandes decisiones no es sólo normal, sino que es bastante práctico —agrega con una sonrisa —Pero te diré una cosa, nada me hace estar mas expectante sobre mi futuro que verte en él, eso es todo. No tengo ningún otro plan más allá de eso —dice, antes de besar mi frente.

_¡Caramba! Ningún bebe fue lastimado durante esta conversación._

—Pero, si creo que deberías ir a Chicago y vivir conmigo allí durante el verano —dice, con competa indiferencia.

—Vivir juntos, um, Edward, eso es… —digo, incapaz de terminar mientras siento cómo el pánico resucita.

Edward comienza a reír y a sacudir la cabeza.

—Bella, nosotros ya vivimos juntos, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —pregunta, señalando lo obvio.

—¿Pero solos? A Charlie no le va a gustar eso —digo, con un pesado escepticismo.

—No, no solos. Nos quedaríamos con mis padres. Mi casa tiene un montón de cuartos de huéspedes y sé que a mis padres no les molestaría para nada, de hecho, estarán encantados. Mi mama va a estar eufórica de tener a otra mujer en la casa con la cual hablar —dice, riendo.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Bien, eso suena divertido, de hecho. ¿Quizás podamos tomar una semana para que vaya a visitar a mi mamá y a Charlie? —pregunto.

—Claro, lo que tú quieras —contesta dulcemente.

—¡Mierda, Charlie! —digo, golpeándome la frente —Ni siquiera has conocido a mi padre. No puedo pasar todo el verano con un chico que mi papá ni siquiera conoce, se va a enfadar mucho —digo, con preocupación.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo conozco? —Edward pregunta con simpleza.

—Um, si, supongo que eso sería una buena idea —contesto dócilmente.

—¿Qué, Bella? —pregunta, sintiendo mi aprensión.

—Nada, es sólo que… si tú vienes a Forks, no estoy segura de lo que pensarás de él. No es un lugar muy interesante. Y mi papá es… —digo, incapaz de seguir, sintiéndome insegura.

—¿Él es qué? ¿El papá de la mujer más increíble que conozco? —pregunta juguetonamente.

Sonreí un poco.

—Charlie es un gran tipo, pero él no es como tus padres. Él tiene un estilo de vida simple: pescar, mirar deportes en la TV, beber cerveza barata —digo.

—Bella, ¿por qué crees que algo de eso me molestaría? ¡Soy _yo _el que tiene que impresionar a _él_! Soy yo el que sale con su hija y si es la mitad de buen padre que parece ser, será mejor que haga un muy buen trabajo probándole que valgo la pena. Créeme, _esa_ es mi única preocupación sobre conocer a tu padre —dice con convicción.

_Dios, Bella. No hay nada malo en ti que unos antidepresivos no puedan curar._

—Entonces, ¿podemos regresar esta conversación al tema original? —pregunto, sonriendo maliciosamente —Porque, honestamente, si tengo que esperar hasta que estemos casados; primero, puedo tener una combustión para ese entonces —digo, riendo —Y segundo, si tengo que preocuparme por la boda y por perder mi virginidad, ambos al mismo tiempo, estoy segura de que voy a requerir hospitalización; y prefiero no pasar mi noche de bodas en una habitación psiquiatrita —bromeo.

Edward se ríe ante mi tonto humor. Nos recostamos y él coloca sus brazos a mi alrededor y descansa sus manos en mis caderas.

—Como dije antes, Bella, ¿cómo puedo negarte algo? —pregunta, antes de besarme.

Es sábado por la mañana y despierto después de haber dormido pacíficamente. Edward y yo no hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos últimamente porque la universidad ha estado muy frenética. Él no esta aquí conmigo porque está metido en el laboratorio otra vez trabajando en otro proyecto. Todos los cursos superiores de biología y química que esta tomando han sido brutales en términos de carga de trabajo. Yo misma estoy enterrada bajo trabajos que debo escribir.

La fecha que marcaba los tres meses dese nuestro primer beso vino y se fue. La universidad hizo que fuera imposible para nosotros pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, e incluso cuando estamos solos, el estrés y la fatiga hace imposible que hagamos nada más que mirar películas antes de que me quede dormida.

Tomo mi café de cada mañana y algo de tostadas antes de irme hacia mi habitación pata trabajar en una de las muchas tareas que debo entregar pronto. Prendo mi laptop y chequeo mi mail.

Más mails extraños de Raro James_. Vomito_.

Borro el mail sin siquiera abrirlo. Ya lo removí de mi lista de amigos de Facebook, e incluso cambie mi privacidad así él está bloqueado en ver nada de lo que yo posteo, incluso si es en la página de otros. La semana pasada había un pedazo de papel en mi mochila que sólo decían las palabras "Hola, Bella" en una caligrafía que yo no conozco. No lo vi poniéndolo en mi mochila, pero se que debió haber sido él. Aún sigue mirándome fijamente en clases, sus ojos azules penetran en los míos.

Mientras que la cafeína comienza a hacer efecto y comienzo a juntar pensamientos coherentes para mi tarea, Alice entra en mi habitación, rebotando alegremente.

—Bella, apaga tu laptop. Necesitas descansar —dice, urgiéndome.

—Alice, tengo toneladas de trabajo que hacer —contesto, resistiendo la oferta.

—Escucha, te quiero, Bella, pero te ves como mierda. Estás tan estresada, que ni siquiera es chistoso. Date el tiempo para descansar y cuando regreses a tu tarea, estarás mucho mas energizada. Vamos, es momento para la "terapia" —insiste.

_Puaj. ¡No hay nada terapéutico en ir de comparas contigo, Alice! Es una tortura._

Viendo la mirada de mi rostro, Alice ya sabe que no estoy de humor para ello.

—Está bien, ¿qué tal si tú vas a la librería y a la tienda de bazar y a todos esos lugares que a ti te gustan mientras que Rosalie y yo compramos ropa? ¿Por favor, Bella? Incluso reservé un spa para nosotras esta tarde, un poco de masajes de piedras calientes, un poco de envoltura corporal de aromaterapia, te sentirás como nueva. No discutas porque yo invito y ya está pagado —dice, claramente no echándose para atrás.

—De acuerdo, Alice. ¡Tú ganas! —digo, con una risa exasperada —Puede que seas pequeña pero no eres fácil de ignorar —bromeo.

Odio admitirlo, pero estoy contenta de haber aceptado la oferta de Alice. El masaje de piedras calientes que me están dando ahora no es nada menos que pura dicha. Estoy tan relajada y cómoda, que siento que puedo volar.

Después de ser masajeada, exfoliada y envuelta, me siento completamente refrescada y feliz.

—Alice, eso fue muy amable de tu parte. Hoy fue un gusto total para mí. Muchas gracias —digo, sintiéndome muy agradecida. Intento abrazarla pero ella está mandando mensajes de texto furiosamente en su Blackberry. Esta es la tercera o cuarta vez que noto que lo está haciendo.

—Alice, ¿a quién estás mandando mensajes? —pregunto curiosa.

—Oh, es sólo Jasper volviéndome loca todo el día. Con suerte y dejará de molestarme —dice, sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando.

Estamos ya casi de regreso en la casa, cuando Rosalie estaciona en frente de la casa en lugar del estacionamiento.

—Bella, nos encontraremos con Jasper y Emmett en casa de un amigo. Ve dentro así puedes trabajar tranquila y en paz; regresaremos más tarde —dice Alice, de algún modo impaciente.

Salgo del coche y me encamino hacia la casa cuando Rosalie baja la ventana.

—Hey, Bella —grita mientras yo me acerco —Edward es de verdad un chico muy afortunado —dice crípticamente. Se aleja al volante sin otra palabra.

_De acuerdo, Rosalie me acaba de decir algo amable. Algo está extremadamente sospechoso._

Saco mis llaves para abrir la puerta principal cuando veo una nota con mi nombre en frente. La abro y leo lo que dice.

_Esta es la historia de cuando Bella conoció a Edward. Por favor, entra y mira la mesita de café._

_¡Alice, engañosa duendecilla!_

Reconozco la hermosa letra cursiva de Edward y sonrío mientras me pica la curiosidad. Entro y veo otra nota en la mesita de café. Esta está al lado de un balón de fútbol. Abro la nota y la leo silenciosamente.

_No fue el destino el que los juntó. Fue un balón. Por favor, mira en el freezer._

Mi sonrisa se ensancha mientras entro en la cocina y abro el freezer. Dentro hay otra nota arriba de una bolsa de hielo.

_Ni siquiera el hielo más frío pudo enfriar la pasión que sintieron casi instantáneamente. Por favor, mira en el botiquín de primeros auxilios._

Me estoy emocionando cada vez más mientras entro al baño y encuentro la siguiente pista. Esta nota está la lado de una caja de sales aromáticas.

_Luego de un duro comienzo, entraron en razón. Por favor, mira en la estantería de la sala de estar._

Ojeo los estantes y veo una nota al final de todo. Está al lado de un beso de chocolate.

_Comenzó con una trompada en la nariz y terminó con el beso más dulce. Por favor, mira la barandilla al pie de las escaleras._

Al final de pasamanos, donde la madera forma un gran circular rollo, está otra nota. La tomo antes de notar lo que está al lado.

_Pronto aprendieron que la comida etiópica es perfeccionada cuando le sigue el "postre". Por favor, mira en la parte de arriba._

Miro hacia el pasamano y dejo escapar una fuerte risa. Es un pequeño juguete de plástico a cuerda, un pastel de cerezas con piernas. Rápidamente, salto por las escaleras para encontrar mi siguiente pista. Es una postal con una foto de Bettie Page en ella.

_Fueron a Montreal y Bella hizo compras de artículos de cocina, pero el verdadero condimento estuvo en el cuarto de hotel. Por favor, ve hacia tu habitación._

Hay un bouquet de flores en el piso, frente a mi puerta. Lo reconozco como el mismo arreglo que Edward me dio en nuestra primera cita. Me inclino para recogerlo y cuando me vuelvo a levantar él esta ahí, sonriéndome detrás de mi puerta parcialmente abierta. Estoy sonriendo de oreja a oreja y a punto de explotar.

—Hola, Bella, espero que no te moleste que esté en tu habitación —dice, con esa deliciosa sonrisa torcida —Espera, espera, no entres aún, dice, deteniéndome —Cúbrete los ojos —dice, tomando mi bolso y mis flores para liberar mis manos.

Me guía por los hombros mientras tengo mis manos sobre mi rostro e intento no caerme. Lo siento tirar de mi mano suavemente de mi rostro, justo como lo hizo el primer día que vine a Dartmouth. Está de pe frente a mi, luciendo igual de guapo que el primer día que lo vi. Sólo que ahora tengo este profundo amor por él para resaltar la sensación que me da el mirarlo. Está usando un traje azul y una fina corbata negra. Como siempre, esos ojos y su abrasadora mirada me derriten por dentro. Luce tan increíblemente bien.

_Oh por favor, díganme que esta noche es la noche._

Me doy cuenta de que no estoy apropiadamente vestida para la ocasión.

—Edward, no estoy usando nada elegante —digo, sintiéndome ligeramente dispareja con él, usando jeans y una larga camiseta.

—Bella, tú eres igual de hermosa en tus pantalones de algodón como lo eres en un vestido —dice, besando mi mano.

—Así que, ¿no había tanto trabajo que hacer en el laboratorio como pensabas, eh? —pregunto, mirándolo de reojo.

—Si, tuve unos minutos extra para arreglar una sorpresa para ti —dice, guiñándome un ojo.

—Y Alice, Rosalie, ¿fueron tus cómplices en esto? —pregunto con fingida acusación.

—Hey, cuando tienes una amiga tan curiosa como Alice, es mejor enlistar su ayuda porque ella descubrirá todos tus planes igualmente —razona.

—Una vez más Cullen, bien jugado —digo, acariciando su barbuda mejilla.

Finalmente me doy la oportunidad de mirar alrededor de la habitación. Hay velas por todas partes. Noto que mi escritorio no está y que en su lugar hay una mesa redonda con linos y flores en ella, junto con dos lugares para sentarse arreglados.

Y luego mi mandíbula se cae.

_Cómo diablos…_

Allí, en la esquina, donde mi armario está usualmente, hay una gran bañera.

—¡Edward! —lanzo un grito ahogado en completa incredulidad. No puedo dejar de sacudir mi cabeza y de preguntarme si estoy alucinando.

—¿Cómo pusiste eso aquí? —pregunto, pasmada.

—Bueno, tuve un montón de ayuda. Tuvimos que sacar tu puerta un par de centímetros y luego volver a ponerla —explica, sonriendo —Siento que no sea igual de grande que la bañera de Montreal, pero cuando llamé al hotel, no quisieron vendérmela. Además, no creo que hubiera cabido aquí, de todas formas —agrega, riendo.

—Eres asombroso. Tú, Edward Cullen, me deslumbras —digo, abrazándolo y besándolo.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Bella Swan —contesta, besando mi mano otra vez. —¿Puedo ayudarte a meterte en la bañera? —pregunta, acariciando mi mejilla.

—Me encantaría —contesto, besándolo antes de desvestirme.

Edward se saca su saco y la corbata antes de ayudarme a meterme en al deliciosa bañera. Justo como la última vez, se sube las mangas y dulcemente me lava y masajea los pies. Para ese momento, sus manos suben y bajan por mis piernas lenta y ligeramente. Me enjabona los hombros y la parte de atrás de mi cuello, pasando sus manos bajo mi espalda. Lava una clavícula, luego la otra. Las yemas de sus dedos descienden y ligeramente me tocan los pechos. Cierro los ojos y suspiro.

Me pongo de pie y Edward envuelve una suave toalla a mí alrededor. Me levanta en sus brazos y yo coloco los míos alrededor de su cuello.

—Bella Dulzura, quiero intentar algo… más —dice con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios antes de bajar su cabeza hacia la mía y darme un largo y dulce beso.

En mi cabeza escucho el coro cantar _El Mesías_ de Handel.

_¡A-le-lu-ya! ¡A-le-lu-ya! ¡A-le-lu-ya! ¡Teniendo sexoa-le-lu-ya!_

Estoy emocionada de que al fin vaya a tener sexo con mi novio, pero mezclado con un poco de miedo ante lo desconocido. Pero amo a Edward y confío en él con todo mi corazón y sé que él va a ser paciente y delicado.

Me recuesta en la cama y nos sentamos frente a frente. Me está besando y yo desabrocho su camisa, deslizándola fuera de él. Su mano esta en un costado de mi rostro y su pulgar acaricia mi mejilla. Beso sus relleno labio superior que nunca puedo resistir, luego dejo un camino de besos por todo el camino de su mandíbula, empezando por su barbilla y terminando en su oreja, mordisqueo su lóbulo juguetonamente.

—Te amo, Edward —susurro.

—Te amo también, Bella —me responde.

Bajo el cierre de sus pantalones. Se pone de pie un momento y se termina de sacar el resto de su ropa. Se recuesta a mi lado y suavemente retira mi toalla. Estoy anonada con el repentino deseo de tocarlo por todas partes. Adoro el modo en que su desnuda piel se siente a mi lado. Toco cada parte que puedo, prestándole especial atención a mis partes favoritas, su hermosa mandíbula, el pequeño bulto en su nariz, su labio inferior. Paso mi mano por sus amplios hombros, y luego por su pecho, quedándome un poco más de tiempo en el camino de vellos. Levanto mi mirada hacia sus ojos.

—No puedo imaginarte en ningún oro lugar que me gustaría estar que aquí, contigo —digo con una voz suave.

—Bella, no se si hubiera podido vivir una vida completa si no te hubiera conocido. Te encontré siendo una persona rota y tú me hiciste entero —dice, mientras retira un mechón de cabello de mis ojos.

Nuestros besos se hacen más urgentes ahora y nuestras caricias se hacen más ansiosas. Aún me hace estremecer sentirlo poner sus manos en mis pechos. Dejo escapar un bajo gemido cuando él baja su cabeza y comienza a besar todo mi pecho. Paso mi mano por su loco cabello bronce mientras él pone su boca en mi pezón. Lanzo un grito ahogado ante la deliciosa sensación que me está dando. Mi mano baja hacia la línea de vello en su ingle hasta que envuelvo su miembro en mi mano y lo acaricio suavemente.

—Bella, me tientas y me seduces de un modo que jamás ninguna otra mujer lo hizo —murmura, su respiración caliente contra mis pechos.

Cambia su peso de modo que ahora está encima de mí y coloca sus manos donde mi trasero se encuentra con mi cadera y, suavemente mueve mi muslo hacia su lado, doblando mi pierna por la rodilla. Hace lo mismo con mi otra pierna.

—Bella —dice, mientras inclina sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, y acaricia mi rostro. —Quiero ser tú primero, pero también tu último. Te amo más que a mi propia vida —dice suavemente.

—También te amo, Edward, más de lo que puedo describirlo con palabras —digo, mirando su hermoso y perfecto rostro, mis manos en su espalda.

Usa su mano para suavemente separar mi húmedo centro, y se inclina hacia mi ligeramente.

—Bella, nunca he estado con una virgen antes, pero sé que probablemente te va a doler y lo siento mucho —dice —Intentaré ser lo más suave que pueda —dice, antes de besar mi frente.

Sonrío y asiento con la cabeza. —Sé que lo serás, amor. No te preocupes, no estoy asustada —digo.

Empuja hacia mí un poco más fuerte ahora, y puedo sentir un ligero pinchazo entre mis piernas mientras mi cuerpo intenta acomodarse a él. Lentamente, usa más y más presión hasta que esta dentro de mí y el pinchazo es ahora una dolorosa quemazón. Cierro mis ojos y respiro profundamente mientras Edward acuna mi rostro en sus manos.

—Lo siento, Bella Dulzura, te amo —susurra.

Espera un minuto o dos para darle a mi cuerpo la oportunidad de ajustarse. El dolor está aún ahí, pero ya no es tan intenso. Lentamente, empieza a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia delante. Me está mirando a los ojos de una manera tan intensa que hace que me derrita por dentro.

Ahora el dolor no es tan malo como para distraerme, puedo disfrutar enteramente de la experiencia. Teniendo a otra persona tan cerca que está literalmente dentro de mi es abrumadora. La intensa intimidad de esto me toma por sorpresa, para ser honesta. Mi mente se inunda de emociones mientras recuerdo algunas escenas de los últimos momentos de mi vida: el hombre más hermoso que había visto jamás sosteniendo mi mano y una bolsa de hielo contra mi rostro; oliéndolo por primera vez; sintiendo una fuerte mano sacándome del camino del peligro; la noche que me tomó en sus brazos y me besó por primera vez; su rostro mientras me miraba cuando me daba de comer en nuestra primera cita; el modo en que me protegió cuando estuve en peligro; viéndolo cantar una canción que escribió para mi. Todos esos momentos culminan en el que estamos compartiendo ahora, y no puedo contener como me está haciendo sentir.

—Edward, te amo y siempre lo haré —digo en un pequeño susurro, volviéndolo a mirar. Puedo sentir cómo mis ojos me empiezan a escocer.

—Dios, Bella, desearía saber cómo hacerte tan feliz como tú me haces a mi —contesta, su respiración se está volviendo rasposa ahora. Besa de arriba abajo mi cuello y luego mi boca. Sintiendo cómo un gemido pasa a través de él cuando sus labios se encuentran con los míos.

Sostengo su rostro en mis manos mientras sus estocadas se hacen más argentes y él gime más y más fuerte. Muevo mis caderas contra las suyas, descubriendo que se siente muy bien. Edward gime cuando hago eso y cierra los ojos. Muerde sus labios y deja que su respiración salga en lentos silbidos.

—Bella, mi hermosa Bella… —gime, mientras se viene dentro de mí, descansando su frente en la mía, húmeda con sudor. Nos quedamos allí por unos minutos, nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. Besamos el rostro del otro una y otra vez. Edward nota que mis ojos están húmedos.

—Bella, ¿estás llorando? ¿Qué pasó… fue muy doloroso? —pregunta, luciendo preocupado y culpable.

—No, estaba llorando porque fue lo opuesto a doloroso, mi amor —contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

**¡Por fin! ¿Verdad? Pobre Bella, estaba a punto de explotar ya, jaja. Espero que les haya gustado. Como dije antes, a partir de aquí empieza lo mejor...**

**¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! He decidido regalarles una preview a la que lo desee. Así que cuando me dejen su review me ponen su quieren que les envie la preview, si?**

**Ansío leer sus opiniones y deducciones :) ¡Bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras y gracias y por sus comentarios!**

**Cuídense.**

**Day**


	12. Jingle Bella

******Esta historia se llama**** "Housemating Season"** y pertenece a ******AngryBadgerGirl**, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

******

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12: Jingle Bella**

"I do believe it's true  
That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
And if the silence takes you  
Then I hope it takes me too  
So brown eyes I hold you near  
Cause you're the only song I want to hear  
A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere  
Where soul meets body"

—Death Cab for Cutie, "Soul Meets Body"

—_Señoras y señores, les habla su capitán. Estamos haciendo nuestro descenso final así que voy a estar encendiendo el signo de "abrocharse el cinturón". Vamos a aterrizar en Seattle en breve..._

_Dios, odio los aviones._

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una mano acariciándome la mejilla.

—No falta mucho ahora —dice Edward, dándome una sonrisa brillante.

—Sí, no estoy segura si eso es bueno o malo —le digo con una risa nerviosa.

—Todo va a estar bien, ya verás —responde, tomando mi mano y besándola.

—Gracias. Te amo, tú sabes, mi querido Edward —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Te amo, también, Bella Dulzura —responde, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

—Me haces tan feliz, Edward —suspiro.

_Dios, soy tan cursi y melosa, que incluso me doy asco a mí misma._

No podía resistir la tentación de ser romántica y sentimental. La vida con Edward no es nada menos que mágica. Tuve la mejor noche de mi vida cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez. Sentí cosas, emocional y físicamente que no sabía que existían. Tengo un vínculo y una conexión con él que no tengo con nadie más.

Hemos estado disfrutando mucho de nuestra nueva forma de intimidad. Edward es un amante asombroso. Nuestras primera sesiones de hacer el amor fueron muy especiales, pero un poco torpes ya que realmente yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero siempre él fue muy dulce al respecto. Para él es una experiencia nueva también, ya que él nunca había estado en una relación real, y con una completa novata, nada menos. Él es caballeroso y amable, por lo general espera a que yo inicie. Y yo, uh, inicio frecuentemente. A veces me encuentro buscando excusas, y algunas veces son más que nada una extensión. Pienso en algunas de ellas en mi mente.

_Ay, Edward, este ramo de flores es hermoso, ¡tengamos sexo!_

_Hey, te ves hermoso en ese suéter, ¡tengamos sexo!_

_Maldición, se nos acabó el Ketchup, ¡tengamos sexo!_

_Oops, estoy agachándome para recoger un lápiz, ¡tengamos sexo!_

Me doy cuenta de lo ridículo que es necesitar buscar razones para ir a la cama con un hombre como Edward, pero lo hago de todos modos. Sé que él entiende que es culpa de mi inseguridad. También he sido bastante tímida para cambiar las cosas, prefiriendo el entorno reconfortante de mi propia cama y mi habitación.

El semestre de invierno llegó a su final y los finales se acabaron. Estamos de camino a Forks para la primera mitad de nuestras vacaciones de invierno para pasar la navidad con Charlie. A partir de ahí, volaremos a Chicago para pasar la víspera de Año Nuevo con Carlisle y Esme. Es justo el pasar la navidad con mi papá para que él no la pase solo. Mi mamá está de visita con la familia de Phil para las fiestas, así que planeo verla en algún momento de la primavera.

Por supuesto, hay otra razón por la cual vamos a Forks juntos: Edward quiere presentarse a si mismo a mi papá. Sé que no debería estar ansiosa acerca de que ellos se conozcan. Edward podría encantar los calcetines de cualquiera. Aunque Charlie no es un gran hablador, ser un policía lo obliga a interactuar con personas de toda condición de vida, así que es un tipo amable.

Sin embargo, cuando comparo a mi padre y mi novio lado a lado, son como la noche y el día. Charlie pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo pescando. Edward es vegetariano, no creo que él se atrevería a ver a alguien atrapar un pescado. Ser un policía hace que mi papá piensa en absoluto, clasifica sus opiniones en dos categorías distintas: buenas o malas, legales e ilegales, todo o nada. Edward no podría ser más opuesto. Siendo medianamente cerebral, todo tiene matices de gris para él. Me estremezco tratando de imaginar a ellos dos teniendo cualquier tipo de debate ético o moral.

—_¿Qué quieres decir con que tú no pescas? ¿Cómo las capturas si no los pescas?_

—_V__ampiros, ¿eh? Algo no está bien en tu cabeza, hijo._

—_No Sr. Swan, los vegetarianos no comen pollo. Las gallinas si cuentan, en realidad._

Recogemos lo último de nuestro equipaje desde el carrusel de equipaje y caminamos hacia la zona de recogida de pasajeros del aeropuerto. Viendo mi rostro tenso, Edward agarra mi mano.

—Me gusta esto, los dos tomando pasos serios juntos para hacer nuestra relación más seria, literal y figurativamente. Siempre estoy aquí, a tu lado, ¿lo sabes no? —dice, dándome la perfecta sonrisa torcida.

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias, mi amor —le respondo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Antes de que lo sepa, mi papá me está haciendo señas para llamar mi atención. Lo veo y le doy un fuerte abrazo. Realmente lo extrañé.

—¡Papá! Estoy tan feliz de verte. ¡Dios, te extrañé! —digo mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo también te extrañé, Bells. Han crecido telarañas en la cocina sin ti en ella —dice, y me da una gran sonrisa. Me giro y gesticulo hacia Edward.

—Papá, él es Edward. Edward, éste es mi papá —le digo a modo de introducción.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Swan —Edward dice mientras le da a mi padre un fuerte apretón de manos.

—Encantado de conocerte, Edward. Oye, nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias, y yo no me siento bien por eso —dice.

Estoy perpleja.

—Estoy muy agradecido de que rescataras a mi hija cuando ella estaba en problemas, no una, sino dos veces. Primero alejándola de un auto que viene hacia ella, no sé cuantas veces le he dicho que mire por dónde va cuando está cruzando la calle. Luego, ayudándola cuando estaba siendo molestado por esos idiotas. Estoy muy contento de que estuvieras allí, y parece que manejaste la situación exactamente como yo lo hubiera hecho. Así que, gracias por eso, me alegro de que haya alguien que la esté cuidando. Probablemente, ¡te habrás dado cuenta de que Bella puede encontrar problemas, no importa lo mucho que los evite! —mi padre explica.

—Sr. Swan, no hay necesidad de darme las gracias. Sólo hice lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho —Edward responde modestamente. —Y sí, Bella es un imán para el peligro —añade con una carcajada.

_Bien, ahora no es sólo Papá Oso, sino también Osoward. ¡Estoy excedida en número! Esto no es justo._

—Está bien, suficiente de la charla sobre lo pasiva que soy, estoy parada aquí ya saben —digo, sintiéndome un poco fastidiada. Ambos ríen.

El largo camino a casa no es mucho mejor. ¡Están intercambiando historias ahora!

—Ah, cómo olvidar —dice Charlie, conteniendo apenas la risa —Hubo una vez en que tuve que ir a la escuela secundaria en el medio del día, porque Bella se las había apañado para no sólo caerse _en_ un tacho de basura, sino también _atascarse_ en él —Charlie dice con un aullido.

—¡Papá! ¡Oh Dios mío, esto no podría ser más vergonzoso! —resoplo, totalmente mortificado.

Edward se está riendo muy fuerte, y está secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

_¡Oh, esto es malditamente precioso!_

—Sr. Swan, Sr. Swan —Edward urge para conseguir la atención de mi padre —Yo estaba caminando por la casa una vez, y oigo una voz amortiguada, como si viniera de lejos —dice.

_Voy a vengarme por esto, Edward Anthony Cullen, lo juro._

—Voy arriba donde se pone más fuerte. Entonces me doy cuenta de que es Bella diciendo "¿Puede alguien ayudarme, por favor?" y proviene del cuarto de baño. Trato de abrir la puerta, pero está cerrada. Cuando le pido que la abra, me dice que no puede alcanzarla .Cuando pregunto por qué, dice: "¡Porque mi pie se ha quedado atascado en el inodoro!" Tuve que sacar el picaporte de la puerta para llegar a ella y torcer su pie hacia fuera —explica, riendo. Ahora es mi padre quien se está secando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡Perdí el equilibrio afeitando mi pierna sobre el asiento del inodoro! ¡Es un accidente casero muy común! —les espetó, cruzándome de brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bella, simplemente te estamos tomando el pelo —dice mi papá, tratando de calmarme. —Estamos contando historias de guerra, cariño. Tienes que admitir, no es fácil mantenerse al día contigo", añade, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

—Supongo que no lo es —digo, tratando de no sonreír a pesar de mí misma.

Estamos en el restaurante cenando, ya que la nevera de Charlie tiene prácticamente conejitos de polvo revolcándose en ella. Decido que iré al supermercado por la mañana para la cena de Navidad.

—Edward, debería probar el pastel de carne, que está realmente bueno —dice mi papá, ofreciéndole un consejo amistoso.

_¡ACK! ¡Sólo llevamos un par de horas! ¿Tiene que empezar tan pronto?_

—Gracias, señor. Swan, pero yo no como carne. Soy vegetariano —dice Edward cortésmente.

—Oh —mi papá responde.

_Mierda, aquí viene._

—Bueno, si eres un vege, el salteado está bueno. Si no, definitivamente prueba los macarrones con queso a la cacerola. Es fantástico —añade.

_¿Si eres un vege?_

_¿Eso es todo?_

_¿Si eres un vege?_

_He perdido el sueño durante una semana sólo para que termines diciendo "¿prueba los macarrones con queso?"_

—Gracias Sr. Swan. Macarrones con queso suena bien para mí —Edward responde con una sonrisa agradable.

—Charlie, ¿cómo sabes lo que es un vege? —pregunto, tan asombrada que mi mandíbula está prácticamente en el suelo.

Él me dedica una ligera mirada molesta.

—Bella, te puede resultar difícil de creer, pero uso una computadora de vez en cuando. Lo Googleé —dice con orgullo.

Nuestra cena va tan fácil como cualquier cosa. Charlie y Edward se llevan bien como una casa en llamas. Dejo de prestar atención cuando comienzan a hablar de fútbol y todas las estadísticas y lo que sea que a la gente con pene le gusta hablar.

_No estoy segura si incluso era necesario que me presentara a este viaje. Podría haber enviado a Edward aquí por sí mismo._

Mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos, algunas cosas se me ocurren. Me preocupé tanto sobre cómo mi papá y mi novio se iban a llevar. Cuidadosamente examiné con lo diferentes que eran el uno del otro y tontamente pensé que esas diferencias no podrían ser nunca reconciliadas, y que por eso no se llevarían bien. Pero fallé en darme cuenta que tenían una gran cosa en común, algo que hacía que las diferencias fueran completamente irrelevantes.

_Me tenían a mí y ambos me querían mucho._

Poco después de que terminamos, mi padre se va con su amigo Billy a visitar con él la casa de Billy en La Push. Él va a tener un viaje de vuelta a casa con el sobrino de Billy, más tarde esta noche, así que voy a estar conduciendo mi vieja camioneta de regreso a la casa con Edward.

Mientras estamos caminando por el estacionamiento hacia mi camioneta, nos encontramos con una conocida mía de la escuela secundaria, Lauren Mallery. No puedo exactamente contarla como una amiga ya que nunca parecí agradarle, a pesar de que pertenecíamos al mismo círculo de amigos.

Estoy sorprendida de verla empujando un cochecito de bebé.

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? —dice, llamándome.

_Sí, soy yo Lauren. Estoy segura de que piensas que tus ojos deben estar engañándote porque no hay manera de que Bella Swan podría estar de la mano con un chico tan guapo. ¡Bueno, aguántate, hermana!_

—Oh, hey, Lauren. Es un placer verte —le digo, tratando de ser amable.

Presento a Lauren y a Edward. Visiblemente, lo ojea de arriba hacia abajo y tengo que reprimir el impulso sacarle los ojos.

—Así que, ¿estás aquí por las vacaciones de invierno? —ella pregunta.

—Sí, por una parte de todos modos. Nos vamos a quedar hasta el día después de Navidad, entonces estaremos volando a Chicago para visitar a la familia de Edward por un rato antes de volver a la universidad —explico.

En ese momento, el pequeño bultito durmiente en el cochecito de bebé comienza a removerse y a hacer pequeños y suaves sonidos.

—Ella es Stephenie —dice Lauren, suavemente levantando al bebé del cochecito. —Tiene tres meses de edad. Quedé embarazada en el último semestre de la Secundaria de Forks, pero mi familia no quería realmente que nadie sepuiera sobre esto. Mis padres estaban tratando de conseguir que diera al bebé en adopción —explica.

_Ahora sé por qué no te he visto durante todo el verano._

—Pero cuando ella nació y la tuve en brazos por primera vez, simplemente no pude hacerlo. Hay algo que sientes cuando nace tu bebé que es diferente de cualquier sentimiento que hayas tenido antes. Así que, en lugar de ir a la UW, me estoy quedando en Forks con mis padres y criando a Steph con ellos —añade, mirando hacia abajo a su bebé con cariño evidente.

Pienso en Lauren y en su pequeño bebé y de repente me siente culpable. Normalmente, miraría a una mujer en su posición y pensaría "Oh Dios, qué desgracia, eso realmente apesta ", pero la verdad es que, Lauren luce feliz, probablemente más feliz de lo que jamás la había visto. No ve esto como un castigo o el final de sus sueños. Miro un poco a Steph y no puedo evitar sonreír ante sus lindas mejillas regordetas.

—¿Te gustaría cargarla? —Lauren me pregunta.

—Uh, no sé Lauren, tú sabes que soy muy torpe —digo, genuinamente aterrorizada.

—Oh Bella, pensé que la rompería las primeras veces que la sostuve. Confía en mí, es mucho más fácil de lo que parece —dice Lauren, tratando de tranquilizarme. Me ofrece a Steph.

_No dejes caer al bebé. No dejes caer al bebé. ¡NO dejes caer al bebé!_

Cautelosamente, tomo al bebé de Lauren, poniendo su traserito en mi antebrazo y apoyando la cabeza y la espalda con mi otra mano. Su pequeño cuerpo caliente es un poco enrollado pero sorprendentemente, es mucho más fácil sostenerla de lo que pensé. Hasta tomé el coraje de hacerla rebotar un poquito.

—Hola bebé Steph, eres muy linda. Me gusta tus mejillas chubba chubba —la arrullo.

Noto a Edward mirándome muy de cerca. Curiosamente, sus expresiones faciales empiezan a cambiar muy rápidamente, y es algo que nunca había visto antes. En primer lugar veo sorpresa, a continuación, una especie de "Zen" tranquilo y contento, y la última se parece a... ¿puro terror? Se termina en sólo unos segundos y su rostro se remonta a la forma en que siempre lo está. Decido que debo haber estado imaginando cosas.

Le devuelvo a Steph de vuelta a su mamá y nos despedimos.

Estamos viajando a casa desde el restaurante y nos sentamos en un silencio cómodo. Dejo que Edward maneje porque me siento demasiado cansada como para hacerlo yo de todos modos.

—Te veías muy dulce sosteniendo al bebé —dice Edward, rompiendo el silencio.

—Fue sorprendente agradable, en realidad. Fue muy lindo —admito con una sonrisa. —Y aunque nunca fui tan cercana a Lauren, ella lucía realmente feliz de ser mamá. Creo que la cambió de una buena manera —agrego.

—Estoy dispuesto a suponer que haría lo mismo por ti, Bella —dice con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Oye, acabo de acostumbrarme a sostener a un bebé por cinco minutos, no nos adelantemos —le digo con una risa. Se ríe y pone su mano sobre mis rodillas.

En la casa me las arreglo para encontrar todos los ingredientes básicos que necesito para hacer galletas de azúcar. No puedo resistirme a hacer algunas, mientras que Edward lee un libro en la sala de estar. Me estoy lavando las manos en el fregadero con mi trabajo realizado y esperando que las galletas se horneen.

Siento un par de manos en mis hombros.

—Huele muy bien aquí —dice Edward, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí y presionando su mejilla con la mía, todavía de pie detrás de mí.

—Estaba de humor para hornear. La navidad me hace eso —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Eres muy grácil en la cocina —dice.

—Sí, me gustaría poder llevar eso a cualquier otra parte de mi vida —le respondo con una risa.

—Sabes Bella, entre verte con un bebé y ahora verte hornear... es extrañamente reconfortante y familiar, como si te hubiera visto así desde hace años. No estoy haciendo un muy buen trabajo explicando esto porque ni yo puedo comprenderlo —dice, apoyando el mentón contra de mi cabeza. —Casi me hace simultáneamente feliz al mismo tiempo que me asusta a muerte —dice con una risa.

—Veo lo que estás tratando de decir —le digo —Y puedo entender cómo se siente, estar emocionado, pero también asustado —agrego, llegando hasta a acariciarle su loco cabello despeinado.

—Te amo, Bella —dice dulcemente en mi cabello antes de besar la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Te amo también, Edward —le respondo calidamente.

Comienza a masajear mi cuello.

—Hmm, eso es exactamente lo que necesito ahora mismo —suspiro.

—Tengo algo que también necesito, Bella —Edward sugestivamente susurra en mi oído.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Deberíamos llevar esta conversación al piso de arriba? —pregunto en una voz recatada.

Él mueve sus manos más abajo, con los pulgares trabajando círculos en mi omóplatos y sus dedos largos enrollándose a los lados de mis senos. Su boca está en mi cuello, sus labios suaves plantando besos hambrientos en la piel delicada en mi mandíbula. Puedo sentir su barba pinchándome. Exhalo un suspiro largo y lento.

—No veo por qué tenemos que salir de la habitación. Charlie no volverá por un rato —responde entre besos.

—Estás siendo muy juguetón, Sr. Cullen —le digo en broma.

—Bueno, no seas tan tentadora y embriagadora, Sra. Swan —responde, sus manos ahora suavemente migrando hacia mis pechos.

_Amigo, estoy usando un delantal de Navidad con sombreros de Santa por todas partes, pero si tú lo dices..._

—Hum, Edward —susurro cuando sus besos se intensifican. Tira del cuello de mi camisa para exponer la piel de mi hombro, besando el hueco de mi clavícula. Sus manos encuentran mis pechos, acunándolos ligeramente.

Puedo sentirlo frotándose contra mi trasero. Su emoción es bastante obvia.

_Oh mi Dios._

Sus dedos acarician mis pezones y yo gimo suavemente, inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado. Desliza una mano debajo de mi camisa y hace pequeños círculos sobre mi vientre con la mano. Llega al alrededor y desengancha mi sujetador con una mano, gimiendo de inmediato cuando toca mi pecho desnudo. La rapidez me hace lanzar un grito ahogado de asombro, pero se convierte en un suspiro cuando no puedo resistir lo delicioso que se siente su mano. Su afán me sorprende, pero me excita, no obstante.

—Mi amor… oh, se siente tan bien cuando me tocas —murmuro suavemente.

No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto en la cocina de mi papá. Tampoco puedo creer que no me importe una mierda.

Su otra mano viaja bajo mi espalda un poco, antes de encontrar mi cadera. Su frotamiento contra mí se vuelve más entusiasta y su mano mueve mi cadera contra la suya. La espontaneidad de todo esto me está volviendo loca y empiezo a moverme con él muy gustosamente.

—Bella, te deseo tanto —dice en mi oreja, su voz es urgente.

Gaahhh.

Sintiendo como si pudiera explotar en llamas en cualquier segundo, estiro mi mano hacia atrás para sentir por mi misma cuánto me desea.

_Sip, diría que tenemos una alarma en la escala cinco aquí también._

Paso mi mano contra él a través de sus jeans, él gime mi nombre. Incapaz de soportar ningún minuto más, comienzo a desabotonar el botón y bajo el cierre de mis jeans, pero cuando Edward nota esto, me ayuda, tirando de mis jeans y mi ropa interior bajo mis piernas de un solo movimiento. Su mano está en mi trasero, acariciándolo mientras su otra mano está en mi pecho.

—Dios, Edward, me estás volviendo loca —digo con un gemido gutural.

Estoy moviendo mis caderas contra él más fuerte ahora y sus manos suben y bajan por los costados de mis muslos. Sus manos se mueven a mis caderas ahora, lentamente rozando mi pelvis.

—Bella Dulzura, no puedo obtener lo suficiente de ti —dice en mi cuello, su respiración caliente hace que se me pongan los vellos de punta.

Suavemente, mueve sus manos entre mis piernas, donde me he estado volviendo cada vez más caliente y húmeda. Siento sus suaves dedos contra mi centro y dejo escapar un bajo gemido.

—Edward, te deseo tanto, también —digo, incapaz de tolerar más de esto sin obtener una liberación. Edward gime fuertemente en respuesta.

Su otra mano se va de mi pecho y desbrocha sus pantalones. Puedo sentir su erección contra mi trasero, luego contra mi húmedo centro. Suavemente empuja dentro de mí y necesito inclinarme hacia delante y agarrarme del fregadero, permitiéndole acceso dentro de mí. Con una mano en mi cadera y la otra en mi pecho, me entra lentamente. La sensación de esto envía una deliciosa sacudida de placer a través de mí y estoy muy contenta de estar sosteniéndome de algo…

—Ahh, Edward, sí... me encanta la forma en que te sientes dentro de mí —murmuro, dejando caer la cabeza hacia abajo. Él gime en voz alta en respuesta a mis palabras eróticas.

Sus movimientos poco a poco se aceleran y mueve su mano desde mi cadera hasta donde estaba entre mis piernas, encontrando mi ahora tortuosamente hinchado brote y rozando suavemente sus dedos contra él de atrás hacia delante. No puedo pensar con claridad ya. Muevo mis caderas contra él cada vez más rápido, mientras que ambos comenzaron a jadear.

Entre la combinación de él dentro de mí, su mano sobre mi clítoris y la otra mano sobre mi pecho suavemente apretando mi pezón, no me toma mucho el sentir el calor acumulándose en mí hasta que rueda hacia afuera en intensas olas, mis músculos cerrándose y abriéndose. Digo el nombre del hombre que amo más que a nada una y otra vez.

Sintiendo mi orgasmo, Edward comienza a gemir en voz alta hasta que sus sonidos se convierten en lujurioso gruñidos.

—Bella, Dios, te amo —se queja mientras se viene, descansando su frente sobre la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me besa el hombro.

Justo cuando estamos a punto de tomar un minuto para recuperar el aliento, casi salto de mi piel, de repente sobresaltada. Es un fuerte y repentino sonido DING del temporizador de cocina. Los dos comenzamos a reír ante la coincidencia ridícula.

—Amo la forma en que mides mejor el tiempo de las galletas —le digo a Edward tratando de serenarme antes de abrir el horno.

Es la mañana de Navidad y Edward ha logrado colarse en mi cuarto, mientras que Charlie se da una ducha. Se mete en mi estrecha cama, apenas cabiendo.

—Feliz Navidad, Bella —dice, sonriendo ampliamente. Sus pantalones pijamas de franelas se sienten suaves contras mis pies. Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí e intenta besarme, pero yo protesto, no queriendo exponerlo a mi aliento de dragón. Él se conforma con mi frente.

—¿Estaría bien si abrimos nuestros regalos, así puedo besarte cuando te doy las gracias? —Edward me pregunta.

—Claro, déjame lavarme los dientes muy rápido —le respondo.

Corro a la cocina a utilizar el fregadero ya que Charlie está en el baño.

_Nunca más volveré a ver que a ese fregadero de la misma manera._

Cuando regreso a arriba, Edward y yo intercambian regalos, besándonos y riéndonos al abrir cada caja envuelta.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por todos los regalos geniales, mi amor —le digo, levantándome para poder bajar a preparar el desayuno y abrir los regalos con Charlie.

—Espera, Santa te dejó una última cosa —dice Edward, con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—Ah, bueno Santa está siendo muy misterioso porque no veo una caja envuelta por aquí —le respondo, sabiendo que Edward estaba tramando algo, como de costumbre.

—Eso es porque no está envuelto. Comprueba el bolsillo de tu pijama —me dice, sonriendo de manera más amplia ahora.

Pongo la mano en mi bolsillo y siento algo. Lo saco y sonrío. Es un colgante hermoso y una cadena. El colgante es un corazón con una inscripción en uno de los lados, pero no es en inglés.

—Edward, esto es hermoso, ¿qué dice? —pregunto, conmovida por este gesto considerado.

—Está en francés, bueno, en realidad francés antiguo, del siglo 15. _"A Ma Vie De entier Coer",_ significa "todo mi corazón para toda mi vida" —explica. —¿Te gusta? —pregunta.

_Desmayo. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?_

Me inclino en Edward mientras se sienta en mi cama, pongo las dos manos en su rostro y le doy un largo y dulce beso.

—Puedes tomar eso como un sí —respondo con una risa. —Pero Edward —le digo, poniéndome seria —De verdad me eclipsas aquí. No te di nada tan bonito —le digo, sintiéndome tímida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Me diste unos regalos geniales! —protesta —Por un lado, me encanta la nueva gorra. No tenía una gris, además la tejiste tú misma.

—No es tan bonito como este —le digo tímidamente, señalando el colgante que está ahora alrededor de mi cuello.

—Ven aquí, Bella —dice, tirando de mi mano hacia él. Me siento en su regazo y me da un beso.

Recoge el colgante y lo sostiene suavemente entre sus dedos.

—Escogí este colgante en particular, no tanto como un regalo, sino como muestra de agradecimiento —dice, sonriéndome. —Darte mi corazón es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que haz hecho por mí —añade, acariciando mi mejilla.

—¿Qué he hecho? —le pregunto, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Tú lo reparaste —responde, justo antes de besarme de nuevo, pero esta vez más largo.

Charlie nos estaba llevando al aeropuerto cuando nuestra corta estancia llega a su fin. Nos despedimos y le doy un último abrazo apretado mientras Edward junta todas nuestras maletas.

—Te voy a extrañar, Charlie —le digo.

—Te voy a extrañar también, Bell —responde —Escucha, me alegro de que hayas traído a Edward. Creo que es un buen muchacho. No tengo que preocuparse de que no utilices ese cerrojo cuando está cerca —dice con una sonrisa. Para Charlie, esto es lo más cercano a una aprobación que cualquier persona podría conseguir, y estoy muy contenta de oírlo.

—_Señoras y señores, les habla su capitán. Estamos a punto de comenzar el rodaje de la pista para estar listos para el despegue. Nuestro destino es Chicago y vamos a estar saliendo en breve._

_Dios, odio los aviones_

__

_

* * *

_

**Hola. Para no perder la costumbre les pido disculpa por la demora :S Muchas gracias por su reviews! Bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras :)**

**Avísenme en su review si quieren otra preview del capi siguiente. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la preview pasada ;P**

**Mmmm, veo drama en el horizonte. Leo sus conjeturas... O_o**

**El martes el capi de Besa a.. sin falta, o quién sabe y a lo mejor actualizo el lunes!**

**Me encanta que Edward ahora esté más suelto, ¿y a ustedes?**

**Day**


	13. Visperaward de Año Nuevo

**********Esta historia se llama**** "Housemating Season"** y pertenece a ******AngryBadgerGirl**, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

**********

* * *

**

**Capítulo Trece: Vísperaward de Año Nuevo**

"_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right"_

—Timbaland, "The Way I Are"

Me estoy comiendo una deliciosa y roja manzana dulce mientras descanso mi libro sobre la pequeña y plegable bandeja de plástico delante de mí. Un niño odioso sigue pateando la parte de atrás de mi asiento. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo dedos largos y masculinos deslizar una servilleta de papel a través de mi bandeja. Hay algo escrito en ella.

_¿Nos vemos en el baño en 3 minutos?_

Mis ojos se ensanchan cuando me muerdo el labio para reprimir una risita. Y por supuesto, me sonrojo. Giro lentamente la cabeza en la dirección de donde mi pequeña nota vino. Miro el rostro del hombre sentado a mi lado. He visto su expresión antes, y me vuelve loca cada vez. Su cabeza está ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado y una de sus cejas gruesas está... um... levantada. Sus fosas nasales están ardiendo también, entonces sé que las cosas han escalado al Status 1 en la Condición de Defensa y se que tengo que prepararme mejor. Llamó a esta mirada de Edward cara de "Objetivo Localizado" y nada en la tierra de Dios me hace más cachonda.

Sus fosas nasales empiezan a dilatarse.

_De acuerdo, marinero, tráelo._

Le guiño un ojo y antes de que éste se abra de nuevo, él se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se convierte en un borrón por el pasillo. Edward había sido tan calmado y controlado durante gran parte de la primera parte de nuestra relación que ver este lado de él me emocionaba muchísimo.

_¿Han pasado tres minutos ya?_

Hago mi camino hacia la parte delantera del avión y paro en la zona de lavabo donde vi a Edward entrar hace unos minutos. Después de mirar por encima de mi hombro para asegurarse de que nadie me está mirando, golpeo mis nudillos suavemente contra la puerta. Ésta se abre y una de mi par de manos favorita tira de mi hacia dentro por el codo. Edward me sonríe como el demonio que es y me agarra la cara, besándome. Yo río ligeramente, temerosa de que el ruido llame la atención sobre nosotros.

—Edward, no hay espacio aquí —le digo suavemente con una sonrisa tortuosa.

—Soy muy flexible —responde, besando mi cuello, sus manos en mis pechos ya. No puedo resistirme a sus manos y a su boca sobre mí. Nunca puedo. Paso los dedos a través de su cabello grueso, mientras que mi otra mano, se desplaza hacia arriba de su camisa para encontrar su pecho desnudo.

—Mmm, mi hermosa Bella —susurra en mi oído, su aliento me pone la piel de gallina.

Sus manos están en los delicados botones de mi cómodo Cardigan rojo, sacando a cada uno fácilmente de su agujero con sus dedos hábiles. Llega al interior para, sin esfuerzo, abrir mi sujetador y acariciarme el pecho sin siquiera desabrochar mi suéter completamente. Mi pezón está duro incluso antes de que su mano lo toque.

—Se siente tan bien... —murmuro, incapaz de decir una oración completa.

_Estoy viviendo la fantasía de toda chica nerd._

Beso los labios deliciosos de Edward, prestando especial atención al rellenito inferior, agitándolo suavemente con mi lengua. Él gime en respuesta, suavemente girando mi pezón entre sus dedos. Su otra mano está en mi muslo, empujando hacia arriba el borde de mi ancha falda. Empiezo inconscientemente a mover mis caderas, mi cuerpo buscando complacerse a sí mismo en cualquier modo que pueda.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me haces? —pregunta con voz ronca.

—¿Por qué no me lo enseñas? —ronroneo, sabiendo que eso causará la reacción que quiero.

Toma una respiración profunda por la nariz y deja escapar un gruñido lento. Su mano deja de frotar mi muslo y va más abajo, hasta la parte posterior de mi rodilla. Toma mi pierna y descansa mi pie sobre la amplia repisa de plástico al lado del inodoro detrás de él. Ahora está de pie firmemente entre mis piernas y yo estoy atrapada entre él y el mostrador pequeño y el espejo. Me mantiene equilibrada al mantener una mano firme en mi trasero, mientras que la otra hace círculos en el interior de mi muslo, y su mano viaja hacia arriba. Esto inmediatamente empieza a acumular más humedad entre mis piernas, donde mi tierna carne ya está muy mojada.

Paso mis manos por todo su cuerpo, su hermoso y cincelado pecho, sus hombros masculinos, su espalda fuerte. Dejo que mis manos permanezcan en su firme y precioso trasero, antes de enfocar mi atención hacia la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Paso la palma de mi mano debajo de la parte de atrás de sus negros caquis, encontrándolo fácilmente en un estado de excitación. Paso mi mano arriba y abajo, presionando en él cada vez más y más fuerte, en el gran bulto debajo de él.

_¡Ay, papi!_

—Uhhhn, Dios, Bella —Edward gime

Su mano está llegando a la parte exterior de mis bragas. Sus dedos tocan la carne debajo de ella y yo dejo escapar un suspiro lujurioso mientras los siento. Hábilmente desliza su dedo del medio entre la tela y mi cuerpo. Prodiga a mis húmedos pliegues con ardientes caricias y el placer que me da es irreal.

_Hmm, me pregunto si..._

—Edward, me encanta la forma en que me metes los dedos —murmuro en su oído.

Lo siento tensarse al instante. Él inhala a través de sus dientes en un silbido bajo.

_Je je._

Empiezo a desabrochar y a bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones, los bajo así puedo abrir el agujero en sus boxers. Lo saco y suavemente lo guío hacia mí, mientras remueve la fina tela de mi ropa interior. Después de algunos ajustes de ángulo, con suavidad se acomoda dentro de mí. Mi mente se vuelve loca con la lujuria.

_Esto es como jugar al Twister, sólo que con orgasmos._

Con una mano todavía en mi trasero para sostenerme firme, su otra mano está otra vez en mi pecho, provocando a mi pezón con suaves tirones. La idea de lo que estamos haciendo, teniendo sexo mientras hay completos desconocidos a pocos metros de distancia de nosotros mientras estamos apretados en un espacio reducido, me está dando un torrente de emoción que es demasiado irresistible.

—Dios, amo cogerte —gimo.

_¿Dije eso en voz alta? ¡Mi culpa!_

Los ojos de Edward taladran en los míos, como si no estuviera dispuesto hablar del modo en que lo estoy haciendo para no perder la cabeza por completo. Le doy una sonrisa tortuosa, mientras puja dentro de mí, su respiración agitándose más.

Miro su abrasadora y concentrada expresión inquietante y me lamo los labios lentamente.

—Uhhhn, Edward, cógeme, por favor, ¡cógeme! —susurro suplicante. Mis ojos nunca dejan los de él.

Sus labios se enroscan en un gruñido y su ritmo se acelera y gana fuerza.

—Belllaaa —gruñe, como una advertencia.

Estoy jugando con su control y pocas cosas me excitan más. Saber que tengo la capacidad de incrementar su excitación hasta el punto de que él se pierde por completo, es demasiado delicioso para resistir. Ya no puedo soportar lo que me está haciendo y pongo mi mano entre mis piernas, buscando alivio. La punta de mis dedos encuentran mi húmedo e hinchado brote y froto círculos sobre él. Me muerdo el labio cuando la presión dentro de mí comienza a ponerse embriagadoramente insoportable.

Mientras las olas de éxtasis ruedan a través de mí, gimo su nombre una y otra vez. Mis músculos se aprietan en torno a él y puedo ver que no durará mucho tiempo.

_Houston, estamos habilitados para el despegue._

—Por favor, ven en mí, Edward —ruego, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él me mira con una mirada de acero.

—¡Rrrrr aaaahhhhn! —gruñe entre dientes.

Detiene sus caderas y su cuerpo se retuerce ligeramente. Su cabeza cae hacia adelante, y apoya su frente en mi hombro. Se derrama en mí, jadeando y sudando.

—Te amo, Edward —le digo, besando a su pelo.

—Amas torturarme —susurra.

_¿Quién, yo?_

—Pero yo también te amo —agrega, besándome.

Caminar por el aeropuerto de O'Hare hace que mi cabeza gire. El tamaño del lugar era irreal. Hace que Sea-Tac del Aeropuerto de Seattle tenga un aspecto francamente pequeño en comparación.

Mientras salimos del área de reclamo de equipaje, veo a un hombre con un traje negro con un cartel que dice "CULLEN" en letras grandes.

—¿Conoces a ese tipo? —le pregunto a Edward, señalando al hombre.

Edward se ríe. —Si lo conociera él no estaría sosteniendo un cartel con mi nombre en él —responde —Es del servicio de coche —explica.

—Ah —le digo, pisando un territorio completamente desconocido. Quiero preguntar qué es un servicio de coche exactamente pero ya se había reído de mí.

_¿La gente en Chicago no agita su mano ante los grandes coches de color amarillo brillante que manejan en las calles cuando necesitan quien los lleve?_

—Hola, soy Edward Cullen —Edward le dice al hombre del traje.

—Muy bien, señor. ¿Tomo sus maletas? —pregunta.

—Sí, gracias —responde cortésmente Edward, entregándole el equipaje al hombre.

Caminamos afuera cuando me doy cuenta de que el "coche" es técnicamente un "coche" ya que tiene cuatro ruedas y un volante, pero tiene el tamaño de una limusina color negro.

Rápidamente me doy cuenta de que hay dos tipos de gente rica, los "consumidores visibles" a quienes les gusta hacer alarde de su riqueza, y los que describen sus posesiones en términos ridículamente subestimados. Los "_eufemismadores_". Para ellos, la limusina es un "coche ", el chofer privado es un "conductor", la finca es una "casita de verano", el yate de 90 pies es un "barco", y así sucesivamente. Tengo la impresión de que este tipo de personas son las que tienen más dinero. Creo que Edward y su familia son _eufemismadores_.

Carlisle y Esme viven en un lugar hermoso, en una zona alta del centro de Chicago llamado "The Loop". Su elegante condominio tiene vista al lago Michigan por un lado y el enorme Parque Grant. La casa tiene piso amplio con ventanales de techo en todas partes, dando vistas de 360 ° del lago, al parque y a la ciudad.

—¡Edward! ¡Bella! Bienvenidos —dice Esme, con entusiasmo, saludándonos en la puerta. —Los he extrañado a ambos —agrega con una sonrisa radiante. Nos abraza a los dos al mismo tiempo.

_Te adoro, Esme. _

—Acabo de terminar de preparar la cena, Bella, ¿tienes hambre? —pregunta con dulzura.

—Hambrienta —respondo con una sonrisa.

Carlisle llega a casa del trabajo justo cuando termino de ayudar a Esme a poner la mesa. Todavía me cuesta superar lo bien parecido que es el papá de mi novio. Se ve muy joven para su edad y fácilmente podría pasar por el hermano mayor de Edward. Lleva un traje elegante a medida con una hermosa corbata de seda que ha aflojado después de un largo día.

Me saluda con una sonrisa afable y un hola con esa voz profunda y afluente.

_Hollllaaa, Dr. Papi, ¿me besarías mis boo boo?_

_¡Dios mío, Bella! ¡Eso está muy mal!_

—Esme y yo asistiremos a la función anual de caridad para el Instituto de Arte esta víspera de Año Nuevo. Sería maravilloso si pudieran unirse a nosotros —nos dice a Edward y a mí —Por supuesto, depende de ustedes si quieren pasar la velada a solas —añade con gracia.

Hablo antes de que Edward pueda responder. Realmente no quiero parecer grosera y rechazar. Este evento suena como algo que los padres de Edward quisieran ir con su hijo. Al reunirme con ellos en New Hampshire, es obvio que son muy cercanos con su único hijo y no me gusta entrometerme en eso.

—Gracias Carlisle, nos encantaría ir con ustedes, ¿verdad, Edward? —le pregunto con una sonrisa cortés.

—Sí, por supuesto —dice, devolviéndome la sonrisa —Tengo que ir al sastre de papá por un traje y Bella necesita un vestido —añade.

—Ya he programado citas para ambos —repica Esme alegremente, esperando sin duda que dijéramos que sí.

Edward me ayuda a instalarse después de la cena y me enseña mi habitación. Es gigantesca y decorada con muy buen gusto, con muebles de madera al estilo de Misión y marco de cama. Hay un gran cuarto de baño contiguo con un largo tocador.

—¿Te gustaría ir a nadar? —Edward me pregunta.

—Hace como diez grados bajo cero, Edward —me río.

—No al aire libre. Tenemos una piscina interior .Mi madre convirtió el solarium y fue instalada el año pasado. La habitación y el agua son climatizadas. Es bastante agradable —explica.

_"Agradable". Me encantan estos eufemismadores._

—Um, OK. Espera, no tengo un traje de baño —le digo, dándome cuenta de que no empaqué uno.

—Sí, lo tienes. Hice que Alice te comprara uno antes de irnos. Lo tengo en la maleta —dice, sonriendo como un demonio.

_Alice. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

—Sabes que en realidad no deberías permitir su problema —respondo, ambos nos reímos.

Edward regresa de su dormitorio y me da un pequeño pedacito de tela azul.

—Esto no es un traje de baño. Son unas tiritas unidas con hilo dental —le digo, mi expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Y tu punto es? —responde en broma, dándome esa sonrisa diabólica de nuevo.

—¡No quiero que tus padres me vean en este bikini de Mama Ramera! —lo regaño.

—No te preocupes, Bella, tenemos un montón de batas de baño. Además, la piscina está en el otro lado de la casa, al final del pasillo — explica, tratando de tranquilizarme. —Además, ya han ido a su habitación para la noche y no es probable que salgan, si sabes lo que quiero decir —añade con una risita.

_Sí, tienes un punto allí. Si yo fuera Esme, todavía estaría dándole a eso. DURO._

_¡Bella! Eres tres tipos de desagradable._

—Está bien, dame esa cosa, las tres moléculas de eso —digo, reconociendo mi derrota.

La mirada en el rostro de Edward es nada menos que de puro júbilo. Casi espero que haga algún tipo de baile feliz agitando las manos al estilo jazz y todo, por toda la sala.

—Algo me dice que tu traje de baño no es tan pequeño —le digo con sarcasmo.

—Bella, Edward Cullen no usa una hamaca de plátano —dice con desdén fingido.

Le digo que salga de una vez de la habitación antes de que cambie de opinión.

Nos encontramos en frente de mi habitación unos minutos más tarde. Tengo una bata de baño puesta, apretada fuertemente hasta la barbilla. Tengo demasiado miedo de que se afloje y se abra.

—¿Estás lista? Tal vez deberías ponerte una chaqueta más encima, no te ves lo suficientemente cubierta —Edward sugiere con una risa.

No respondo. Solo le dedico una mirada envenenada. No puedo evitar mirarlo mientras le estoy dando esa mirada sucia. Se ve como un dios griego, y punto. El torso perfecto, brazos largos y fuertes manos, las piernas musculosas. Su negro bañador está colgando en su cintura, dejando al descubierto sus deliciosos músculos abdominales inferiores y los oblicuos, los músculos que forman una línea diagonal a ambos lados de la ingle.

_Sorbo_.

La sala de la piscina es realmente asombrosa. Tiene una puerta corrediza de cristal que se abre en un espacio considerable, y un hermoso piso de mosaico. La piscina rectangular en sí no es muy grande, pero puede acomodar fácilmente una o dos personas a lo largo. La habitación es agradable y cálida, haciendo que el nadar sea muy cómodo.

Me saco la bata, sintiéndome cohibida. Sé que es tonto, ya que Edward me ha visto completamente desnuda muchas veces. Es sólo que me siento muy incómoda usando cosas que son tan "demasiado" provocativas. Simplemente no es mi estilo y yo no creo que luzca tan bien en mí.

—Oh Bella, Que Dios me ayude, te ves... increíble —dice Edward suavemente, mirándome de arriba a abajo, su mano acariciando mis brazos.

El bikini realmente deja muy poco a la imaginación. Es color azul con tiras de cadena. La parte inferior es una braga de tiras en los costados. En silencio le agradezco a Dios por seguir el consejo de Rosalie y hacerme una _muy_ completa depilación corporal con cera antes de partir para las vacaciones de invierno.

_Quiero matar a Alice._

—Quiero enviar a Alicia una canasta de regalo —dice con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Cuando me dirijo a poner mi bata en una silla, él ve muy expuesta parte trasera. Puedo oírlo jadear.

—Métete en la piscina, Cullen —es todo lo que digo, sin darme la vuelta.

Antes de darme cuenta, me agarra por detrás, me levanta y nos escurre hacia el borde del agua.

—No te atrev… —es todo lo que consigo chillar antes que me deje caer dentro.

A la mañana siguiente hacemos planes para el día mientras estamos en la mesa del desayuno.

—Bella —Esme dice, mirándome —¿Te gustaría ir en busca de un vestido hoy? —ella me pregunta con una sonrisa cálida.

_Te amo Esme, pero odio ir de compras._

Como no quiero parecer descortés, le doy el asentido más genuino que soy capaz de hacer. Es obvio por la expresión de su rostro que no fue lo suficientemente genuino.

—Para ser honesta, realmente odio ir de compras por ropa, especialmente para ocasiones formales —dice —Por eso yo siempre hablo con mi estilista primero, así ella puede tener cosas elegidas para mí, listas para que las mire y me las pruebe. Lo hace todo mucho más fácil y más agradable. Espero que no creas que esto es atrevido de mi parte, Bella, pero le pedí que se reúna con nosotras hoy en mi pequeña tienda favorita. Si no te sientes cómoda con eso, por favor, no me ofende en lo más mínimo —explica, haciendo un gran esfuerzo en ser complaciente.

—Esme, eso es muy amable de tu parte. Por supuesto, estaría más que feliz de hacer eso. Gracias por pensar en mí. Te lo agradezco —le digo sinceramente.

Recuerdo la forma en que Rosalie había elegido el conjunto que compré para mi primera cita con Edward y lo fácil que hizo todo el asunto. Esme era realmente una persona muy amable y considerada. Estoy segura de que esta estilista no es barata tampoco, y me siento culpable por el dinero gastado en mí.

Edward y Carlisle planean pasar el día haciendo que arreglen sus trajes y luego yendo a hacer cosas de hombres. Carlisle trabaja mucho, así que estoy contenta de que tenga algo de tiempo libre para estar con Edward.

La "pequeña tienda" que a Esme le gusta un frecuentar es una boutique de diseño que, junto con muchas otras exclusivas tiendas, está a lo largo de la calle _Michigan Avenue_ de Chicago, conocida famosamente como _The Magnificent Mile_.

—Aquí estamos —dice Esme cuando Carlisle y Edward nos dejan en nuestro destino.

Levanto la mirada hacia la "pequeña tienda" y a su fachada. Hay una palabra en el cartel: _Chanel_.

_¡Santa mierda, estos ricos y sus eufemismos!_

Tan pronto como abrimos la puerta, nos hacen entrar los que parecen ser todos los empleados de la tienda. Saludan a Esme por su nombre.

La estilista de Esme, una mujer muy amigable con el nombre de Ángela, se nos acerca y se me presenta a sí misma. No me hubiera imaginado que ella trabajaba en la moda porque tenía un aspecto muy "libresco". Llevaba gafas inteligentes y su pelo en un moño. Sí tenía, sin embargo, un traje de dos piezas muy bien pulido y dos tacones hermosos.

—Bueno, Bella, cuando hablé con la señora Cullen, me contó un poco de ti, como cosas que te gustan, tu estatura, la forma de tu cuerpo, pero también mencionó que estás en la universidad, especializándote en Inglés y que te encantan las fotografías. Oh, y ella mencionó que eres un gran fan de Jane Austen —dice, asegurándose de que tuviera todos los datos correctos.

—Sí, creo que eso me resume bien —digo con una sonrisa.

—OK, así que escogí algunas piezas que creo que no sólo te complementarán físicamente sino que también coincidirán con tu personalidad —explica —Toma, vamos a empezar con este —dice, trayéndome un hermoso vestido negro de cóctel. Está hecho de seda, con encaje y delicados tirantes. Tiene una cintura con bandas y es muy halagador. En parte me gusta porque es muy femenino, pero también moderno. Sé que va a lucir bien incluso antes probármelo.

Salgo del vestidor y Esme está sonriendo.

—Oh Bella, te ves espectacular. No pruebes de otra cosa, ya está —dice ella, haciéndome sentir como diez pies de alta.

—Gracias Esme —le respondo, sonrojándose ante su generosa alabanza.

Mientras me pongo mi ropa otra vez y con suavidad coloco el vestido de nuevo en la percha, no puedo dejar de sentir que los Cullen están haciendo demasiado por mí. Sé que ellos realmente quieren ser generosos pero simplemente no se siente correcto.

Tomo asiento al lado de Esme en el salón grande de la tienda, mientras Ángela conversa con los asociados vendedores.

—Esme, quiero darte las gracias de nuevo por tu amabilidad, pero no creo que pueda aceptar el vestido —digo, sintiendo pena por echar a perder su estado de ánimo y tal vez, incluso, decepcionarla.

—Bella, querida, ¿no te gusta el vestido? Podemos encontrar otra cosa —amablemente ofrece.

—No, no, Esme, el vestido es maravilloso. Es sólo que... bueno, yo nunca he comprado en una tienda como esta, pero sé que cuando algo no tiene ni siquiera el precio en él, va a costar un montón de dinero, y yo no puedo dejar que gastes eso en mí. No creo que pueda ayudar a pagar más que una pequeña fracción de ella —explico.

—Bella, cariño, por favor, no te molestes con nada de eso. Admiro el respeto que me estás extendiendo y te puedo decir que tienes mucha integridad. Pero deberías saber, estos diseñadores, mientras que hacen mucha publicidad, la mayoría de sus negocios es a través de palabras. Cuando alguien elogia mi vestido y me pregunta dónde lo compré, le da a esta tienda más exposición positiva que una valla publicitaria. Y cuando te pongas ese vestido negro, créeme, un montón de mujeres van a querer saber donde lo compraste —explica.

Se inclina y susurra en mi oído. —Bella, _nunca_ pago el precio completo —ella se ríe.

Me río y le doy un abrazo, dándole las gracias nuevamente por su generosidad. Después de probarme un par de juego de tacos que, milagrosamente no me hacen sentir tan inestable, nuestras compras terminan. Le doy las gracias a Ángela por su maravillosa ayuda y orientación, y salimos para el almuerzo.

El "lugarcito favorito para almorzar" de Esme es un elegante restaurante francés que satisface a la multitud de "damas que almuerzan". Muchas de las mujeres disfrutando su comida reconocen a Esme, y ella asiente con la cabeza un saludo cortés y les da una sonrisa a sus varias conocidas.

Estamos charlando y comiendo nuestra comida cuando una mujer se acerca a nuestra mesa. Yo no la conozco, pero reconozco su rostro de inmediato. A juzgar por su edad, ella sólo podía ser una persona.

La madre de Glamazona.

—¡Esme! —grita para que todos puedan oírla. —¿Cómo estás? Me alegro de verte, querida —balbucea de una forma completamente sacarina y falsa.

_¿Te importa? Estoy comiendo._

—Hola, Sasha, me alegro de verte —Esme dice cortésmente pero con moderación.

Esme nos presenta por una cuestión de cortesía. Cuando me presenta como la "novia de Edward" la cara de Sasha cambia por completo. Al parecer, su fachada sacarina se derrite fácilmente.

—Oh, no había oído que él estaba saliendo con nadie —dice ella con desdén, como si yo fuera completamente insignificante.

_Vete aspirante de Ivana Trump con __tetas__ sintéticas._

—Bueno sí, desde hace varios meses. Se conocieron en Dartmouth —Esme dice, sonriéndome con dulzura. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Ah, veo que han ido de compras —dice Falsa-vana, curioseando en mis bolsas de compras.

—Sí, Bella necesitaba algo para usar para el beneficio de Año Nuevo —explica Esme.

—Ya veo. Bella, tienes un poco de cerebro. Conseguir lindos vestidos de diseñadores y no hay ni siquiera un anillo en tu dedo todavía. ¡Eres buena! Nunca ha habido un caso de caridad que a los Cullen no les gustara —ella vocifera venenosamente.

_Oh, Dios mío. ¡Estoy a punto de abofetear a esta perra!_

—Espera, no me digas, ¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA? —chilla Falsa-vana para que todos oigan.

Todo el lugar está mirando hacia nosotros. Me pongo pálida como una hoja, luego rojo remolacha. La sala comienza a tambalearse y me siento mareado.

Miro a Esme y veo en su rostro algo que nunca he visto antes.

Ella luce lívida.

Absolutamente furiosa.

Sus hermosos ojos se reducen a líneas mientras tira su servilleta sobre la mesa con un azote enojado de su muñeca. Se levanta de su asiento y frunce los labios.

—¡SASHA DENALI! —dice en voz alta. —¡Qué descaro el tuyo! Demandaría una disculpa para Bella en este segundo si yo estuviera remotamente interesada en una, pero no lo estoy. No tienes derecho a insultar a esta dulce y afectuosa niña. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque sé que hay más fibra moral y carácter en su dedo meñique que en todo el cuerpo de tu consentida y malcriada hija! ¡Quizás, si hubieras criado a Tanya con valores en lugar de enseñarle a pensar sólo en sí misma, ella habría tenido una oportunidad con mi hijo! —ruge, enojada.

_¿Esme, puedo ser como tú cuando crezca?_

—Es necesario que te vayas, Sasha, y no busques mi compañía nunca más, ni para fiestas, ni en el club de campo, ni en los bailes de caridad o de cualquier otro evento. Ya no eres una amiga de la familia Cullen. He tenido suficiente, Sasha, esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso —dice secamente, con los ojos todavía parpadeando de ira.

Y con eso, ella toma asiento, alisa su blusa y pone la servilleta de vuelta en su regazo. Ella no levanta la mirada a Sasha ni dice ninguna otra palabra. En cuanto a ella respecta, el asunto está cerrado y ya siguió adelante. Incluso su rostro ha vuelto a su habitual serenidad.

_Maldición, Esme eres dura._

Falsa-vana simplemente se marcha, tratando de parecer indignada pero me doy cuenta de que está más conmocionada y asustada que otra cosa.

—Bella, por favor, permítanme pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de Sasha y el mío propio —dice sinceramente —Me arrepiento de haber perdido los estribos de esa manera y haber echado a perder nuestra comida —agrega.

—¡Esme, desearía haber podido decir la mitad de las cosas que dijiste! Por favor no lo lamentes —le digo, esperando que no esté demasiado molesta consigo misma. Me estiro y pongo la mano sobre la suya y nos sonreímos la una a la otra.

Dado que esta es mi primera visita a Chicago, Edward y yo pasamos los siguientes días haciendo algo de turismo. Llevo mi cámara conmigo y felizmente capturo imágenes de cualquier cosa y de todo. Ya tenía muchas fotos de Edward pero no puedo resistirme a tomar al menos una de él cada vez que tengo mi cámara. Me gusta especialmente atraparlo cuando él no sabe que yo estoy tomando su fotografía. Hay algo tan hermoso y real acerca de una foto espontánea, y el rostro expresivo y muy guapo de Edward es mi tema favorito.

Estamos visitando la observación de la plataforma en las Torres Sears, de pie a una altura vertiginosa sobre el suelo. Es la hora del crepúsculo y la vista panorámica del paisaje urbano, con todas las luces centellando en serenos colores dorados, es impresionante.

—Edward, es tan hermosa —digo, mirando la ciudad con admiración.

—No es tan hermoso como tú —dice, acercándose para besarme.

—Gracias por enseñarme la ciudad, fue muy divertido. Me gusta mucho aquí —le digo.

—Bueno, estaba esperando que te gustara, así vuelves conmigo para el verano —responde, tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

—Me gustaría mucho —le digo, situando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

El día siguiente es 31 de diciembre, último día del año. Paso la mayor parte del día con Esme, preparándonos para nuestra ocasión formal de esa noche. Ella insiste en tratarme con una manicura y pedicura y que un estilista ponga mi largo cabello en un peinado de salón. Se ve muy halagador en mí, de hecho. El estilista utiliza broches con delicados pedrerías en ellos, que se intercalan alrededor y mantienen mi pelo en su lugar.

Después de alistarme, me pongo mi vestido y me inspecciono en el espejo de mi habitación.

_Me siento como una princesa. Me pregunto dónde está mi príncipe._

Me deslizo dentro de mis zapatos y tomo asiento en la sala de estar, trayendo mi desgastado libro favorito conmigo. Me instalo y leo un poco, tratando de relajarme.

Alguien levanta suavemente mi mano y se inclina hacia delante para besarla. Miro hacia arriba y veo a la criatura más hermosa que he visto nunca.

_Edward_.

Es Edward. En un esmoquin. Estoy tan impresionada que ni siquiera puedo hablar. Lo miro como lo hice el primer día que lo vi. De hecho, siento muchas de esas cosas que sentí en ese entonces. Mi corazón está agitado, no puedo sacar los ojos de él, y quiero besarlo más que a nada en el mundo.

_**Edward Cullen: Humedecedor de Bragas**_

_1 smoking, recién prensado y exquisitamente adaptado, con corbata negra y fajín._

_1 generosa cucharada de chico-malo de James Dean. _

_¼ de cucharadita del porte real del Príncipe William._

_1 pizca de la calma de Frank Sinatra._

_Combinar todo junto en una forma que sólo las amorosas manos de Dios pueden. Servir a cara abierta, con Bella en la parte superior._

—¿Bella? —pregunta, mirándome con curiosidad.

—¿Eh? —suspiro, mirándolo soñadoramente.

Me da esa sonrisa torcida, sabiendo muy bien que me va a noquear lateralmente.

_Hermoso bastardo._

Él me ayuda a ponerme de pie, inspecciona mi vestido y mi cabello.

—Dios, Bella. Me gustaría poder decirte que estás hermosa, pero haces que la palabra "hermosa" suene demasiado ordinaria —dice, sus ojos observando mi aspecto —Te ves… como la perfección —añade, besando mi mano. Me sonrojo ante su abundante alabanza.

Pongo las dos manos a ambos lados de su rostro, buscando profundamente en sus ojos, y le doy un persistente y largo beso.

—Bella, quiero mostrarte una cosita —dice, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Él saca un pequeño estuche negro de joyería de terciopelo y lo abre. Gira el pequeño estuche así puedo ver lo que hay en ella.

_Una cosita, ¿eh?_

Mis ojos se ensanchan y mi boca se abre cuando veo el más exquisito par de aretes de diamantes que he visto nunca. Son estilo "gota", con intricada filigrana en un entorno de platino. Deduzco que deben ser antiguos basados en su diseño, probablemente de principios de siglo.

—Edward —lanzo un grito ahogado.

—¿Te gustan? Son una herencia familiar, un regalo de mi bisabuela Masen de mi bisabuelo, por el cual me pusieron su nombre. Me los legaron cuando nací, con el acuerdo de que se los diera a alguien tan especial como la destinataria original —explica.

—No puedo Edward, simplemente no puedo. Son magníficos —tartamudeo.

—Sabía que dirías eso —responde con una sonrisa —Así que te estoy pidiendo que los uses por esta noche, hasta que te sientas dispuesta a aceptarlos, con mi amor —añade.

Desmaaaaaaaaaaayo.

Él me ayuda a ponérmelos mientras intento retener las lágrimas con toda la energía que soy capaz.

—Gracias, por todo. Te amo, Edward —murmuro suavemente.

—Te amo también, Bella —responde, sonriéndome con dulzura, mientras admira los aretes —Ahora, te ves... mejor que la perfección —dice, acercándose para otro beso.

—El coche está esperando abajo. ¿Vamos? —pregunta, extendiendo el brazo, doblado a la altura del codo.

Suavemente engancho mi brazo en el suyo y lo dejo guiar el camino.

El "coche" es un Bentley de color crema brillante.

_Estas personas son eufemistas._

El Instituto de Arte de Chicago es un museo de fama mundial que alberga algunos de los trabajos más valiosos del mundo del arte. La gala de esta noche es un beneficio para recaudar fondos para diversos programas del museo, incluyendo proyectos que hacen que las artes visuales sean más accesibles para los niños y personas mayores.

El evento de esta noche está siendo dado el salón de "la bolsa de cambio", construida a partir de secciones de la original Bolsa de Cambio de Chicago, cuando fue demolida hace unos 30 años. Hay elaborada decoración estarcida, moldeadas estatuillas de yeso y arte de vidrio en este espacio hermoso y elegante. Linos dorados y enormes y exuberantes centros de mesa adornan las muchas mesas del comedor.

La lista de invitados de esta noche debe ser un "quién es quién" de la alta sociedad de Chicago. Veo más besos volados que en una premiere de Hollywood. Esme parece conocer todos y me doy cuenta de que ella está demostrando una enorme cantidad de deferencia. También estoy sorprendido de cuánta gente hay alrededor de mi rango de edad, parece que Edward no es el único aquí con sus padres. Él reconoce una gran cantidad de hombres de su edad, estrechándoles la mano y presentándome a un sinnúmero de personas. Por supuesto hay también un desfile de bellas chicas adulando sobre él, pero él no parece darse cuenta, sosteniéndome cerca con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

_Eso es, perras. Todo mío._

Después de disfrutar de una deliciosa cena y una animada conversación con Edward, sus padres y sus amigos más cercanos, me excuso para ir al baño para ponerme en orden.

Entro en la enorme sala de señoras y veo a grupos de mujeres jóvenes dando vueltas por los sillones y sofás muy decorativos. Estoy un poco sorprendida de cómo algunas de ellas se están comportando. La mayoría se ven muy borrachas, riéndose a carcajadas y maldiciendo abiertamente. Un pequeño grupo de hienas están en una esquina juntas, obviamente haciendo algo que no quieren que nadie se de cuenta. Me arrastro cerca para tener una mejor visión y las veo inclinadas sobre el final de una pequeña mesa de vidrio, con las líneas de polvo blanco en ella.

_Jesús, el dinero realmente no lo es todo. Qué asco._

Una de ellas se gira y me ve. Ella se ríe.

—Oye cariño, ¿quiero un poco? ¡Es mierda está jodidamente genial. Pura como una virrrrgen! —ella ríe, obviamente muy drogada.

—Um, no, gracias. No es lo mío —le digo, tratando de parecer indiferente.

En ese momento, otra hiena se gira, reconociendo mi voz.

_¡MIERDA! Glamazona._

Lleva un rojo vestido de coctel sin mangas con un escote que termina, literalmente, justo encima de su ombligo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío —chilla, su nariz roja con especificaciones de polvo debajo de ella —¡Es Pollyanna! —ella grita con una cruel sonrisa, dando un paso hacia mí.

—Mierda, no se qué diablos ve Edward en tu plano y barato trasero —dice, mirándome de arriba abajo con desprecio —Y esa puta de Esme regañando a mi mamá por ti, es malditamente demasiado —ríe cruelmente.

_Oh no, no lo hizo. Ella no metió a Esme en esto._

—No digas ni una palabra sobre Esme, Tanya. Puedes insultarme a mi todo lo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a usar tu sucia boca hablando de ella —le advierto, mi enojo en aumento.

Ella se ríe de mí y yo me enojo más.

—Ah, si, ¿y qué vas a hacer, Pollyana? —me desafía.

Tomo uno de los ceniceros llenos de la mesita de café y se lo tiro, cubriendo su escote y su vestido con cenizas blancas y negras.

—¡Perra ghetto! —me grita, mirando el gran desastre que le hice en su ropa.

—Tanya, yo soy la perra ghetto a la cual Edward regresa a casa cada noche, la perra ghetto que se levanta al lado de él cada mañana. Sé que desearías ser una perra ghetto —le escupí con puro desdén.

Me giro en mis acuñados tacones y me largo de ahí, sintiéndome increíblemente.

Queriendo un poco de privacidad para enfriar mi temperamento, me refugio en el bello patio exterior. Encuentro un lugar cálido junto a una de las muchas lámparas de calor diseñado para las personas que quieren disfrutar del aire de la noche sin congelarse.

Saco mi iPod de mi pequeña cartera de mano y me pongo los auriculares, esperando que algo de música me ponga en un buen estado de ánimo de nuevo. Escucho por unos minutos cuando alguien se sienta a mi lado.

—¿Qué estás escuchando? —Edward pregunta con una sonrisa.

Le doy mi iPod para que pueda mirar por encima de la lista de temas.

—¿The Smiths? Bueno, ¿no somos una pequeña bola de luz de sol? —pregunta retóricamente, con una sonrisa. Yo me río también.

Él toma uno de los auriculares y lo pone en su oreja.

—Vamos a encontrar algo un poco más adecuado para la ocasión —dice, inspeccionando las canciones en el iPod —Ah, aquí vamos perfecto —dice, eligiendo otra cosa.

—Isabella Swan, ¿podemos bailar esta pieza? —Edward me pregunta, sus ojos centellando con picardía.

La melodía suave de Louis Armstrong "Qué Mundo tan Maravilloso" empieza a sonar suavemente en mi oído.

_Como si pudiera decirte que "no" a ti._

—Me encantaría, Edward Cullen —le respondo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Nos balanceamos lentamente hacia delante y atrás, nuestros brazos envueltos alrededor del otro, cada uno de nosotros con un auricular puesto.

"_Veo a los árboles de verdes, rosas rojas también_

_Los veo florecer, para mí y para ti_

_Y pienso para mí mismo... ¡qué mundo tan maravilloso!"_

Justo cuando la canción termina, escuchamos a la multitud cantando en el interior la cuenta regresiva para el Año Nuevo.

Cuando llega la medianoche, nos abrazamos y nos besamos. Y nos besamos. Y nos besamos.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Bella —Edward dice dulcemente, acariciándome la mejilla.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Edward —le respondo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Qué mundo tan maravilloso, __ciertamente__._

_

* * *

_

**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews del capi pasado! Quieren preview?**

**Mmm, es curioso cómo Compañeros de Casa está sincronizado con Besa a las niñas y Hazls Llorar, aparte de que ambas hayan terminado con la celebración de Año Nuevo, también el capi siguiente es el que más le va a gustar. Por más que queramos no todo es color de rosa y debe haber un poquito de drama :) Así que el capi que sigue no se lo pueden perder, jaja. Sonó como una propaganda de TV. **

**En fin, mi amiga Marian (Marylouu, autora de Dulces Sueños) y yo creamos una cuenta: Solovely aquí en FF donde estaremos posteando traducciones hechas por ambas y, por supuesto, con el permiso de sus respectivas autoras, en esta semana trataré de postear lo primero. ¡Estén atentas! :) El link para la cuenta está en mis autores favoritos.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima! Gracias, gracias! Espero sus comentarios :)**

**Day**


	14. Los cabestrillos y las Flechas

**********Esta historia se llama**** "Housemating Season"** y pertenece a ******AngryBadgerGirl**, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

**********

* * *

**

**Capítulo Catorce: Los cabestrillos y las Flechas que atentan (con nuestra suerte)**

"_I don't care what you think  
as long as it's about me  
the best of us can find happiness  
in misery"_

—Fall Out Boy, "I Don't Care"

_¡Mierda mejor que haga bien esto o estoy frita!_

—Brindo por el honorable Cardenal Puff por primera vez esta noche —digo, antes de llenar mi vaso muy lleno de cerveza sobre la mesa y dejarlo allí.

Tomo el vaso de nuevo y tomo varios tragos grandes antes de dejarlo en la mesa de nuevo. Toco la mesa con mi dedo índice una vez. Agarro mi bebida de nuevo, sujetándolo con el pulgar, índice y dedo medio.

—Brindo por el Cardenal Puff Puff por segunda vez esta noche —digo.

Tomo dos sorbos separados, toco la mesa, y uso mis dos dedos y repito el primer paso.

—Brindo por el Cardenal Puff Puff por tercera vez esta noche —digo.

Todos en la habitación inmediatamente gritan "¡Ohhhh!" y se ríen como locos. Edward me agarra de la cintura. Estoy sentada en su regazo en nuestra cocina. Todos los compañeros de casa están aquí, así como un grupo de amigos de todo el clúster.

_¡Mierda! Soy un desastre en los juegos de beber._

—¡Sólo dijiste "Puff" dos veces! Tienes que beber una pinta entera y empezar de nuevo —me dice, riendo.

—Será mejor que empieces a beber, Bella —dice Jasper con una sonrisa. —Creo que tu hombre va a tener que cargarte fuera de aquí cuando hayas terminado, pero ¡apuesto a que va a obtener un poco de heno para su asno! —bromea con un guiño y un codazo a Edward, haciendo su insinuación bastante obvia.

—Nunca me aprovecharía de una mujer cuando su juicio está comprometido —dice Edward con una indignación fingida.

—No, tú no lo harías Edward, ¡sólo la aburrirías a muerte hablándole de vampiros y música clásica, cosa que creo que es mucho peor! —Emmett interrumpe con una fuerte risa, contagiándose a sí mismo y a los demás, incluso a Edward, que normalmente no tienen un sentido del humor acerca de ser objeto de burlas. Pero Emmett es uno de los más cercanos amigos de Edward, y es difícil resistirse a la naturaleza juguetona de Emmett.

Estamos comenzando nuestro fin de semana un poco más temprano este jueves por la tarde, desde que Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice van a esquiar en Vermont para el fin de semana. El sábado es el Día de San Valentín y quieren hacer un buen viaje por él.

Como si sintiera mis pensamientos, Alice aparece a mi lado.

—Bella, ¿estás segura de que ustedes no quieren ir con nosotros mañana por la noche? —Alice pregunta, mientras aparece y se sienta sobre el regazo de Jasper, junto a Edward.

—Confía en mí, Alice. Esquiar + Bella = desastre. No quiero arruinar tu fin de semana por pasar la mayor parte de ella en la sala de emergencias conmigo —le digo con una sonrisa. —Ustedes diviértanse. Estoy segura de que Edward y yo sólo tendremos que pensar en algo que hacer mientras tenemos la casa para nosotros solos —agrego con una sonrisa socarrona.

Después de terminar el resto de mi pinta con bastante rapidez, me doy cuenta de que me ha dado un poco de mareo. Me alegro por la cena bastante grande que me comí hace unas horas antes de beberla.

Detectando a Edward hablando a través del cuarto con Emmett, comienzo uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, comerme con los ojos a mi novio. El alcohol sólo mejora la experiencia.

_Veaaaaaaamos, ¿qué tenemos aquí esta noche?_

Edward me sorprende de muchas maneras. Pero en este momento, estoy pensando cómo un chico tan rico puede gastar tan poco en ropa y aún así lucir más caliente que un hombre con un traje de mil dólares. Esta noche, él está usando una lisa camiseta negra, pantalones caídos con una cadena que va desde la cintura a su bolsillo trasero, y un par de gastadas Chuck Taylor. Dudo que haya pagado más de $ 20 por lo que él está usando. Agrega la desaliñada barba recién crecida y el pelo desordenado junto con la cara increíblemente guapa y no queda nada más que el llanto, mi amigo.

_Yumi Yumi, dame un poco._

Se da cuenta de que estoy mirándolo y yo le doy una leve sonrisa. La belleza de nuestros intercambios no verbales es lo sutiles que son. Nunca sería capaz de flirtear abiertamente con Edward sin parecer una idiota por completo. Probablemente terminaría cayéndome o tropezando, o teniendo algún otro incidente mortificante. Pero con él, menos es definitivamente más. Puede ser algo tan inocente como inclinar mi cabeza o mi hombro inclinado hacia él al tiempo que bajo los ojos y cambio la dirección de mi mirada. Él puede leer esas señales tan claramente como si estuviera desnuda dándole un baile de regazo, mientras sostengo un cartel gigante que dice "CÓGEME, EDWARD".

_OK, estoy borracha y quiero jugar con mi mejor amigo. Y por mejor amigo quiero decir el pene de Edward._

_Es hora de sacar los peces gordos._

Cojo otra vez su mirada mientras que él está hablando. Él me mira con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante mientras se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza, perdido en la conversación. Me encanta cuando me mira a través de esas espesas cejas, la parte blanca de los ojos mostrándose debajo de sus pupilas.

_Ojos de dormitorio. Suspiro._

Lamo mis labios lentamente, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Luego muerdo mi labio inferior y aparto la vista de él, mirando al azar hacia un lado. Giro un mechón de mi cabello. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de mirarlo, él está de pie junto a mí.

—Bella, me estás distrayendo —gruñe en mi oído. Él pone sus manos sobre mis caderas y me acerca a él.

_¿Qué, Edward? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

—Oh, yo estaba um, sólo soñando despierta contigo —le digo, muy tranquilamente.

—Soñando despierta, ¿eh? —él responde, alzándome las cejas.

—Estaba soñando despierta acerca de cuánto te quiero... dentro de mí —le susurro al oído.

Gime suavemente, poniendo sus manos en mi pelo.

—Necesito llevarte al piso superior, señorita —dice con un regaño fingido.

—Necesito alivio —le susurro.

Él me mira, apreta los labios, pero él todavía tiene una mirada muy juguetona en sus ojos.

Antes de que pueda detenerlo, me levanta y me tira por encima de su hombro. Bato ligeramente mis puños contra su espalda en señal de protesta fingida.

—Sabes, Edward, hay maneras más sutiles para cortejar a una dama —dice Jasper, riéndose de nosotros y llamando la atención de todos.

—¡Mierda, Cullen se va a echar un polvo! —Emmett grita en falso shock.

Para ahora todos están gritando y silbando.

—¡ED-WARD, ED-WARD! —cantan, mientras que él me lleva por las escaleras.

Me lleva hasta mi habitación y me deja con suavidad en mis pies. Él pone sus brazos alrededor de mí y me da un beso largo y apasionado mientras yo paso mis dedos por su pelo.

—Tú, Isabella Swan, eres una chica muy, muy traviesa —me dice al oído, con una voz ronca y profunda. Me dan escalofríos. Suavemente, muerde mi lóbulo de la oreja y me pone la piel de gallina por todos lados.

_¿Soy yo o está muy, muy caliente aquí?_

—¿Y qué le pasa a las chicas traviesas? —le pregunto en voz baja, suave ronroneando. Trazo la punta de mi dedo índice en el lateral de su cara.

Él me palmea ligeramente el trasero. Yo grito en una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción inesperada.

_Oh, me he portado mal. Muy, muy mal._

Me palmea de nuevo, sonriéndome diabólicamente.

—¡Edward Cullen! —lanzo un grito ahogado. Me doy vuelta y corro, gritando con susto fingido. Él me persigue por la habitación y me coge por detrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura con fuerza y la planta excitados besos en mi cuello.

—Bueno, bueno, aprendí mi lección —le digo, riéndome de su aliento que me hace cosquillas.

—Oh, tú crees ¿eh? —dice en un bajo gruñido, mordiéndome el cuello.

Sus manos están sin esfuerzo deshaciendo los botones de mi blusa y la saca por encima.

—Edward —le digo con un suspiro, volviéndose para mirarlo a la cara. No puedo resistirme a besar sus labios deliciosos y oliendo su aroma que tanto amo.

—Hmm, mi hermosa Bella —murmura mientras pasa la mano arriba y abajo de mi abdomen.

—¡Ven aquí, tú! —digo en broma, agarrando su camisa y ayudándolo a sacársela por encima de su cabeza.

_Suspiro. Podría quedarme mirando su pecho desnudo durante todo el día. Nunca pasa de moda._

Sus bóxers se asoman por debajo de sus pantalones holgados, negro con algunos blancos murciélagos vampiros por todas partes, un regalo de mí para Navidad.

Él me levanta y yo envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Suavemente me deposita en la cama, se echa encima de mí. Es casi indescriptible la manera en que me hace sentir cuando nos acostamos de esta manera. Me encanta el peso de su cuerpo fuerte sobre mí, sentir sus músculos flexionarse y relajarse mientras se mueve, envolver los brazos y las piernas alrededor de él mientras descansa su cabeza en mi hombro, cansado por hacer el amor. Me siento segura, amada y deseada.

Edward suavemente me despoja de lo último de mi ropa y besa mi pierna suavemente, a partir de mi tobillo, y luego a la pantorrilla, a mi muslo. Luego centra su beso en el parche muy caliente y húmedo entre mis piernas.

_Me encanta el postre. El postre es GENIAL._

No se necesita mucho tiempo para que su lengua trabaje su magia y pronto estoy en medio del éxtasis, gimiendo su nombre.

Llego hacia adelante y tiro de su cuerpo para que pueda estar encima de mí otra vez. Paso mis manos arriba y abajo por su musculosa espalda, susurrando "Te deseo, Te amo", en voz baja.

—Dios, Bella, eres todo para mí —susurra mientras que lentamente se sumerge dentro de mí.

—Y tú lo eres para mí, Edward —murmuro, sosteniendo su cara entre mis manos.

Girando mis caderas contra las suyas, su ritmo se acelera y los dos comenzamos a jadear. Pongo mis manos en su hermosamente esculpido trasero, instándolo a ir más rápido y más profundo. Siento más calor aumentándose en mi interior. Tengo hormigueos en todo el cuerpo, luego, se tensa, antes de que el calor entra en erupción en oleadas.

—Bella —Edward gime lastimeramente mientras se corre dentro de mí. Inclina la cabeza hacia abajo, descansándola en mi clavícula. Acaricio suavemente su mejilla mientras nos dormimos con nuestros cuerpos todavía entrelazados.

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente ante la sensación de alguien suavemente besando mi cuello y acariciando mi estómago.

—¿Eres tú, Brad Pitt? Más te vale que tengas cuidado, mi novio podría atraparte —bromeo.

Edward gruñe.

—Amor, estoy absolutamente con resaca. Necesito una ducha, algo de Tylenol y una intravenosa llena de café —digo, sintiendo los efectos zumbantes de mí cerveza de la noche anterior.

—Hmm, estaba pensando en que necesitaba las mismas cosas. Prepararé la ducha —él ofrece.

—Eso es tan ecologista de tu parte, querer conservar el agua, Edward —le contesto con una risa.

—Hey, todo se trata de reducir tu huella de carbono —dice con una risita.

_Y se trata de mí mirándote boquiabierta desnudo y mojado en la ducha._

Volvemos a mi habitación después de la ducha y mientras tratamos de vestirnos, nos volvemos... un poco distraídos. Edward comienza besando mi cuello y toda esperanza está perdida. Nos acostamos en la cama y nos tomamos nuestro tiempo explorando el cuerpo del otro, haciendo el amor con lentitud y suavidad.

_Caliente y pesado, suave y lento, Edward es como el Burger King del sexo, tómalo a tu manera y es delicioso siempre._

Mientras preparo el desayuno, Edward entra en la cocina con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

_¿Qué te traes entre manos, Cullen?_

—Sé que San Valentín no es hasta mañana, pero realmente quería darte esto —dice, dándome una caja cuidadosamente envuelta con un gran lazo.

—Ay, Edward, ¡me malcrías mucho! Podría haber esperado un día más —le digo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, tal vez tú podrías, pero yo no —responde con una carcajada. Adelante, ábrelo —me insta.

Saco el moño y el papel de regalo y hay un libro dentro, un libro muy viejo. Es una copia de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ impresa en 1835 pero está en muy buenas condiciones.

—Edward —le digo, mi cara radiante. —¡Me encanta! —añado, dándole un beso.

—Bueno, tu copia se está volviendo muy gastada —bromea —Pensé en actualizarla para ti —agrega con esa sonrisa diabólica.

_Sólo tú me comprarías un libro demasiado valioso como para leerlo realmente._

Me acerco al escritorio del Profesor Guardián de la Cripta y dejo caer el trabajo de 10 páginas que hay que entregar hoy. Tengo otra clase de teoría literaria con él este semestre. Raro James está también en mi clase... de nuevo.

Mientras me doy la vuelta para regresar a mi asiento, los ojos de Raro James se fijan en mí como de costumbre. Estoy sorprendida cuando me digo a mí misma que James podría ser en realidad muy hermoso si no fuera tan extraño y aterrador. Tiene el pelo largo y rubio que lleva en una cola de caballo, penetrantes ojos azules y rasgos cincelados, como si fueran de mármol tallado. Siempre lleva una chaqueta de cuero de motocicleta negra sobre una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros rasgados.

Él se burla de mí y yo me encojo en silencio.

Cuando llegué a casa de clases el otro día, fui a mi habitación para encontrar una nota pegada a la parte exterior de mi ventana. Decía "Hola Bella" con la misma letra que la nota que encontré en mi mochila el semestre pasado. No me atrevo a decirle a Edward porque sé cómo reaccionará.

Se volverá completamente loco y molerá a palos a ese tipo. Luego lo expulsarán, probablemente lo arresten, y tendrá que despedirse de la facultad de medicina.

Estoy preparando la cena para Edward y para mí cuando Alice viene a decir adiós.

—Bella, estamos a punto de salir. Oye, si ustedes tienen ganas, vayan y encuéntrense con nosotros mañana por la mañana. El lugar que alquilamos tiene un montón de espacio —dice ella.

—Gracias cariño, pero probablemente nos quedemos por aquí, tal vez salir a cenar. Aunque con Edward, nunca se sabe. Seguro que tiene algo bajo la manga —respondo con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, si cambias de opinión, te envié por mail la dirección —dice, casi insistente.

—Gracias Alice. Buen viaje —le digo, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Después de la cena, Edward y yo estamos en el sofá viendo Monty Python en _DVD_ cuando escuchamos un chillido de coches fuera de sus frenos. Nos levantamos para mirar por la ventana y hay un coche delante de la casa que está levantado en la acera. Hay una gran cantidad de daños en la parte delantera del coche, se ve abollado y arrugado en numerosos lugares.

Una persona se tropieza fuera del coche, una mujer. Ella apenas puede caminar y luce como si estuviera jadeando. Está demasiado oscuro para ver el exterior y no puedo ver nada hasta que ella llega al resplandor de la luz del porche.

_Dame un maldito gran descanso._

Es Glamazona, Tanya Denali.

Edward abre la puerta y damos un paso fuera. Ella literalmente se desploma sobre él. Él necesita levantarla para que no se caiga. Ella apesta a alcohol.

—Edward, Edward —ella gime, su cara llena de lágrimas. Ella está sollozando como loca.

—Tanya, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —él pregunta, obviamente sorprendido por su presencia y por la condición en la que está.

—Tuve que venir a verte, para hacerte comprender... ahora que Esme no quiere hablar con mi madre, yo no oigo de ti y todo está jodido porque yo lo jodí —llora, su nariz chorreando y su cara roja.

—¿Por qué no me amas, Edward? ¿Por qué? Yo sólo quería que me amaras —ella se queja a través de sus sollozos.

_No puedo creer esta mierda._

Es algo bueno que estemos de pie fuera porque Tanya empieza a vomitar. Tomo un paño húmedo para su cara y trato de ayudarla a limpiarse pero ella se enfurece.

—¡No me toques pedazo de basura blanca de mierda! ¡Tú hiciste esto! ¡Esto es todo culpa tuya y te odio! —me grita.

_Dios, sólo me siento mal por ti. Ni siquiera estoy enojada ya._

Decidimos llevarla dentro y mantenerla en el baño en caso de que vomite de nuevo. Ella tiene que usarlo, así que nos quedamos fuera de la puerta.

—Edward, ¿qué debemos hacer? Ella no puede conducir en su estado. Es afortunada de haber llegado hasta aquí desde New Haven sin matarse —le digo.

—Podríamos mantenerla en la casa hasta que esté sobria —sugiere.

_Genial, hacer de niñera de una borracha en nuestra noche a solas. Perfecto._

Oigo a Tanya en el interior del cuarto de baño. Edward abre la puerta. Tanya está tirada en el suelo, tratando de aspirar la cocaína que dejó caer sobre la baldosa.

—Tanya, ¿qué diablos? —Edward exclama, recogiéndola del suelo.

—Bella, ¿puedes por favor limpiar esa cosa y asegurarte de tirarlo por el inodoro o por el fregadero? — pregunta. Tomo un poco de papel higiénico y me pongo a trabajar.

—Sólo quiero morir, Edward. Quiero aspirar y beber y coger hasta morir —Tanya solloza, con la nariz sangrando por lo que debe ser totalmente demasiada cocaína. Ella se enrolla contra la pared en el medio del pasillo, sentada y llorando para sí misma.

Es muy obvio para mí en este punto que Tanya necesita más apoyo de lo que nosotros podemos darle.

—Edward, Tanya tiene que ir a casa, su casa en Chicago. Ella necesita que sus padres encuentren la manera de ayudarla —le digo en voz baja.

Me entrega su BlackBerry.

—¿Puedes por favor ponerte _on line_ y reservar el próximo vuelo disponible a su nombre? Directo desde Manchester a Chicago. Aquí está mi billetera, sólo utiliza cualquier tarjeta que encuentres allí —pregunta.

Ayuda a Tanya a ponerse de pie para ayudarla a ponerse sobria antes de llevarla al aeropuerto.

Mientras que él la sube en el Volvo, me vuelve a preguntar si estoy segura de que no quiero ir con él.

—Edward, ella es tan desesperada en este momento. Si ella se altera más porque yo esté a su alrededor y es beligerante no la dejaran subir en el avión. Solo ayúdala a mantener la calma lo suficiente para poder subirla a bordo y que vaya a casa —le respondo.

—Tienes razón, es probable que sea mejor así. Mira, yo sólo tardaré un par de horas. La voy a llegar a la garita de seguridad y vendré de vuelta —dice, besando mi frente.

—Te amo —le digo, besándolo.

—Te amo también, Bella dulzura —responde.

Entro y arreglo un poco antes de ir hacia arriba, para mirar mi correo y leer en algunos blogs. Ha sido un día largo y no puedo dejar de bostezar. Apoyo la cabeza en mi escritorio y cierro los ojos.

Me despierto con un sobresalto, después de haber dormido en mi escritorio, mi computadora portátil encendida. Puedo sentir la mirada de alguien en mí, aunque estoy de espaldas.

—Edward, has vuelto —digo soñolienta.

—Hola, Bella —dice una voz profunda que no reconozco de inmediato.

Doy la vuelta con un escalofrío, una sacudida de sorpresa surge a través de mí.

—¿James? —lanzo un grito ahogado, medio impresionada, medio aterrada.

Sólo puedo describir la expresión de su rostro tan amenazador pero extrañamente feliz. La extraña contradicción hace elevarse el miedo en mí con una ola de náuseas.

—Bella, sabes por qué estoy aquí —dice con sonrisa traidora.

—No, no lo sé, James, y tienes que irte _ahora mismo_ —le respondo, tratando de darlo todo para que suene firme e insistente.

—Lo siento, Bella —dice con sinceridad fuera de lugar —No puedo irme hasta que haya terminado —añade, sonriendo de nuevo.

—Verás, Bella, tú no pareces comprender plenamente lo que tenemos juntos, que nuestro amor es sagrado —dice, su rostro casi pacífico.

Me estoy convirtiendo verdaderamente aterrada.

—Um, James —digo, tratando de sonreír con tanta fuerza y sonar calmada —¿No podemos hablar de esto en otro momento? Es tarde —añado, rogándole en silencio que coopere.

—No, Bella, he esperado el tiempo suficiente y simplemente, me he quedado sin paciencia —responde, casi en tono de disculpa.

Mi está corazón latiendo fuertemente.

—Tú has corrompido la pureza de nuestro amor una y otra vez, a pesar de mis esfuerzos para demostrar lo importante que eres para mí —dice, alzando la voz con ira.

—James, por favor, realmente me estás asustando, por favor vete —tartamudeo, mi interior revuelto.

Él me ignora.

—Tengo que enseñarte lo importante que es nuestro amor, Bella. No va a ser agradable, pero debes entender —dice, escupiendo sus palabras en duros ladridos.

Sus ojos azules brillan con rabia furiosa mientras corre la palma de su mano con fuerza contra su cabeza. En un paso rápido, estaba de pie justo sobre mí.

—¡NO PUEDO HACERTE ENTENDER, BELLLLLA! —ruge en mi rostro, tan fuerte que de manera refleja, giro mi rostro lejos de él y cierro mis ojos.

Me siento, congelada en mi lugar, mi mente y mi corazón latiendo tan fuertemente que no puedo hablar. Miro fijamente el piso, mis ojos abiertos ampliamente por el miedo.

—¡MÍRAME A LA CARA CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO! —grita, mientras me agarra del cabello tan fuerte que me levanta de la silla y me tira contra la pared como una muñeca de trapo. A pesar de levantar los brazos para protegerme, choco contra mi estante con una gran fuerza, mi boca golpeando uno de los anaqueles muy fuerte. Puedo sentir sangre y mis labios se entumecen mientras me encojo en el suelo.

James toma una respiración profunda, como para tranquilizarse.

—Bella, ¿por qué insistes en mancillar nuestro perfecto amor COGIÉNDOTE a otro hombre? —exige, su nariz dilatada y sus ojos locos.

_Por favor, Dios, no quiero morir. No de este modo._

Él agarra el cuello de mi camisa y me levanta. Me agarra por los hombros y me sacude hasta que me castañean los dientes.

—¿Crees que una COMADREJA como CULLEN puede detener nuestro amor? —grita él, su ira aumentando de nuevo.

_Ni siquiera digas su nombre con tu asquerosa boca de mierda, maldito y loco bastardo._

La imagen de la cara de Edward en mi mente me ayuda a deshacer algo de mi miedo y me doy cuenta de lo importante que es que luche. Tengo gente que quiero, sueños que cumplir, mi vida es importante y necesito sobrevivir.

_¡No voy a caer así, hijo de puta!_

Me dirijo a mi librero y agarro una caja de latón de joyería pesada que perteneció a mi madre. Lo estampo tan duro como puedo en la cara de James. El vidrio se estrella entre mi mano y su mejilla. Se limita a gruñir de dolor y se inclina por un segundo, luego pone su mano en su cara e inspecciona la sangre que encuentra allí. Su rostro es una máscara de pura rabia.

—¡PERRA! —me ruge.

Se aprieta la mano en un puño apretado, retrocede el brazo hacia atrás y me golpea en el lado de mi cara en un golpe que no me golpeó de frente. Mi mejilla zumba amargamente y pronto comienza a latir. La fuerza del golpe me empuja hacia atrás y me tropiezo hacia mi puerta. El instinto me pone de pie y trato desesperadamente de salir a gatas de mi habitación. Sólo llego hasta el otro lado de mi puerta antes de que James agarre un puñado de mi cabello y me detenga.

—Bella, no he terminado todavía —dice, su voz extrañamente calma, mientras está de pie detrás de mí. Sus manos aprietan mis hombros en un agarre de acero.

_Si tan sólo pudiera llegar hasta la puerta principal..._

Hago un puño apretado y doblo mis hombros hacia adelante. Roto hacia atrás tan duro como puedo, mi codo golpea a James en la caja torácica con tanta fuerza que oigo el zumbido del aire de sus pulmones. Vuelvo la cabeza hacia atrás y lo veo tambalearse varios pasos hacia atrás y tomo mi oportunidad para correr.

—¡DEJA DE PELEARME, BELLA! —grita, alcanzándome en el rellano de la escalera. Él agarra mi brazo y me retuerce, de espaldas a la escalera. Él me golpea nuevamente, esta vez aterriza de un lleno en mi pecho, sacando el aire fuera de mí. Me caigo hacia atrás, cayendo por las escaleras como una piedra pequeña. En el camino hacia abajo, mi pie se engancha en los rayos de la barandilla, doblando mi tobillo con un _chasquido_ horrible cuando el hueso se fractura.

—¿Ves lo que me estás haciendo hacer, Bella? ¿Por qué no puedes comprender que nuestro perfecto amor es simplemente imparable? —pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, su rostro todavía furioso.

A pesar del intenso dolor en el que estoy, me las arreglo para levantarme, apoyando la mayor parte de mi peso en mi pierna que está sana. Trato de correr lo mejor que puedo, pero estoy muy mal herida y sólo llego hasta la sala de estar. James me empuja a uno de los sofás. Yo me remuevo hacia parte de atrás, pero James me tira hacia abajo. Pierdo el equilibrio y caigo boca arriba, aterrizando con un golpe repugnante cuando la mesa de café de cristal de Rosalie se rompe debajo de mí.

Mi cuerpo se siente como que aterrizó en un incendio, las llamas lamiendo todo mi cuerpo. Piscinas de líquido caliente se colectan a mi alrededor y debajo de mí, algunas de ellas vertiéndose en un flujo constante. Me quedo allí, con mi cuerpo retorcido torpemente e incapaz de moverse.

—Esa es la Bella que conozco. Mi hermosa y serena muñeca de porcelana que conservaré conmigo por siempre —James me dice con voz casi suave. Él me acaricia el pelo.

Enciende un cigarrillo, ya no teniendo que ocuparse de restringirme. Tomando una larga calada, pone su rostro cerca al mío.

—Vamos a ser tan felices —dice con una sonrisa.

Mi respiración sale en entrecortados jadeos. —Te odio James... yo nunca... nunca te amaré… del modo... en que amo a Edward —tartamudeo con toda la fuerza que me queda.

Deja escapar un suspiro de exasperación extrañamente tranquilo, pero no dice nada. Suavemente me toma la mano y la besa, sin dejarla. Él saca el cigarrillo de su boca y aprieta sus brasas al rojo vivo en mi piel. Todo lo que puedo hacer es dejar salir un gemido bajo o dolor.

—Oh Bella, todo será tan perfecto ahora. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es encargarme de Cullen cuando regrese —dice con una repugnante sonrisa satisfecha.

_No, por favor._

Estoy demasiado débil para mover los brazos para pelear o usar mis piernas para correr, pero el dolor se ha ido ahora que empiezo a pasar a una neblina de ensueño. Todo se desvanece de mi vista. Ya no veo James o las paredes y los muebles a mi alrededor. El pensamiento consciente se está escapando de mí a pesar de lo fuerte que intento aferrarme a él. Llorar las cosas que nunca podré hacer con Edward, el hombre que amo y aprecio profundamente. Siento las lágrimas que ruedan por mis escocidos ojos.

_Nunca seré su esposa._

_Nunca tendré a sus hijos._

_Nunca sostendré su mano cuando estemos viejos y grises._

Se me concede un último deseo por el choque intenso que ha adormecido mi dolor y nublado mi mente. Veo el rostro perfecto de Edward delante de mis ojos, tan cerca que casi puedo tocarlo. Sus labios articulan la palabra "Bella" pero no puedo escucharlo.

—Te amo —trato de susurrar antes de que la oscuridad finalmente se vierta sobre mí como una tinta espesa de color negro.

* * *

**Gaaahhh! Pobre Bella! ¿Lo imaginaron?**

**¿Qué sucederá ahora..? Qué oportuna Tanya!**

**Muchas gracias por estar siempre, comentan la historia y diciendo cuánto les gusta, son lo más!**

**Las invito a pasar por mi nueva traducción Tristes Canciones para Sucios Amantes, denle una oportunidad, les aseguro que les va a encantar :)**

**Bueno, este era el capítulo del que les estuve hablando hace bastante... pero aún el drama no termina... Díganme qué les pareció, por favor! :)**

**Day**


	15. Para Dormir, Quizás Soñar

**********Esta historia se llama**** "Housemating Season"** y pertenece a ******AngryBadgerGirl**, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

**********

* * *

**

Estoy en una especie de inframundo, un extraño limbo. El tiempo como una medida no existe. No tengo entorno porque no tengo conciencia del espacio que me rodea.

Mis sentidos están confundidos y sordos. Mis ojos distinguen las formas y texturas y mis oídos escuchan los sonidos, pero nada de esto representa algo. Hay ruido, mucho, mucho ruido disperso. Siento una cegadora luz blanca, sonido metálico y viento sobre mí. Tengo frío, tanto frío. Hay voces, montones y montones de voces, pero ninguno de ellos son lo suficientemente distintas como para entender.

Duermo. Duermo tanto que pierdo noción cuando mis sentidos están tratando de entender lo que me rodea y cuando estoy soñando.

Algunos sueños son muy vívidos. La mayoría de ellos son una corriente interminable de pesadillas, un rostro amenazante, de penetrantes ojos azules y labios torcidos en una sonrisa cruel. Sueño que me despierto de repente con un sudor frío y grito por Edward. Pero algunos sueños, los que son sólo sonidos, me calman. Edward canta mi canción de cuna en mi oído en un susurro suave. Mi mamá me dice que me ama y Charlie también lo hace. La ligera voz de Alice me asegura que todo estará bien.

En algún momento, un sonido se vuelve más claro en mis oídos. Es un pitido continuo que se hace cada vez más fuerte. Poco a poco tomo conciencia de una extraña sensación, es algo que me toca. La sensación se hace más fuerte ahora. Es algo que me apretaba el brazo, y su agarre sobre mí se vuelve más apretado, casi demasiado apretado. Es muy incómodo. Mi garganta resuena y hace un sonido en respuesta. Puedo controlar el sonido ahora, hacerlo más fuerte, tan fuerte como para que yo abra los ojos. No puede procesar exactamente lo que ven mis ojos en un primer momento. Todo es tan cegadoramente blanco. Algo emerge mientras mis ojos se ajustan. Es un rostro, un rostro amigable que no reconozco. Me esfuerzo por escuchar y entender las palabras que ella dice.

—Hola, Bella. Me alegro de ver que abras los ojos. Estoy tomando tu presión arterial, ¿te estoy lastimando? —ella pregunta.

No puedo responder porque no lo sé.

—Edward —le digo, no más fuerte que un susurro.

Al principio no estoy exactamente segura por qué esta palabra es tan importante, pero es la única que mi cerebro puede conjurar y decirle a mi boca que forme. Luego, aparece una cara en mi mente, es muy, muy guapo. Es el hombre que amo y su nombre es Edward, mi cerebro me está contando.

—Él está aquí, cariño. También tu mamá —ella dice. No sé cómo responder porque no sé qué quiere decir con "aquí".

—Edward —mi cerebro insiste.

—Está bien, cariño, está bien. Mira, aquí está —dice ella.

Mis ojos ven la cara, pero tengo que juntar todas las piezas para poder estar segura de que realmente es él. Veo el desordenado pelo broncíneo, una nariz larga, labios gruesos, mentón cuadrado, una mandíbula fuerte, barba facial, gruesas cejas y hermosos ojos verdes. Se ven tan tristes. Los ojos están mal. Están demasiado tristes.

—Edward —sigue siendo lo único que puedo decir.

Veo cómo se curvan sus labios en una sonrisa torcida. Conozco la sonrisa. Los ojos cambian. Están menos tristes ahora.

Siento que algo me acaricia la mejilla. Trate de alcanzarlo débilmente y miro hacia abajo en él. Es una hermosa mano de dedos largos, la mano de Edward, pero está fuertemente vendada. Mis ojos encuentran la otra a su lado. También está vendada. Ambos vendas están envueltas sobre pedazos de metal y plástico.

Las manos de Edward están mal también. Los vendajes no pertenecen allí y que trato de averiguar por qué y mi cerebro se da cuenta de que él se lesionó las manos. Las manos lesionadas de Edward son una cosa muy mala, mi cerebro llega a la conclusión. Por alguna razón esto provoca un sentimiento que no puedo identificar al principio, pero luego lo proceso, es una fuerte angustia, y luego reconozco esta emoción. Es pánico y le da a mi cerebro el impulso que necesita para comprender por completo.

_Edward necesita el pleno uso de sus manos._

Quiero llorar tanto pero más que eso, estoy desesperada por impulsar más palabras de mi boca. Pero ellas sólo salen en piezas ilegibles.

—Manos... piano... cirujano... manos... guitarra... —escupió al azar, mis pulmones jadeando y mi corazón acelerado. Estoy llorando ahora. Las cosas malas para Edward me hacen doler el pecho.

La cara amigable habla de nuevo.

—Ella está muy desorientada, está haciendo que su pulso y su presión arterial aumente. Voy a presionar su goteo de morfina —dice. No entiendo esto. Intento, pero el sueño me vence.

—Ed… —murmuro antes de que todo se oscurezca de nuevo.

_Dios, tengo la peor maldita resaca de mi vida. ¿Qué demonios tomé? Siento como si un gato murió en mi boca. Mi cabeza me está matando y me duele todo el cuerpo. Tengo que despertarme y tomar un café negro muy fuerte. ¿Qué día es hoy? Espero no llegar tarde a clase. Vamos Bella, despertar y contrólate. ¿Dónde está Edward?_

Siento alrededor de la cama antes de abrir los ojos. No hay Edward a mi lado. La cama no es mía. Esta es una más pequeña y tiene vallas en ella. La parte trasera de mi mano pica y cuando me la rasco, siento algo en ella, pegada con cinta debajo, pero no puedo averiguar lo que es.

—¿Edward? —llamo con un graznido, mi voz ronca y rasposa. Estoy confundida porque él no está aquí y estoy en una cama extraña.

Abro los ojos.

—¿Bella? —escucho. Reconozco la voz inmediatamente. Es mi mamá.

_¿Por qué está ella en la habitación?_

Ella está de pie junto a la cama, inclinándose para acariciarme la frente.

—¡Bella, mi vida! Estás despierta. Esperaba que te despertaras pronto —dice con una leve sonrisa. Sus ojos se ven muy, muy cansado pero al mismo tiempo, su expresión es de alivio. Besa mis mejillas.

—Mamá, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —le pregunto. Mi cerebro está repentinamente lleno de preguntas.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama y toma un respiro antes de contestarme.

—Cariño, estás en el hospital. Pero no entres en pánico, estás bien. Vas a estar bien, sólo necesitas mucho descanso para ponerte mejor —dice ella, acariciándome la mano.

_Pánico, ¿por qué habría de entrar en pánico? Algo malo debe haber pasado._

La ansiedad me inunda en un torrente repentino, estrellándose cuando me doy cuenta de que hay una razón para entrar en pánico. La última vez que tuve un pensamiento consciente, algo malo iba a pasar... a Edward.

—Oh, Dios mío, mamá. ¡Edward! ¡Edward! —lanzo un grito ahogado mientras mis ojos se ensanchan y mi corazón se acelera. —¿Dónde está Edward? —exijo, mis ojos desesperadamente exploran la habitación.

—Bella, Bella, cariño, shhh, está bien, él está bien, mira —me insta, señalando el sofá de la habitación. —Está ahí, está durmiendo. Está tan cansado, ha estado despierto durante días —me dice, sonriéndome.

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. La vista de él medio sentado, medio recostado, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y cruzado de brazos, es la cosa más hermosa que podría ver en este momento. No puedo describir completamente la sensación de comodidad y puro alivio que me da.

—Bella, ¿te acuerdas qué pasó? —mi mamá me pregunta suavemente.

Pienso por un minuto, intentando acceder a algo más específico que sólo el vago recuerdo de que Edward estaba en peligro.

¿Por qué estaba Edward en problemas? Pienso para mí misma. Entonces oigo una voz en mi mente y un escalofrío se dispara por mi columna vertebral.

_Todo lo que tengo que hacer es encargarme de Cullen cuando regrese._

Y entonces todo vuelve a mí en un torrente de imágenes: el rostro siniestro de James, su expresión salvaje y loca, un joyero rompiéndose en mi mano, mi tobillo atascado y rompiéndose mientras me caigo, la mesa de cristal de Rosalie rompiéndose en mil pedazos debajo de mí.

—James —murmuro. Era la única palabra relacionado con lo que recordaba que podía decir en voz alta. El resto estaba suscitando demasiada emoción, más de lo que tenía la fuerza para procesar, ni hablar del control.

—Sí, nena —mi mamá dice, calmándome —Un muchacho llamado James irrumpió en tu casa y te hizo daño —me dice, acariciando mi pelo. La miro a los ojos y asiento. Ahora lo recuerdo.

—Lo último que recuerdo es que caí sobre la mesa de cristal. Sabía que mi tobillo se había roto y que yo estaba sangrando. Entonces todo se volvió negro —le digo mientras recolecto los últimos momentos de cuando estuve por última vez despierto—. No, espera, le digo, corrigiéndome a mí misma —Yo estaba en shock. Recuerdo que me dije a mi misma que estaba en shock. Yo lo sabía porque de pronto vi el rostro de Edward y él estaba diciendo mi nombre, sólo que yo no podía oírlo. Entonces me desmayé —agrego.

—Bella, ese era Edward. Él realmente estaba allí. Él entró y encontró a James sobre ti —explica.

—Oh, Dios mío, mamá, ¡James dijo que iba a matar a Edward! —digo, mi pánico creciendo —¿Le ha hecho daño? —le pregunto.

—Bebé, está bien. Edward está muy bien. Sólo se lesionó las manos —dice ella.

_Soñé esto sobre, vendajes y tabillas._

—Por suerte, Alice se dio cuenta durante el viaje a Vermont que dejó su cartera en la casa e insistió en dar marcha atrás para buscarla. No mucho después de que Edward te encontrara, el resto de tus compañeros de casa se hicieron presentes —explica.

—¿Qué pasó después? —le pregunto.

—Ellos se hicieron cargo de ti hasta que llegó una ambulancia —mi mamá responde con una sonrisa forzada. Puedo decir que ella está editando la información que quiero.

Entonces, recordé la noche en que fui hostigado por esos chicos borrachos y cómo Edward reaccionó ante ellos.

—¿James está muerto? —le pregunto claramente, en una extraña forma casual.

Mi madre parecía muy incómoda de hablar sobre esto.

—No, no lo está. Pero Edward... —comienza pero no finaliza. Se aclara la garganta —James estaba muy malherido. Tuvo que ser trasladado a un hospital en Boston.

—¿Va a volver a Dartmouth? pregunto. Una vez más, mi forma es extrañamente distante.

—No, cariño. Creo que es muy poco probable que alguna vez te moleste de nuevo —responde ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunto, todavía en calma.

—Bueno, él, sin duda, será expulsado primero y tendrá una carga penal además. Pero no parece, incluso que llegará tan lejos —dice.

—Dime —le digo simplemente.

—Me dijeron que tiene una lesión cerebral, una que no va a desaparecer —dice. Entiendo lo que está bordeando.

_Daño cerebral permanente._

—Edward le hizo eso a él, ¿no? —pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí, cariño. Pero él se estaba defendiendo a si mismo y a ti en su propia casa, él no estará en ningún problema —me tranquiliza.

Miro a Edward. Casi no puedo creer que esté allí. La última vez que estuve despierta lo suficiente para estar alerta y pensar, yo estaba seguro de que me estaba muriendo y no volvería a verlo. Recordar eso fue amargamente doloroso, peor que cualquiera de los dolores físicos que siento en este momento.

Mi cerebro está todavía lleno de preguntas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en el hospital? —pregunto.

—Hoy es el quinto día —responde ella.

—¿Qué tan herida estoy? —pregunto.

Mi mamá se ve incómoda otra vez.

—Mamá, ¿qué tan grave? —insisto.

—Cariño, estás muy mal herida. Tenías vidrios rotos sobre ti. Había un pedazo grande en tu muslo que causó mucha pérdida de sangre. Necesitaste una operación para repararlo. Tienes una conmoción cerebral y tu tobillo está fracturado, por lo cual está en un yeso —explica.

Edward se está moviendo. Sus ojos están abiertos.

_Oh, Dios mío, Edward. Amor, te extrañé tanto._

—¿Bella? —dice él, al ver que estoy despierta.

Sonrío ampliamente. No puedo esperar para tocarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo. Tengo que asegurarme de que es real.

—¡Edward! —digo, levantando los brazos en un gesto para que venga a mí.

Se acerca a la cama y estoy emocionada, aliviada de que él está bien, que lo estoy viendo de nuevo y que todo estará bien. Me pongo a llorar.

—Bella, no llores —dice, luciendo incómodo.

—Cariño, tengo que ir a llamar a tu papá y decirle que estás despierta —mi mamá dice, excusándose de la habitación.

Puedo obtener una mirada más cercana de los vendajes de Edward. Hay tabillas en varios dedos y puedo ver que los nudillos están muy cortados y con moretones.

—¡Edward, tus manos! Por favor, dime que te las lastimaste demasiado —digo, sollozando.

—Me rompí algunos huesos de mis dedos y mi metacarpiano izquierdo está fracturado. Las vendas son sólo para ayudar a que los huesos se junten. Estaré bien —dice, con una expresión extrañamente en blanco.

—¿Qué pasa con el piano y la guitarra? ¿Aún puedes especializarte en cirugía si quieres? —le pregunto con ansiedad, preocupado acerca de cómo esto afectará su futuro.

—Bella, está bien. Mis manos no deben ser tu mayor preocupación ahora mismo —responde, con el rostro neutro.

En ese momento mis padres entran en la habitación. El pobre de Charlie se ve agotado.

—Hola, Bella, es bueno ver tus ojos abiertos —dice con una sonrisa. —¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta, besando mi frente.

—Estoy bastante cansada y mi cabeza me está matando —le contesto con una sonrisa débil.

—Mamá, ¿cuándo puedo salir de aquí? Me estoy perdiendo clases —le digo, ansiosa acerca de cómo mis notas van a ser afectadas.

—No necesitas preocuparte por eso, cariño, la escuela está obviamente consciente de lo que está pasando. Estarás exento de todo lo que te has perdido. De hecho, el decano de los estudiantes recomendó que tus calificaciones seas pasadas/reprobadas este semestre, pero aún así obtendrás crédito por ellas —explica.

—También se comprometió a darte un permiso de ausencia para este semestre si lo necesitas, pero necesitarás un semestre adicional para graduarte —agrega.

—Yo no necesito hacer eso, mamá —afirmo. Ciertamente yo no tengo que perderme todo el semestre.

—Bueno, cariño, es posible que debas considerar tomarte tiempo libre —dice mi mamá.

—Bells, podría ser una mejor idea de si te transfieres a una escuela más cercana a uno de nosotros, como UW cerca de mí o a ASU cerca de tu mamá —agrega Charlie suavemente.

_¿Qué? Tienen que estar bromeando._

Sólo sacudo la cabeza, ni siquiera puedo hablar de inmediato.

—Absolutamente no —insisto —En primer lugar, Dartmouth es mucho mejor que cualquiera de esas escuelas, en segundo lugar, me gusta estar aquí, en tercer lugar, no voy a dejar a Edward —protesto.

—Bella, es mejor si me sacas de la ecuación —dice Edward fríamente.

—¿Qué? —digo, completamente confundida.

—No debo ser incluido en tu decisión —dice luciendo extrañamente distante—. De hecho, creo que tus padres tienen razón. Probablemente deberías mudarte para estar más cerca de ellos —añade.

_¿En qué planeta estoy?_

—Yo no entiendo por qué ustedes están hablando así—digo, mi voz quebrada. Siento más lágrimas venir—. ¿Por qué no puedo ponerme mejor e ir a la escuela como antes? —estoy llorando muy fuerte ahora y sintiéndome ansiosa.

—Bella, cariño, no te molestes, por favor —dice mi mamá, tratando de aplacarme —Podemos hablar de tu transferencia en otro momento —agrega.

—Yo no me voy de Dartmouth, olvídate de eso —me ahogo entre sollozos—. Deja de decir eso —protesto cuando recupero mi aliento.

Mi corazón late muy fuerte. Mi mamá me da un poco de agua y después de unos minutos, me calmo.

—Debo ir a casa y ducharme —dice Edward —Vuelvo en un par de horas —añade. Sale de la habitación sin un beso de despedida.

_Tal vez está cansado. Luce exhausto._

Trato de comer pero no tengo apetito. Estoy muy sedienta. Mi mamá me dice que tenía toda clase de tubos en mi garganta y eso es probablemente por qué me duele tanto.

Mi día se vuelve más brillante cuando Alice y Rosalie entran en mi habitación. Estoy tan feliz de verlas, incluso a Rosalie.

—¡Alice! Rosalie! —digo, levantándome ante la vista de mis amigas.

Alice corre hacia mí y prácticamente salta encima de mí pero se detiene, no queriendo hacerme daño.

—¡Bella, estás despierta! Estoy tan feliz de ver tus lindos ojos marrones abiertos y mirándome —dice con entusiasmo—. Estaba preocupada por un tiempo —añade, con la cara caída.

Rosalie está de pie en el otro lado de mi cama. No estoy segura pero creo que ella podría estar tratando de sonreír.

—Hey, Bella —dice con una hermosa sonrisa maliciosa —me debes una nueva mesa de café —agrega, frunciendo los labios.

Me echo a reír. Me hace tan feliz finalmente tener a alguien actuando de la manera que yo esperaría alrededor de mí.

—Rosalie, ven aquí —le digo, extendiendo mis brazos abiertos en su dirección.

Ella me da un abrazo que dura un microsegundo.

—Tú me tenías asustada también —susurra en mi oído antes de caminar lejos de mí.

_Uf, no tú también, Rosalie. ¡Pensé que podía confiar en ti!_

—Alice, ¿me puede hacerme un gran favor? —pregunto.

—Claro, cariño, lo que quieras —responde ella con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Puedes por favor ayudarme a cepillar mi pelo y arreglarme un poco? —le pregunto, con ganas de hacer algo normal.

—Por supuesto —responde ella.

Encuentro un espejo en mi mesita de noche. Estoy casi arrepentida de haberlo agarrado. Cuando miro mi reflejo, lanzo un grito ahogado. Mi ojo derecho está morado, mi labio inferior está hinchado con un corte profundo en el medio y tengo rasguños en toda mi cara.

_No es de extrañar que Edward no pueda mirarme. Soy jodidamente horrible._

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y no puedo dejar de llorar en voz baja mientras me miro en el espejo.

—Oh Bella, no llores, cariño —Alice me tranquiliza—. No está tan mal como piensas, realmente —añade, suavemente pasando un cepillo por mi pelo.

_Dios, te amo, Alice, pero me veo tan mal ahora mismo podría asustar a las moscas._

—Alice, ¿qué pasó cuando ustedes llegaron de vuelta a casa? —pregunto, sabiendo que mi mamá dejó fuera un montón de detalles.

—Bella —dice ella, luciendo vacilante.

—Por favor, Alice, sé que estoy siendo muy emotiva en este momento, pero creo que tengo derecho a saber. Yo estaba allí, aunque estuviera inconsciente —insisto—. Y en serio, nadie está actuando de manera normal a mi alrededor en este momento y sólo me pone más molesta —agrego.

—Lo sé, Bella. Sólo estamos preocupados acerca de cuan traumatizada estás, eso es todo —dice.

—Bueno, yo no puedo dejarlo ir si no sé qué pasó —le contesto, siendo obstinada.

Alice suspira y asiente con la cabeza. Creo que finalmente llegué a través de ella.

—Hice que Emmett diera la vuelta a casa porque me olvidé mi billetera. Necesitas tu Identificación para alquilar esquís, y no puedo ir a ninguna parte sin mis tarjetas de crédito, por lo que todo el fin de semana no hubiera tenido sentido para mí sin mi billetera.

—Volvimos a la casa y supe que algo andaba mal de inmediato. El coche de Edward estaba afuera aún en marcha, con la puerta del lado del conductor abierta. Nuestra puerta principal estaba abierta también. Cuando me acerqué, vi que Edward te tenía en sus brazos. Nos gritó que llamáramos al 911 y que tú estabas sangrando mucho —recuerda, hablando en voz baja.

—Alice, ¿qué le hizo Edward a James? Tienes que decirme —le pregunto mordazmente. Recuerdo cómo Edward había roto sin esfuerzo la muñeca de una persona cuando estaba enojado lo suficiente.

Ella toma una respiración profunda antes de continuar.

—Él te entregó a Emmett y luego se acercó a James, que estaba en el suelo doblado. Agarró a James por la camiseta para ponerlo de pie y comenzó a darle puñetazos, pero me distraje después de eso, los cuatro lo hicimos, Em, Rose , Jas y yo, estábamos tan centrados en ayudarte. Además, todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, y obviamente estábamos muy alterados realmente porque tú _no_ estabas en buena forma.

—Cuando llegó la ambulancia, Emmett y Jasper se dieron cuenta de que debían detener a Edward, pero para ese entonces... Ni siquiera podía ver la cara de James, estaba tan cubierta de sangre y ya hinchada. Em y Jas finalmente sacaron a Edward de él. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Edward había arrastrado a James hasta la puerta y estaba golpeándole la cabeza contra la puerta, no sé cuántas veces. Creo que se rompió los dedos no sólo por los puñetazos a James, sino por la fuerza de golpear la puerta una y otra vez —dice ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Estamos en silencio durante unos minutos mientras proceso lo que me dijo Alice. Estoy seguro de que Edward tenía toda la intención de matar a James. Lo amo por su lealtad intensa y por su ferviente naturaleza protectora. Pero también me pregunto lo que se debe sentir el perder el control a una enorme extensión. James es un enfermo, un psicótico que no podía ver la diferencia entre el amor, la obsesión y la violencia.

Alguien como él es un depredador por naturaleza. Edward es lógico y casi metódico en su enfoque a las cosas. Su necesidad de control en todas las cosas, es suprema. Casi me pregunto si todo este incidente le afectará más a él que a mí. No sólo por lo que hizo a James, sino también por lo que no hizo por mí, protegerme cuando lo necesitaba.

—Gracias Alice, por contarme —digo, apreciando su voluntad de ser comunicativa.

Mi mamá se queda conmigo en el hospital, durmiendo en el sofá por la noche. Charlie regresa a Forks, no mucho después de que me despierto para que pueda volver a trabajar. Insisto en que Edward no se pierda ninguna clase más o el trabajo de laboratorio, por lo que sólo pasa por el hospital por un rato cada noche.

Mi cara está magullada y maltratada y mi cuerpo no se ve mucho mejor. Estoy cubierto de hematomas, rasguños y hay un largo, fila curva de suturas que corre por mi muslo.

Mi nivel de energía es muy bajo de la pérdida de tanta sangre y por tener numerosas lesiones, por lo que mi cuerpo necesita tiempo para sanar. También tengo que usar muletas por mi tobillo. Pero día a día hago el esfuerzo para mejorarme un poco, primero sentándome y luego intentando ponerme de pie, y finalmente, tratando de dar un paso o dos. Sólo quiero ir a casa y volver a la vida que tenía antes de que esto sucediera.

No puedo decir que no estoy traumatizada por los acontecimientos de esa noche. Todavía estoy muy nerviosa y mis pesadillas no se detienen. Pero también estoy firmemente decidida a no dejar que esto me venza. James no me quebró físicamente de manera permanente y simplemente no le daré la oportunidad de romperme emocionalmente tampoco.

Hay una cosa que es una fuente de tristeza y frustración. Es tan difícil para mí parecer tan débil y frágil frente a Edward. Me siento completamente miserable, poco atractiva y necesitada. Nuestro tiempo juntos en el hospital es breve y parece torpe, casi forzado, como si los dos estuviéramos incómodos. No ayuda el que mi mamá está siempre alrededor. Sin mencionar que esta no es exactamente la mejor circunstancia para Edward y mi mamá se conozcan. Él me da un ligero beso de despedida en la frente todas las noches antes de irse y no puedo dejar de sentirme débil, un insoportable personaje salido de las novelas del siglo 19.

Alice y Rosalie son tan dulces conmigo, visitándome todos los días para charlar y levantarme el ánimo. Alice me trae las asignaciones que me he estado perdiendo junto con los libros que necesito para hacerlas. Se siente muy bien hacer algo tan normal y aburrida como la tarea. Sin mencionar que me estoy volviendo loca por no tener nada interesante que para mantener mi mente ocupada.

Esme me llama varias veces al hospital para ver cómo estoy y asegurarse de que estoy mucho mejor. Ella me dice que Carlisle está en contacto con los médicos del hospital para asegurarse de que estoy bien cuidada. Hablar con ella siempre me alegra el estado de ánimo.

Hice un trato con mis padres para que por lo menos me dejen tratar de regresar a la escuela. Si soy incapaz de mantenerme al día con la carga de trabajo, me tomaré el semestre de descanso y consideraré si debo o no transferirme.

_Ya sabes, típico que la única vez que mis padres están de acuerdo en algo, es totalmente absurdo y para nada lo que yo quiero._

Aprovecho la oferta del decano y estoy segura de que al menos puedo pasar mis clases. Después de haber hecho casi todas las asignaciones que Alice me ha llevado al hospital, de hecho no estoy tan atrasada.

Diez días después de la primera vez que abrí los ojos y vi a mi mamá, yo estoy dada de alta del hospital. Estar de vuelta en mi casa me da una sensación de normalidad que he estado anhelado desde que abrí los ojos. La sola observación de la parte exterior de la casa me hace sonreír. Mi madre se queda unas horas para ayudarme a instalarse en casa antes de que Edward la lleve al aeropuerto para que pueda regresar a Phoenix.

Es mi primera noche en casa y estoy muy contenta de estar aquí. Edward regresa de dejar a mi mamá y se sienta conmigo en la sala de estar por un rato. Tomo su mano y la beso y envuelvo mis dos manos alrededor de su palma, ansiosa de mostrarle un poco de cariño después de lo que parece ser un distanciamiento muy largo.

—Te extrañé, amor —le digo, sonriéndole suavemente.

—Yo también te extrañé —responde —Debes de estar cansada, déjame llevarte arriba —añade, ya poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, creo que puedo haberme agotado un poco hoy —digo con una leve resignación.

Me levanta y me lleva por las escaleras. Todavía tengo problemas con mi yeso y teniendo en cuenta que todavía estoy mareada y siempre he sido torpe, aún no domino el subir y bajar escaleras. Me siento como una débil e insoportable inválida una vez más, ni siquiera capaz de llegar a mi dormitorio yo sola.

Pero se siente bien estar cerca de Edward de nuevo. Apoyo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y lo beso.

_Mmm, canela y almizcle_, pienso para mí misma cuando huelo la piel de Edward. Él me acuesta muy suavemente en la cama, como si estuviera hecha de cáscaras de huevo. Me arropa y me besa en la frente, a punto de darse la vuelta e irse.

—¿No vas a acostarte a mi lado? —le pido, sintiéndome incómoda —No he oído mi nana en un tiempo y yo, eh, extraño... estar cerca de ti —agrego.

—Claro, Bella —dice, casi como si estuviera accediendo a un niño que no para de pedir una galleta.

Apoyo la cabeza en su hombro mientras él tararea para mí. Mientras me quedo dormida, no me puedo quitar la sensación de que estoy acostada al lado de un extraño, como si una persona que de alguna manera se ve y habla igual que Edward reemplazó al verdadero. Este Edward estaba extrañamente fuera de lugar y se sentía como un gran trozo de madera.

* * *

**Uff, pobre Bella. Veremos qué sucede ahora con estos dos :( **

**Gracias a todas por estar siempre y bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras!**

**Díganme qué les pareció, por favor, tengo curiosidad en saber lo que piensan del capi y sus conjeturas para el siguiente :)**

**Les cuento que decidí empezar un blog donde publicaré de todo, ahora estoy terminando en la decoración y eso, soy nuevita en esto y estoy aprendiendo, pero no se me hizo tan difícil, por suerte! Algunas ya pasaron a dejame su huella en el chat, así que muchas gracias :)_ Las epsero por allí :_ insideday(.)blogspot(.)com Esa es la dirección, igual la posteo en mi perfil también por si quieren darse una vuelta.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar. Ya actualicé "Besa a..." Ahora actualizo "Tristes Canciones para Sucios Amantes", las invito a pasarse por ella si aún no lo han hecho.**

**No sé si a ustedes les pasa lo mismo, pero no me ha llegado ningún mail de alerta de FF al mail, no sé que pasa. **

_**Review?**_

**Day**


	16. La consciencia nos hace cobardes a todos

**********Esta historia se llama**** "Housemating Season"** y pertenece a ******AngryBadgerGirl**, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

**********

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16: La consciencia nos convierte en cobardes**

"_You went back to what you knew  
So far removed from all that we went through  
And I tread a troubled track  
My odds are stacked__  
I'll go back to black…  
And life is like a pipe  
And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside"_

—Amy Winehouse, "Back to Black"

Estoy sentada en mi lugar preferido, el banco junto al gran ventanal en la sala de estar. Estoy leyendo mi gastado libro una vez más, esperando que aclare mi mente. Estoy, sin embargo, dudosa que realmente pueda librarme de la negatividad que me ha estado plagando las últimas semanas.

_Casi deseo haber escuchado a mis padres y haberme tomado más tiempo libre._

Mi tobillo y bajo nivel de energía limitan mi movilidad. Necesito ayuda para ir a cualquier parte que esté a más de diez pasos de distancia y no puedo quedarme de pie por un periodo prolongado de tiempo. Las escaleras no son todavía una opción. Intenté subirlas una vez hace un par de noches, tratando de subir a mi cuarto por mi cuenta, pero por supuesto, perdí mi equilibrio y habría sufrido una caída muy mala si Edward no hubiera estado de pie detrás de mí.

Mi mente regresa de nuevo a nuestro intercambio poco después.

—Bella, te dije que esto era una mala idea —me reprendió.

—Lo sé, pero tenía que intentarlo, quiero cuidar de mí misma —argumenté, sonando como una niña petulante.

—Inútil —murmuró en voz baja mientras él me recogió para llevarme el resto del camino.

_Él tiene razón. Soy inútil._

_Inútil, sin esperanza, sin suerte, sin encanto… sin amor._

Tengo que ser llevada en coche a todas mis clases, ya que está demasiado lejos para ir andando desde la casa. Entre Edward y mis otros útiles y amables compañeros de casa, logramos elaborar un horario de ida/vuelta desde cualquier lugar al que tenga que ir. Espero ansiosa el viaje con mis compañeros de casa, incluso con Rosalie. Su compañía y conversación me suben el ánimo y me siento como yo misma alrededor de ellos.

Otra fuente de felicidad para mí es volver a mis labores en la cocina todas las noches. Incluso en las noches cuando estoy tan cansada que tengo que sentarme en una silla mientras preparo la comida, todavía me da una cantidad increíble de comodidad. Edward ha estado trabajando mucho en el laboratorio últimamente, ya que los parciales están sobre nosotros, así que me encuentro de nuevo con mi viejo ritual de dejarle la cena en un recipiente de plástico en la nevera.

Cada noche, durante tres semanas, obedientemente me lleva hacia arriba, me mete en la cama, y me tararea hasta que me quedo dormida. No hacemos el amor, simplemente porque no tengo la energía o el deseo. Me siento completamente poco atractiva en el estado en el que estoy, tanto física como mentalmente. Edward no hace ningún avance, lo que sólo confirma el modo en que me siento.

_Somos Ethan y Zeena Frome, viviendo en nuestro pequeño Starkfield._

Y todas las noches hago el mismo deseo: tener la energía necesaria para mantener los ojos abiertos y mi mente lo suficientemente alerta como para hablar con él, una conversación real, no-bromas, no sobre la escuela, no sobre el clima de mierda. Más que eso, me gustaría tener el coraje para enfrentarme a él sobre por qué está tan distante. Pero estoy perdida en un mar de culpa y arrepentimiento. Sé que soy la fuente de ese cambio en él, que yo soy tan desafortunada y tonta al pensar que podía ignorar a James y él se evaporaría por arte de magia. Mi naturaleza de ser confiada y mi tendencia estúpida de no tener conciencia de los verdaderos peligros del mundo es lo que llevó a todo esto.

Y por mi culpa, Edward y existimos, dos cuerpos en el mismo espacio, pero no juntos en realidad.

Así que aquí estoy sentada, leyendo mi viejo libro, que se encuentra ahora en peor estado, ya que mis lágrimas manchan sus páginas, sus palabras no me calman.

Me levanto hoy con el sutil sentido de que mi estado de ánimo era más… brillante... al fin. Es viernes y cinco semanas han pasado desde que llegué a casa. Al menos, tengo la energía para moverse más. La dieta constante de proteínas y grandes dosis de vitaminas me empezó a dar el impulso que necesitaba. Incluso, las muletas son cada vez más fácil de usar y sólo tengo una semana más hasta que me quiten el yeso. Mi mente está menos nublada también. Me las arreglo para terminar de escribir un trabajo esta tarde con una rapidez sorprendente y las horas que pasé trabajando en él mismo pasaron sin esfuerzo.

Por un capricho, llamo Edward en su BlackBerry.

—¿Bella? —responde, en tono alarmado.

—Hola, soy yo, yo estaba llamando para ver lo que estabas haciendo —le digo, sintiéndome tonta.

—Oh, pensé que algo andaba mal. ¿Necesitas algo? —pregunta.

_Sí, necesito ser tratada como si no te pesara como un yunque._

—No, no necesito nada —le respondo, ligeramente irritada —Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir a cenar. No tengo ganas de cocinar —digo, con la esperanza de que vaya a reaccionar positivamente.

—Podrías pedir una pizza —sugiere, con un toque de condescendencia.

—Edward, quiero salir de la casa. Llévame o bajaré cojeando por mí misma —amenazo, ahora más que ligeramente irritada.

—Bella, tengo mucho trabajo, pero está bien. Te veré en la casa en 45 minutos —contesta, sonando demasiado exasperado como para discutir conmigo.

_En serio amigo, frena tu entusiasmo. Creo que necesitas controlarte un poco, Tontoward._

Cuelgo el teléfono y pienso en lo que debo usar. Miro el plato de porcelana en mi mesa de noche que uso para poner mi joyería. Tomo el pendiente que Edward me regaló en Navidad. Giro la cadena al alrededor mientras cuelga de mi mano, mi mente en profundo pensamiento.

—_A Ma Vie De entier Coer, significa "todo mi corazón para toda mi vida". Darte mi corazón es lo menos que puedo hacer..._

Cuando fui llevada de urgencia al hospital, mi joyería tuvo que ser removida para radiografías, cirugía, etc. Nunca me volví a poner el pendiente cuando mis cosas me fueron devueltas. No sé por qué. Puse el collar de nuevo en su platito.

Hay un ligero golpe en la puerta abierta de mi habitación, es Alice, mi amiga y confidente impresionante que parece saber siempre cuando la necesito.

—Alice, ¡gracias a Dios! —suspiro.

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —pregunta ella, con aire preocupado.

—Tengo... tengo —jadeo, tratando de mantener una cara seria —¡UNA EMERGENCIA DE MODA!

Al principio tiene la cara de enojo leve, pero que se desvanece en una sonrisa y ella se ríe con su cantarina risa.

—Bueno, ¡gracias a Dios estoy aquí! —dice con melodrama falso. Su expresión cambia y se convierte realmente genuina. —OK, necesitas ayuda realmente, de verdad. Esos pantalones de algodón me hacen querer prenderle fuego a tu armario entero —dice, sólo medio en broma.

—Lo sé, pero son lo único que van cómodamente sobre este estúpido yeso —insisto —¿Puedes creer que de hecho estoy realmente cansada de usarlos? —le confieso.

—Bella, ¿no has aprendido nada de mí? —pregunta con falsa frustración —¡Tienes todas esas lindas faldas que te hice comprar! Puedes usar una sobre tu yeso y no parecer una oprimida ama de casa —dice, burlándose de mí.

—Dios, gracias Alice, siempre sabes qué decir. Pero en realidad, no tienes que disimularlo, puedo manejarlo —le digo con sarcasmo, riéndome, no obstante.

—Un momento, espera. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, no una vez sino dos veces? —pregunta, su cara brillante.

—Uh —digo, un poco aturdida. Muevo mis ojos hacia atrás y adelante—. No me tiré un pedo, ¿no? -pregunto, sintiéndome tonta.

Ella ríe y yo me río con ella.

—Bella, tonta. ¡Hiciste una broma! ¡Hiciste dos bromas! En realidad, tres, si contamos el estúpido comentario del pedo. Y fueron muy graciosos. No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando a que fueras tú misma otra vez. Echaba de menos a la Bella, que me hacía reír todo el tiempo —su cara se pone un poco triste —Me preocupaba que ella no fuera a regresar —añade en voz baja.

—Ay, Alice, estoy feliz de estar de vuelta —le digo con una sonrisa antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

Mi mejor amiga tiene razón. Estoy actuando más como yo misma. Sentirme mejor físicamente me está poniendo en un marco mucho mejor de ánimo. Una vez que me saquen el yeso y esté totalmente recuperada de la pérdida de sangre, tal vez, sólo tal vez, puedo sentirme completamente como solía hacerlo.

—OK, entonces ¿cuál es la ocasión? —Alice pregunta, preguntándose por qué estoy siendo quisquillosa sobre lo que llevo puesto. Ella sabe que sólo lo hago cuando algo especial está pasando.

—Edward y yo vamos a cenar —le digo, tratando de parecer entusiasta.

—Hey, eso es impresionante. Ustedes no han tenido mucho tiempo a solas últimamente —dice ella, tratando de darme apoyo. Alice era una persona muy perceptiva, ella no lo expresaría con palabras, pero estaba plenamente consciente de la frialdad que había caído entre Edward y yo.

—Aquí tienes, Bella. Usa esto, te ves tan deliciosa en este conjunto —insiste.

Ella está sosteniendo mi cárdigan rojo y mi falda, el conjunto que llevaba en el avión desde Forks a Chicago, cuando un caballero con hermosos dedos largos me deslizó una nota en una servilleta de papel. Me sonrojo cuando lo miro.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —pregunta, un poco confundida. Entonces, bombilla de luz se prende en su cabeza, ella jadea.

—¡Te echaste un polvo usando este conjunto! —exclama, agitando la ropa a mí.

—Alicia, tú eres una lectora habitual de mentes —digo con sarcasmo —¿Tiene poderes psíquicos también? Tal vez me puedas decir si voy a tener suerte de nuevo si me lo pongo —agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bella, no hace falta ser un vidente para saber que esos pantalones de algodón no te harán obtener ninguna carne masculina —bromea de nuevo.

_Mmm, carne masculina. Dios, no he pensado en la zanahoria en una eternidad. Zanahoooooria. Incluso me gusta la manera como suena._

Me preparo para la cena, poniéndome un poco de maquillaje y cambiándome en ropa más bonita. Me inspecciono en el espejo. Mi cara está de vuelta a la normalidad, el último de mis rasguños habiendo cicatrizado ya. La única evidencia física que quedaba de esa noche es el yeso, la cicatriz en mi muslo y la quemadura palma de mi mano entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. Trato de no mirarla, pero es difícil de ignorar. He tenido que soportar ponerme pomadas en ella durante semanas para ayudar a que se cure adecuadamente y evitar que se infecte. Definitivamente dejará una marca permanente.

Llego al rellano de las escaleras en el extremo de la sala y decido intentar bajar por las escaleras por mí misma en lugar de buscar a alguien que me ayude. Metiendo ambas muletas bajo el brazo al lado de mi pierna lesionada, y utilizando el otro brazo para sostener la barandilla. Lentamente brinco un escalón a la vez y para mi sorpresa, llego hasta la mitad sin romperme el cuello.

En ese momento, Edward llega a casa y me ve en la escalera.

—Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunta, corriendo hacia mí y luciendo irritado.

_¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?_

—Estoy bajando sola las escaleras. Estoy bien, es manejable —le respondo, no queriendo parecer descuidada o impulsiva.

Sin esfuerzo me recoge en un brazo y toma mis muletas con el otro, llevándome como si fuera una niña pequeña.

_¡Ok, esto se está volviendo absurdo!_

—¡Edward! Detente. En serio, esto no es necesario. Me estás haciendo sentir como si fuera incapaz de hacer nada por mi misma —le digo, con ganas de sonar asertiva, pero sonando llorona.

—Bella, no tengo la energía para discutir ahora, ni tengo el deseo de verte de nuevo en el hospital, incluso si estás decidida a ponerte allí —me espeta.

Abro la boca para expresar mi enojo y frustración, pero lo pienso mejor. Simplemente no vale la pena escalar esto en una gran discusión. Finalmente estoy en un mejor lugar y me niego a que le mal humor de Edward lo arruine. En su lugar, suspiro y dejo que el calor aumentando en mí baje y se disipe.

—¿Dónde debemos ir? —le pregunto, ansiosa por salir.

—Realmente no importa —Edward responde distraídamente —Tú escoge —añade.

_Sabes, si estuvieras interesado en absoluto en esto, no sólo tendrías ya un lugar escogido, habrías hecho una reserva, decidido que ordenar, me habrías traído flores, me habrías dicho que luzco hermosa y me habrías hecho rebotar fuera por la puerta mientras intentas fingir que no me estás mirando las tetas. ¿Dónde está MI Edward? ¡Tú eres Falsoward y apestas!_

—Comamos comida China, no la he comido en mucho tiempo —le respondo, con la esperanza de que una buena comida me guardara en mi lugar feliz.

El camino hacia el restaurante es tranquilo e incómodo. En lo mejor, siento como que me está sacando sólo para darme el gusto, en lo peor, siento como si estuviera francamente cabreado al tener que ceder ante mis necesitadas exigencias.

Cuando ordenamos nuestra comida me siento aliviada de haber podido pedir una cerveza, sin que me pidieran identificación. Edward me da una mirada de desaprobación que realmente me da ganas de poner los ojos en blanco pero lo ignoro. Yo prácticamente tomo mi bebida de un solo sorbo cuando llega, impaciente por que el alcohol tape mi irritación. Tiene el efecto deseado, y algo más.

_Gracias a Dios por el mareo que tengo en marcha. Hace que sea mucho más fácil no dejar que Gruñónward me afecte._

Cuando el camarero viene, impulsivamente pido otro.

—Bella, ¿eso es realmente necesario? —Edward pregunta, claramente molesto.

—¿Es realmente necesario que actúes como mi papá? —espeto, sonando como una adolescente odiosa. Él no responde, pero puedo decir que sólo lo he puesto más indignado.

Mi segunda cerveza cae más rápido que la primera.

_Mierda, estoy borracha. Han pasado casi dos meses desde que he tomado un trago y acabo de aspirar dos cervezas, mientras picoteaba la única comida que he tenido durante todo el día. Bueno, esto fue estúpido de mí parte pero no me importa una mierda._

Mi estado de ebriedad ha incrementado mi libido como el verter gasolina en fuego. Estoy tan cachonda que no puedo evitar comerme a Edward con los ojos aunque estoy muy irritada con él.

Está luciendo bastante desaliñado lo más probable es que sea porque él ha estado demasiado ocupado con el trabajo escolar para prestarle mucha atención a su atuendo. En cualquier otra persona se vería como una mierda pero Edward hace que el look desaliñado se vea malditamente caliente.

Jesús, estoy tan malditamente cachonda que podría gatear por debajo de esta mesa y trabajar mi boca en él como si destilara diamantes, brillantes, mágicamente deliciosos diamantes.

Lleva su negro gorro, un suéter color azul marino con cuello en V con una camiseta blanca debajo, junto con un desgastado pantalón gris y gastadas Docs. Su barba está bastante crecida.

Al advertir que me lo comía con los ojos, Edward deja de comer e incómodo, aleja la mirada de mí. Pero soy intrépida. El alcohol me ha crecido un par de pelotas invisibles.

Su hermoso perfil, siempre un espectáculo que me hace débil en las rodillas, me cautiva como siempre lo hace. Su ceño fruncido le da un rostro intenso, que es a la vez un poco intimidante, pero también muy masculino. En contraste, sus espesas pestañas y ojos grandes le dan una casi "bonita" calidad, pero le proporciona un contrapeso perfecto. Su nariz recta llega un perfecto punto a pesar de su ligero bulto y sutil ángulo torcido, otra vez otro contrapeso perfecto. Sus deliciosos labios, mentón cuadrado y perfectamente cincelada mandíbula, más suave/duro y bonito/macho contraste; completar esta visión del hombre ideal.

_En serio, eso de El Hombre vivo más Sexy de la revista People que hacen cada año, no vale ni el papel en que está impreso. Sólo tienen que permanentemente premiar esa mierda a Edward Cullen y terminarla de una maldita vez._

—Tenemos que irnos —dice Edward, dejando dinero en efectivo para la cuenta sobre la mesa.

Durante el camino en el coche, me quedo atrapada mirando el perfil de Edward de nuevo y no puedo resistir el deseo que brota en mí.

_Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Todo lo que hemos hecho es acurrucarnos en la cama. Algunas veces obtengo un rápido beso en los labios si tengo suerte._

Impulsivamente, pongo la mano sobre su muslo. Él no pone su mano sobre la mía. Me siento allí y miro mi mano mientras se encuentra allí lánguidamente.

—¿Estás cansada? —Edward pregunta luego de llegar a casa.

Sé por su tono que quiere que yo diga que sí así puede llevarme a la planta superior, hacer que me duerma y librarse de mí. Casi tengo ganas de llorar.

—Sí —murmuro, resignada a ser humillada, mientras que Edward avanza lentamente por las escaleras, llevándome como un saco de ropa sucia. Finjo estar revolviendo mi pelo, pero en realidad lo estoy utilizando para cubrir mi cara para que no vea mi creciente expresión infeliz.

Me pone de pie en mi habitación. Decido que algo de música sólo podría aligerar mi estado de ánimo y disipar la torpe tensión en mi habitación. El sonido de _The Kings of Leon_ suena suavemente en mis altavoces.

_You  
Your sex is on fire  
And so  
Were the words to transpire  
Hot as a fever  
Rattling bones  
I could just taste it  
Taste it_

Cuando me doy cuenta que debo desvestirme para ir a la cama, me da un impulso último de lo último del líquido que bebí más temprano.

Me subo el cárdigan sobre mi cabeza. Pero se me olvida desabrocharlo por lo que se queda atascado alrededor de mi cabeza, atrapado a través de mis ojos en donde no puede subir más.

—Ay, infierno de mierda, suéter tonto —chisporroteo mientras mis dedos torpemente tratan de deshacer los botoncitos para poder librarme de ser atacada por esta masa confusa de tejido.

Oigo el suspiro de Edward mientras estoy allí, balanceándome sobre un pie, mis brazos colgando a los lados, con un suéter alrededor de mis ojos que fluye por mi cabeza como raro ornamenta llevado por una indigente.

Patética, Bella. Desde la P hasta la A y hasta la TÉTICA.

Sus pisadas vienen hacia mí y siento sus dedos rápidamente desabrochar los dos botones superiores, por fin sacándome del suéter que ahora juro que nunca volveré a mirar, mucho menos usar.

Lanzo el suéter a mi tocador y miro fijamente suelo. Creo que intentar otra maniobra abiertamente coqueta acabará trayendo más calamidad a mi orgullo. Robóticamente, me quito el sujetador, no tratando de lucir provocativa, sólo ofreciéndome a él de forma totalmente abierta, pero de manera totalmente normal.

_Me siento tan sexy como un sándwich de mantequilla de maní._

Miro hacia Edward. Su cabeza está para el otro lado. Incluso él no puede tragar esto.

Sentándome en mi cama, retiro mi falda y me acuesto en la cama. Me doy vuelta mirando a la pared así Edward no tiene que verme, sabiendo que lo repelo.

—Puedes irte, Edward —le digo mientras empiezo a llorar suavemente. Me tapo la cara para amortiguar el sonido.

Oigo sus pasos ir hacia la puerta. A los pocos segundos escucho que la cierra detrás de él. Estoy tan absorta en mi humillación y dolor, mi llanto mojando mi audición. Pero casi puedo jurar que lo escuché susurrar —Lo siento mucho, Bella Dulzura —antes de dejarme.

Ha pasado una semana desde esa cena horrible con Edward. Todavía lo veo todas las noches. Él obedientemente me lleva a la cama y se queda conmigo hasta que me duermo, pero a ese punto, solo le doy la espalda y finjo estar durmiendo así él se va. Sólo lo hace más fácil para los dos. Sé que su estúpido ritual nocturno no es más que una carga obligatoria de la que no puede esperar librarse una vez que me saquen el yeso.

_Una vez que me saquen el yeso, yo soy el yeso sacado._

Aun así, mi orgullo nunca puede prevalecer sobre la fuerza que él tiene en mí, y a pesar de darle la espalda, literalmente me duele en el interior las ganas de que me toque. Podría ser cualquier cosa, una palmadita en el brazo, una sola caricia en mi mejilla, algo. Nunca lo hace. Ni siquiera una vez. Ni siquiera me besa ya la frente. Ya no le ofrezco nada, ni física ni emocionalmente.

Por suerte es el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de primavera y en la última semana, mi tiempo estuvo completamente repleto de pruebas para tomar y ensayos que terminar. La carga de trabajo antes de un largo descanso siempre era loca, y nunca estuve tan agradecida por la distracción que me dio. Me voy a Phoenix por la mañana y no puedo esperar a salir de Dartmouth, fuera de New Hampshire y del frío helado que está en el aire y en la boca de mi estómago. Quiero ver a mi mamá y sentir el sol en mi cara.

Mi yeso fue retirado esta mañana y por fin estoy libre de las malditas muletas. Consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de iniciar una fogata sólo para arrojarlas en ella. Pero también estoy lleno de miedo porque sé que esto corta el último vínculo que tengo con Edward. Él ya no tiene que estar más cerca de mí.

Hay una gran fiesta esta noche en lo de Mike y Tyler que me han dicho es este gran evento anual que nadie se lo pierde. Habrá juegos para beber, pipas de cerveza, barriles de alcohol, y varias orgías alcohólicas. Yo realmente no quiero ir pero Alice es insistente, diciéndome que nadie, absolutamente nadie, deja Dartmouth para las vacaciones de primavera, sin la peor resaca de todas.

—Bueno, Alice, iré. Pero no me emborracharé —le digo, cediendo ante su determinada insistencia.

—¡Bien! Por fin. Porque yo no lo iba a dejar ir, Bella, lo siento —dice con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras escoge la ropa de mi armario y monta el conjunto que quiere que me ponga.

—No voy a usar eso —le digo con toda claridad.

—¿Por qué? ¡Me encanta cómo te queda! —sostiene.

—Porque... yo no quiero —le digo sin convicción.

—Llévala Swan —dice ella, tirando mi ropa sobre la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

Miro hacia abajo a blusa borgoña y los negros capris que usé hace cinco meses en mi primera cita con Edward. Alice incluso excavó el mismo sujetador y bragas que tenía esa noche.

_Debo ser una especie de maldita masoquista_, me digo a mí misma cuando me cambio en la selección de Alice, hasta el sujetador y las bragas.

Todos los compañeros de casa caminamos juntos hasta lo de Mike y Tyler, muy parecida a la noche en la que Edward y yo nos besamos por primera vez. Está la misma fría distancia entre nosotros, aunque esta vez el dolor y la tristeza de esto me hiere muchísimo y más profundo y rápidamente me estoy arrepentido de haber dejado que Alice me convenciera de venir a esta fiesta.

—Está bien, caballeros, ¡declaro a este hijo de puta oficialmente iniciado! —Emmett declara mientras levanta su vaso lleno de Patrón.

Hay una multitud de chicos, todos con tragos en la mano, reunida en torno a Emmett. Está como de costumbre, asumiendo el papel de Líderdefiesta. Estoy un poco sorprendida de ver entre ellos a Edward. De hecho, aunque he visto beber antes a Edward, nunca lo he visto haciendo fondo blanco o cualquier cosa que signifique que una persona se ponga totalmente borracha muy rápido. Lo he visto mareado, pero nunca borracho.

—¡DE AQUÍ A LO MEJOR, A LA MIERDA LO DEMÁS! —gritan al unísono.

Todos vierten otro trago y brindan otra vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. No puedo decir con certeza, pero creo que lo hacen por lo menos seis o siete veces más

—Amigo, no vamos a parar hasta que estas perras están vacías —exige Emmett mientras gesticula a las botellas sin abrir de Patrón y acerca a Edward cuando él intenta irse de reunión de exhibición de bravuconería con el tequila.

Sigo a Alice a otra habitación, sintiendo como que necesito conseguir mi propia bebida a este punto. Ella me da un vaso de papel lleno de gelatina de color rojo.

—¿Tragos de gelatina? —le pregunto, mirando con escepticismo.

—Sólo trágalo, Bella —dice ella, poniendo los ojos.

—Vamos Bella, estoy cansada de ver tu cara de limón todo el día —Rosalie dice, encantadora como siempre.

Le doy una mirada asesina y trago la gelatina de un tirón rápido. Alice me da otra taza. Termino esa también.

Mike pasa por mi lado y me da una Virgen Caliente, mientras me da un rápido beso en la mejilla. Está demasiado ocupado terminando su Patrón como para detenerse a charlar.

—Bebe, Bella, no decepciones a Dartmouth —bromea él.

_Bueno, eso no podemos hacer ahora, ¿no?_

Una hora, cuatro tragos de gelatina y dos Vírgenes Calientes después, no siento ningún dolor.

—Alish, ¿qe diablosh había en la gelatina? —burbujeé antes de reírme histéricamente.

Alice no puede responder durante unos cinco minutos porque no puede dejar de reír.

—Bella, tiene un poco de Everclear en ellos —tose.

—¿Everqué? —le pregunto, completamente enyesada.

—Pizzzz-caaaa de al-CO-hol, tonta monta pronta ronda-monda —balbucea incoherentemente.

—En serio, no tengo ni la más puta idea de lo que acabas de decir —respondo, riendo tan fuerte que casi me hago pis.

—Alish —añado —Yo necesito ver a Edward —digo con firmeza, moviendo mi dedo índice.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Apuesto a queeee siiiiiii! —dice riendo.

—No quiero verlo a _ÉL_ —aclaro —Necesito tener un dishcusshión con su... —trato de decir, pero no puede debido a mi risa loca.

—Necesito tener una charla de corazón a pene con él —me ahogo —Pero primerosh necesito hacer pis —agrego, volviéndome y yendo hacia el baño.

Contoneo mi camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta del baño. Cuando lo abro, me sorprende encontrarlo ya ocupado. Trato de cerrar la puerta rápidamente, pero lo que veo me hiela en mi lugar.

Hay una hermosa pelirroja de piernas largas en un micro-mini enganchado a la cintura, sentada sobre el mostrador con las piernas abiertas. Puedo ver que ella no lleva bragas para la noche. De pie entre sus piernas, con sus brazos alrededor de ella está...

—¿Edward? —lloro, sin siquiera darle crédito a mis ojos.

Trato de salir corriendo de la casa, pero hay gente por todas partes. Mi tobillo, recién curado y libre de su pesado yeso, no está en absoluto lo suficientemente estable como para soportar cualquier tipo movimiento y me grita que deje de poner peso sobre él. No me importa.

_Yo sabía que era el yeso que sacarían, pero no sabía que sucedería así._

Emmett me agarra cuando intento escabullirme por su lado hasta la puerta principal, mi cara arrugada en estado de shock y llorando. Me cuelgo de él, con mi tobillo doliéndome.

—Niña, niña, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta.

—Por favor, Emmett, si me quieres en absoluto, por favor, llévame a casa, ¡te lo ruego! —sollozo.

Sin otra palabra, me recoge y me lleva de nuevo a la casa.

—Edward, ¿por qué? —lloro en la camisa de Emmett una y otra vez. Oigo discusión y gritos detrás de mí, pero mi cerebro no puede registrar cualquier cosa que no sea la intensa angustia que siento.

Una vez que estamos dentro, rápidamente me doy cuenta que todo el alcohol que bebí no se va a quedar mucho más tiempo dentro de mí.

Corro a la cocina y comenzó a vaciar mil estómago en el fregadero, sin dejar de llorar. Siento la voz de Alice junto a mí mientras sostiene mi pelo y frota mi espalda. Rosalie está a mi otro lado mojando un paño de cocina bajo el agua fría.

Hay más discusión en la otra habitación y la puedo escuchar ahora.

—Hermano, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? —oigo decir a Emmett.

—Edward no puedes hacer esa mierda que haces con una muchacha dulce como ella, hombre, totalmente mal, incluso para una patán como tú —dice Jasper acaloradamente.

No oigo decir nada a Edward. Él nunca tiene algo que decir cuando sabe que no tiene razón.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Voy a echar de menos tener el sol calentándome la cara,_ pienso mientras me siento en una silla de playa frente a la casa de mi mamá.

La semana que pasé en Phoenix pasa de forma lenta y dolorosa, a pesar de la comodidad proporcionada por el sol y mi mamá. Ella supo desde el momento en que bajé del avión que algo estaba mal. Por un lado, estaba con resaca. Junto con el largo vuelo y todo mi llanto, tenía los ojos hinchados, un lío deshidratado. Ella no me presionó para hablar, por suerte. Le dije que toda la historia con el tiempo, cuando tuve la fuerza para hacerlo. Ella hizo todo lo posible para animarme, pero sabía que en realidad nada podía hacerlo mejor.

Respiro profundamente cuando abro la puerta principal del 913 Carril Meyer. Temo ver a Edward. Toda la situación fue horrible y casi deseo haber dejado la escuela cuando me lo sugirieron.

Todos los compañeros de casa se encuentran en la sala de estar, excepto Edward. Están absortos en una conversación que parece realmente importante, a juzgar por lo serios que lucen, pero de inmediato dejan de hablar cuando me ven.

—Hola —digo, inmediatamente sintiéndome incómoda.

—Hey Bella, bueno verte de nuevo —dice Alice con la sonrisa más forzada que he visto en su cara.

—¿Qué está pasando? —exijo, sabiendo a ciencia cierta de que algo estaba realmente mal.

—Cariño, debes sentarse —Alice insta amablemente.

—Alice, ¿qué pasa? —espeto, impacientándome.

Ella toma una respiración profunda, consciente de que lo que ella va a decir no va a ser agradable.

—Bella, es Edward. Se mudó cuando todos nos habíamos ido durante las vacaciones de primavera. Ninguno de nosotros sabía —dice en voz baja —Lo siento mucho —agrega, casi como un último esfuerzo desesperado para calmar el dolor que ella sabe que voy a sentir.

Me quedo ahí por un minuto, mirando en blanco a mis amigos. Entonces, simplemente me doy la vuelta y subo las escaleras hasta mi habitación y cierro la puerta. Lo que de inmediato noto, sin embargo, obtiene una respuesta más visceral.

Todas las cosas que Edward me ha dado o ha tenido algo que ver con él no está. Todas mis fotos enmarcadas, mi raro libro, cada última de las flores no-me-olvides, baratijas y recuerdos, incluso el pendiente que me había dado.

—_A Ma Vie De entier Coer, significa:"todo mi corazón para toda mi vida. Darte mi corazón es lo menos que puedo hacer..."_

Puedo sentir mi propio corazón, literalmente, partirse en dos. Empiezo a sentir pánico de la sensación de conmoción y pérdida al tener todo lo que alguna vez ha tenido algo que ver con Edward Cullen arrancado de mí para siempre. Estoy llorando e hiperventilando.

_Oh, Dios, por favor, Dios, que sea, porfavorporfavorporfavor, solo esta cosa._

Corro hasta el último cajón de mi tocador, jadeando y sollozando. Mecánicamente, lanzo su contenido por el suelo hasta que, por la gracia de Dios, puedo encontrar lo que recé desesperadamente que todavía estuviera allí, la camiseta de Edward, la que se había quitado para prestarme el día que rompió la mía cuando me sacó del camino de la van de Tyler. La escondí así nunca tendría que devolverla.

La sostengo contra mi mejilla, llorando más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho jamás. Me tapo la cara con ella y el aroma…el aroma... no puedo dejar de llorar. Me recuesto en el suelo y sollozo por lo que parecen horas, su camisa cubriendo mi rostro, hasta que estoy tan cansada que me duermo.

* * *

**Afrontémoslo: Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que nuevamente haya podido actualizar el viernes mis tres traducciones, por lo que hoy martes les traigo solo esta. Lo intenté, pero nollegué a hacer todo. Estas fechas son de lo más movida, por lo que han ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. **

**¿Y Bien...? Pobre Bella, ¿verdad? Yo también tengo ganas de ahorcar a Edward, pero este tenía que pasar, acuérdense que es una parodia de Twilight y New Moon. Gracias a eso sabemos que Edward es un poco... dramático. ¿Qué creen que suceda en el siguiente capítulo? **

**Espero poder actualizar esta semana Besa a Las Niñas y Hazlas Llorar, no creo llegar, pero haré lo imposible, por las dudas les deseo desde ahora una Feliz Navidad : Por mi parte sé que esta Navidad al menos la pasaré mejor que el año pasado, porque mi mamá estaba internada en ese feo hospital en estas fechas y este año no, ahora está con nosotros. Espero que la pasen muy lindo junto a su familia.**

**Díganme qué les pareció el capi, por favor, me muero de curiosidad :P**

**Nos vemos en unos días. Gracias por comentar.**

**Day**


	17. Bella, Interrumpida

**********Esta historia se llama**** "Housemating Season"** y pertenece a ******AngryBadgerGirl**, yo solo la traduzco con su permiso.

**********

* * *

**

**Capítulo Diecisiete: Bella, Interrumpida**

"_I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place  
Even your emotions have an echo  
In so much space  
And when you're out there  
Without care  
Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much  
Does that make me crazy?"_

—Gnarls Barkley, "Crazy"

Estoy tan cansada. No puedo dormir, no importa cuánto lo intente. Me paso toda la noche despierta en mi cama sin nada más que los recuerdos haciéndome compañía.

Edward se mudó hace alrededor de seis semanas. Sinceramente, no recuerdo exactamente cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Cada día se mezcla con el siguiente y contarlos es difícil cuando son tan indiscernibles entre sí.

Yo me ocupo de mi trabajo de la escuela y pasó casi todo el día, todos los días en la biblioteca, en un rincón tranquilo donde sé que nadie me va a notar. Leo, y leo y leo. Perderme en mis libros es la única forma de escapar de la tristeza y la soledad que siento.

La parte más difícil del día es la noche, cuando trato de ir a dormir. Mi propia cama se ha convertido en mi peor enemigo. Ni siquiera comprar sábanas nuevas o reorganizar los muebles me ha ayudado. Demasiadas cosas, emocionales, hermosas, felices cosas han ocurrido en esta cama. Y ahora me acuesto allí sola, fría y muerta como una roca.

Los finales han comenzado y no puedo esperar a que este semestre termine. Estoy considerando la opción de dejar de Dartmouth y transferirme a otra escuela en el otoño. Yo también es posible que me tome un año sabático y luego vuelva a la escuela. No lo he decidido. Mi mente está tan nublada que la indecisión domina cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Mis compañeros de casa han sido muy considerados con el momento difícil que estoy teniendo. Hacen todo lo posible para animarme, y como parejas, incluso se abstienen de mostrar una gran cantidad de afecto hacia los demás para que no me moleste. Ni siquiera importa realmente. Nada importa realmente. Sólo tengo dos opciones emocionales en este momento: la tristeza y la apatía.

Mis sentimientos por Edward se han convertido extrañamente contradictorios. Todavía lo amo, aunque lo odio. Todavía lo deseo, sin embargo, me repele. Todavía quiero a verlo, sin embargo, me siento aliviada de no haberlo visto desde esa noche antes de las vacaciones de primavera.

Mientras le semestre llega a su fin, se convierte en una posibilidad muy real el que nunca voy a verlo nunca más. No tuve absolutamente ningún cierre. No jugué ni siquiera el más mínimo papel en nuestra ruptura. Él controló todo cuando decidió tontear con una puta en una fiesta y cuando simplemente se arrancó de mi vida y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Por más autodestructiva y contraproducente que parezca, anhelo verlo una última vez, si por alguna razón en absoluto, para decirle adiós. Incluso si se me rompe el corazón en mil pedazos más, sólo quiero decirle adiós. Sólo quiero ver su bello rostro por última vez.

Es tarde y yo estoy tratando de estudiar, pero los pensamientos coherentes me eluden. Estoy tan cansada que mi cerebro no puede procesar nada más. Miro mi libro y las palabras nadan alrededor de la página.

Mientras estoy sentado en mi escritorio, cierro los ojos, todavía tratando de leer. Oigo algo y abro los ojos.

_Estaba soñando. Estoy tan cansado que no sé qué coño está ocurriendo ya._

Mis ojos se vuelven pesados una vez más a pesar de que lucho duro para mantenerme despierta. Oigo el ruido mismo de nuevo. Es un coche.

Es el coche de Edward. Conozco ese sonido y es el Volvo. Está fuera. Bella, correr hacia afuera, tan sólo corre hacia afuera.

Vuelo por las escaleras tan rápido como puedo. Los compañeros de casa están en sus habitaciones, durmiendo o intentando estudiar. Voy hacia fuera sólo para echar un vistazo a la parte trasera del coche de Edward mientras se aleja calle abajo.

Deambulando lentamente hacia las escaleras, se me cae el alma al pensar en lo que pudo haber sido. Es demasiado difícil de soportar. Llego a mi cuarto donde agarro la camiseta de Edward de debajo de mi almohada, mi única fuente de consuelo, y la pongo en mi cara, llorando en voz baja.

Siento una mano sacando los dedos de mi cara. Dejo caer la camisa, miro hacia arriba.

—Bella —dice Edward —No llores, Bella, por favor —murmura él mientras sus manos sujetan ambos lados de mi cara.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —es todo lo que puedo decir.

—Estoy aquí para rogarte que por lo menos me permitas decir adiós —dice suavemente, con la cara rota, abatida —Vine y te dejé una nota, pero luego que te vi por mi espejo retrovisor cuando me iba, así que me volví —explica.

—Está bien —digo tontamente, demasiado sorprendida, cansada, triste, eufórica, confundida como para pensar en otra cosa.

—Estaba tan borracho la noche antes de las vacaciones. No tengo ninguna excusa por poner mis manos sobre otra mujer, ninguna en absoluto. Pero te juro, Bella, yo ni siquiera la besé, lo juro por la vida de mi madre, ni siquiera la besé. Dios, Bella, desde que vi la forma en que me miraste esa noche, no he podido dormir, ni comer, ni siquiera puedo mirar a mi teclado, y mucho menos tocarlo. Tú estás en todas partes, mis pensamientos, mi música. Te huelo en mi ropa. Cuando por fin me duermo, sueño contigo todo el tiempo.

—Yo no quería causarte más dolor. Me había convertido de nuevo en la cáscara de persona que era cuando me conociste y yo no podía hacerte soportarlo por más tiempo. Lo que le hice a James cuando debí haber estado a tu lado, sosteniendo tu mano en un momento en que yo ni siquiera sabía si ibas o no vivir una hora más... fue el momento más oscuro de mi vida, Bella. Te traicioné. Y yo no soy digno de ti —dice, la mirada baja, incapaz de mirarme a la cara.

—Edward —me ahogo, sollozando en su pecho —No quiero que me duele más. Estoy tan cansada, sólo quiero dormir y no tener pesadillas —le digo.

Suavemente me recoge y me deleito en el sentimiento increíble de él, su olor, la forma en que se siente su piel, la forma en que luce. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, todo mi cuerpo reaccionó al estar tan cerca de él. Me besa suavemente en los labios y el sabor de su boca dibuja un suave gemido desde lo más profundo dentro de mí.

Nos tiramos en la cama, abrazándonos tan firmemente como podemos. Es sólo cuestión de minutos para que los dos estemos profundamente dormidos, por fin libre de la prisión emocional en la que nos habíamos mantenido durante tanto tiempo.

Me despierto con los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor. Respiro en alivio al darme cuenta de que realmente él ha vuelto a mí, que no era un sueño. Pero hay algo más en el fondo de mi mente, poco a poco comiéndome. Estoy tan mentalmente agotada que ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para trabajar a través de lo que está pasando en mi cabeza.

Me levanto silenciosamente mientras él duerme.

Mientras me dirijo al baño, paso a Rosalie, ya vestida y lista para empezar su día.

—Buenos días —murmuro, todavía con sueño.

—Hola, Bella —responde ella, mirándome de arriba abajo con desaprobación. No me sorprende ni ofende porque ella siempre me mira de ese modo.

—Bella, ¿te puedo dar un consejo? —pregunta, realmente no importándole si digo sí o no —No dejes que nadie te trate de la manera que no quieres ser tratada, incluso si él es el amor de tu vida. Nadie puede pararte por encima si no te acuestas y los dejas —añade, alejándose sin esperar mi respuesta.

Pienso en sus palabras cuando me aseo y lavo los dientes. Ella tiene razón. Ahora reconozco la sensación con que me desperté. Estoy enojada. Estoy muy jodidamente enojada y me estoy poniendo más enojado. Sí, estoy contenta de que Edward volviera a mí, pero lo que me hizo fue cruel, tan cruel. Si no expreso estos sentimientos me van a carcomer. No puedo tragar más dolor o amargura o indignación. Simplemente no puedo.

_Le di todo lo que tenía, cuerpo y alma. Mi deseo de amarlo incondicionalmente fue vencido por su necesidad egoísta de sentir lástima de sí mismo y retirarse a la existencia hueca, carente de amor que ocupaba cuando lo conocí. Prefiero morir que soportar otro minuto de esto._

_Tengo cosas que decir y hacer antes de que haya terminado._

Camino de vuelta a mi dormitorio. Edward está despierto, mirándome desde la cama. A este punto, puedo oír mi sangre circulando en mis oídos. Mis manos se convierten en puños.

—Buenos días —dice con una sonrisa.

_Quiero noquear cada uno de tus hermosos dientes. Te odio, Edward._

No le devuelvo la sonrisa. Me siento en el borde de la cama a su lado.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar —le digo con severidad. Puedo sentir mis músculos de la mandíbula abultándose hacia dentro y hacia afuera cuando rechino mis dientes.

—Lo sé —dice, detectando mi ira. Se incorpora, preparándose para hablar. Lo interrumpo.

—Me lastimaste más de lo que nadie jamás me ha lastimado en toda mi vida —le digo, entrecerrando mis ojos —De hecho, lo que James me hizo fue francamente agradable en comparación —agrego. Sé que esto va a llamar su atención.

—Lo sé, Bella, y lo siento mucho —responde sinceramente.

Me sorprende encontrar que su disculpa me insulta, un repugnante insulto.

Exploto por dentro como una rama seca partiéndose en centenares de piezas pequeñas.

Me deshago, soy un rompecabezas amontonado en un montón.

No puedo contener cómo este repentino alejamiento de mi mente me lleva a actuar.

Le hago algo que nunca le he hecho a nadie antes, nunca.

Lo abofeteo en la cara tan fuerte como puedo. _Crack_. Mi mano está palpitante.

Edward no tiene reacción en absoluto. Él mira hacia abajo.

—Tu disculpa no sirve para nada, sin ningún jodido valor. Es sólo maldito ruido sin sentido para mí —escupo, mis ojos abiertos ampliamente y mis labios apretados con fuerza.

—Tú me diste tu corazón, Edward, y luego te lo llevaste. _Te lo llevaste_. ¿Siquiera entiendes lo que eso me hizo? —pregunto, tensamente palmeando mi pecho con la palma de mi mano.

—Bella, hice lo que pensé que era mejor para ti —responde, una huella de mano de color rojo brillante ahora formándose en su mejilla.

_Más jodido ruido sin sentido._

—Oh, exactamente, ¿a qué parte te refieres que fue "lo mejor para mí"? ¿Romperme en pedazos? ¿Convertirme en un zombie emocional? No, espera, lo sé, hacer que me sea imposible amar jamás a otro hombre. Eso es lo que era mejor para mí. ¡Transformarme en _ti_! —digo con sarcasmo—. Eso es lo que era mejor, convertirme en un idiota egoísta con complejo de mártir —agrego, señalándole con el dedo en juicio repugnante.

Él sólo me mira fijamente.

—Eso es lo que era lo mejor, ¿no es así, Edward? Yo podría vivir mi vida como tú y simplemente cogerme gente al azar. ¿Es eso lo que querías? Que vaya de pene en pene sin nombre ni rostro, no importa. No tengo corazón para dárselo a otra persona porque tú lo destruiste —le digo, mi ira en plena ebullición dentro de mí.

La cara de Edward comienza a cambiar. Mis palabras de estar con otros hombres están, evidentemente, afectándole. Sus labios se aprietan en una línea delgada y su mandíbula se aprieta.

—Bella, deja de hablar así. Dejar de ser cruda. Esa no eres tú, esa no es quién eres —dice con una voz plana y baja.

—¡TÚ NO SABES QUIÉN SOY YO! —grito, sus palabras controladoras encolerizándome.

—Si me conocieras nada de esto habría sucedido. La mierda de ángel/ramera que viste en mí, era sólo eso: una mierda. Tú viste lo que querías y lo proyectaste en mí. Así podría ser tu perrito, guiada por medio del olfato. Así cuando prendías y apagabas tus sentimientos como un interruptor de luz, tu desagradable comportamiento podía ser excusado como "lo que era mejor para Bella".

—Eres un maldito cobarde. Tú podría abrirte a mí mientras éramos felices. Pero cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles corriste. Te dije que podías confiar en mí incluso cuando no podías confiar en ti mismo, pero no escuchaste. Simplemente te escapaste. Incluso antes de que te fueras físicamente, tu alma, lo que había engatusado fuera de ti dándole todo lo que tenía y amándote tanto, ya se había ido —agrego, mis ojos reducidos a rendijas.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Bella? Por favor, dime y yo lo haré —pregunta con voz débil, sus ojos suplicantes para que yo deje de herirlo.

—¡Quiero volver a sentir! Quiero sentir otra cosa que adormecida tristeza. Quiero que mi corazón lata porque tiene algo por lo que vale la pena mantenerme vivo, no sólo porque tiene que hacerlo. ¿Puedes hacer algo de eso? —pregunto.

—Lo intentaré, lo juro —dice con urgencia, alcanzando mis manos. Yo las alejo.

—No me toques —le digo rotundamente, mi voz carente de emoción —No me toques a menos que diga que puedes hacerlo —añado, desesperada por mantenerme firme de cualquier forma posible.

—Quiero sentirme feliz de nuevo. Quiero sentirme querida, deseada. Todas esas veces que quise que me tocaras y no lo hiciste, me dolió tanto. Me sentía… inútil —le digo. El dolor sigue siendo obvio por el tono de mi voz.

—Bella, por favor, déjame besar tu mano, te lo estoy rogando. Quiero hacerte sentir deseada, porque yo sí te deseo, mucho —suplica.

—No —le respondo. Estoy firme en mi voluntad de mantener el dominio sobre mí.

_Esto no va a pasarme nunca más. Nunca seré lastimada así otra vez. No por Edward, ni cualquier otro hombre._

Mi cuerpo necesita alivio, liberación y redención.

—Recuéstate hacia atrás. _No_ me toques —mando bruscamente.

Para mi sorpresa, él obedece.

Me quito el pantalón de mis pijamas, pero me dejo mi camiseta y mis bragas. Me subo a la cama y me siento a horcajadas sobre su cadera, cubierta sólo por sus bóxers, y paso mis manos arriba y abajo por su torso. Me inclino hacia adelante, presionando mi nariz en el costado de su cuello e inhalo profundamente.

_Necesito tener ese olor; tengo que respirarlo completamente de modo que casi pueda saborearlo. Te odio._

Trazo las puntas de mis dedos a lo largo de sus maravillosos, exquisitos, perfectos, como-Adonis rasgos que me han intoxicado desde el primer segundo en que lo vi. Empiezo por su frente, sintiendo el cabello grueso y el hueso de la frente bajo mis dedos. Toco ese bulto pequeño en el puente de su nariz, el que sólo puede ver cuando está cerca de mí. Mis dedos suavemente pasan a través de la hendidura en el centro de su mentón cuadrado, su barba recién crecida arañándome la piel. Estudio su mandíbula mientras mis dedos se desplazan sobre su borde. Noto la huella carmesí de la mano que aún manchas su mejilla. Siento los delicados bordes de su manzana de Adán.

_¡Cómo solía hacerme sentir esta cara! Una mirada de él y todo mi ser reaccionaba con amor, pasión y alegría a la vez. Maldita sea, todavía lo hace. Te odio._

Me concentro en sus labios. Paso los dedos sobre la parte superior, quedándome en el arco pequeño del centro. Su labio inferior exige más inspecciones. Apoyo la cabeza cerca de su rostro para que mis ojos puedan trabajar mejor en su bultosa y exquisita forma. Después de un tiempo, cierro los ojos y dejar que mis dedos ligeramente bailar en la boca.

_Besé ese labio tantas veces, y fue suculento y caliente y delicioso cada vez. Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que sentirlo en mi boca. Tengo que hacerlo._

Poco a poco, acerco mi cara más cerca a la suya. Él sólo me mira, los ojos medios cerrados por la excitación.

—Tengo que, necesito, debo... —murmuro.

Queriendo saborear cada una sensación tanto como sea posible, presiono mis labios a los suyos con una lentitud agonizante.

_Estoy en casa. Te odio._

Mi beso se vuelve más hambriento, mis labios moviéndose a su propia voluntad. Mis caderas comienzan a moverse contra las suyas también. Mi cuerpo deseó placer físico durante tanto tiempo después de haberse saciado de Edward por varios meses, estaba actuando por sí solo.

Puedo sentirlo volviéndose duro debajo de mí, pero estoy muy preocupada por mis propias necesidades para hacer nada al respecto. Lo único que puedo notar es que su dureza solo se refuerza la sensación que consigo al frotarme en él.

Mi lengua necesita probarlo. La paso por su labio inferior, una vez, luego otra vez y otra vez. Él abre su boca y lo exploro antes de que él entre en la mía.

_Mmmmm. Este es el maná que mi lengua ha anhelado. Te odio._

Mi lengua baila con la suya, suavemente al principio, pero pronto se mueve con mayor urgencia. Mis manos se mueven desde ambos lados de su rostro hasta su el pecho. Tiro su camiseta hacia arriba y la saco. Bajo mis manos puedo sentir sus pezones duros llamando mi atención. Bajo mi boca hacia uno y paso mi lengua en varias ocasiones. Edward jadea. Pongo mis labios sobre uno y la muerdo con menos que una suave presión. Él silba, pero siento su dureza haciéndose más grande bajo mi carne tierna.

Edward ha mantenido sus manos a los costados con sus palmas hacia abajo, haciendo caso de mi mando de que no me tocara. También no responde a mis caderas contra las suyas.

Mi cuerpo continúa con su propio curso de acción. Pronto mi cerebro comienza su propia liberación catártica.

—¿Debí haber intentando esto con otro hombre, Edward? ¿Es eso lo que habría sido "mejor para mí"? —me burlo —¿Debería otro hombre ponerse duro debajo de mí mientras me froto contra él?

Su rostro se nubla y sus cejas se unen en agitación.

Sintiéndome corajuda y sin realidad importarme nada más, me deslizarse hacia arriba de modo que estoy a horcajadas sobre su pecho. Me saco mi camisa. Alcanzo hasta sus costados y agarro sus manos, poniéndolas en mis tetas.

—¿Debería otro hombre tocar mis tetas? ¿Chuparme los pezones, Edward? ¿Debería otro hombre poner su boca sobre mis pechos? —pregunto, en un siseo sarcástico.

Su mandíbula está apretada de nuevo, pero mi cerebro no ha terminado todavía.

Me deslizo hacia arriba otra vez, esta vez poniendo mis rodillas al lado de sus hombros.

—¿Debería yo mirar hacia abajo y ver la cara de otro hombre donde está la tuya es en este momento? ¿Debería otro hombre probarme en sus labios, en su lengua? ¿Es eso lo que es mejor? —me mofo más.

Ahora veo que esa vena formar esa conocida "v" en la frente de Edward.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él reacciona.

Sin ningún esfuerzo en absoluto, él rompe mis bragas en los costados y la saca de mí. Él pone su boca en mí con avidez, lamiéndome febrilmente. Sus manos están en mi parte trasera, manteniéndome en mi lugar. Ahogo un gemido de placer, pero también del completo alivio que me da el sentir que me está tocando como lo hacía antes.

Cierro mis ojos y mi cabeza se debilita, cayendo a un lado sobre mi hombro. Tengo que apoyar mis palmas contra la pared frente a mí.

Su lengua sale dentro y fuera de mí, rápida e impaciente. Justo cuando no puedo soportarlo más, sus labios se fijan en mi doloroso clítoris, tomándolo en la boca y chupándolo con desesperada intensidad. Jadeo mientras el éxtasis en que él me arrojó de cabeza me consume entera. Él gime y el sonido reverberando en contra mí es el último clavo en mi ataúd.

_Te odio, Edward Cullen._

Y me vengo. Me vengo con tanta fuerza que mis gemidos y otros ruidos placenteros surgen como gritos. Las sensaciones son tan intensas que aprieto mis puños y no me detengo hasta que siento mis uñas romper la piel de mis palmas. Cada célula de mi cuerpo se pone tenso y se relaja, y otra vez.

—Edward... te... ... —me ahogo en una voz desesperada.

Mi cuerpo no ha terminado.

Me siento a horcajadas sobre sus caderas de nuevo, y esta vez sus manos me guían mientras me coloco en su muy completa y brillante erección. Dejo caer mi peso sobre él, tan loca con la lujuria que lo necesito por completo dentro de mí tan rápido como sea posible.

_Te necesito. Te odio._

Lo rapidez de ser penetrada tan completa y rápidamente envía una sacudida arriba y abajo de mi espina dorsal. Arqueo mi espalda y mi cara se congela cuando gimo. Las manos de Edward están en mi culo, insistiendo en que mueva mis caderas contra él. Mi cuerpo está de acuerdo y cumple con la misma.

Mi cerebro no ha terminado.

—¿Debería otro hombre cogerme así, Edward? ¿Debería otro pene estar dentro de mí? ¿Es eso lo que es mejor?

Su rostro se vuelve loco, con los ojos cada vez más amplios y su frente forma una nube negra sobre sus ojos que me lanzan dagas.

—¡Bella! —grita, con la voz enfurecida.

Él me levanta sin ningún esfuerzo en absoluto y me pone sobre mi espalda, todo tiempo aún dentro de mí. Sus manos envuelven mis muñecas con un férreo control, clavando mis brazos junto a mi cabeza.

Él empuja dentro de mí con furia.

—¡Tú eres MÍA y SIEMPRE serás MÍA! —ruge, puntuando cada palabra con una rápida y profunda estocada dentro de mí, todo el camino hasta la empuñadura—. Tú me perteneces, Bella, cada fibra de tu ser y nunca más voy a renunciar a ti, jamás —gruñe mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos, la intensidad de su mirada crea agujeros en mí.

Mi cerebro ha terminado.

Pone mis muñecas juntas de modo que sólo necesita una mano para sostenerlas. Su mano libre se mueve hacia abajo a mi pubis, donde su pulgar encuentra una vez más mi hinchado y húmedo clítoris. Trabaja círculos en él hasta que siento esa demasiado familiar descarga de calor acumulándose en mí. Gimo en voz alta, y ambos jadeamos, nuestra respiración saliendo entrecortadamente por la ferocidad de nuestros actos de amor. Cierro mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran de nuevo, nuestras caras transmite una mezcla de ira, frustración, dolor, pero también alegría, alivio y éxtasis. Seguimos siendo, por mucho que peleamos contra eso, dos mitades de un mismo todo, ahora y siempre.

Ya no puedo aguantar más.

Otro febril orgasmo se extiende a través de mí y yo gimo salvajemente. Mi cuerpo se estremece y agarra a Edward mientras él empuja dentro de mí sin cesar.

Mi cuerpo ha acabado.

—Te amo, mi Bella, ¡Dios, te amo! —grita con los dientes apretados cuando él derrama su esperma en mi a borbotones frenéticos.

—¡Te odio, Edward, te odio! —escupo con rabia, aún viniéndome. Mis ojos empiezan a picarme y mi voz se quiebra —Yo odio... odio... —me esfuerzo por escupirlo. Estoy llorando ahora.

—Yo...

—Te

—Amo

—También —me ahogo.

Él nos da la vuelta, acunándome en sus brazos y besando mis lágrimas.

La última pieza del rompecabezas está en mi mano, lista para volver a ser puesta en su lugar.

Salgo de su abrazo y salgo de su cama, de pie sobre él.

—Si alguna vez, _ALGUNA VEZ_ me vuelves a lastimar, te juro ahora mismo, que te voy a dejar y nunca voy a mirar hacia atrás, Edward Cullen —advierto con resolución de acero, agitando mis puños.

Ahora he terminado.

Él levanta la mirada hacia mí con una mezcla de conmoción y dolor. Con su rostro expresando completo dolor, se levanta de la cama y se arrodilla delante de mí, un suplicante. Aprieta su rostro contra mi estómago y lánguidamente pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Aprieto su cabeza en mis manos y lo sostengo contra mí, su barba arañando mi piel desnuda. Mis manos encuentran su pelo, envolviéndolo alrededor de mis dedos.

—Por favor, Bella, nunca me dejes —ruega —Me merezco lo que sea que me hagas, pero no me dejes nunca, por favor —suplica, con la voz quebrada.

Pongo mi mano contra su mejilla y la acaricio. Siento cálidas lágrimas mojando mi mano.

_Nunca he visto llorar antes a Edward._

—Que Dios me ayude, Edward. No creo que realmente pudiera —reconozco —Estar lejos de ti es un dolor que no puedo soportar —agrego, desesperada por consolarlo.

—Edward, mírame. Necesito ver tu cara, necesito ver tus ojos, por favor, amor —le pido.

Él levanta la mirada hacia mí y yo lanzo un grito ahogado. Sus ojos, enrojecidos por el llanto, son el verde más brillante que he visto alguna vez. Se ven tan hermosos pero tan tristes. Mi corazón se rompe de nuevo, no por mí esta vez, sino por él.

—No más dolor. No más tristeza, para ninguno de nosotros. Empezamos de nuevo desde aquí, por favor, Edward. No quiero que me duele más. Si tú sufres, yo también, y quiero que todo esté bien de nuevo, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí? —pregunto, desesperada por deshacerme definitivamente de este terrible capítulo en mi vida.

Su hermoso rostro está ablandándose y veo surgir esa sonrisa torcida, mi sonrisa, mía. Sus ojos se ponen brillantes de nuevo, mis ojos, míos.

—Bella Dulzura, quiero casarme contigo, poner bebés en ti, envejecer a tu lado —dice, presionando mi palma contra sus labios y besándola.

Mi cara se rompe en una sonrisa propia.

—Quiero que hagas esas cosas, más que nada —le contesto, mi sonrisa se convierta en una risa alegre.

_¡Puedo sonreír! ¡Puedo reír!_

—Serás mía para siempre Bella, ¿me lo prometes? —pregunta.

—Por supuesto, Edward. ¿Serás mío también? —pregunto.

—Para siempre —dice.

Sé en mi corazón que el día en que estemos casados oficialmente vendrá pronto, pero hoy es el día que nos hemos comprometido a estar unidos para siempre.

Edward mantenía las cosas que sacó de mi habitación en el maletero de su Volvo todo este tiempo. No podía soportar mirarlas ni tirarlas, así que las dejó donde las puso hace dos meses.

Él me las trae, perfectamente embaladas en una caja. Mis ojos brillan cuando veo mis atesoradas posesiones, mi colgante, mi cereza a cuerda, las fotos enmarcadas de él, mi copia rara de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. El libro de fotos de Bettie Page está allí también.

—¿Te llevaste esto también? —le pregunto, sosteniendo el libro en alto.

—Bella, no podía mirar ese libro sin pensar en ti, tú lo sabes —dice, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

Yo le devolví el abrazo, sosteniéndolo contra mí con fuerza.

—Te amo, Bella Dulzura—susurra, levantando mi barbilla para darme un suave beso.

—Te amo también, Edward —le susurro en respuesta.

A partir de hoy, Edward es siempre el primero en decir "te amo", aunque yo siempre le respondo lo mismo.

Será un año entero antes de que yo se lo diga a él primero.

* * *

**He vuelto! Espero que todas hayan empezado muy bien el año, como yo :)**

**Wow: _Aredhel Isidel, delitah cullen, Ginegine, Fran Ktrin Black, noheblack, Miss Cinnamon, noimporta, maryroxy, -DuLce aMoR-, fati21, la chica del gorro azul, yolabertay, lucylucy, MaxiPau e ioo,_ todas enojadas con Edward, las entiendo totalmente, no saben cómo lo insulté yo cuando leí el capi por primera vez :S Pero bueno, con una mano en el corazón, ¿quién podría permancer enojada con él después de este capítulo? Lloré al leerlo y al traducirlo. En inglés es muy emotivo el capi, intenté ser lo más fiel al traducrilo para que eso se pueda transmitir, espero haberlo hecho bien :O**

**Gracias por su continuo apoyo y bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras, que me escriben por primera vez. A algunas pude responderle, y a las que no, sepan que leo todas sus reviews y me encantan que opinen.**

**Les cuento que esta noche me voy de vacaciones a la playa por diez días así que en ese tiempo no podré actualizar. Apenas regrese traduciré rapidísimo para traerles mas capis.**

**Visiten mi blog (link en mi perfil) donde posteo detalles de mis traducciones. Actualicé Tristen Cancimes para Sucios Amantes aquí en FF, y en mi blog he posteado una foto de Elise Cullen y la casa-bote donde vive Edward, si eres lectora de esa traducción te recomiendo que la veas, y si aún no la has leído, TE LA RECOMIENDO! xD**

**Me dicen qué piensan de este capi?**

**Besos y que tengan un lindo fin de semana :)**

**Day**


End file.
